Batman & Benson 6
by Mcfergeson
Summary: Batman & Benson find themselves caught in the middle as a war wages on the streets of Gotham City, a war for control of the Gotham criminal underworld. The Clown Prince Of Crime seeks to make himself king, and it may already be too late to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

_Olivia Benson and other L&O SVU characters are created by Dick Wolf._

_Batman and another characters in the Dark Knight universe are created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger. _

_I don't own these characters, and I'm not making any money off of this story._

_Olivia Benson and Alex Cabot are involved in a lesbian relationship. Other 'ships include Bruce Wayne/Rachel Dawes, The Joker/Harley, Logan Cade/Samantha Spade, and possibly Dick Grayson/Barbra Gordon. _

_This story is rated 'M' for harsh language, sexual situations and violence. It's not for children, nor for the faint of heart. _

**Batman & Benson 6**

**Chapter One**

When they emerged from the main doors of the train station, little Sarah was amazed by the sights of Gotham City that greeted her. For one thing, the streets were still bustling with humanity, even at this late hour. But as the little girl glanced upwards, she was stunned at the sight of the illuminated skyscrapers, along with the massive statues of blocky figures who peered down, as if deep in thought, on the rapidly moving stream of little people below them.

The reason Sarah and her family had arrived so late in Gotham City was because her father, who always prided himself on being a practical man, had decided they would take the overnight train to the city to beat the crowds.

Meg, Sarah's older sister, hated the idea. And even Mom looked like she had some doubts, but dad always got his way, and this time was no exception. They took the eleven pm train from Whitehall station, and arrived in Gotham City three hours later.

When they disembarked from the train, Sarah's mom tried to call her sister Bess to let her know that they had arrived a full twelve hours earlier than planned, thanks to Dad's usual super-efficiency. Sarah wasn't sure why they didn't try to contact Aunt Maggie before they made the trip. Because, as they stood on the train platform, it was two o'clock in the morning, and they had, as of yet, no firm plans regarding where they would be sleeping.

"I-I can't get her," Sarah's mom nervously said, holding her cell phone. "I keep getting her answering machine. She must be out!"

"That's ridiculous!" Sarah's father angrily said. "What's she doing out this late at night?"

"Oh, gee, Dad," Meg said, with a sarcastic roll of her eyes. "Maybe Aunt Maggie actually _has_ a social life…unlike some people we know…."

"Watch that mouth of yours!" he chided her. Then, picking up the bags, he added, "C'mon, Maggie lives just a few blocks away. Let's just go over there right now."

Sarah's mom looked terrified. "Arthur! Wandering the streets of Gotham City this late at night? Is that wise?"

"Yeah, dad," Meg chimed in, "why don't we just get a taxi?"

"Because taxis cost money!" he said. "C'mon, ladies, quit being such crybabies. We'll be there before you know it."

"We might get mugged!" Sarah's mother anxiously said, as she and her daughters followed him down the street.

"Aren't all of the criminals here supposed to be…like…dead?" Sarah asked nervously. "I heard that the Batman killed them all."

"Batman!" Sarah's father said with disgust. "He's nothing but a strung-out punk in a freaky costume. You ask me, he's part of Gotham City's problem! I don't know why Maggie moved to this pig sty of a city, anyway."

"Her job at Wayne Tech is very good," Sarah's mother said. "She says it pays very well, and that their health care plan is really good."

"Her boss, that Bruce Wayne character, is another reason why this city stinks," Sarah's father muttered. "He's nothing but a damned playboy who's always partying…."

"A really rich, good looking playboy who's always partying," Meg whispered under her breath. She glanced down at her little sister with a wink. "We'd work for him in a heartbeat, right, Sarah?"

But Sarah just nodded absently. She wasn't paying much attention to the conversation. Instead she stared up at the tall buildings that gleamed in the night. Every so often they were silhouetted by a flash of lighting in the night skies. Sarah kept searching intently for someone, a shadowy figure whom she only knew from stories, and her darkest dreams.

"You hoping to see the Batman?" Meg asked with a smile.

Sarah felt herself blush with embarrassment. "No," she lied.

"Oh, good," Meg replied. "Because you wouldn't want to _meet_ the Batman, anyway."

"Why not?" Sarah asked defensively.

"Because he's a vampire," Meg said in an overly hushed tone. "And not a good vampire, like Edward in Twilight, but a really scary, monstrous creature with long, bloody fangs! He's really part vampire bat, you know!"

"You lie!" Sarah angrily told her older sister. "If he's such a monster, then why does Robin and Batgirl hang out with him?"

"That's because they're vampires, too," Meg quickly said. "Batman turned them into vampires!"

"You're just making this up, Meg!" Sarah grumbled. She flinched when there was another flash of lighting above them.

"Oh, wait!" Meg said, as she abruptly grabbed Sarah's arm. "Did you just see that? There was a shadow across the street…and it moved! I think it was looking right at _you_, Sarah! I think it's the Batman, and he wants you!"

Sarah, unable to handle this situation anymore, did the only thing she could do right now. "MOM!"

"Meg, stop annoying your little sister," her mother wearily said. She held up a hand as it began to lightly rain under a rumble of thunder. When her husband peered into the entrance to an alleyway, she asked, "Arthur, what are you doing?"

"We can cut through here," he said, gesturing at the alleyway. "C'mon, your sister is right on the other side of this block. Let's hurry before it starts raining even harder."

"Whoa, dad, you have got to be kidding!" Meg said, as she stared wide-eyed into the alley.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Look, it's well-lit. You can clearly see that there nobody down there. C'mon, everybody, it'll shave off ten minutes from our walk."

Sarah watched as her mother and then Meg reluctantly followed her father as he hurried down the alleyway. Meg reached out and tightly grabbed Sarah's hand. "If anything bad goes down," Meg whispered, "just stay by me and do what I do. If I run, you run. Got it?"

"What about mom and dad?" Sarah whispered back.

"If the adults are stupid enough to lead us into this hellhole, then they're on their own when it hits the fan," Meg muttered.

"See? Look," their father said loudly, his voice echoing off of the walls. "We're almost halfway there, now! Nothing to worry about."

Yet when two men clad in hoodies abruptly stepped out in front of them, Sarah's mother let out a startled cry. The men had their hoods pulled over their heads, hiding their faces. Meg pulled Sarah close to her and said, "C'mon, kiddo, we're going right back out the…."

However, Meg stopped short when two more men, their heads also covered in hoods, came up from behind them, blocking their escape route. They were very rough-looking, with dirty clothes, and they moved around the family like a pack of predators.

"Mom? Dad?" Meg cried in a panic, as she and Sarah pressed themselves up against their parents in a huddled mass. They were now all surrounded by the men in the hoods.

"Easy, just take it easy," Sarah's dad said, as he held out a hand to one of the men. "Look, you want money? Here's my wallet."

"We don't want your money," one of the men said in a hushed tone of voice. His voice was so low, it sounded very creepy to Sarah.

"You want our luggage?" Sarah's dad asked, as he kicked the suitcases towards them. "Take it. Take whatever you want, just leave us alone, ok?"

"We don't want your luggage." The hooded man's face was hidden in the shadows. Yet Sarah could still see his mouth, and it split into a smile as he said, "We just want your daughters…both of them."

Sarah's eyes grew wide with fear as she heard her mother weakly say, "Oh God…Oh, my God…."

"It's not God you should be praying to, lady," the man told her. Then he turned to his comrades and said, "Take the girls."

"What about the adults?" the man next to him asked.  
"The Master doesn't need them, so kill them where they stand," he ordered.

Sarah stared fearfully at the men as they all produced large, gleaming knives. Both her mother and Meg started screaming in horror.

"Come here, little chick," one of the men said to Sarah, as he reached out to grab her arm. "Chicky, chicky, chick…."

Just then, another flash of lightning struck, and Sarah was stunned to see a bat-like creature emerge from the shadows from behind the man. The bat-monster reached out and grabbed the man from behind.

"Hey," the man yelled, surprised, "what the f-"

The bat-creature then effortlessly pulled the man back into the shadows, just as a rumble of thunder erupted above their heads. Sarah heard the sounds of a brief fistfight, and then there was silence.

"Brady?" one of the other men called, sounding uneasy. "Where'd ya go?"

Then Sarah saw the most amazing sight ever. A young woman dressed in a black and yellow bat outfit came from out of nowhere. She expertly ducked just as the man swung his knife at her. Then, in one smooth motion, she kicked him in the stomach, and when he was bent over in pain and surprise, Batgirl then bashed her elbow down into the back of his neck.

That sent the man face-first into the concrete ground, which Sarah figured must have hurt. But he deserved it, because he was a really bad man.

The other two bad men started to run away, until they were stopped by a really handsome young man in a red and green outfit, with an 'R' on the left side of his chest. It was Robin, and Sarah thought he was even more handsome than Robert Pattison and Taylor Lautner combined, something which she didn't think was even possible.

"Leaving so soon?" Robin asked the men with a grin. "Now who're the chickens?"

Robin tackled both men to the ground, slamming them hard against the concrete surface, just as Batgirl came up and delivered a kick to the head of one of the men. That knocked him right out.

"Hey, I _had_ this," Robin said, miffed, as he punched the other man into unconsciousness.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Batgirl said, with a wave of her hand. She turned towards Sarah and her family with a look of concern. "You guys all right?"

When they did not respond, Sarah glanced up at her mother and father, and she saw they appeared to be just as afraid of Batgirl and Robin as they were of the bad men. Even Meg looked like she was freaked out, as she clutched Sarah like a drowning person would a life preserver.

Sarah broke away from Meg's embrace and walked out towards Batgirl, who knelt down to greet her. Batgirl just smiled brilliantly at Sarah, and the girl immediately felt much better.

Sarah stared at Batgirl's perfect teeth, then she glared back at Meg and said, "Hey, you're a liar, Meg! They're not vampires!"

"Vampires!" Robin said to Megan with mock-annoyance. "That's the thanks we get?"

Meg just cringed as she gave Robin and Batgirl a weak smile in embarrassment.

"After the business with Cadmus, we should just be lucky they don't try to turn us in," Batgirl sardonically replied.

"Where's Batman?" Sarah asked Batgirl.

"Gets straight to the point," Robin said with a grin, "doesn't she?"

"Batman's busy speaking to one of the bad men right now," Batgirl said, with a glance upwards. "They're just talking."

When Sarah followed Batgirl's look skywards, she saw a large, bat-shaped shadow that was outlined in another flash of lighting that illuminated the night sky. The shadowy bat was perched on the ledge of a building. Sarah's eyes grew wide when she saw that the bat-shaped figure, which could only be Batman, held somebody out over the ledge.

Frightened by the sight, Sarah ran back and cowered by Meg's side. Sarah had wanted to meet the Batman more than anything, but now that she finally saw him in person, she was too afraid to even look at him.

**B&B**

"WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR?" the Dark Knight bellowed into the man's face. Batman held him out over a fifty story drop to the street below.

Yet if the man was worried about dying, he certainly didn't show it. He merely smiled at Batman and said, "I serve the Master."

"A NAME!" Batman roared. "GIVE ME HIS NAME!"

"His name is the Master, for he is the Master of all that is good and glorious," the man serenely replied. He looked to be no older than his early twenties, and he smelled bad. It was as though he had not showered in a while, nor had his washed his clothes. "He is the master of us all. To serve him is to serve God, for he shall lead us all into a greater paradise."

The man held out his hands as if in acceptance. "Kill me, Batman. For I shall wind up in a better place, thanks to the love and guidance of my Master."

Batman watched him carefully. There were no tell-tale signs that he was lying; the man truly believed in what he was saying, as crazy as it sounded. Yet Batman knew that this wasn't true insanity speaking; from the glassy, unfocused look of the man's eyes, the Dark Knight suspected he was high on drugs.

But he and his friends were too well organized to be just regular junkies. Batman wondered if these men were a part of some type of a cult that kept their followers drugged in order to ensure obedience. Gordon and his people could check that out for him later, but right now, Batman had one more question to ask.

"WHY IS THIS MASTER OF YOURS ABDUCTING YOUNG WOMEN?" the Dark Knight snarled into the man's face. "WHAT IS HE DOING WITH THEM?"

The man just calmly stared back at Batman as if he were the one who was insane. "You do not question the will of the Master. You simply do whatever he commands…you will understand this, Batman, once you've become part of our family."

That response actually gave Batman's pause. While they had scored a major victory tonight by finally capturing the thugs who have been abducting various young women and girls in Gotham City, instead of answers, the Batman received only more infuriating questions. And instead of a quick resolution to the problem, it was only becoming even more dire. It looked like this team of kidnappers were just the tip of a larger, far more deadly iceberg, and they did not know if the previously abducted women were even still alive.

Batman brought the man back down to street level, so he could be tied up and left for the police, along with his fellow thugs. There was little point in further questioning him, since his drugged up state made him impervious to the Dark Knight's usual interrogation methods. But one single thought was burning through his mind: whoever this Master was, Batman had to find him and stop him, permanently.

**B&B**

"Well, well, if it ain't Sam Spade!" Harvey Bullock called. "What's new, Spade? You find the Maltese Falcon, yet?"

Samantha Spade had heard that joke so many times by now from Bullock that she jadedly mouthed the last six words right along with him. As she approached the crime scene, clipping her detective's badge to her belt, she grimaced at how the recent rain storm only made things even more hot and humid this evening.

'Summer in Gotham City,' she thought with a sigh. 'Well, it's my city, now. I'd better get used to it.'

"What's up?" Sam asked, as she glanced around the scene.

"Peter Lorre's waiting for ya back at the office, Spade," Bullock said, still grinning at her. "He wants to talk to ya about the Malt-"

Finally growing fed up, Sam just glared at him. "Harvey," she warned, her voice low and dangerous. "Just knock it off, already, all right?"

"Jeez, Harvey, you still ribbing Sam about her name?" Renee Montoya said, as she strode over to them. "She's been with us for a few months, now. So give it a rest, why don't you?"

"What's going on?" Sam asked Renee. "We get a call about a family being attacked here?"

"I thought you wuz off duty, Spade," Harvey said with a suspicious look. "You listening in on the police calls, again? What's the matter, can't sleep?"

"What can I say?" Sam casually shot back. "Insomnia's a bitch."

"We've got an assault on a family, but it's no longer the Major Case's problem," Renee replied. "The Special Victim's Unit is coming in to take over."

"And why the hell are they stealing our case from us?" an irritated Harvey wanted to know.

"Because it turns out that it's theirs to begin with." Renee replied. "The Batman caught the guys who've been abducting women and girls here in Gotham the past few days."

Sam burst into a grin. "Oh, great! So, case closed."

But Renee just shook her head. "The perps are all drugged out, and it looks like they're working for a much larger group, like some kind of a cult."

"Wonderful," Sam muttered. That was another aspect of life in Gotham City that she was still struggling to getting used to: just when you think a situation couldn't get any worse, it usually did. "Can we still go home, anyway?"

"_You_ can," Renee said. "We're waiting for SVU to get here, so we can fill them in, then we can leave."

"Ok, they're here," Harvey announced, when a sedan pulled up with a flashing cherry on the dashboard. "Let's go."

"Jeez, Harvey, we have to fill them in, first!" Renee responded with annoyance. She just gave Sam a frazzled look. "You can go, now, if you want, Sam."

"Yeah," Harvey called after Sam, "and give my regards to the Maltese Fal-"

"Harvey!" Renee angrily cut him off. "Seriously, hombre, you _really_ need to give it a rest!"

Sam smiled at John Jones as he emerged from the car with his partner Katie Farlane. "I hear there's a big break for you guys tonight in the serial kidnapping case."

John smiled back at her. "That's great, Sam. We can use all the help we can get."

As they walked past her, Sam overheard Katie say, "You're dating _her_, now?"

"No," Jon calmly replied. "Why, are you jealous?"

"I am _not_ jealous!"

"And _I'm_ not dating Sam," John said. "But you _are_ jealous, Katie…."

"I said I wasn't jealous, John!"

As she watched them walk towards the crime scene, still bickering, Sam wasn't sure what she was more shocked at: the fact that Katie actually thought Sam could be dating John, or the extremely obvious fact that Kate Farlane had a major crush on her partner.

It was a shock, because while Sam knew the two of them were close, she had always figured their relationship to be more of that of brother and sister. As she got in her car and headed back home, Sam just slowly shook her head at this turn of events, and wondered if Katie had any idea of who or what John truly was, and if she had any idea that he was the last living Martian who posed as a human, would she still feel the same way about him?

'I have a lot a of nerve, acting so shocked about an unusual relationship,' Sam realized. 'When I'm in such a relationship myself.'

She drove home and parked her car in the underground garage beneath her apartment complex. Sam then rode up an elevator to her floor and entered her apartment. She figured if she dove straight into bed right now, she'd get another four hours sleep before the alarm clock would wake her.

But she barely took a step inside when Sam was grabbed from behind by somebody with strong, muscular arms.

"I'll say one thing for ya, lady," a familiar male voice whispered into her ear, "you sure like to live on the edge."

"Logan!" Sam said, pleasantly surprised to see her lover after so much time. When he released her, she turned and embraced him tightly, giving him a passionate kiss. "Hmm, where've you been?"

"Here and there," he replied with a smirk. "Magneto has been acting up again; we had to go and deal with him."

"You get him?"

His smirk was replaced with a scowl. "Nah, got away. Again. But we stopped him cold."

"That's all that matters," Sam replied, as she happily allowed herself to be swept up in his arms and carried into the bedroom. Still, her joy at seeing Logan again was tempered by something that he had said. "What did you mean, about me living on the edge? Hey!"

Sam inadvertently let out a whoop of joy as Logan picked her up and gently flung her on the bed. Then he got busy removing her shoes, her socks, and then his hands reached up to pry her belt open.

But that was when she stopped him. "Wait, wait…."

"What?" he asked her gently. "Something the matter?"

"You didn't answer my question: what did you mean before, about me living on the edge?"

He smiled down at her. "You quit the FBI to become a cop in one of the most wacked-out cities on earth, and you don't think you're living on the edge? Hell, you're so eager for action, you're racing out to crime scenes even when off duty."

"I'm with Major Case, and we got a priority call. I'm just doing my job, Logan."

"And you do it so well," he replied, as he undid her belt buckle. "Good thing the Batman got to those punks, because I sure hate to see what _you_ would have done to them!"

Sam just giggled as he pulled her pants off with a flourish. Then she sat up with a gasp. "Wait a minute, Logan, you were there? At the crime scene?"

"Well, yeah, of course I was," he replied, pulling off his shirt. He climbed onto the bed beside her. "And, I gotta say, that family had no idea just how lucky they were tonight."

"Were you following me?"

He paused. "I came here, first, and saw you taking off for parts unknown. So, I decided to go with you."

"To spy on me?"

"To keep an eye on you," he corrected. Logan caressed the side of her face. "Hey, it's been a while since we've seen each other, babe. When I saw you leaving in a hurry like that, I just wanted to make sure that you would be safe, you know?"

Sam nodded abruptly. "Yeah…."

"I was just looking out for my girl, that's all," Logan assured her.

"Yeah, that's ok," Sam replied. She more than understood his desire to protect her. In fact, she liked it. Logan watching out for her reminded Sam of how the Batman watched out for Rachel. What woman wouldn't want a relationship like that, with a man who was a true hero?

"After all, it's not like you were stalking me, or anything like that," Sam said. "Right?"

Yet Sam never received an answer, and she soon didn't care, for they were both deep in the throes of passion.

B&B

"Oh, you little bastard," Olivia Benson muttered, as she was roused from a deep sleep by her cell phone, which rang incessantly. She reached out and picked up the phone. "This had better be good, Linda."

"Don't you check your cell phone ID before picking up?" James Gordon asked on the other end. "Because then you'd know by now that I'm not Linda."

'Oh, shit!' Olivia thought, as she quickly got out of bed. She instinctively stood at attention while clad in nothing but an extra large t-shirt. "Commissioner, sir, I-I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, Liv, it's very late. I realize I'm waking you. But it just couldn't wait. We got a break on the serial kidnapping case. Our 'mutual friend' has caught them for us tonight. They were just about to abduct two more young girls right from their family on the street."

"Really? That's great! I mean, it's great that they were caught. Have they spilled their guts about their other victims? Are the previously kidnapped girls still alive?"

"No…there are complications," Gordon grimly told her. "Look, just get down to police headquarters. I've called for one of our special meetings in my office."

"Yes, sir; see you there in fifteen minutes," Olivia said, as she switched off the cell. She turned around to see Alex was awake. She was sitting up and dreamily staring at Olivia's backside. "What?"

"Nothing," Alex said with a broad smile. "Just admiring your lovely butt…."

"Oh, God, I swear, you are such a frigging pervert," Olivia muttered, as she ran to get dressed. "Which is one of the things that I like about you."

"What's the other thing?" Alex asked, as she got out of bed.

"_Your _lovely butt, among other things," Olivia replied. They hugged and kissed briefly. "Now get dressed. You're coming to Police Headquarters with me. Gordon called for one of our special meetings."

"Oooo, you mean the special, elite crime fighter meetings that the Batman attends? This'll be my first one!" Alex said excitedly as she eagerly got dressed. "What's up?"

"Batman caught the sons of bitches who're behind the rash of serial kidnappings," Olivia replied, as she finished dressing. "But I'm told there are complications…damn it."

"This is Gotham City, Liv," Alex somberly said. "You should know by now that there are _always_ complications."

Olivia had to concede her that point. "Yeah, you're right about that, hon."

As soon as they were dressed, Olivia and Alex went down to their condo garage and got into the car. Olivia drove them over to the police headquarters garage, which was a vast complex in and of itself. When they finally emerged in Gordon's office, they found the Commissioner leaning against the front of his desk as he spoke with Rachel, Harvey and Renee, who were all seated before him.

"Well, well, look who finally decided to join us," Harvey said with a smirk.

Olivia just gave him a snarky smile in return as she and Alex took a seat together on the sofa. Despite the fact that, technically, Olivia outranked Harvey, once this meeting began, all things such as rank were thrown out as they treated each other equally.

"Some of us were sleeping," Alex primly told Harvey.

"Sleep? Yeah, I remember that very well," Harvey muttered.

"Don't worry about being late," Renee told Olivia and Alex. "We're still waiting on the Batman."  
"Wait no longer," Rachel spoke up, as she gestured at the window.

Olivia was dumbfounded at how Batman always managed to find the darkest portion of a room to emerge from. As he strode towards them, she loved how his sleek black Batsuit made him look as if he was magically forming out of the shadows.

"Commissioner," the Dark Knight said by way of greeting.

"Batman, welcome," Gordon replied. "I did what you asked, and had the men you captured tested for drugs. But even though I asked for the testing to be sped up, it will still take two days to get the results."

"That's down from the usual two to three weeks," Renee commented. "Which is still pretty fast-but not fast enough for this case."

Gordon held out a small package that the Batman accepted. "So I had them take a little extra." Gordon nodded at the package. "That's blood from all of the suspects you grabbed tonight. I figure you can use it to run your own tests."

"Much obliged, Commissioner," Batman said. "This will be a big help."

Olivia, confused, shook her head. "I don't get it. What's the big deal about these guys being on drugs? This isn't anything we haven't seen before."

"Yeah, so they're druggies," Harvey added. "Just wait for them to come down from their high and then question them."

"It's imperative to run tests on the drugs in their systems now," the Batman told them. "Because I suspect they're not just casual drug users, but instead have been drugged by whoever they're working for."

"The one they refer only to as the Master," Gordon said.

"I have a hunch that the drugs they've taken are some kind of mind control," Batman said, "which may make them more susceptible to taking orders. If we can identity the drug in their system, we may then be able to link it back to whoever used it on them. And then find this Master."

"Oh, damn it," Alex muttered angrily. "There goes the opening salvo for the defense in this case…."

"Yeah, point taken, Alex," Rachel said, equally annoyed. She glanced up at the Batman and added, "Do you realize that you're creating the perfect defense for these guys? They can claim in court that they're not responsible because they were under the influence of whoever drugged them."

"These men are not the real problem, Ms. Dawes," Batman told her. "They are nothing more than minnows working for a much bigger fish."

Gordon nodded. "And once the big fish, this so-called Master, finds out they've been pinched, he'll just put another kidnap team back out on the streets."

Batman held up the package that Gordon gave him. "This is why we must analyze the drug as soon as possible. The sooner we can discover the identity of this Master, the sooner we can start hunting him directly."

Olivia got up and strode over to the vast display board that Gordon had set up in his office. Written on the board were the names of the criminally insane who had escaped Arkham Asylum when the Joker orchestrated the great break-out several months ago. Arkham had since been rebuilt and put back into service, yet it now stood practically empty, while the lunatics it once watched over freely roamed the streets.

Olivia noted with dread that, next to every name on the board was written the letters 'SAL,' an acronym for Still At Large. She was stunned to see that all of Batman's rogues gallery was still on the loose.

'Which one of you is doing this?' she wondered, as she looked over each name on the list. thought miserably. 'Let's narrow it down, first.'

"Which of this bunch is into mind control?" she asked the group.

"Scarecrow?" Alex offered.

"The Mad Hatter," Gordon said.

"The Mad Hatter exerts mind control through the use of hats," Batman said. "That's not what's at play, here, Jim."

"And the Scarecrow uses drugs, but mainly to drive his victims insane with fear," Olivia added.

"That could still work," Renee said. "The Scarecrow could be using his fright drugs to create an army for himself."

Batman slowly shook his head. "But the Scarecrow was always a common criminal who sought an easy profit in the past. What would the motive be for him to kidnap young women now?"

"It's the Joker," Harvey said confidently.

"It's not the Joker," Batman flatly said.

Harvey gave the Dark Knight an angry look. "And how are you so sure?"

"Because I know the Joker, and this just isn't his style," Batman replied. "He works on a much bigger canvas, and whatever he does, the Joker always makes sure everyone knows he's behind it."

"Maybe we have a new super-villain," Alex suggested. "Which is a pretty scary idea…."

"You know what really scares me?" Rachel said. She got up from her chair and joined Olivia over by the list of names. "Look at all of these criminals! With this many maniacs on the streets, you'd think Gotham City would have collapsed to the ground by now. But they've all been pretty quiet…a little _too_ quiet for my taste. What the hell are they all up to?"

"Maybe this is the calm before the storm," Olivia said dreadfully. "I mean, it takes time for even a maniac to get himself set up to go on a murder spree."

Harvey just grunted in annoyance at her. "Thanks for _that _happy thought!"

"She may well be right," Gordon said grimly. "What do you think, Batman? Do you think the…oh, I should have known…."

Before Olivia even glanced in Batman's direction, she knew that he would already be gone.

Harvey jokingly waved his hands. "Like a ghost in the night, so goes Bats…."

In response, Renee just lightly punched him on his shoulder.

"We've got another problem, Jim," Rachel said. "I've received word that Scott Thorne is now back in town. Has been for the last few hours, now."

Gordon frowned in disgust. "Miami just couldn't hold him on the murder charge?"

Rachel shrugged helplessly. "Several of their witnesses have vanished."

"No doubt they were scared off by Thorne," Renee said.

"Either scared off," Harvey added, "or killed…."

"Whatever the case may be," Rachel said. "The DA down there had nothing to hold him on, so they had no choice but to let him go."

"And the scum bag comes right back home to cause more trouble," Harvey said.

"Just like his old man," Alex said.

"No, not like his old man," Gordon said, with a firm shake of his head. "Because we'll be keeping a close watch on young Mr. Thorne. I'll order a surveillance team to begin keeping tabs on him in the morning."

"On what grounds?" Rachel asked. "You just know that his lawyer, the very same high-priced shark who got him off in Miami, will be asking us that very same question."

"Everybody knows he killed that girl, Rachel," Olivia said.

"I don't doubt it, either. But the unfortunate fact is that he still got away with it," Rachel replied. "I don't like it anymore than you do, but if we're going to order surveillance on somebody, especially now, in these post-Cadmus times, we need to be very careful."

"Thanks to the madness that Cadmus perpetrated, people are now very wary of surveillance of any kind by the police, or government," Alex said. "And rightly so."

Gordon shook his head. "But that doesn't change the fact that the son of one of Gotham City's biggest and most notorious crime lords is back home, presumably to assume the mantle of his old man. I refuse to just sit back and let that happen!"

"Nobody's asking you to," Rachel replied. "I'm just asking that we play this by the book, that's all."

"What about asking Batman to pay little Thorne Junior a visit?" Renee said. "Maybe knock some sense into that bastard by hanging him off of a roof?"

Gordon chuckled. "As much as I'd _love_ for that to happen, I'd rather the Batman stay focused on the serial kidnapping case. That takes priority over everything."

Olivia nodded. "Agreed. May I suggest that the SVU get involved?"

"How?" Rachel warily asked.

"The young woman whom Scott Thorne was accused of killing, she originally claimed to have been raped by him," Olivia said. "A suspected rapist, moving back into Gotham City? That would automatically put him on our radar, anyway. We could bust his chops, legally, and still keep his movements under close scrutiny while we do so."

"Very well, Liv." Gordon handed Olivia a thick file. "Here's everything you need to know about Scott Thorne."

Olivia sat back down on the sofa with Alex and opened the file. The very first thing she saw was a central processing photo of Scott Thorne. He was a handsome yong man of twenty five, who had an arrogant, smug look on his face even while he was having his mug shot taken at the county lock up.

Alex frowned at the photo. "Give him white hair, and a cigar, and he's the spitting image of his father Rupert." Alex shook her head. "Just what we need, another Boss Thorne lording it over the criminal underworld in Gotham City…."

"Not if we can help it, Alex," Olivia said, as she closed the file. "Not if we can help it."

**B&B**

"I merely did what I was asked to do," General Hardcastle solemnly stated on the TV. He sat rigidly in a courtroom stand, clad in a plain suit. "I merely did what I was _sworn_ to do: to defend the United States of America from an insidious threat that arose from within."

"And what threat was that, General?" his lawyer asked.

"Namely the mutant faction of the population," Hardcastle replied vigorously. "Those with exceedingly dangerous powers who still walk among us!"

Matt let out a burst of laughter as he elbowed Scott. "Look at this guy, huh, Scotty? They ought to give him a damned medal for trying to wipe out those freaks, not putting him in jail. You know what I mean?"

Scott Thorne just nodded absently as they waited in the back of the limousine, ignoring the Cadmus trial highlights that ran on the TV set in the bar's counter top in front of them. They were parked by an abandoned warehouse in the Iron View section of Gotham City. This was where the meeting had been arranged, and he waited impatiently to hear if it would go off as planned.

The back door opened and Michael "Mickey" Turftman poked his head into the car. "It's set. The other side is here."

"Is it safe?" Matt asked. "We ain't letting Scotty in there unless it's safe. You know?"

Scott rolled his eyes at how Matt tried to play the tough guy. Matt Hagen was a childhood friend whose major dream in life was to become an actor. When his bid for acting stardom failed, Matt hooked up with Scott's crew. Despite the fact that he wasn't as tough as he made himself out to be, Scott kept Matt around for sentimental reasons. Scott gently slapped Matt on the shoulder. "If Mickey says a set up is safe, Matty, then you can invite your mother."

They got out of the car and walked over to the doorway, which was opened and guarded by two more of Scott's crew; none of whom were over the age of thirty, and a majority of them were recruited from Miami. That was also where Scott had made some very important connections in the drug trade, which he intended to put to good use here in Gotham City. He planned to retake the city, and build a name for himself, starting with cheap drugs.

'All of the meetings, all of the careful planning, and it was almost wiped by some stupid little bitch who wouldn't put out,' Scott thought with a shake of his head. 'And then she had the gall to try and pin a rape case on me when I simply took what I was owed from her! Well, I sure hope the little bitch is enjoying her deep sea swim…several miles off the coast of Florida….'

They strode into the center of the warehouse, which was dimly lit. Several more of Scott's boys stood anxiously waiting in the empty structure, including Antonio Ruiz, one of the guys from Miami who had signed up with them. Scott saw a raised balcony area just beyond where they stood. He gestured at it and said, "Remember who we're dealing with, here. Stay sharp, and watch out for everything, you hear me?"

"Hey, where's the guy from the other crew?" Mickey asked Antonio.

He shrugged. "He left. Said something about getting something…."

"You dumb son of a bitch," Mickey muttered, as he pulled out his gun. "You didn't think to warn us of this new development?"

"Let's get outa here, Scotty," Matt nervously said. He held up his gun at the shadows which lay just beyond them. "I don't like this."

"What's to like?" a voice echoed from the darkness around them. "This place is as creepy as all get out!"

It was when the voice burst into a hyena-like laughter that Scott realized the man he came to meet was here. "Where are you, you damned clown?" he bellowed. "Show yourself!"

"Oh my," a pale-faced figure muttered, as it emerged from the darkness directly in front of them. "Touchy, aren't you?"

The Joker then paused to clasp his hands in front of him as he burst into a hideously broad grin. "What's the matter, Scotty? Don't have the stomach to be a crime boss?"

Scott just shook his head in disgust at the sight of this moron with his purple suit, green hair, and pasty white face. So this was what took over the Gotham City underworld in the power void left by his father? A goddamn freak? He turned to the Joker and added, "You know, what's stopping us from blowing you away right here and now, clown boy?"  
The Joker placed his hand on his chin and made an extravagant show of thinking. "I'd like to think it's the terms of the parley that's been called here. But, in reality, it's really got more to do with them…."

He gestured upwards, and on the second tier, the lights came on, showing a group of men who all wore clown masks. They stood aiming assault weapons down at Scott and his men. Harlequin dramatically posed in-between the armed goons with her arms held out like a game show hostess displaying a new prize for a contestant.

"Ta-dah!" she said cheerfully.

"Oh, sweet Jesus," Mickey fearfully muttered, as he gazed wide-eyed up at the overwhelming firepower that was being aimed at them.

"You wanted to talk, Scotty my boy," the Joker said, his tone now more somber. "I'm all ears…."

Scotty drew himself up to his full height and stabbed a finger into the Joker's face. To his credit, the clown did not flinch in the slightest. "I just wanted to give you and your ditzy little princess up there fair warning. I'm moving in and taking over my father's old rackets. You hear me, Joker? We're taking over control of Gotham City's underworld, and if you get in our way, we're just gonna roll right over you. So, if you wanna keep breathing, you'd better pack up your demented little circus right now and get out of town."

The Joker abruptly began clapping. "Very good! No…really, Scotty! That was a most impressive speech! Did you practice giving it in front of a mirror? Because it seemed very natural."

"Hey, he gave you a fair warning, you stupid jerk," Mickey told him. "You'd better listen to him."

The Joker stabbed his finger right in Scott's face. "And you had better go back to Miami and kill a few more pretty coeds, Scotty. I hear it's what you do best. Just leave running the Gotham City underworld to the crazies like us."

Scott shook his head grimly. "Is that how you want it? You want a war?"

"Nobody wants a war," the Joker replied. "Except those who think they're going to win one. And who do you think _that_ will be, Scotty?"

"That's it," Scott said, as he turned on his heel. "This moron just wrote his own obituary. Let's go!"

"You're forgetting one thing, Scotty," the Joker called after him. "Gotham City is the biggest three-ringed circus in the world! And who better to be its ring master than me? Why, I'm already dressed for the part!"

'Crazy son of a bitch,' Scott thought, as he and his men quickly left. Once they emerged back into the night air, he was about to get back into the same limo-until he changed his mind, and got into the Escalade, instead. He liked the ride that it offered much better.

No sooner did he, Mickey and Matt got in than the limo in which Scott previously rode in earlier exploded into a huge fireball right in front of them.

"JESUS CHRIST, GET US THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Scott screamed at Antonio, who drove.

Antonio, who had the SUV already running, quickly put it in reverse and peeled away at high speed, just as the ground where they were parked blew up right in front of them. When they arrived at the first intersection, Antonio put the massive SUV in drive and sped down a constricted street between the abandoned factories.

"Is everybody all right?" Mickey called back from the front passenger seat.

"Yeah, I-I think so…" Matt said. He looked as white as a ghost.

"Scotty," Mickey said, "you ok, bro?"

"I'm fine. But that crazy goddamn clown…I will kill him," Scott swore, as their SUV swerved crazily through the narrow causeways of the Iron View section in an attempt to escape further harm. "You hear me, Mickey? I swear to God, I will personally put a bullet right between the eyes of that grinning jackal's face!"

**B&B**

'Scotty is one lucky little bastard, I'll give him that,' the Joker thought, as he walked up the steps to the second floor balcony. He stepped onto the balcony and entered a small, deserted office in time to see Harley, armed with a bazooka, was cursing her brains out.

"Sorry, Mister J, but I missed the second car!" she said forlornly. "It was too fast for me!"

"And that was the car in which little Scotty made his getaway," the Joker informed her. "Our prey is still alive."

"Oh, drat!" Harley cried. "I hate missing, Mister J! I really hate missing the target!"

"That's quite all right, my dear," the Joker soothed her, as he took Harley into his arms. "After all, as the old saying goes, 'If at first you don't succeed…kill, kill again!'"

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

_I'd like to thank Magician Girl Mirani, RebelByrdie and point09micron for their reviews. A special thanks goes out to Rebelbyrdie and point09micron for pointing out to me the fact that I got my Harveys crossed in the first chapter. _

**Batman & Benson 6**

**Chapter Two**

When Alfred entered the Batcave, he was most displeased to see Master Bruce was still working within the enclosed lab. Dawn had already broken outside, and Master Dick and Miss Barbra had been asleep for the past two hours. Effortlessly holding a tray with one arm, the butler took the elevator down to the main level of the Batcave, then strode over to the lab, which was separated from the rest of the area by a sealed glass enclosure. It was constructed this way so that, should an outbreak in the lab occur, the rest of the Batcave, as well as Wayne Manor, would be spared.

"Master Bruce," Alfred spoke into the intercom, "is it safe to enter?"

"I'm done, anyway, Alfred," Bruce said, as he wearily stood up from the table. After removing his gloves, Bruce then washed his hands. Then he stepped through the twin doors of the special decontamination foyer and emerged into the Batcave proper. He pointed at the covered silver tray that Alfred held in his hands. "What's that?"

"Breakfast, sir," Alfred said with a smile. "It's only proper, seeing how the sun is up, and the birds are singing a spry song to welcome a new day."

Bruce just grinned at him. "If you're trying to imply that I should get to bed, Alfred, you could be a lot more subtle than that."

"I thought I should try a different tactic, sir," Alfred replied, as he placed the tray down on a side table by the Batcomputer and removed the cover. "Seeing how none of my prior attempts to get you to go to sleep seemed to have not worked."

"Not sure if I _can_ sleep, anyway, Alfred," Bruce said as he sat down in front of the Batcomputer. He thoughtfully chewed on a piece of toast, after he had dipped it into the yoke of his fried egg. "Not after what I just came across in the blood testing."

"Ah, you've finished testing the blood of the hooligans who've been abducting young women in Gotham City this past week?"

Bruce nodded. He quickly consumed the eggs and sausages. Alfred was pleased to see him eating, at least.

"But the results are most…irritating," Bruce said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "It's exactly as I suspected: the band of kidnappers were all drugged by a powerful narcotic that was used as mind control."

Bruce tossed the napkin on the empty plate, then sat back in the chair. "The narcotic was plant-based, Alfred."

Alfred's eyes grew wide behind his glasses. "A plant-based narcotic that exerts mind control? Excuse me for saying, sir, but that rather sounds like the work of Poison Ivy, does it not?"

"It's the very same mind-control drug that she wears on her lips, which she passes onto a victim with a kiss," Bruce said. "The drug I extracted from the blood of the kidnappers is an exact match to Ivy's drug, which we have on file."

"So now you've got a major lead, Master Bruce!"

"Perhaps, but something about it just doesn't feel right, Alfred. Like the motive; why the hell would Poison Ivy be abducting young women? What would _she_ want with them? Besides, the punk I tried to interrogate last night clearly referred to his master as being a man. It just doesn't track."

"Perhaps this might be a good question to ponder while you're sleeping, sir? They say if you sleep on a problem, you will wake up with the answer."

Bruce smiled at him. "Never give up, do you, Alfred?"

"A good butler must always be tenacious, sir."

Bruce got up with a nod. "I'm calling Olivia and giving her my findings. Maybe she can get somewhere with it. Then I'll turn in for a few hours. Wake me if there's any new development in the case, Alfred."

"Right away, sir."

**B&B**

"Did you get a hold of Bess, yet?" Lucius asked.

"Not yet, Mr. Fox," Nora Fries replied from her desk. "We keep getting her answering machine."

Lucius gave her a concerned look. "She was supposed to be back from her vacation two days ago. Have you checked her cell phone?"

"Answering service picks up there, as well." Nora looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "Let me check with the resort where she's staying."

"Good idea," Lucius said. As Nora became busy at her desk, which was right outside of his office, Lucius couldn't help but be extremely proud at how far Nora had come since having been cured of the dreadful disease which nearly killed her.

'But she's still not completely over losing Victor,' he realized. Despite the fact that she hid it well, Lucius still detected the undercurrent of an overwhelming sadness within her; not that he blamed Nora one bit. Losing the love of her life had been devastating, and the fact that Victor Fries had become Mr. Freeze, a walking icicle whose whereabouts were presently unknown, was especially cruel for Nora. For it even denied her the right to properly grieve his loss and get some sort of closure.

While she was busy contacting the resort, Lucius sneaked a peek at some notes dealing with his newest pet project on his tablet computer. He just needed to see if there was any last minute things to bring over to Wayne Manor. But there was nothing more to get, which truly meant that the sucker was finally finished. 'Hot damn!'

Lucius couldn't help but steal a glance at the Prowler, the latest in the Batwing series that he'd created for Bruce. He had taken the picture just yesterday, after the test flight the night before. Lucius had to put all modesty aside and admit that she was a thing of beauty.

'Only hope Bruce likes it,' he nervously thought. 'Hope the Prowler lives up to the old Batwing; which was destroyed by Mr. Freeze, ironically enough….'

He glanced up when he realized that Nora was waiting for him. "Yes?"

"Bess' flight has been delayed by the storm," she told him. "She and the other guests at the resort had been grounded for the past two days."

"I thought that hurricane had died out?"

Nora nodded. "Yes, it's been reduced to a tropical depression, but it's still a big enough problem to cause havoc with the flights down there. According to the resort, Bess may not get back to Gotham City sometime this evening."  
"Ok, I have to go and put some finishing touches on a project right now, so I'll be out of the office for a while. Will you please keep me informed?"

"With pleasure, Mr. Fox," Nora said with a smile.

Her smile was infectious; Lucius couldn't help but return it. "The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Fries. You know, I figured that hiring you to be my executive secretary would be a good idea. And your exemplary performance has only proven it to be right."

Nora blushed just then, and tried to hide it, which made it even more obvious. As the rode the elevator down, Lucius was still grinning at the memory of Nora trying to hide her embarrassed face behind a folder.

**B&B**

"All right, thanks," Olivia said. "And, hey, get some sleep, huh? You sound exhausted."

"Not as exhausted as those kidnap victims must be right now," Bruce replied over the phone. "It's hard for me to rest, knowing they're still out there, maybe suffering during every waking moment."

'That's assuming they're even alive at all,' Olivia darkly thought. She kept that to herself. Bruce already sounded strung out enough, and he certainly didn't need her glum thoughts adding to his own. "Listen, there's gonna be a break in this case one way or another, and when there is, we'll need you operating at full capacity, you know what I mean? So you'd better get some frigging sleep, or else I'll come over there and knock you out myself."

"Will do, Sis," he replied with a chuckle. "Have you been able to question the punks we caught last night?"

"No, they're still strung out," Olivia said with a sigh. "They just keep muttering about their beloved Master. We're running their prints right now. If we get anywhere with them, I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Liv."

"Now go to sleep," Olivia firmly spoke into the cell. "Sweet dreams."

"Good night."

Olivia smiled as she shut off the phone. It was actually morning, but she guessed to somebody who worked night like the Batman, this would be his nighttime.

She left her office and walked out to the SVU bullpen. Olivia called for attention from her squad of detectives, who all abruptly started giggling when they looked up at her.

Olivia stared at them in shock for a moment, until John Jones pointed at something next to her. Olivia glanced down and saw little Sarah was standing next to her, absently slurping on a fruit juice drink while intently watching what was going on in the bullpen. Olivia had no idea the little girl had been standing beside her all this time.

Olivia smiled. "Hey, what're you doing, running around here?"

Sarah grinned wickedly up at her. "I really like this place!"

"Sorry, boss, sorry," Linda sheepishly said, as she ran out to grab Sarah. "She woke up, asking for a drink…."

Olivia nodded in understanding. Her family were sleeping in the SVU crib upstairs while they were working out where they would stay. It looked like Sarah's aunt was still out of the country, and if they didn't reach her soon, Olivia would have to put them up in a hotel.

"So you enjoy being in police headquarters?" Olivia asked Sarah. "You want to be a cop when you grow up?"

Sarah shook her head. "I meant I like Gotham City. I wanna move here when I'm older."

"Ok, honey," Linda said, as she took Sarah by the hand and led her out of the room. "Let's leave the nice Inspector alone to do her job."

"Why's she an inspector?" Sarah asked, as she walked away with Linda. "What does she inspect?"

Olivia, along with the entire bullpen, burst into laughter at that.

"Out of the mouths of babes," Andrea said, smiling.

Olivia just chuckled. "She's a cutie, isn't she?"

When her detectives all stared at her expectantly, Olivia just shrugged and said, "What?"

"You were about to tell us something?" John prompted.

"Oh, Christ, yeah," Olivia muttered, as she slapped a hand against her face. "Um…I forgot."

When she removed her hand from her eyes, Olivia found herself staring at a newly arrived Alex, who just shook her head at her. "Old age is a bitch, huh?"

"I'm warning you," Mike chimed in, "once you hit forty, bingo! The first thing that goes is the short term memory."

"I wouldn't know about that," Katie said smugly, "because _I'm_ not even thirty, yet."

Olivia watched, grinning, as the entire bullpen erupted into catcalls and outraged complaining, which was directed solely at Katie. She suddenly leaned over in her seat and held her arms above her head as everyone, including a grinning John, threw wadded up balls of paper at her. When they were done, the floor surrounding Katie's chair was covered with so much paper, it almost looked like had been snowing.

"Excuse me for being young!" Katie replied sarcastically.

"Wait, I remember now," Olivia said. "I meant to tell you guys that it looks like the kidnappers were doped up with the same mind-control drug that Poison Ivy uses."

"Poison Ivy?" John asked with confusion. "I have not dealt with her, but, from what I've read about Poison Ivy in the police reports, this does not appear to be her style."

"Yeah, well, that's what the drug testing found, and that's now our main lead; one that we should be concentrating on," Olivia told them.

"Can we have the lab results?" Katie asked. "I'm assuming you got the copies back from the crime lab?"

Olivia momentarily appeared uneasy. "Uh, there are none. These results came from our 'mutual friend.'"

Mike grinned as he glanced at Andrea, his partner, and said, "That's why they call her Batman's Buddy."

"Try not to say that in public, please," Alex reminded him. "And if this should come up in court, tell them you used the crime lab results, which will undoubtedly say the same thing. There can't be any mention of the Batman being involved with this, or any other SVU cases."

There was an uncomfortable silence, as everyone stared at her in disbelief. "Batman is still technically a fugitive from the law," Alex told them all. "I mean, we know better. He's personally saved my life on several occasions, now, and I'll always be grateful to him for that. But officially, the Gotham City Police are hunting him just like any other criminal. And that's how it's got to look."

Olivia noted that the fun-filled atmosphere had now quickly evaporated as everyone quickly went back to work. When she entered her office with Alex, Olivia saw that her lover looked troubled.

"I'm sorry I ruined the moment in there, Liv," Alex said.

"No need for an apology," Olivia replied, as she shut the door. "We all needed that reminder."

Alex still appeared to be greatly bothered by something. "I got a call from the federal prosecutors in the Cadmus case."

Olivia smiled at that. "You did? That's great news, Alex! When are you going to testify?"

"I'm not. They told me that there would be no need for my testimony."

The smile faded from Olivia's face. "What? Why?"

"Have you been watching the Cadmus trial on TV?"

"No," Olivia said flatly. "Quite frankly, I got tired of watching these Cadmus scumbags wrapping themselves in the American flag. And the sick thing is, some people are actually buying it!"

"It looks like Hardcastle and the others have cut a deal," Alex told her.

"Oh, I don't frigging believe this!" Olivia cried. "I mean, for Christ's sake, Alex, these bastards were caught running a goddamn concentration camp in the middle of the country! The case against Hardcastle and his Cadmus cronies is so airtight, they were never going to wiggle free."

"And that's why Hardcastle and his cronies are taking the deals the government is offering, because they _were_ caught running a concentration camp. I'm told that Hardcastle alone is looking at doing at least twenty five years in a federal prison, if not more."

"Why's the government doing this, Alex, suddenly cutting deals with them?"

"My guess is that the government wants all of this to be behind them as soon as possible."

Olivia just shook her head in disgust. "All that we've been through…. Hell, all that _you've_ been through, Alex, and it just gets swept under the rug? All of it was for nothing?"

"No, that's not true," Alex said. "We stopped Cadmus shortly before they were about to begin killing their prisoners. If we hadn't acted when we did, a lot of people would be dead today. The people responsible for Cadmus _are_ being punished, Olivia, just not in a public trial."

"But they won't be sentenced by a jury, which would have given them life behind bars, which still would have been too good for them! Plus the fact that this is all being swept under the rug," Olivia said angrily. "I can only wince at the sweetheart deal that our 'beloved' ex-president is probably going to get!"

"I wouldn't count on that happening," Alex replied. "He thought he could escape justice by resigning from the White House, but he never got the pardon that he'd been expecting. And I'm told that the special prosecutor and his team are tightening the noose around his neck even as we speak."

"Oh, yeah," Olivia muttered derisively, "he'll probably be exiled to the Bahamas, or something…poor baby."

"Jeez," Alex said with a slight smile. "Bitter, much?"

"You really want to know what bugs me about this, Alex? The Batman hasn't used the Batwing once, not since he confronted those fighters from McHenry a couple of months ago. Every night, he's been forced to use either the Batmobile or the Tumbler, thanks to that frigging Air Force Base that's continually breathing down his neck!"

"It's the same for a lot of the heroes. Spider-Man is still a wanted fugitive by the NYPD," Alex said sadly. "But I heard that Lucius is hard at work on fixing Batman's grounded status."

Olivia shook her head. "That's not the point, Alex! The point was, we won! We defeated Cadmus, and yet the Batman, along with many other heroes, still have to skulk around like _they're_ the criminals!"

"Which is all the more reason why we need to look as if we're going along with treating Batman like a fugitive. I know, it's not fair," Alex added. "But it is the situation that we've been dealt with. But quite frankly, I'd rather things be this way then how they were turning out under Cadmus. They were pushing for all-out fascism. At least now, the playing field is once again level, and we can still fight our battles openly."

"You're right, of course," Olivia said with a shudder. She recalled the horrors of the Cadmus meta-prison, and yet as bad as Olivia had experienced it, Alex had suffered one hundred times worse as a prisoner in that place.

Alex had pulled Olivia into a one-armed hug. "By defeating Cadmus, we won a major battle, Liv. Meta humans are no longer being hunted and jailed, and the Justice League has been reformed to its former glory. But the overall war is far from over. And we won't stop fighting."

"Damn straight," Olivia said with determination.

There was a knock at her door, and when Olivia went to answer it, she found John standing there. "The fingerprints have come back," he informed her. "We have made solid Ids on all of the kidnappers. One other thing, Inspector, the jail guards have told us that the gentlemen appear to be finally coming out of their drug-induced narcosis. They are lucid enough to talk."

"Outstanding, have them placed in interrogation rooms, immediately," Olivia said. "I want you, Katie, Mike and Andrea to start working each of them over. I'll be right with you."

John nodded. "Very well, Inspector."

When Olivia went back to her desk, she noticed Alex was staring after the departed John with a bemused smile. "It's amazing to think that that man is actually a Martian in disguise, and yet he fits in so smoothly around here."

"Not only that, but John's turning out to be one of my best detectives," Olivia said with pride. "You want to watch the interrogations?"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Alex said.

The interrogation rooms were set up in a circular pattern, surrounding a central observation room where viewers could take their pick of any of the numerous interrogations that occurred around them through two way mirrors. Olivia decided to leave the sound on all of the interrogations; she and Alex could easily keep track of them, since the captured thugs weren't very cooperative, anyway.

"Oh, by the way," Alex said. "I called Scott Thorne and left a message, asking if he could come down today for some questioning."

Olivia nodded. She recalled that their opening salvo to the would-be mob boss would be made with a phone call. "Any response?"

Alex shook her head as she checked her cell. "None so far. Looks like we'll have to step it up a bit."

"If we don't hear back from him today, then I'll have a pair of my detectives pay him a visit," Olivia said.

She and Alex really weren't expecting much from this little fishing expedition; Scott Thorne had already proven to be a smooth operator when it came to dealing with the law. Chances were, once he showed up in the bullpen, little Thorne Junior will probably have a lawyer with him. But sometimes they got lucky. She and her SVU squad have closed cases in the past based solely on a off-the-wall hunch that played well.

'You never know what falls out when you shake a tree,' Olivia thought. 'But right now, there are more pressing things to deal with….'

Olivia looked through the police reports on the four thugs they had in the interrogation rooms. They had all been arrested before, mostly on minor charges, with the most extreme charge, a B&E, having been committed by the one named Martin Brady. Bruce had said that he was the leader of the pack. However, Brady now only looked dazed and confused as Mike hammered away at him.

"What's your problem, huh?" Mike harshly asked. "You like picking on little girls?"

Brady merely stared at Mike as if he had no idea what was going on. And to Olivia's practiced mind, it didn't appear as if he were putting on an act, either.

'Uh, oh,' Olivia thought. She didn't like the way things were going, here.

Olivia glanced at the other three interrogations, which were each conducted by Andrea, John and Katie, and largely saw the same reactions: complete confusion on the part of the thugs, who all appeared to have just woke up from a deep sleep. It didn't matter if their interrogator used either the 'bad cop' (Mike and Katie) or the 'good cop' (Andrea and John) approach, all of the prisoners had the same dazed reaction.

"Liv!" Alex said, frantically gesturing at something.

Olivia glanced at Katie's interrogation room and saw that she was waving her hands in a panic. "HELP!" Katie suddenly cried out. "I need medical help, here!"

Olivia was shocked to see her prisoner abruptly start jerking around, as if in the midst of an uncontrollable fit. Her eyes widened when she saw that the other three perps had now begun to throw what looked like epileptic fits.

She slammed her hand on the intercom and said, "Linda! Get ambulance crews to the interrogation rooms on the double!"

"For which prisoner?" Linda replied.

"All four of them," Olivia shot back. "They all look to be having seizures!"

"The medics are on the way," Linda replied.

"What the hell is going on?" Alex asked, stunned.

"I don't know," Olivia said, as she got up from the console. "Let's find out."

**B&B**

"I'm Thomas R. Enrick," the handsome young man on the TV said. "And I approve of this message."

Rachel watched from her desk as the political ad ran, showing Enrick with his wife, then playing with his adorable kids, and listening intently to several senior citizens who surrounded him on the street. While these wholesome images were displayed, an announcer firmly intoned Enrick's multitude of accomplishments, starting as a decorated Naval officer, leading to him becoming a Texas state trooper, and then becoming a local district attorney. That job led him to being hired by the Attorney General's office, which he had quit in order to move his family here, to Gotham City.

And now, this wholesome, corn-fed farm boy was after Rachel's job.

"Tired of the same old backroom politicians running everything?" Enrick asked at the end of the ad. "So am I! That's why I want to be Gotham City's new District Attorney. So vote for me, and together we'll clean up this town!"

'Ugh,' Rachel thought, as Vincent Sezary, her reelection campaign manager, switched off the TV. Although Rachel knew that the election was coming, and that it would start much sooner than she'd expected, she still couldn't believe that the first phase was already beginning. 'It's still the middle of the summer,' she thought wearily. 'It's too damned hot to be thinking about the elections in November.'

"Don't worry, Rachel," Vincent assured her. "Because we're going to nail that Podunk son of a bitch right to the wall! You see the major blunder he committed there? He said he would 'clean up' this town, which implies that he thinks it's dirty. That, plus the fact that he's basically a carpetbagger from God knows where, going up against a hometown gal like you who's got plenty of experience in the job?" Vincent waved his hands in dismissal. "It'll be an uphill battle for him all the way."

"I wasn't aware that Enrick was already running his ads on TV," Rachel said.

"He's not, we happened to get an advance copy of the first one, which should start running in mid-August."

Rachel just stared at him in shock. "How did you manage to get his-?" Then she shook her head and waved her hand. "No, wait, maybe it's better that you don't tell me."

"Hey, now, this is not the time to get squeamish, young lady," Vincent chided, as he wagged a finger at her. He was older than her by at least two decades, and often spoke to Rachel as if she were his misguided daughter. "All's fair in love and politics, you know that. Just wait till the campaign really gets swinging. Now _that _will be a sight to see!"

Rachel just nodded glumly. She didn't have any competition in the primary, with her party voting for her to run again without opposition. And in the upcoming elections, there wasn't anybody on the ballot who truly stood a chance at beating her. Opinion polls about Rachel and the way she did her job regularly went through the roof. The fact that her office enjoyed one of the highest conviction rates in the country was a big boost to her popularity.

But then Enrick showed up, armed with a lot of money from an unknown benefactor. Just bare months after moving here, he had announced that he was going to run in the primary election last spring. He walloped his opponent, using expensive ads on TV, radio, online and print.

It wasn't long before Rachel and her staff discovered where an upper middle class guy like Enrick got his funding from: the Hartford family. One of the oldest, and most richest, families in Gotham City, the Hartfords still bore Rachel a great deal of animosity after the arrest of Donovan Hartford, a favorite scion of the family who turned out to be a vile serial killer whom the Batman had taken down.

Rachel was surprised to hear the family had even blamed her for the death of patriarch Donald Hartman, despite the fact that he was killed by Harvey "Two-Face" Dent. And not to mention the fact that Donald Hartford, that conniving old bastard, had sought revenge for Donovan's jailing by trying to get Rupert Thorne to kill Rachel. In spite of these facts, the Hartfords were now gunning for Rachel, even though all she did was to simply do her job as district attorney as best she could.

Back before he became Two-Face, Harvey once told her to ignore the enemies that they made in the DA's office. "You can make enemies just by breathing, Rachel," he said. "Unless they become a major threat, forget them and get the job done."

Harvey was one of the escapees of the Joker's big break out at Arkham, and he was one of the multiude of Batman's enemies who still remained on the loose. Not for the first time did Rachel wonder where he was, and if he was all right. Despite the fact that Harvey Dent nearly killed her, Rachel still wished nothing but the best for a former friend who was a danger to himself, as well as others, and was in desperate need of psychiatric help.

"Rachel?" Vincent asked. "Still with us?"

Rachel shook her head in embarrassment when she realized she had just become lost in her own thoughts while Vincent was still speaking. "Sorry, Vince, it's been a long day…."

"That's ok, darling, I'll be out of your hair in a minute. I just wanted to say that I think it would be a great idea if Bruce would appear in one of your TV ads."

Rachel frowned at the very thought of asking Bruce to shill for her campaign. "I don't know, he's a very private person…."

"But, darling, everyone knows you're dating him, and having Bruce Wayne by your side in your ad would be a major selling point for a lot of people! He wouldn't even have to say anything, just his presence alone would be enough. Just think of the visual message it would send: if Rachel Dawes can tame this roaming playboy, then she can certainly tame the streets of Gotham City!"

Rachel was about to say what a bad idea that was, until she was interrupted by a loud rumble from outside that grew even louder by the moment. She got up from her desk and ran over to the window just in time to see a large helicopter fly past at high speed. The markings that she saw on the side made her gasp sharply. It was a crudely painted image of a white clown's face with grinning red lips and green hair.

"Good God," Vincent said, equally stunned. "That guy should be reported! He was flying pretty damn low!"

"It was the Joker," Rachel said, as she quickly picked up the phone. "Elise, get me Commissioner Gordon…and hurry!"

**B&B**

Olivia watched as all four of her suspects in the serial kidnappings were hauled out by the paramedics, who stabilized them as much as they could. But they weren't out of the woods, yet. Mike and Andrea drove off to the hospital with them, but Olivia wasn't sure if the suspects would even survive the trip.

She stood in the hallway just outside of the SVU bullpen with Alex and Gordon. "Hell of a way to keep your goons from talking," Olivia said. "Once the mind control drug wears off, they keel over."

"So our 'mutual friend' told you that it was the same drug used by Poison Ivy?" Gordon asked.

Olivia nodded. "The very same. You have more experience with her than I did, sir. Did Ivy's drug have this effect when it wore off?"

"No, the guys she used it on just woke up a little less richer," Gordon replied. "She had them give her money, which she used to fund her life of crime."

"So now she's changed her drug," Alex said.

"I don't know," Gordon said, as he shook his head. "Why would Poison Ivy be abducting women and girls? It just doesn't fit her usual M.O."

"Could it be another super villain using Ivy's drug?" Olivia suggested. "Like how the Penguin used Scarecrow's fright potion on Annabelle Justino?"

"That may well be the case," Gordon said. "With so many of these crazy bastards from Arkham out on the streets, two or more of them could be working together."

"That's not a very comforting…." Alex stopped speaking as her eyes widened behind her glasses in shock at something that caught her attention.

It was Scott Thorne, who walked past them with an older man in an expensive suit. Olivia, Alex and Gordon watched as they entered the SVU and spoke with Linda, who had them take a seat by Olivia's office.

"Well, what do you know?" Alex muttered. "Looks like Scott got my message after all."

"I've got to go, anyway," Gordon said. "Apparently, there was a full-scale battle waged last night in the Iron View section. I've got Major Case working the scene right now, and I want to check in with them. Good luck with the interview, Liv, Alex."

"Thanks, Commisioner," Alex said.

"Thank you, sir," Olivia replied.

As they strode into the bullpen, Alex whispered, "That man with Thorne? It's Roy Owens, the same high-priced muscle who helped get him off the murder charge in Miami."

"Oh, come on, Alex," Olivia said with a chuckle. "I mean, we couldn't really expect Scott to just show up without his attorney, now, could we? That would have been way too easy."

Thorne and his attorney stood up when Olivia and Alex walked over to them. "Inspector Benson?" Owens said.

"Mr. Owens?" Olivia shot back.  
The lawyer smiled. "I see you know me, Inspector."

"We've heard about what you've done for your client in Miami, Roy," Alex said. "Very impressive work."

"There wasn't much for me to do, Alex," Owens replied with a greasy smile. "After all, my client was innocent of the charge."

Olivia glared at Scott Thorne, who merely stood there impassively like a big lump. "Oh, of course he's innocent," Olivia said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"May I ask why you called my client down here today?"

"We can discuss that in my office, if you wish. Please, make yourselves at home," Olivia said, as she threw open the door for them. She glanced at her assistant and added, "Linda, you can go get lunch now, if you want."

"Thanks boss," Linda said, as she grabbed her purse. "You want anything?"

"No, I'm good, thanks."

When Olivia entered her office, she noticed that Owens and Thorne took seats in front of her desk, while Alex leaned on the edge, glaring down at them with her arms crossed. Olivia took her usual seat behind the desk.

"Now that we're comfortably ensconced in your lovely office," Owens said. "May I ask again, why did you ask my client to come down here today?"

'Scott's not saying a word,' Olivia noted. 'He's letting his high-priced mouth-piece do all the talking. He's smarter than he looks.'

Olivia was just about to open her mouth to answer Owens' question when a loud rumbling sound could be heard from outside.

She swiveled around in her chair in time to see a bizarre sight: a massive helicopter rose up in front of her office windows. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the painted face of a clown on its side. Then the side door of the chopper slid open, revealing the Joker with a bullhorn.

"Hello, Scotty!" the Clown Prince of Crime called through the bullhorn. "I just wanted to give you a more formal welcome to Gotham City!"

"Sweet Jesus!" Olivia cried, as the largest machine gun cannon she had ever seen swung out from the cargo section of the helicopter.

And the Joker let loose a fit of laughter as the huge barrel of this monstrosity took aim right at her office.

Right at Olivia.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

_I'd like to thank RebelByrdie, Magician Girl and Mirani Claire for their reviews. _

_I'd also like to thank all of you who favored this story. _

**Batman & Benson 6**

**Chapter 3**

J'onn J'onzz knew something was wrong the moment he heard and felt the deep rumbling from outside. Presently he and Katie were the only members of the Gotham City SVU who were in the bullpen, and as he got up from his desk and turned towards the windows, he saw a helicopter that was flying uncomfortably close to the building.

He was further alarmed to see the crude visage of a clown's face painted on the side of the chopper. Then the side cargo door slid open, and the Joker appeared, with a bullhorn in his hand.

"Hello, Scotty!" the Joker called through the bullhorn. "I just wanted to give you a more formal welcome to Gotham City!"

J'onn flew into action even before the massive machine gun aboard the chopper began to swing into firing position. He grabbed Katie and threw her face down onto the floor.

"No matter what happens," he told her, "you stay down!"

"What the hell are you gonna do?" Katie called after him.

"Just stay down, Katie," J'onn ordered her, as he ran towards Inspector Benson's office door. With Katie safely ducked down out of sight behind her desk, and on one else around, he transformed completely into the Martian Manhunter.

He smashed through the door, blasting it off of its hinges, just as the monstrous machine gun outside began to fire. J'onn leapt into the air and tackled everybody who stood around Inspector Benson's desk. He was able to knock the entire group to the floor just as the devastating effects of the machine gun's withering fire took effect. The bullets blasted through the windows, ripping apart the walls, and shorn open the cushions on the sofa by the window.

J'onn kept himself on top of the crowd of people, which included Olivia, and Alex, as well as Scott Thorne and his attorney. His body kept them protected from the machine gun fire. He only hoped that Katie had the good sense to stay down during this onslaught.

Scott Thorne had tried to fight his way out of J'onn's grasp, until the Manhunter stopped him by placing a vise-like grip on his shoulder. "It is best for you to remain here," he intoned.

"Who the hell are you to tell _me_ what to do, you green freak!" Thorne snarled at him.

"I see you are just as charming as your father," J'onn sarcastically muttered.

"Unless you want to wind up like your father, Thorne, you'd better do what he says!" Olivia told him.

"Are you all right?" he asked Olivia.

"Much better," she said meekly. Her face was squished next to his own. "Thanks to you!"

Once the firing had ceased, J'onn got off of the group and went to confront the chopper, which still hovered outside.

The Joker looked genuinely surprised to see him emerge from the shattered remnants of Olivia's office. The Joker gestured to the pilot, and the helicopter sharply veered off from the building. But it was a simple matter for J'onn to catch up to them.

He jumped through the opened cargo door and prevented the Joker from further using the machine gun by bending the barrel upwards at a ninety degree angle.

"Hey, look, Mister J," Harlequin cheerfully said, "it's the incredible Hulk!"

"Isn't it nice of him to drop in!" the Joker replied. "Let's give him a warm welcome, shall we?"

"Sure thing, Mister J!" Harlequin replied, as she brought up a flame thrower.

Before J'onn could even retaliate, she pulled the trigger and a volley of ignited gas struck him right in the face.

**B&B**

"This is outrageous!" Roy Owens exclaimed, as he brushed dust off his expensive suit with his hands. "You've gone too far this time, Inspector Benson!"

Olivia just stared at him as if he were crazy. But before she could say anything, an enraged Alex beat her to the punch. "What the hell are you talking about, Roy?" Alex angrily said. "We were just attacked by the Joker!"

Owens pointed at Olivia. "And he was trying to kill you! Your friendship with the Batman has made you a target, Inspector! Nobody's safe around you!"

"Who are you kidding, Owens?" Olivia shot back. "You heard the Joker. Your client, Mr. Thorne, was clearly the target of this attack!"

"We _all_ heard the Joker," Alex added, as she stared hard at Thorne. "And the question now is: what the hell did you do to provoke the Joker, Mr. Thorne?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Scott Thorne replied, as he casually wiped dust from the shoulders of his suit.

"Inspector! Ms. Cabot!" Katie called when she appeared in the doorway with her gun drawn. "You all right?"

"We're fine, Katie," Olivia said. "Is anybody hit in the bullpen?"

"No. Oh my God," Katie muttered, as she looked around at the devastated office.

As the SVU bullpen became crowded with police officers responding to the attack, who Olivia could easily see straight through the newly-blasted hole in her wall, she was grateful that Linda had left for lunch when she did. She looked over the wreckage that was once her office and dismally shook her head. 'Oh, shit….'

"Come on, Scott," Owens said. "This interview is over."

"Wait, you're witnesses to a crime scene," Olivia told them. "We'll need statements from the both of you."

"Inspector?"

Olivia turned and saw a worried Katie was standing next to her. "I can't find John, Inspector. Did you see him?"

**B&B**

J'onn awoke to find himself lying in the middle of the street, with a constant stream of water being sprayed on him. He wearily sat up, wondering if he had accidentally smashed something while he had fallen to the ground. But his anxiety at causing undue damage to public property was erased when he saw the group of children who stood timidly watching him. Clad in swimsuits, they eyed him with the tense wariness of prey watching the next move of a predator.

J'onn glanced at the fire hydrant, which sprayed water behind him. Apparently these kids were playing in the spray of water when his sudden descent interrupted them. He was grateful they got out of the way in time.

He got stood up and scanned the skies. There was no sign of the Joker, who apparently knew of J'onn's vulnerability to fire. He was truly a masterful opponent, and this fact actually made J'onn respect the Batman all the more; for the Dark Knight had defeated this crazed menace several times before.

He glanced back at the children and smiled. "I apologize for disturbing you."

"You're not Batman," a girl said. It was more of a statement than a question. Her black hair was wet and slicked back against her head.

"No, I am not," he replied. "I am a friend."

"Batman's friend?" she asked.

"Yes, and yours, too. Should you wish it."

She smiled warmly at him. Then she and the other children all let out shouts of wonder as J'onn took off into the skies. Once airborne, he made another scan for the Joker's helicopter. But, as he had expected, the so-called Clown Prince Of Crime was long gone.

He glanced in the direction of Police Headquarters and grimaced at the sight of the helicopters, both police and news teams, that swarmed all over the building. If he tried to return by flying to the roof, he would be spotted.

And so J'onn flew as close as he could to the building, then landed in an alley, where he transformed back into his John Jones persona.

He entered police headquarters through the massive public lobby and took an elevator up to the SVU bullpen. The place was chaos, with police and emergency crews crowding the offices.

He spotted Olivia Benson, calmly assuming command of her squad by giving orders to the assembled police. J'onn had nothing but admiration for the woman. 'Her office was just savagely shot up, and yet she acts as though nothing has happened,' he thought. 'She is truly indomitable.'

Alex Cabot walked up to him and whispered, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I am fine. Unfortunately, the Joker got away."

"But you still stopped him," Alex said. She gave him a look of high esteem as she tightly held his hands. "Thank you, John. Thank you very much."

"No thanks are needed," he replied. "It was my honor and pleasure."

Alex gestured over to the wall. "Katie's been looking frantically for you. You'd better go ease her mind."

J'onn found Katie sitting on a bench by herself, speaking intently on a cell phone. When she saw him walk up, she said into the phone: "Forget it. He's here."

She stood up and slugged him in the arm, hard. "Where the hell have you been? And what the hell did you think you were doing, hiding me like I'm some damn maiden in distress, huh?"

"A maiden in distress is hardly what I'd describe you as being," J'onn said lightly, as he rubbed where she had hit him. She didn't hurt him, yet he had to present the image that she did to make his John Jones persona convincing.

Yet J'onn instantly regretted saying what he did when she stared at him with a hurt expression. "I thought you were dead, John," Katie said, her lower lip trembling. "And I don't know what I would have done if you…if you had been…."

She had burst into tears just then. John quickly took her into the supply closet for privacy. Then he embraced tightly Katie, his partner, and his best friend on this planet. "Thank you for your concern, Katie. I really appreciate it."

"It's more than concern that I feel for you, John," Katie said, as she glanced up at him. "I love you."

The first feeling that J'onn had was wonderment: namely, why would a beautiful woman like Katie fall in love with somebody like him? He briefly thought of a thousand excuses about why this would not work, the main fact being that he was not truly who he said he was; that he wasn't even a human being born on this planet. As much as he hated to reject her, J'onn knew that any deeper relationship beyond their friendship simply would not work between them.

"I love you, too, Katie," he finally said. His tone was gentle. "But not like that."

She stared up at him with disbelief in her eyes. "You don't find me attractive?"

"No, it's not that. You are a very attractive woman, Katie. But it would not be right for us to date."

She took a step away from him, with a disappointed look. "Look, I know that the GCPD frowns on its officers fraternizing with each other, but don't use that as an excuse to hide behind."

"I'm not," he said. "But it's still a good rule, one that should be obeyed."

Katie just nodded angrily. "Right."

She abruptly turned and walked out of the supply closet. And despite how hard J'onn tried to let her down gently, he could not shake the miserable feeling that he had still hurt her very badly.

**B&B**

Dick Grayson awoke at ten thirty in the morning. He smiled at the very notion of being allowed to get up so late, and gave a mental thanks to whoever came up with the idea of summer vacation. He showered, then got dressed in a comfortable ensemble of jeans and a t-shirt, forgoing his shoes.

As he went downstairs, Dick was still simmering over how Barbra had stolen his thunder last night. He really didn't need any help with the two guys whom he'd tackled to the ground; yet she'd insisted on showing off by knocking out one of the thugs, which made him look feeble.

Bruce had once told him that going out like they did every night wasn't about showboating, it was about protecting the public and saving the lives of those who were in danger. And Dick couldn't agree more with that. However, there was also such a thing known as personal space, and he felt Barbra had invaded it last night, when she crossed the line by helping him when he really didn't need any help.

Dick padded towards the kitchen, rehearsing what he would tell Barbra. He could hear her in there now, speaking to Alfred. He would be firm, yet not too harsh. This was just supposed to be a friendly reminder between comrades, after all. It might be unpleasant for her to hear, but it still needed to be told.

Yet once Dick entered the kitchen, all thoughts about Barbra's act of rudeness last night vanished from his mind. Instead he found himself staring at an impossibly gorgeous creature, while at the same time not believing what he was looking at in the first place.

It was Barbra.

Barefoot, Barbra was clad in a floral print top that she wore over her bikini. Leaning up against the kitchen counter, Barbra's long red hair was unbound; it flowed onto her shoulders like a luscious crimson waterfall.

A part of him didn't understand why he was now so awestruck by her beauty. He had seen her wearing scant outfits like this before. And granted, Barbra had always been a very pretty young woman, yet Dick had always treated her as being one of the team. She was a teammate; a comrade in arms, just one of the guys. Yet he was at a loss to explain being awestruck at her beauty now.

Dick forced himself to examine the situation with a critical eye, as Bruce had taught him. But he was distracted at how one strap on the top that Barbra wore had fallen down, revealing her perfectly smooth shoulder and neck, and Dick wanted nothing more than to caress that area of her body, all the way down to her….

Dick shook his head once he felt himself become dazzled for a second time. 'Whoa,' he told himself. 'Calm yourself, stupid…this is Barbra we're ogling! And her dad's not just a cop, he's the freaking police commissioner!'

"Master Grayson," Alfred warmly called. "Good morning!"

"Hey, Alfred, Babs," he said, trying to act indifferent as he entered the kitchen.

"Did you sleep well?" Alfred asked. He had just finished loading the dishwasher.

It took Dick every once of control that he had to not stare at Barbra's long, slender legs. "Fine, Alfred. I slept just great."

In fact, he proved to be so good at ignoring her that Barbra said, "Did I just become invisible?"

He glanced at her, then. He stared at her ravenous thick red hair, her luscious lips, as well as her…. "Um, what?"

Barbra exchanged a puzzled look with Alfred. "Are you all right?" she asked Dick. "You look kind of funny."

Dick struggled for the right words to say…until he was saved by the timely arrival of Bruce, who entered the kitchen in a bright mood. "Alfred, you were absolutely right."

"About what, Master Bruce?"

"You told me if I slept on a problem, that I'd awake with the answer. And, sure enough, once I woke up, I realized that we were moving in the wrong direction at the meeting in Gordon's office last night."

"In what way?" Barbra asked.

"We were trying to see who among the Arkham escapees would use a mind control drug," Bruce replied. "But what we should have been doing instead was try to find out who among the escapees would have reason to abduct young women in the first place. And the answer to that is easy: King Tut."

"King Tut?" Barbra said with surprise. "As in the Egyptian king? That Tut?"

"Yes and no," Bruce replied, as he turned to leave the kitchen. Dick and Barbra automatically followed him as he headed towards the Batcave. "The King Tut I'm referring to is actually known as Professor William Omaha McElroy, an Egyptologist. When I first dealt with him, it was long before you joined us."

"I remember hearing about him," Dick said, as they rode the elevator down to the main level of the Batcave. "He thought he _was_ the real King Tut, to the point where he even dressed up like him. He committed robberies in the Gotham City Museum."

"The robberies he committed were from the exhibition of the real King Tut, which he claimed weren't real robberies, since he was merely retrieving his own personal effects," Bruce told them with a shake of his head. "McElroy was clearly insane and very dangerous; he deserved to be locked up in Arkham Asylum. And that's where he's going back to very shortly."

"But why would he want to abduct young women?" Barbra asked.

"For his harem," Bruce answered, as he sat down before the Batcomputer.

Barbra made a disgusted face. "You mean like sex slaves being kept prisoner? Ugh!"

"The beneficial thing about this situation is that there's a very good chance that the kidnapped women will still be alive," Bruce said. "We just need to-"

The Batcomputer began to flash the words 'Red Flag' over and over on the main screen. Then the name Olivia Benson came up.

"Oh, dear God," Barbra said softly. "What happened?"

An ominous feeling arose within Dick as Bruce called up what the urgent information that the Batcomputer had found. Bruce had programmed the computer to constantly search the news, both TV and online, for special 'red flag' words that should come up, and to alert him.

Bruce called up a live TV news feed which showed a horrifying sight: a helicopter camera view of Gotham City police headquarters, which apparently suffered an attack of some sort. A row of office windows had been blasted out, and the entire building looked like an armed camp, with armed SWAT team members standing guard all over the roof.

"Shocking development in downtown Gotham City today," the news anchor said. "The Gotham City police headquarters has come under attack from the Joker, who fired into the offices of the Special Victims Unit. We're told that he targeted the offices of Inspector Olivia Benson, specifically, but that she was not the actual target. We have cell phone camera video from several witnesses on the street below who managed to capture what the Joker had to say just before his devastating attack."

The image switched to that of a massive helicopter that hovered directly over the shaky POV of the person who recorded it. The Joker's voice, perhaps helped with a bullhorn, could be heard booming through the air: "Hello, Scotty! I just wanted to give you a more formal welcome to Gotham City!"

A frantic Alfred appeared on the second floor balcony that overlooked the Batcave. "Master Bruce! I've just turned on the news…!"

"We know, Alfred. Liv's office has been attacked by the Joker," Bruce said grimly, as he dialed a number into the Batcomputer. He placed the call on speaker.

They heard a telephone dial tone, then Olivia's haggard voice: "Hello?"

"Olivia?" Bruce said, as they all sighed with relief in unison. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, and so is Alex," she replied, with her tone sounding very casual and matter of fact-like. "The Martian Manhunter saved all of us. But I wasn't the one who the Joker was after."

"Yeah, we've just watched a cell phone video of the attack," Bruce said. "Who's this Scotty he refers to? It wouldn't be Scott Thorne, could it?"

"Yep, the very one. Scott is back in town," Olivia answered. "I asked for him to come to my office as part of a fishing expedition that Gordon and I had set up. He shows up with his attorney, and then the Joker promptly shows up and tries to blow him, along with the rest of us, away."

Bruce leaned forward in his chair. "I've long suspected that Scott Thorne would one day try to regain his father's criminal empire. If the Joker is trying to kill him, Liv, that tells me this is the opening salvo of an all-out mob war."

"It might have started last night," she replied. "Gordon tells me there was an exchange of heavy gunfire in the Iron View section. One more thing: the guys that the Batman captured have all fallen into comas once the drug wore off."

"Damn it," Bruce muttered. "Ivy's venom doesn't usually work like that. Unless it's been altered. I'll need to recheck my samples."

"Listen, I've got to go," Olivia said. "Things are really crazy here."

"Come straight here to Wayne Manor after work, Olivia," Alfred spoke up, as he strolled over to the Batcomputer. "Both you and Alex."

"Yeah, we were planning on stopping by later, anyway."

"Spend the night if you want, Sis," Bruce said. "You know you're always welcome."

"Thanks, talk to you later."

After she hung up, Bruce leaned thoughtfully back in his seat while Dick let out another heavy sigh of relief. "Man, attacking police headquarters in broad daylight, just to get at a rival? The Joker's one crazed loon."

But Bruce shook his head. "Maybe not, Dick."

"The Joker attacked during the day," Alfred added, "when he knew the Batman would not be out."

"It's more than that, Alfred. This attack against Scott Thorne today tells me that the Joker has much bigger plans than usual," Bruce said. "The Joker is obviously waging war in a bid to become the next crime boss of Gotham City."

"If young Mr. Thorne is half the monster that his father was," Alfred said grimly, "then he shall strike back at the Joker with equal, if not more, force."

"A major mob war erupts, and we still haven't completely stopped this kidnapping ring," Dick said sullenly.

"Which may well be the Joker's intent," Bruce replied. He stood up with a nod. "Yeah, this is finally making sense…."

"What is, Master Bruce?"

"All of it, Alfred. Think about it: we now know that McElroy is using Poison Ivy's venom. And that it's been altered in some way. But McElroy isn't a chemist; he would have no knowledge of procuring Ivy's venom, much less change it to suit his needs. What does that tell you?"

"Tut and Ivy were inmates at Arkham Asylum," Barbra pointed out. "They could have arranged a partnership at any time while still locked up there."

Bruce nodded. "Good point. But, it still doesn't fit, because, historically, Ivy always worked alone. However, McElroy not only has her venom, but a venom that's been modified for him. As I said before, McElroy's not a chemist, and since he thinks he's King Tut, he eschews all modern day technology, relying only on what the ancient Egyptians had. So there's no way McElroy would have gotten this newly enhanced venom, unless he received outside help. And I think that help came from the Joker."

"Why would the Joker do that?" Barbra asked. "Why help McElroy if he's not getting anything out of it?"

"But he _is_ getting something out of it, Barbra. McElroy is keeping me diverted from the mob war that the Joker is now fighting. The Joker knows that I would have no choice but to give top priority to a case that involved kidnapped women. And as we've just seen here, while I'm busy with Tut, the Joker can blast away at his rivals."

"Whoa, wait. You're saying the Joker's created some sort of gang from the Arkham Asylum escapees?" Dick asked. "Sort of like an Injustice League?"

"An injustice league?" Alfred said with a look of terror. "It's bad enough that the majority of your rouges gallery is on the loose, sir. But the thought of them all working together is too frightening to contemplate."

"No matter what the case may be, we need to find Tut and deal with him, quickly," Bruce said. "The sooner he's out of the way, the sooner we can deal directly with the Joker."

"I might be able to help with that," a voice called from above.

They glanced up to see Lucius Fox standing on the platform just outside of the hanger bay. He wiped his hands with a towel. "The Prowler is ready. Come take a look."

Once Dick laid eyes on the sleek, black angular marauder that rested in the hanger bay, he let out a long, low whistle of approval. Two thirds of its mass were made up of the Bat-shaped wings, with the smoked cockpit windows set back in a sloped V pattern that made it look like it was perpetually angry.

"She doesn't have the heavy armor of the previous Bat-wing," Lucius said, as they admired his work. "So I wouldn't try ramming her into the side of any buildings. But she's still bulletproof against small arms, and what you lack in heavy armor, you make up for in speed, handling and stealth."

"What about dealing with McHenry Air Force base?" Bruce asked.

Lucius just smiled. "That's where the stealth part comes in. She's loaded with the latest in stealth tech, making her completely invisible to radar. Once you're airborne, Bruce, McHenry won't send anybody after you, because they'll never even see you."

"Marvelous, Lucius," Bruce said with a smile. "You've outdone yourself."

"When do we take it up?" Barbra asked.

"Tonight," Bruce replied. "When we go after King Tut."

**B&B**

"Can he see me, now?" Joe Rigger asked.

Harley let out a heavy sigh. She walked down the hallway, having just been with the Joker, when Rigger abruptly bounded out of nowhere like an excited puppy.

'He's been asking to see the Joker all day, now,' Harley thought, as she gently touched the swollen side of her face, which still hurt from having been struck by Mister J. 'Maybe I should let Rigger see him. If nothing else, maybe Mister J will start beating on him and give _me_ a rest for a while!'

The Joker had been in a foul mood since they returned from the botched hit on Scotty Thorne this morning. He kept referring to Thorne as "the damned Roadrunner from hell!" Harley figured that was because Thorne was becoming as hard to kill as the Roadrunner; yet she didn't dare ask, thanks to the Joker's volcanic temperament.

"You wanna see Mister J?" she asked Rigger. "Fine. I just got to go check on something, first."

He followed her down the hallway of the abandoned South Side clinic and into one of the rooms. Harley smiled down at Poison Ivy, who lay strapped down to a gurney. She was clad only in denim shorts and a halter top.

"Rise and shine, plant girl!" Harley cheerily said. "Time for you to give some more of that juicy venom of yours for the cause!"

Yet when Poison Ivy merely lay there, her eyes still closed, and unresponsive, Harley frowned. "Hey, what's the matter, plant girl?" she said, as she slapped the soles of Ivy's bare feet. "Are you still with us?"

"Is she dead?" Rigger asked nervously. "Because she looks very pale."

"Nah, she always looks like that." Harley walked around to the side of the gurney where she bent over and tried to get a better look at the woman. "Hey, plant-"

Harley was stunned when Poison Ivy's bound hand grabbed her own and held it in a vise-like grip. "My name is Poison Ivy," she calmly corrected Harley. Then she opened her eerie green eyes and stared hard at Harley's face. "He hit you again."

"Not that it matters to you, plant girl," Harley muttered, as she angrily tried to free her hand from Ivy's grip. "Let go!"

"Why do you love a madman who has no feelings for you?"

"Who are you, Dr. Phil? I said, let go of my arm, or else I'll sic a weed whacker on ya!"

Ivy released Harley's hand. "I would never hurt the one whom I love. And anyone who does so can not be trusted."

"You're in no position to bad mouth the Joker," Rigger warned.

"She's just bitter," Harley told him. "She had her chance to join us, but she blew it."

"The Joker is a psychopath who is merely using all of you to further his own agenda," Ivy responded. "Evening if it means killing each and every one of you. Are you prepared to die for him, for his latest whim?"

"Mister J is a genius!" Harley shot back. "He knows what he's doing, and when he's all done, Gotham City will be all the better for it!"

"But will you still be alive to see the Joker's glory come to fruition?" Ivy asked bluntly. "Or will you be just another body that he's left on the side of the road?"

"I suppose life with you would be any better," Harley sneered. "You're just talking all high and mighty because you're in a deep ditch of trouble, plant girl!"

"Am I?" Ivy serenely asked. "Untie me, and find out."

"Yeah, right!"

"When I escape, I'll take you with me," Ivy solemnly said. "And I won't treat you as badly as the Joker does, I promise. In fact, when you're with me, you'll be an equal partner, with a say in everything."

Taken aback, Harley had anxiously hesitated for a moment. Ivy had spoken those words with such sincerity that Harley had completely believed her. And what made it worse was that Harley had, for the briefest of moments, actually considered her offer.

Harley shook her head as she ushered Rigger out of the room. "C'mon, Joe, I'll take you to meet Mister J, now."

"You just don't know any better, Harley," Ivy called after them. "But that's all right, because the offer still stands."

'I should have gagged her,' Harley thought. 'In fact, when I get more venom from her later, I might just gag plant girl for good measure.'

When they arrived at the Joker's private chambers, Harley told Rigger to wait by the door while she meekly poked her head inside. Joker sat on his favorite chair, which was a plush, high-backed throne that he had positioned against the far wall. He still looked to be in a pensive mood, scowling thoughtfully as he did at the floor.

"Why don't you just go in and talk with him?" Harley said to Joe. She figured that, if the Joker was still angry, he'd take it out on Joe, rather than her.

Yet once Joe strolled into the room, Harley heard: "Joseph, old boy! Come in! Come in! I have some good news for you!"

Harley entered the room and was amazed to see that the Joker was shaking hands with Joe Rigger, as if he were an old friend.

"I let him in, Mister J!" Harley quickly said, eager to get back on the Joker's good side.

"Come over here, and see what I've got for you, Joe," the Joker said, ignoring Harley as if she wasn't even there.

Harley watched as Joe opened up a crate and removed what looked like an armored suit that was equipped with a tank on the back. When she saw a tube that ran from the tank, her eyes grew wide when she recognized it as being a reworked flame thrower, much like the one she'd just used against the Martian Manhunter.

And here was the Joker, giving a flame thrower to Joe Rigger, who was incarcerated in Arkham Asylum for being a pyromaniac.

"Uh, Mister J," Harley said nervously, "y'think that's a real good idea?"

"Quiet," the Joker snapped at her. Then he turned to Joe, who had quickly put on the suit and tank, and asked, "Well, how do you like it?"

"I like it a lot," Joe replied happily. He held up his hand. "How do I fire it?"

"Just by flicking your hand," the Joker replied.

Harley cringed when Joe abruptly flicked his hand. But nothing happened.

"Oh, it's not loaded," the Joker told him with a chuckle. "Wouldn't want an accidential discharge, now, would we?"

"N-No, of course not," Joe agreed. "I really like it, Joker. But why are you doing this for me?"

The Joker pressed his hands into the sides of Joe's face. "Because, when I first saw you, Joe, I realized that you had vast potential within you." He picked up the final piece of the new outfit, a helmet, and placed it on Joe's head. "There. Now your metamorphsis is complete. You are no longer Joe Rigger, you are now my new agent of change. You are the Firebug. Are you ready to fulfill your destiny, Firebug?"

The Firebug, whose helmet was equipped with big, bug-like eyes, nodded enthusiastically.

The Joker held out a set of keys and dropped them into the Firebug's outstretched hand. "These are for the van that's parked in the garage. Take it and head for the address that's written on a piece of folded paper left in the dashboard. There, you will find the fuel for the flame thrower. Now go out and make a difference, just like what we've talked about, Firebug. And don't forget to have fun!"

"Yes, Joker. Thank you so much, Joker," Firebug said, as he excitedly ran out of the room.

The Joker stared after him with a contemplative look, then he resumed his seat on the throne.

"Um, I guess I'll go get more venom from Ivy," Harley said timidly. "That is, if you don't need me…."

"Don't bother milking the walking vegetable platter," Joker told her. "There's no further need."

Harley was stunned. "But I thought King Tut needs that stuff to-"

"McElroy will be out of business very shortly," the Joker said. "The Batman is very close to finding him, now."

"How do you know that, Mister J?"

"Because I know that bat-eared son of a bitch," the Joker snarled. "He's as relentless and determined as I am. Besides, I've already sent out McElroy's replacement. Firebug should keep Batman busy, at least until the next rube I send out to run interference for me. Do me a favor, love, and check with Scarecrow? I want an update on the latest batch of toxins he's brewing for me."

"Uh, sure thing, Mister J," Harley said. She turned and left. Yet as she headed towards the labs, Harley couldn't shake something that Poison Ivy had said out of her mind.

_But will you still be alive to see the Joker's glory come to fruition? Or will you be just another body that he's left on the side of the road?_

Yet she was the Joker's lover; surely Mister J didn't consider Harley to be as expendable as the others.

Did he?

**B&B**

"That pasty-faced son of a bitch!" Scott Thorne ranted, as he kicked a wastepaper basket right into the wall.

"Easy, Scotty, take it easy," Mickey said. He, Antonio and Matty were all gathered at Thorne's swanky penthouse.

"Take it easy?" Thorne gave him an incredulous look. "That damned clown just tried to kill me at police headquarters! There isn't no place in this city that's safe from him!"

"He isn't trying to kill you here, is he?" Mickey said.

"That's right, see?" Matty added. "This is a safe place for you, Scotty."

"I can't believe this!" Scott muttered, shaking his head. "The Joker is out gunning for me, and instead of helping me to plot our next move, you morons are trying to cheer me up like I'm some kind of a sniveling little bitch! Everybody out! Go, right now! I need to be alone."

Mickey and Matty reluctantly left the room, yet Antonio held back. When they were gone, and he was alone with Scott, Antonio said, "You actually have a much bigger problem, here."

"Oh, really?" Scot said sarcastically. "And what could possibly be a bigger problem then having the Joker gunning for you?"

"The Joker knew where you'd be today," Antonio told him. "He knew the exact time and place. Just think about it, boss."

Antonio left him alone just then. And when Scott did think about it, he realized that Antonio had made a very good point. How did the Joker know when and where he would be, unless somebody within his inner circle had tipped the clown off?

"Holy shit," Scott muttered quietly.

**B&B**

"Stupid, real stupid," Kate muttered to herself. She had opened her heart, her very soul, to John and what she get in response? His usual uptight, anal-retentive reply that it would not be a good idea for them to date. He might as well have smacked her across the face, for it would have been the same.

'Jesus, does he have any feelings for me at all?' Kate wondered, as she pulled out of the police headquarters parking lot and onto the street. After a long, wild day that had actually started last night, Kate was finally going home.

She thought back to last night, when John was acting all chummy with Spade from the MCS, and wondered if there might really be something going on between those two. If there was, Kate didn't see it. She was with John all day, everyday. Unless Spade was a master of diguise, Kate hadn't seen her around that much.

She pulled down a quiet residential street only to stop short when a young man had run out in front of her car. Yet before Kate could even yell at him for acting like an idiot by running out into traffic, the man started running again. He acted like he was in a desparate panic.

Then Kate saw why. A group of hoodlums gave chase to him across the street. They ran him down an alleyway.

"Son of a bitch," Kate said, as she pulled her car over to the side of the street in front of the alleyway. She then pulled her gun and badge out as she raced down the alleyway. "GOTHAM POLICE! Back the hell off from him right now!"

The thugs, who had surrounded the lone man at the end of the alley, all scattered once they saw her approach. Their intended victim then fell to his knees as Kate ran up to him.

"Are you all right?" Kate asked him.

"Yes," the man replied. His head was down and he hugged himself tightly.

"Are you sure?" Kate persisted. "Those guys didn't hurt you?"

"Not at all." The man then brought up his hand, which held a taser.

Kate was shot with several thousand volts of electricity, which knocked her to the ground and constricted her muscles to the point where they were completely useless. The man then stood over her, now surrounded by the same thugs who gave chase to him earlier, and Kate realized with horror that she'd been set up. The victim was now the predator, as he produced a folded up rag that reeked heavily of chloroform.

"The Master will be most pleased to see you," he said, just before he stuffed the chloroform-soaked rag over Kate's nose and mouth.

Just before she blacked out, Kate's last thoughts were that of John.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

_I'd like to thank Magician Girl Mirani and RebelByrdie for their reviews. Thanks, guys. I'd also like to thank those of you who've added either me or this story to your fave list. _

**Batman & Benson 6**

**Chapter Four**

"You with Major Case?" the uniformed officer asked Sam.

"Yeah, Detective Spade," Sam replied with a yawn. They started walking over to the crime scene, which was an abandoned car that sat in front of an alleyway.

"We keeping you up?" the officer jokingly asked.

"Long day," Sam said. The fact of the matter was she had barely gotten any sleep last night, thanks to the nonstop wrestling match she had in the sack with Logan. Between the lack of sleep and the hot, humid air, Sam felt like a zombie.

"Yeah, well, it's about to get longer," the cop said.

"Why?" Sam warily asked. "What did you find in the car?"

"Nothing. The car's clean." He handed her the vehicle registration. "But we found this in the glove compartment. You see the name?"

Sam's eyes grew wide when she saw Kate Farlane's name on the registration. She glanced around the area, and noticed the army of uniformed cops were busy canvassing the neighborhood.

"She's a cop, with the SVU, right?" the officer asked.

"Yes. You find any sign of her? Any sign at all?"

He just shook his head. "Nothing. So far, nobody's seen anything. It's like she just vanished right out of her car."

"Oh shit," Sam muttered dismally.

**B&B**

"Christ, what a day!" Olivia said, as she watched the construction workers as they closed off the shattered windows of her office. They were merely sealing up the office from the elements for tonight. Tomorrow they would return and begin the reconstruction. Olivia stood next to her shattered desk with Alex, Gordon, and Rachel.

"First Wonder Woman, now the Joker," Gordon muttered. "Your office certainly sees its fair share of action, Liv."

"Yeah, well, the next time we decide to arrange for a fishing expedition in my office," Olivia said, "remind me to wear my bullet proof vest."

"I'm glad that neither of you were hurt," Rachel said to Olivia and Alex. "But at least we've got some solid confirmation that Scott Thorne is up to no good. From the looks of things, he's definitely battling it out for mob supremacy with the Joker."

"Battling it out with the Joker?" Alex said with a shake of her head. "I'm almost inclined to let them kill each other."

Gordon smiled. "Between the two of them, my money's on the Joker. The Batman is the only one who can defeat that sick son of a bitch."

Olivia was surprised to see the phone on her desk rang. She was amazed that it still worked. Since Linda wasn't here (Olivia had sent her, home early), Olivia answered the call for herself. "Gotham City SVU, Inspector Benson speaking."

It was Sam. "Liv, I've got some bad news."

'Great, just what I need,' Olivia thought, 'a worse day that just keeps getting worse.' She braced herself. "Yeah, Sam, what is it?"

"We were called to the scene of an abandoned car that was spotted by a uniformed patrol," Sam said. "The car was left with the motor running, and the driver's side door open. Liv, the car belongs to Kate Farlane. We searched all over the area, but there's no sign of her."

"Oh no, oh God, no," Olivia moaned. After Sam gave her the address, Olivia added, "We'll be down as soon as we can, Sam."

"What is it?" Gordon asked when she hung up.

"It appears that Kate Farlane is missing," Olivia told them. "Her car was found left abandoned just a few blocks away from here. That was Sam Spade, she said they searched the area, but there's no sign of her."

"Dear God, there's no end to it, is there?" Gordon said.

Rachel glanced out the windows, at least the ones that were still intact. "It'll be dark, soon. Maybe he can help us."

Gordon shook his head. "No, I'll mobilize the entire police force to search for Detective Farlane, if I have to. But I want the Batman to remain devoted to the serial kidnapping case."

That was when Olivia had a very scary thought. "What if Kate's disappearance and the serial kidnapping case were one and the same?"

Everyone just stared at her in muted shock for a moment, until something in the bullpen had caught Alex's attention. "Liv, John's leaving for the night. He'll want to know."

"Yeah, I should tell him," Olivia said with a heavy sigh.

She left her office and called to John just before he was about to walk out the bullpen. He turned to face her with a smile, and Olivia hated herself for what she was about to tell him.

"John, Kate's missing," she said.

He stared at her with a perplexed look. "No, Inspector, she went home about an hour ago."

"She never arrived home, John," Olivia told him gently. "Her car was found abandoned on a street a few blocks from here. The MCS is on the scene. Sam Spade called and said they searched the area for Kate, but that she's nowhere to be seen."

John's smile faded, replaced with a horrified expression. "She told me that she loved me, Inspector, and I tuned her down. That was when she left. If I had not rejected her…."

Olivia placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, don't do that to yourself. Let's just focus on finding her, all right?"

John nodded, as his expression of horror was replaced by one of firm resolve. "I want to be involved in the search, Inspector. I realize that, because she's my partner, the regulations forbid me from helping, but…."

"Say no more," Olivia said. "Because I was already planning on asking you to come with us. Now, come on, let's go find Katie and bring her home safe."

**B&B**

Rachel arrived at Wayne Manor, her home away from home, a little after seven thirty. Thanks to the summer season, the sun was just beginning to set in the west, which meant that Bruce might still be here. She had wanted to talk to him about the idea of appearing in one of her political ads.

Rachel still thought that having Bruce shill for her in an ad was a repugnant idea, but Vincent had been so insistent about it that she had promised to at least broach the subject with Bruce. Rachel fully expected, and wanted, Bruce to say no.

When she entered the grand foyer, Alfred stood waiting for her with a smile. "Welcome home, Miss Rachel."

She returned the smile. "Thanks, Alfred. Did Bruce…actually, I should say, did Batman leave for the city yet? I need to speak with him urgently."

"They are getting ready to disembark in the hanger as we speak."

"The hanger," Rachel said with surprise, as they both went down to the Batcave. "You mean the new Batwing is finished?"

"The Prowler is indeed done," Alfred confirmed. "And it is just as impressive, if not more so, than the previous Batwing."

"I'm surprised they're still getting ready," Rachel said, as they emerged from the elevator into the Batcave proper. "I figured they'd be gone by now."

"Master Bruce had been busy working on an antidote for the drug that had been used on the gang of kidnappers," Alfred said. "He already sent it to Olivia."

Rachel nodded. She had heard about how the kidnappers had all fallen into comas once they had come down from the drug. But she was surprised to hear that Bruce had thought up an antidote. Her lover was many things, and was excellent at them, but she had no idea chemistry was also one of his talents. "What is the antidote?"

"To simply give them the drug, but in small doses," Alfred replied. "It is hoped that, once the drug brings them out of their coma, they will be weaned off of it by giving them greatly reduced dosages over time."

'That's my Bruce,' Rachel thought with pride, as they entered the hanger. She was stunned at the sleek, black Prowler, which was even more lustrous than the previous Batwing. Batman, Robin and Batgirl were all busy prepping the vehicle by adding equipment and making last-minute adjustments.

Batman was in the opened cockpit, programming the computer to accept his voice commands, when Rachel strode up to him. "I'm glad I caught you," she said gratefully. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Can't it wait?" Batman asked. "We're just about to leave. We got a possible lead on who has been abducting the women in Gotham over the past week: King Tut."

"King Tut?" Rachel said with a slow shake of her head. "Mr. McElroy is back, trying to turn Gotham City into his own private Egypt again?"

"It's just a hunch, but it tracks, so we're going with it," Robin replied. He and Batgirl got into the Prowler.

"And Olivia has just called to say that one her detectives, Kate Farlane, is missing," Batman added. "She may well be Tut's latest victim. So as you can see, Rachel, time is of the essence. What did you want to talk about?"

"Um, just wanted to wish you all good hunting," Rachel told them with a smile. Given the dire situation, Rachel felt that talking about her political ads with Bruce right now would be extremely suddenly shallow.

"Thanks!" Batgirl said with a smile.

"See you when we see you," Batman said, as the Prowler canopy closed up over him, Robin and Batgirl. It oddly looked to Rachel as if the Prowler had swallowed them up.

She and Alfred stood by the doorway while they watched as the Prowler rose up with nary a sound. It effortlessly blended in with the night sky. "Lucius lived up to his promise," Rachel commented to Alfred. "That thing is damn near invisible!"

"Yes, he's done a splendid job," Alfred agreed. Then, as they walked back down to the Batcave, he became concerned. "I notice you did not tell Master Bruce what you wanted to say, Miss Rachel."

Rachel just waved her hand. "I'll talk with him about it later, Alfred. Right now, there are people who need his help far more."

"Very good. Shall I make dinner?"

"Sounds great, Alfred. I think I might take a swim beforehand."

Alfred smiled. "It's a wonderful night for a swim."

**B&B**

When Kate awoke, she found herself in a standing position with her arms and legs pulled out in a spread-eagle pattern. Her wrists and ankles were bound with rope, which kept her trussed up to the wooden support beams at her sides, and she oddly felt somewhat like a captured Fay Wray waiting to meet King Kong. Her mouth was tightly gagged with a wadded up ball of cloth, and her abductors had stripped Kate of her clothing, leaving her clad only in her panties and sports bra.

She was left in what appeared to be an abandoned storage room with concrete walls and floor and a wooden ceiling. The only light came from a lantern that hung on a chain from the ceiling. Judging from how high the windows were on the walls, which were all near the ceiling, Kate guessed that she was in a cellar of some kind. And from the darkness that she saw beyond the windows, it appeared that night had fallen. She had been knocked out for several hours, at least.

Kate inadvertently let out a muffled squeal of terror when a rat skittered by her bare foot, but the rodent appeared to be just as afraid of her as she was of it, and so it ran off into the darkness of one of the corners of the room.

Kate stared, wide-eyed, as a man entered the room though the only doorway. No doubt he had heard her squeal at the rat. He was stripped to the waist and wore what Kate could best describe as a sarong, but it was made from what looked like a simple bed sheet. His eyes had the glassy, unfocused look of being drugged. Somehow, he was able to concentrate on Kate long enough to realize that she was awake.

The man nodded, speaking softly to himself, as he left the room with an urgency that told Kate he was going to tell somebody that she was awake.

'Well, let's try and not be here when that happens,' Kate thought, as she frantically tried to break free. Yet she let out a groan of frustration when she realized that the ropes that bound her wrists and ankles were too well tied; Kate wasn't going anywhere.

'Oh, Christ almighty,' Kate thought, as she stared wide-eyed at the obviously insane man who now strode up to her.

Unlike his henchmen, who wore the simple bed sheets around their waists, this dude was all dressed up in a tangle of sheets that was supposed to suggest a robe of some kind. He also wore women's jewelry, namely an elegant necklace around his neck with matching ear rings. As he stared at her fiercely, Kate saw that his eyes were outlined in black mascara. He wore on his head a cheap copy of an ancient Egyptian head dress that looked like it came from a costume store.

"How dare you defy me!" the man told her with barely contained fury. "How _dare_ you stand in the way of my grand plans!"

Kate, who was unable to respond, thanks to the gag, merely stared back at him helplessly.

He regarded her Gotham City Police ID, and smiled. "Detective Kate Farlane of the Special Victims Unit? It would appear that you shall soon require the aid of your comrades, my dear Kate. For I, King Tutankhamen, the Living Image of Amun, and rightful ruler of these lands, shall punish the Gotham City Police and Batman for their insolence by making an example of you. At midnight tonight I shall rip your still-beating heart from your chest and send it to your Commissioner Gordon, so that he will know. He and the others will be made to understand that I am the rightful ruler of this city, which I shall rebuild as the new capital of the Egyptian Empire!"

He leaned towards her just then and added, "It is a pity that you will not survive long enough to witness the rebirth of my empire, Kate. For it will be most glorious!"

Then he left the room, leaving behind a panicked Kate, who desperately tried to wiggle herself free of her bonds once more, only to cease her efforts when they became futile.

As hard as she tried to hold it back, the hopelessness of the situation had gotten the better of Kate, and she began to cry softly.

**B&B**

"It's always something," Harvey muttered, as he steered the car down the street.

Renee nodded uneasily as she thought about poor Kate. The news of her abduction had spread like wildfire throughout the department, as it mobilized a massive search to look for her. Many cops who were off duty had even come back in to work an extra shift. "I hope she's all right."

"She's a tough little gal," Harvey assured her. "She'll hold out till we find her, Renee. You'll see."

Before Renee could reply, the police dispatch radio squawked suddenly. Then a frantic, scared male voice came on. "Corner of West and Ward! All units! Corner of West and-"

Then the transmission ended.

Renee and Harvey exchanged a wide-eyed look. "Corner of West and Ward," Renee said. "That's just down the street from us."

"Yeah, in the opposite direction," Harvey said with a sigh. Checking the traffic, he spun the car around while Renee turned on their dashboard cherry and siren. "It's always something…."

When they arrived at West and Ward, Renee's eyes grew large when she saw the burning car in the middle of the street. "Looks like a car exploded."

"Yeah," Harvey said grimly. "A cop car."

Renee muttered a curse in Spanish when she realized that the smoldering hulk in the street was indeed one of the GCPD's squad cars. Then she glanced to her right and saw the two officers were urgently waving at her from an alleyway. "Found the cops. They're all right. What's the matter with them?"

"Maybe they're trying to warn us about him!" Harvey said.

Renee glanced ahead of them and saw it. It was a man in an armored suit, and for a split second, she thought it was that Steel superhero. But then she realized that this fellow's armor was different, with two big bug-like eyes in the helmet.

When the armored man raised his arm at them, Harvey shoved Renee against her car door. "Get outa the car, Renee! MOVE!"

Renee barely got out just before a blazing stream of fire erupted from the man's arm and engulfed their car. She lay in the street, stunned, as she watched her squad car ignite into a fireball.

"HARVEY!" Renee screamed in terror.

Concern for her partner forced Renee to get on her feet and draw her gun. She flinched when the armored man had let loose with another volley of fire; this time, he aimed it at a store front, and it exploded upon impact.

'Crazy bastard is liable to burn down the entire town!' Renee thought, as she found Harvey on the other side of the street and ran to him. Harvey was sitting on the sidewalk with his back up against the side of a building.

"Harvey, you ok?" Renee asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." He glanced at the armored maniac, who had just torched another storefront, and said, "It's always something, ain't it, Renee?"

**B&B**

'Marvelous job, Lucius,' the Batman thought, as he guided the Prowler over the skyline of Gotham City. 'In the past, we never would have gotten this far without being hassled by fighters from McHenry.'

"Great to be back in the air again, huh, Batman?" Robin said from the so-pilot's seat. He sat right beside Batman in this new Bat-wing.

"That it is," Batman curtly agreed. He couldn't let his mind stray for too long, for he needed to stay focused on the task ahead: which was hunting down McElroy's lair. It would be an abandoned warehouse, or some other structure that was out of the way and offered a lot of room for McElroy to lord it over his subjects.

The Iron View section was the obvious choice. That was where McElroy was holed up the first time Batman had fought him. The abandonment of Gotham City by big industry years ago for cheaper workforces in other countries had turned that once proud area of productivity into a criminal's delight, thanks to its twisting labyrinth of derelict factories and warehouses.

However, as crazy as he was, McElroy was still too smart to use the same location again for his lair. And the Iron View section was still a vast area, which meant that searching each building would take them up to a week.

'We need to narrow it down,' Batman thought.

To that end, he recalled something when Batman had confronted McElroy in his lair during their last encounter. The factory he had chosen then was very temple-like in its elaborate brick and stonework. And that might be something that McElroy would seek out again.

"Hey, guys," Batgirl called from her seat behind them. "Are you seeing this?"

When Batman said glanced out the side window, he caught it immediately. "I see it, as well."

There was a single flourish of fire that erupted on the streets below them. It shot out in a directed channel of flame that ignited a storefront.

When Robin saw this, he exclaimed, "Holy dragon fire, Batman!"

Batman just gave him an incredulous sideways glance. This prompted Robin to mutter, "Sorry."

"He's right, Batman," Batgirl said excitedly. "It does look like a dragon is down there! Look, there it goes again!"

"Never assume anything until you have all of the facts in a situation," Batman told them, as he swung the Prowler around in a tight circle over the fiery destruction below. They were finally able to see that the flames were emitted from twin flame throwers that were set within the hands of a costumed character who stood in the middle of the street. People ran from him in a screaming panic as he let loose with another burst of flames that engulfed a car.

Thankfully, Lucius had not only given the Prowler stealth tech, but he also gave her whisper-quiet engines, which enabled them to hover over the assailant without him even knowing they were there. Batman was able to watch closely as several police officers were firing point blank at the man, but thanks to his armored suit, their bullets had no effect. The cops then broke off their assault and ran away when the armored pyromaniac shot twin fiery columns of death right at them. Batman was pleased to see the police officers had escaped injury.

'This has gone far enough,' Batman thought. 'It's time to drop this bastard, and quick….'

"He's out in the open, which is gonna make it hard for us to come up on him without him seeing us," Robin said. "How are we gonna tackle him?"

"We're not," Batman said, as he calmly flicked a couple of buttons on the control panel before him. "The Prowler will do it for us."

A targeting net appeared on a screen before Batman, who angled the Prowler until the target was properly locked on their armored pyromaniac below. Then the Batman armed the magnetic grapple and made an attack run with the Prowler, flying low enough to fire the grappling gun that was mounted on the front of the Bat-wing.

The grapple found its mark, which was the collar of the armored pyromaniac. Once the magnetic grapple grabbed the man, it only took the forward momentum of the Prowler to lift him up in the air. Batman piloted the Prowler so that it hugged the street, flying extremely low over a tall cinder block dividing wall that separated a parking lot from the avenue.

"Wait," Batgirl exclaimed, "isn't he gong to hit the-?"

"Yes," Batman replied. "That's the idea."

They watched on a monitor that showed a bottom view of the Prowler as the grappling line slammed the armored pyromaniac right into the thick concrete wall, which buckled from the impact. Batman switched off the magnet at the last second, detaching it from the man, who staggered around momentarily, before he collapsed face-first onto the sidewalk.

"Ow!" Robin said shaking his head with a broad grin. "That's gotta hurt!"

"Is that the fastest take-down of a perp you ever did?" Batgirl asked, impressed.

"We don't have any time to waste," Batman growled. "There are a group of abducted women who are counting on us. Speaking of whom, Batgirl, get on the computer and look up all factories and warehouses within the Iron View section which are built with elaborate brick and stonework. McElroy has a penchant for such buildings, for they're the closest thing to an Egyptian temple that he can find here."

"You got it," Batgirl said, as she pulled out the laptop that was built into the side of the cockpit. Lucius had created it so that the computers aboard the Prowler were all linked back to the Batcomputer, which gave them easy access to its wealth of information no matter where they were.

Batman made another pass over the area to make sure their adversary was no longer a problem. Once the armored pyromaniac was lying still and prone, the police then swarmed in all over him. Just as he was being stripped of his flame thrower and handcuffed, one of the cops, who turned out to be Harvey Bullock, gave them a thumbs up gesture.

Assured that the situation was secure, Batman then set course for the Iron View section.

"Is it me? Or are all the crazies out tonight?" Robin asked.

"I suspect the Joker is behind it all," Batman replied. "Now, more than ever."

"You mean dragon guy down there was just another diversion sent by the Joker?"

"Yes. I hope I'm wrong," Batman said. "Because the thought of the Joker leading a gang of Arkham Asylum escapees isn't very pleasant. But the clues pointing to this are mounting up so much that it's just too much of a coincidence to ignore, Robin."

**B&B**

When Mickey entered the penthouse, he noted that Scott sat on the sofa, with Angelo standing by his side. Matty was nowhere to be seen, and something about his absence from this meeting raised the hairs on the back of Mickey's neck.

"How's it going, Mickey?" Scott said amiably. He gestured to the chair across from him. "Have a seat."

"What's going on?" Mickey asked, as sat down. "When you said there was a meeting, I assumed everybody would be here. Where's Matty?"

Scott leaned forward with his hands clasped together. "There's a problem, Mickey. A major one. You see, it never occurred to me, but Antonio pointed out to me that the Joker knew exactly when and where I would be when he tried to kill me at police headquarters."

"I just assumed the Joker followed you there," Mickey said.

"If that were the case," Antonio spoke up, "then the Joker could have simply hit Scott while he was in the car on the street; which would have been a much easier target then trying to shoot him through the windows of police headquarters."

"We have to face the unpleasant fact, Mickey," Scott said.

"Which is?"

"That it was somebody within our group who informed the Joker about where I would be and when."

"We've got a spy working for the Joker?" Mickey could hardly believe it. Those in their crew who weren't all hand-picked by Scott, like himself and Matty, were Scott's lifelong friends.

"I know it wasn't you, Mickey," Scott said. "You're as dependable as they come."

Mickey suddenly stared at him, hard. "You mean you had me checked out, and I'm clean?"

Scott just shrugged easily. "Can you blame me for making sure?"

"No, of course not." Mickey gazed uneasily at him. "Who didn't check out?"

"We suspect Matt," Antonio said.

"Matt?" Mickey said with shock. "You'd seriously think Matt would betray you like that, Scott? C'mon!"

"Only you, Matt, Antonio and Roy knew where I was going today," Scott said grimly. "Roy was with me in the office, so he's clear, and you were with me all day, Mickey…right up to driving us to police headquarters. But there was a stretch of about two hours when Matt's movements were unaccounted for," Scott said. "This was just after we left him at the penthouse. I asked him about it, real casual-like, and he just said he hung out at the penthouse, that's all. But the concierge downstairs saw him leave right after we did."

"I just can't believe Matt would do something like that," Mickey said with a shake of his head. "He's harmless, Scotty. He doesn't have a malicious bone in his body."

"You can only be betrayed by your friends, Mickey," Scott said.

"Yeah, well, there's one 'friend' you left out in your background check, Scotty."

"Who's that?"

Mickey stabbed a finger at Antonio. "Him. You check him out pretty good?"

"Hey, Mickey, Antonio was the one who first brought this to my attention," Scott said.

"Which is the perfect thing for a guilty party to do," Mickey shot back. "By calling attention to what you did, you deflect suspicion from yourself."

Antonio made a move for his gun. "You son of a bitch…."

Mickey stood up and pulled open his jacket, exposing his own piece. "Go for it, Ruiz. C'mon, let's end this right here and now."

"All right, both of you, stop it!" Scott roared. "Look, Mickey, Antonio just pointed this situation out to me…he didn't finger Matty. That happened completely on its own."

"And so you're going to have Matty killed, your best friend since childhood?" Mickey asked.

"I'm not saying that," Scot replied. "I'm still willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. But he must be watched, very closely, from this point on. You hear what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I got it, Scotty," Mickey said. When he locked eyes with Ruiz, Mickey thought: 'And Matty won't be the only one in this crew who'll be watched closely, you back stabbing son of a bitch….'

**B&B**

Batman put the Prowler in hover-mode above the old tile factory that McElroy had previously used as his headquarters. Then he leaned forward and switched on the special thermal imaging device, which allowed him to view heat signatures straight through the walls.

However, the place within was completely blue, which indicted an absence of heat of any kind. There were a few rodents running around here and there, but nothing human.

"Not here, huh?" Robin said dismally.

"No. I figured McElroy wouldn't return to the same place he used last time," Batman said, as he switched off the thermal. "But I wanted to cover all the bases, just to be sure."

"Batman," Batgirl called from her seat behind them, "the only other places I can find with elaborate stone or brickwork are the Mosley Concrete Factory, and a chapel."

"A chapel? Here?" Robin asked incredulously.

"Yes, of course!" Batman said with a nod. "It was originally constructed when the Iron View section first opened back in the 1800s. It was meant for use by the workers. It closed when the last factory did so some forty years ago."

Batgirl poked her head up in-between Batman and Robin. "You were looking for a place that McElroy would consider to be the closest to being a an Egyptian temple. And what better place to contain elaborate stonework than a chapel?"

Batman steered the Prowler into a hard right. "We're already headed there."

**B&B**

Kate let out a cry of terror under her gag when she saw the half dozen men enter the room where she was kept tied. They moved with a purpose, and were led by King Tut, who gestured at her and said, "Take her to the altar."

When they cut her free from the support beams, Kate tried to fight back as hard as she could. But it was a futile attempt, because there were four of them; who, after each of them grabbed one of her limbs, roughly manhandled her out of the room.

They carried her into a large, spacious room with rows of pews and placed her down on a massive stone altar. The place was illuminated by various lanterns and torches on the stone walls. Several more of King Tut's followers sat in the pews, looking like a dazed audience who had grown weary of waiting for the show to begin. Kate absently noted that it looked like she was in an old, deserted church.

She was retied to the stone slab surface of the altar with her arms above her head and ankles bound together, with her chest exposed and helpless before King Tut, who stood before her with his hands held high.

"Tonight, you shall serve a very important function in the recreation of my empire, Detective Farlane," he said, as he held up a sharp knife. "For your severed heart shall send a message that shall rattle the police department to its very core, as it informs them of who truly rules this realm."

He paused and stared at his dazed minions with a mixture of disappointment and rage. "I said: as it informs them of who truly rules this realm! WHO TRULY RULES THIS REALM!"

The servants in the pews abruptly woke up and, in unison, all said: "KING TUT! KING TUT, OUR MASTER, IS THE RULER OF THIS REALM!"  
Tut then held the knife above Kate's heaving chest.

'If I die in an abandoned church, does that mean my soul will still go to heaven?' she wondered. 'John…no matter how you may feel about me, I'll always love you….'

"McELROY!" a terrifying voice roared from the darkness. "This sick charade is over!"

Kate never loved Batman more than she did at that moment, when she saw his familiar shadowy form emerge from the darkness beyond the last pew. He and Batgirl began battling Tut's minions in what turned into a savage fight.

"You are too late, Batman," Tut sneered, as he raised the knife up high above Kate's chest. "For, with this young woman's very heart, I shall begin my everlasting reign of-"

Tut was interrupted when Robin came out of nowhere and delivered a crushing blow to the madman's sternum with his boot. As Tut collapsed to the floor, wheezing, Robin just shook his head at him.

"He's gonna rule the world, and turn all of us into his slaves, and blah, blah, blah," Robin muttered, as he deftly cut the ropes that bound Kate with a Batdart. "I tell you, these bad guys really need to get new writers for their material."

Kate quickly sat up and pulled the gag down from her mouth. It hung limply around her neck. "Your timing is impeccable!"

"We aim to please," Robin replied, as he helped her off the altar. "You ok?"

"I'm good, but there are still the other women who're here, somewhere."

"You didn't see them?" Robin asked.

"No, this bastard kept me separate," Kate said angrily. She glanced down at Tut and saw that he was crawling around the floor like the reptile that he truly was.

When a new group of Tut's minions barged through the doorway and attacked Batman and Batgirl, who were still fighting their previous opponents, Robin said, "I gotta go lend a hand. Will you be all right, here?"

"I'll be fine," Kate replied, as she grabbed the very knife that Tut was about to use on her. "Go. I got Tut."

Robin dove into the free for all that erupted between Batman, Batgirl and the small army of Tut's minions. Meanwhile, Tut had crawled over to a small wooden stand by the wall. He abruptly grabbed the stand and pulled it to one side.

Kate's eyes grew wide when she saw a metal hinge of some sort underneath the stand, and realized that it was some kind of a hidden lever. "What did you just do?" she demanded, holding up the knife. "What did you just-"

Tut stood up, then spun around to face Kate, and when he did, she was stunned to see that he had a gun in his hand. It was pointed right at her.

"I am not above using the blasphemous devices of your ghost world," Tut told Kate. "And I will not hesitate to use this on you."

Tut let out a cry of pain when a Batdart suddenly buried itself into his hand. When he flinched, Tut dropped the gun, and Kate hurried to grab it until Tut kicked it away. The gun fell out of reach within a grating by the wall. It looked like an old heating vent, but Kate couldn't be sure, and nor did she care.

The Batman came over and belted Tut right across the face, sending him straight to the floor. Kate looked and saw that Robin and Batgirl stood guard over the pile of unconscious minions.

"He just pulled that stand over," Kate urgently told him. "It's attached to a hinge of some kind on the bottom. I don't know what it does."  
Batman hauled Tut up by his robes and glared at him face to face. "Where are the women you abducted?"

Yet Tut just shook his head and smiled. "You are too late, Batman. For you shall-"

The Batman savagely back-handed him in the face, then roared, "THE WOMEN YOU ABDUCTED, WHERE ARE THEY?"

Despite the fact that his mouth was bloodied, Tut grinned crazily. "You are about to meet my most prized possessions. They were a gift from the Joker. And they shall be the last thing you will ever see."

The stopped Batman in his tracks. "The Joker? You dealt with the Joker?"

"Batman!" Robin called. "All the doors have slammed shut!"

"And there's something rumbling in the dark just ahead of us!" Batgirl added excitedly.

"Get over here, the both of you, right now," the Batman ordered.

Once they had fallen back to the space behind the altar, Robin and Batgirl assumed a fighting stance while Batman peered into the darkness. When his eyes turned red, Kate realized the Batman was using thermal imaging to peer into the darkness.

"Panthers," Batman said grimly.

"Panthers?" Batgirl asked. "What kind of a weapons system is that?"

"It's not a weapons system," Batman replied. "It's the real thing."

Then a cold shiver ran up Kate's spine when she heard a low, ominous growling that came from the darkness. Then they emerged, melting out of the shadows, a trio of large, black cats each the length of a coffee table and twice as tall.

The center panther, seeing them behind the altar, growled fiercely.

"Behold, Batman," Tut sneered. "My royal bodyguards and chief enforcers. And they are also very, very hungry…."

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

_I'd like to thank Magician Girl Mirani for her comments last time. _

_Please excuse the double post, I was fixing an annoying typo. _

**Batman & Benson 6**

**Chapter Five**

Olivia, Alex and John had been on their way over to the site where Katie's car had been abandoned when Olivia's cell phone rang. Olivia, who was driving, said, "Alex, get that for me, will you?"

Alex dug into Olivia's coat pocket and retrieved the cell phone, which she answered. "Hello…oh, uh, hi. What? Really? Yeah. Ok I'll tell her."

When she ended the call, Olivia asked, "Who was that?"

"Batman," Alex replied, with a sideways glance at John, who sat in the back seat. "He says he's found the location of King Tut's hideout. It's the old worker's chapel in the Iron View section. Batman's already there now. He's just about to assault the place with Robin and Batgirl."

Olivia pulled the car over on the side of the street and pulled the dispatch radio from its cradle on the dashboard. Yet before she could make a call, John leaned forward in the back seat and said, "I can get there much faster, Olivia."

"Go ahead," she told him. "We'll meet you there with the rest of the SVU."

John got out of the car and stood in the street. He glanced carefully around him at first, and when he saw the coast was clear, he transformed into the Martian Manhunter and took off into the night sky.

"Wow," Alex said, impressed. "I'm glad he's on our side."

"He'll be backing up Batman, Robin and Batgirl," Olivia said, as she resumed picking up the dispatch radio from its cradle. "I guess it's safe to say that Katie will be alright…I hope…."

**B&B**

"Batgirl, stay behind the altar with Detective Farlane and McElroy," Batman ordered, as he and Robin warily took a step towards the trio of approaching panthers. "Robin, you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," he replied, his voice tense. "Just wish it wasn't three against one."

"Watch them," Batman murmured. "Watch their bodies carefully. Their muscles will tense up just before they-"

One of the panthers let out a growl as it flung itself at Robin, who caught the animal with both hands as he fell on his back and deftly rolled his body, using the attacking panther's own weight against it as he flung it against the wall. The panther struck some lanterns, which shattered, the flames lighting up a set of curtains.

Batman grabbed the second panther by the throat just as it attacked him. Using brute strength, Batman briefly held the beast at bay with one arm while he reached for something within a compartment in his utility belt.

Holding his breath, Batman then broke the sleep gas pellet between his fingers right in the Panther's face, instantly knocking the beast out.

"Batman!" Robin shouted in warning.

Batman pulled a second sleep gas pellet from his utility belt as the third panther came at him in a fury. Batman held his ground while the panther charged at him…until, at the very last moment, when he ducked down just as the beast swung its claw at him, just missing Batman by inches.

Batman swung around, gaining momentum to deliver a jaw-shattering kick to the panther's face. This stunned the large cat, making him back off momentarily. And that was the hesitation that Batman was waiting for.

The Dark Knight abruptly dived right at the panther, grabbing it in a rolling tackle. Batman held his breath once again as he broke the second gas pellet right over the panther's nose and mouth. And the beast joined its partner in a deep sleep.

Batman got up and looked around for the last panther, the one Robin had thrown into the wall. But there was another problem. The fire that was caused by the lanterns being shattered against the curtains had now spread upwards to the wooden ceiling. The entire chapel was going up in flames all around them.

Batman saw the last panther had retreated back into its alcove at the far end of the chapel. No doubt it was intimidated by the growing flames. He pulled the explosive pellet gun from its sack that rested against his back and put it together.

He then gave it to Batgirl. "Shoot out the stained glass, and we'll evacuate everybody through there," he told her. Turning to McElroy, whose wrists were tied behind his back, Batman grabbed the bound man by the collar and said, "No more games. It's over. Tell me where the kidnapped women are."

"They are mine to do with as I please," McElroy said with a wild look in his eyes. "And I deign to let them burn, Batman, as a proper sacrifice to my greater glory as the true-"

He was cut off when Batman belted him right in the face. And, just as McElroy was shaking off the punch, Batman back-handed him.

"You really think you're some kind of god?" Batman said as he pulled the bloodied man close to his face. "I'd be willing to bet that you'd burn if I left you here, McElroy. Care to test your divine powers? Or would you rather tell me where the women are right now?"

"I-I am a god," McElroy insisted. "If you strike me down, I shall only rise up again, Batman."

"So be it." Batman flung the tied up man down on the floor, underneath the rapidly burning ceiling. He bound McElroy's ankles with a plastic tie and left him there. "If these women die here, tonight…then so do you, McElroy."

Batman ignored McElroy's insane ranting as he scanned the area, taking in the fact that Batgirl had already shot out the floor-to-ceiling stained glass window with his explosive pellet gun. She, Robin and Detective Farlane were in the process of removing the dazed and unconscious minions of King Tut from the burning building.

Batman grabbed Robin and said, "Don't forget the panthers. They'll be out cold for at least a few hours. I'll start searching for the women."

Robin pointed at the flailing McElroy. "What about him?"

"Leave him there," Batman snarled.

Robin gave him a double take. "Really?"

"The last panther is hiding in the alcove back there," Batman told him. "Use your gas pellets to knock it out, first. Just throw the pellets into the alcove and wait for it to fall asleep."

Batman started for the stairs…until he was stopped when Robin urgently called to him.

"His royal highness here has something to say to you, Batman," Robin said.

"My bedroom!" McElroy cried, as he watched burning fragments of the ceiling drop all around him. "T-The women are in my private bedroom, in the back! Through the hallway there!"

Batman ran down the hallway that led from the chapel. He kicked in the first door he saw, only to discover that was it was a broom closet. A glance at the ceiling told him the fire was already working its way down here. He just hoped he could find the women and get them out before it was too late.

**B&B**

When he emerged from the woods on the outskirts of Wayne Manor, he quickly realized that attacking the place would be a futile attempt, for the mansion was a virtual fortress that was well-protected by at least a dozen anti-intruder systems that he could see…as well as probably another dozen that he couldn't see. However, just before he was about to leave, he saw her, Rachel Dawes.

His target.

The District Attorney herself, clad in nothing but a bikini, walked over to the vast in-ground pool. He smiled wolfishly at her lean, taut body, which the bikini showed off so well. This scantily-dressed look was a side of the District Attorney that he had never seen. As she swam in the pool, he fondly recalled how he had mentally undressed Rachel Dawes, back when he sat in court, listening to her argue against him being sent to Arkham Asylum. Imaging what she must look like without any clothes on was what helped him get through the damn trial.

She had told the judge then that he shouldn't be sent to Arkham because he wasn't crazy, just a sadistic animal. And because of his sadism, Dawes had argued, he belonged in prison. Thankfully, the judge was a bleeding heart who bought the sob story that his attorney had spun for him. And so instead of Gothika State Prison, where the Penguin and the Riddler were currently rotting, he was sent to Arkham…where, several months later, he was sprung free by the Joker, when that crazy-assed maniac had busted everyone out of Arkham.

He never cared for the Joker, and wasn't interested in joining his crew. He was his own man, who went his own way. And that meant seeking revenge against all of those who tried to screw him over.

Starting with the lovely Gotham City District Attorney.

He smiled hungrily again when Dawes emerged from the pool, dripping wet, and accepted a towel from some old guy. The old man then urgently pointed in the direction of the woods, right where he stood. As Dawes glanced fearfully in his direction, he ducked back under the cover of the foliage. He realized that they knew he was standing here.

'No matter,' he thought, as he turned to leave. 'This ain't the time, nor the place, to get her. She's too well protected here.'

But her office in the city might be a better hunting ground. Perhaps if he waited until after hours, when Dawes was working alone in her office? Then he could properly hunt her down, rip off her clothes and make her squeal like the dirty little bitch that she truly was. Then we'll see who was really the animal.

As he strode through the woods, heading back to the city, Killer Croc smiled broadly. He was so looking forward to finding out what the haughty Rachel Dawes tasted like.

**B&B**

"Let's go, kiddies," the Joker called. "Load them up, quickly."

The Clown Prince Of Crime walked through the indoor garage that was attached to the abandoned clinic that he had taken over. He watched as his henchmen, mostly former inmates of Arkham Asylum whom he had sprung from their cells, got busy loading up three vans with all the weapons that they had in stock. The Joker had told them to clear out the armory, because this little visit was going to be an explosive one. Now the Joker was grateful that he had invested so much time in placing a traitor within Thorne's group, for it had just paid off big time.

Harley came running up to him with a surprised look on her face. "What's going on, Mister J?"

"We're all taking a little trip to the old Millar chemical factory," he told her.

"Um, may I ask why?"

"Of course, my little cherub," the Joker said sweetly. "That's where we're going to finally kill Scott Thorne." The Joker then glanced at the doorway from which she had come through with suspicion. "Is Poison Ivy still alive?"

"Yeah, she is. But she's still tied down securely, Mister J."

"Do daddy a big favor and go kill Ivy for me, please?" the Joker asked. "And make it quick, for I wouldn't want you to miss the party. We'll most likely be playing volleyball with Scott Thorne's head by midnight."  
Harley stared at him with an uneasy look for a moment, then she reluctantly went off to carry out his order.

Joker watched her carefully, gauging whether or not Harley could still be trusted and if she should be killed anytime soon. He'd decided that she was still useful for the time being. If nothing else, she was great in the sack.

When one of his men accidentally dropped a crate of ammunition, he bent over to retrieve it…and the Joker kicked him in the side of the head.

The rest of his crew abruptly stopped working and stared as the Joker continued to stomp on the man's head even after he was down. Then the Joker turned to them and said, "Remember, kiddies, you break it, you own it!"

The men resumed their work loading the vans with a renewed fear.

**B&B**

"Come to 'milk' the plant lady again?" Poison Ivy sarcastically asked.

Harley paused by the door with the gun tightly gripped in her hand. She'd kept her finger off the trigger.

When she saw the gun, Ivy made a face. "Oh, so you're here to _kill_ the plant lady…."

Harley just stared at the woman, who lay helplessly bound. No matter how much she urged herself to just go through with it, Harley realized that she just couldn't bring herself to kill Ivy. She wasn't exactly sure _why_ she could not kill Ivy; perhaps it was because Ivy was the only other woman here who was sympathetic to what Harley had to put up with at the hands of the Joker. Harley fully realized that, as a tied prisoner, Ivy probably would have said anything to keep herself alive, including acting like she was Harley's friend.

But the things that she said about the Joker, about how he treated Harley, rang true. And Harley wasn't sure if it was simply because Ivy was a great actress, but she really got the feeling that the woman cared for her.

"You trying to kill me with your mind?" Ivy suddenly asked, shaking Harley out of her thoughts. "Or is there another reason why you're staring at me like that?"

Harley made the decision right then and there. Mister J would most likely beat the crap out of her for doing this, but how much different would that be from the way he normally treated her?

Harley came over and undid the strap that bound Ivy's right wrist.

Ivy looked shocked for the first time. "What are you doing?"

"Freeing you," Harley said quietly, as she backed away while holding the gun on her. "So you'd better hit the road and keep going, ya hear me?"

Ivy released her other wrist and then sat up. "Come with me."

And a part of Harley had wanted to go with her; if nothing else, just to see if Ivy really meant all the things that she had said. But Harley shook her head. "Tempting as that offer is, I can't."

"Why not?"

Harley thought about it for a moment. "Because I love him."

Now Ivy shook her head. "But he doesn't love you, Harley."

"I know," Harley said with a giggle. "But it don't matter. Because I still love him."

As she ran back down the corridor, Harley thought she heard Ivy call after her. But she ignored it, and continued running towards her main man, her Mister J.

The love of her life.

**B&B**

'Damn it,' J'onn thought, as he momentarily hovered over the old chapel in the Iron View section. The place had caught fire; flames licked the windowsills, and had already blown out a door on the side.

Fire was to J'onn what Kryptonite was to Superman. It was the one thing that weakened him severely.

'But Katie's in there,' he thought resolutely. With the mental image of his close friend and partner in mortal peril, J'onn grimly ignored his innate fear of the flames and smashed his way through the roof.

**B&B**

When Batman finally found the bedroom, he was disgusted to see the kidnapped women had all been locked into what looked like dog cages all over the floor. And, in that moment, an intense hatred for McElroy had flared up within Batman.

'I was way too lenient on that son of a bitch,' Batman thought, as he unlocked the first three women nearest to him. There were five women in all, and once they were all released from their cages, Batman asked, "Are you all right? Can you walk?"

"We're fine," a pretty young woman of Chinese descent replied. "Why? What's happening?"

Batman glanced up at the wooden ceiling, just as the flames swept across it. "There's your answer. Come on, we don't have a moment to-"

A loud roar just outside the doorway interrupted him, and when Batman glanced out the doorway, he saw that the upstairs floor had suddenly caved in on the hallway, blocking their escape.

But he was startled to see something else amid the flaming wreckage. It was a familiar green figure writhing on the floor in agony.

"J'onn!" Batman called, as he braved the flames to rescue the Martian Manhunter. When he pulled the alien up, Batman noted that J'onn appeared to be in a daze.

"Katie…." J'onn murmured, over and over. "Katie…."

When Batman brought him inside the bedroom, one of the women pointed at J'onn with wide, fearful eyes and said, "Who the hell is he?"

"No time to explain," Batman curtly replied. There only way out was blocked, and a glance up at the flaming ceiling told him that it wouldn't be very long before the floor above them would come crashing down, as well.

Batman reached for his explosive pellet gun, then realized that he'd given it to Batgirl. He then reached for explosive pellets in is utility belt and went to the window. The problem with placing the pellets all along the window was that it would take too damn long, and with the ceiling about to collapse on top of them, time was a commodity that they were quickly running out of.

Yet before Batman could even place the first explosive pellet on the window, he was surprised to see several telltale blobs appear on the opposite side of the pane of glass. Realizing what it was, Batman got away from the window.

"Everybody get down behind me," Batman commanded, as he stood in front of the prone J'onn and flung his cape out and flicked his wrists. Doing this, he solidified his cape into flight mode wings, which also provided ample protection from the explosion to come.

The women took cover behind him just in the nick of time, for the window exploded inwards with a violent spraying of glass and wood. Whoever used his explosive pellet gun had used too much, but Batman was willing to forgive that slip up; he was just grateful for the quick and easy escape they had just provided.

He switched his wings off, and they reverted back into a cape, as he turned and gazed at the welcome sight of Robin and Batgirl, who both peered in with anxious expressions. Batgirl held the explosive pellet gun in her hands.

"Everybody get out through the window," Batman ordered the women, as he hefted the unconscious J'onn over his shoulder.

Batgirl and Robin helped the women out through the window, and Batman followed, carrying J'onn. No sooner did he step into the alleyway than the ceiling cave in right behind him.

"Is everybody all right?" Robin asked. "Olivia's here with the cops and emergency crews."

"Is that the Martian Manhunter?" Batgirl asked, looking awe-struck.

Batman glanced at the flashing emergency lights at the end of the alleyway. "Robin, Batgirl, escort the women down there safely," he told them.

Batman placed the alien on the ground and checked his vitals. While the Martian's internal bio-makeup was different than humans, he still had a heart, and Batman was pleased to see that it pulsed at a strong, steady beat.

"Katie," J'onn muttered with concern. His eyes were still closed.

'Katie? Kate Farlane, his partner at the SVU,' Batman realized. 'They must be very close for him to risk exposing himself to fire like this.'

"Detective Farlane is safe, J'onn," Batman told him. "She already made it out of the chapel."

J'onn opened his eyes and stared at him in confusion. Then he nodded with a grateful sigh. "Good, that's very good, Batman. Thank you."

"I should thank _you_, J'onn," Batman said. "For you saved Olivia and Alex from certain death earlier today."

"And you've just saved me," J'onn replied. "I suppose we are now even."

"Are you all right?"

"I am better, now." As if to prove it, J'onn got to his feet and nodded firmly. "I am fine, Batman."

"Care to return to the Batcave with us?" Batman offered.

"Thank you, but no," J'onn replied. "I need to see Katie; just to make sure she's all right."

Batman nodded in understanding. Apparently, these two were _very_ close. "You may want to change back into your human form now."

Within seconds, the Martain Manhunter's image shimmered, then changed to that of Detective John Jones. Batman briefly wondered if Kate Farlane knew just who her partner truly was.

Olivia came down with Robin and Batgirl. She stared wide-eyed at the flaming chapel, then cast a look at John that was a mixture of anger and concern. "Don't tell me you went in there with that fire blazing! Katie was out here safe with us!"

"Go easy on him, Sis, he was concerned for her safety," Batman said. He raised his left gauntlet to his face and whispered, "Come here."  
The Prowler appeared in the night air directly above them, where it briefly hovered before it landed.

"Oooo, pretty," Olivia said, with a smile at the Prowler.

Batman just gave her a sideways glance. "Pretty? Most people are intimidated by the Prowler's design, Liv. But it figures that _you_ would find it cute…."

"Nothing scares Liv," Robin said with admiration.

"When am I going to get to ride in it?" Olivia asked.

"The next time you wear the Huntress outfit," Batman shot back.

"Then I'll never ride in the Prowler, 'cause I ain't wearing that frigging outfit ever again!" Olivia retorted.

"Never say never, Sis." Batman got into the Prowler with Batgirl and Robin and sealed up the canopy. They were soon airborne, and he gazed down at the scene, with the crowd of cops, firefighters and flashing emergency lights with an appreciative look.

"Um, here," Batgirl said, as she held out his explosive pellet gun. "I just wanna say I'm sorry, because I got a little crazy with the pellets, there."

"The window was so completely covered with C-4 pellets, it looked like you were making a plaster cast!" Robin jokingly said.

"Better too much than too little," Batman said. "You did a superb job tonight, both of you."

As they both beamed happily at each other, Batman was just about to call it a night when they received an incoming message from the Batcave. Rachel appeared on the miniscreen set within the control panel. She was clad in just a bikini top and her hair was wet and slicked back from having just been swimming. The mere sight of her had aroused some long-slumbering feelings of desire within him.

"Um, hello," Rachel said, looking uneasy. Alfred usually made these calls, but he must be presently busy with chores. "The Batcomputer has been going nuts," she added, with a glance at something to the side of her. "It's red-flagged Scott Thorne's name. Police radio chatter reports that he's just ditched the surveillance teams that Gordon assigned to tail him."

"Where is he now?" Batman asked.

"Last seen headed towards Greenley," Rachel responded, reading the information off of another screen. "He and his thugs are in a convoy of three SUVs, all black Escalades."

"Got it," Batman said, as he piloted the Prowler into an intercept course for Greenley Avenue. "Thanks, Rachel."

"There's something else. We had an intruder here at Wayne Manor," she added. "The motion detectors sensed him in the North woods, but he stayed within the trees, so it was hard for us to get a look at him. He left quickly."

"Are you and Alfred all right?" Robin asked.

"We're fine," she assured them. "He never got near the house."

"Stay inside, both of you," Batman told Rachel. "You'll be perfectly safe within the grounds of the estate. If he comes back, don't hesitate to call me again. We'll do a thorough sweep of the woods surrounding Wayne Manor with the Prowler before we land in the hanger tonight."

"Will do." She gazed at Batman with a longing look that spoke eloquently of her own desire for him. "Be careful. All of you."

Then the screen switched off.

"What the hell was _that_ all about?" Batgirl asked. "A lost hiker?"

"I own all of the woods surrounding the manor," Batman told her. "A lost hiker would have seen the 'No Trespassing' signs long before he caught sight of the house. It's just too suspicious."

"Is it me," Robin said, "or are there too many things going on at the same time, lately?"

'We have the Joker to thank for that,' Batman thought. 'He set loose all of Arkham Asylum's inmates, many of whom have a grudge with Rachel. Perhaps he even sent one of them after her, and …no, stay focused. We need to stay concentrated on Scott Thorne, at least until Rachel calls back with another sighting of the intruder.'

"Hey, there they are," Robin said, pointing out the three black SUVs that drove hurriedly down Greenley Avenue below them. "Man, they're booking! Wonder what's up?"

"Whatever they're up to, it can't be legal, or else they never would have bothered shaking off the police tailing them," Batman replied. He glanced at both Robin and Batgirl and added, "Looks like we're all working overtime tonight."

"Crime never sleeps, and neither do we!" Batgirl proclaimed. Then she made a disgusted face. "Ugh, that sounds so geeky…."

"Hey, nobody can ever accuse you of not taking this gig seriously," Robin said with a grin.

**B&B**

J'onn strode into the collection of police and emergency vehicles that were parked by the firey chapel. Police officers and ambulance crews were processing the stunned minions, as well as the kidnapped women. Several police officers stood guard over a trio of unconscious panthers. An enraged and handcuffed McElroy was being placed in the back seat of a police cruiser, complaining about the audacity of them treating an Egyptian god like him in such a shoddy manner like this.

Yet, no matter how hard he looked, J'onn could not find the one person whom he was so desparate to find in this crowd. 'Did they take her to the hospital already?' he wondered.

Alex Cabot appeared out of the milling crowd of cops and firefighters, and when she saw J'onn, she smiled broadly at him. Without saying a word, Alex merely pointed to her left.

J'onn was relieved to see Katie seated in the back of an ambulance, being looked over by a paramedic. He glanced at Alex and mouthed 'thank you' before running over to the ambulance.

Katie was both stunned and relieved to see him when J'onn stepped into the ambulance. Clad only in her underwear, Katie was covered with a blanket, which dropped to the floor when J'onn took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. She instantly responded in kind, returning his hug with much affection.

"I thought I lost you," J'onn whispered, as they gently parted. "I was so afraid that you-"

Katie had kissed him flat on the mouth just then, and he responded with equal passion.

"Oh, well…ok," the female paramedic shyly said, when she saw Katie, her patient, was locked in a passionate kiss with J'onn. "At least we now know you're feeling _much_ better!"

**B&B**

Mickey let out a heavy sigh as he watched the back of Antonio Ruiz's head. Ruiz sat in the front passsenger seat, next to the driver. Ruiz was the reason they were all out here tonight, armed to the teeth, and ready for battle. Ruiz had received a call from an informant who told him that the Joker would be at the old Millar Chemical Plant. That was when Scott ordered all hands on deck for a major hit against the Joker.

But Mickey didn't like it. There was something about this situation that smelled of a set up to him. Yet there was no talking Scott out of going along; he saw this as a golden opportunity to finally get rid of that damn clown, and Scott had wanted to be there himself to see that pasty-faced scumbag kick the bucket for good.

He turned to Scott, who sat inbetween him and Matty on the back seat, and whispered, "Did Ruiz say who his informant was?"

"No, only that he was good, that he could be trusted," Scott replied. He nervously slapped his knee. "This feels good, Mickey…this feels very good! I've got a feeling we're gonna be rid of that grinning hyena once and for all."

Mickey leaned towards him and Matty and said, "Look, no matter what happens, you two stay close to me, ok?"

"Mickey…hey, Mickey, relax!" Matty said with a smile. "It's all good, right, Scotty?"

Scott nodded. "You bet, Matty; you bet."

Mickey just stared helplessly at Matty, who looked to be having the time of his life, and shook his head. 'If only you knew just how close you came to getting whacked, buddy,' he thought. 'And if this evening goes south, that might still happen….'

When he glanced forward, he saw Ruiz was staring at him with a smug smile. "I know you don't trust me my friend," he said with a slight nod. "And that's cool; I can understand that. But after tonight, all of that will change."

"I most certainly hope so," Mickey tersely replied. Because the only change Mickey saw coming was a bullet placed right between this swarmy bastard's eyes. And if the shit did hit the fan, and they were going down because of a double cross, then Mickey would do his damnest to make sure he took Ruiz down with them.

**B&B**

"They're converging on the old Millar chemical plant," Batman said. He hovered the Prowler directly over the abandoned factory and watched as the three SVUs made sweeping turns all over the perimeter of the property.

"They've just been circling the place," Batgirl commented from the back. "What're they doing, looking for a good parking spot?"

"No, they're casing the place," Batman replied, as he continued to watch.

"Not much to steal here," Robin said. "It's been closed for years."

"They're not here to steal anything, Robin," Batman told him. "It looks like a meet."

Batgirl stuck her head into the front control section. "Who are they here to meet?"

"Why don't we go find out?" Batman said with a slight smirk.

**B&B**

"All right, let's go!" Scott called, as he and his men ran into the vast, empty space where chemicals were once stored. "I want guys with the heavy shit set up every few feet or so. Then once the Joker comes in here, we'll be able to nail him in every direction."

"We know for a fact that the Joker will be in this very room soon?" Mickey asked. When Scott gave him an angry look, he just held up his hands. "You know me, Scotty. I'm just checking every angle, that's all."

"Angelo's informant said that the Joker's keeping something very valuable here," Scott replied.

"Really?" Mickey asked Ruiz. "Like what?"

Ruiz just shrugged easily. "He said he didn't know. But, whatever, it was, the Joker's coming here tonight to get it."

"It would help if we knew what it was and where," Mickey shot back. "Then we'd have a better idea of how to set up our guys for the ambush."

"How about you guys just ask me?"

Mickey glanced over in shock at the sight of the Joker, who stood with that crazed girlfriend of his, and about two dozen guys who were all armed with automatic weapons, which were pointed at them.

"You son of a bitch," Scott snarled at the Joker.

"Now, now, Scotty!" the Joker said. "Is that any way to go meet your maker?"

Mickey exchanged a solemn look with Matty, who also seemed to know that this was the end. The Joker had them dead to rights and there was no getting out of this one.

"It's been a helluva ride, Mickey," Matty said under his breath.

Mickey just smiled slightly. "If nothing else, it's been that, hasn't it?"

He then turned to calmly face the firing squad…

…just as the entire room exploded into a cloud of billowing white smoke.

**B&B**

Batman didn't bother starting with a psychological attack, for there were too many of them, and they were all armed to the teeth. Besides, Batman knew the Joker too well, and realized that his usual tactics would not work on the Clown Prince Of Crime. So he split up his team, placing Robin and Batgirl at strategic points behind a pair of stone columns, and told them to wait for the signal, which was the smoke bomb that Batman had just tossed into the stand-off.

Batman realized that the Joker's men would most likely be comprised of escaped inmates from Arkham. It was a good source of cheap, easy labor for him; plus they were usually weak-willed and very easy for the Joker to control. But having easily malleable henchmen like this had its drawbacks, as well. For the best way to stop such an army is to take out the leader.

To that end, Batman ran through the dense smoke, past less important targets, and headed straight for the Joker.

The thermal vision in his cowl was switched on, enabling him to see clearly through the smoke, and Batman was pleased to see that Robin and Batgirl had already launched their attack on Thorne's men.

"Mister J!" Harley cried, trying to fan the smoke away from her eyes. It was a futile gesture. "Mister J, where are ya?"

"Shut up, Harley!" The Joker hissed. "You're going to lead the Batman straight to us if you don't-"

"Too late," Batman whispered darkly.

The Joker stopped talking when he abruptly found himself staring face to face with Batman. The Dark Knight slugged him hard on the jaw, the blow sending the Joker reeling backwards. Before he could even regain his bearings, Batman belted the Joker once more, and that sent him straight to the floor, where he lay prone.

"Mister J!" Harley cried in panic. "Mister J?"

"He's taking a little nap, now," Batman replied, making sure his dark, ominous tone of voice was loud enough for everyone to hear. "But you should be able to visit him in his cell at Arkham."

"The Batman!" one of the Joker's henchmen shouted in fear. "The Batman's here!"

"Oh, good Christ!" another man yelled in horror. "Where? Where is he?"

Batman took advantage of the wild panic that he created to take down the first man who shouted with a punch to the face. With the Joker knocked out, it would now be a simple matter of mopping up his men, along with Scott Thorne and his boys.

But before Batman could tackle the second man, the gunman was himself gunned down in a hail of bullets. Batman ducked to the floor and glanced in the direction where the gunfire came from. He instantly noted that it didn't come from Scott Thorne's crew; they were mostly taken down by Robin and Batgirl, who had also taken cover from the gunshots.

No, the gunfire had come from a new direction, from a shadowy figure who emerged from the smoke, toting an old fashioned machine gun. Batman's eyes grew wide with shock when he saw the man's suit, the style of which was split down the middle, with one side a dapper business suit and the other a ratty looking leisure suit with garish colors.

"Hello, Batman," Two-Face said. His countenance, which was split between that of a normal, handsome man, and a horribly scarred visage, smiled broadly at Batman. "Is this a private party, or can anybody join in on the fun?"

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

_I'd like to thank Magician Girl Mirani and RebelByrdie, as always, for their kind words. _

**Batman & Benson 6**

**Chapter Six**

'Oh, gawd!' Batgirl thought, as she fearfully hid behind a stone column in the abandoned chemical plant. 'What the hell just happened?'

She and Robin had just finished wiping out Scott Thorne's boys, with Robin taking out Thorne himself, when there was a sudden burst of machine gun fire. It made her and Robin scatter to safety; this was a basic training drill that Bruce had taught them. Whenever they encountered unknown gunfire while fighting under the cover of smoke, Bruce instructed them to immediately stop and take cover.

She glanced over at Robin through the now thinning smoke and saw he was behind the column adjacent to hers. He gestured for her to remain where she was…until another burst of gunfire shattered the corner of the column he leaned up against.

Batgirl looked on, horrified, as Robin suddenly fell away from the column, his body vanishing within the thick smoke.

When she heard a click, Batgirl turned and saw the man who had just shot at Robin…at Dick, her friend…and the closest thing she'd ever had to a brother. And now she didn't even know whether or not if he was all right; for all Batgirl presently knew, Dick could be laying there, dying from gunshot wounds that had just been inflicted by this bastard.

Enraged, Batgirl pulled out the baton from the holster on her thigh and flipped it to its fully extended length. Another thing that Bruce had taught them was to never lose your cool while in the heat of battle; but Batgirl was so angry at this man, who had so casually shot down Robin, that she was more than willing to disregard that rule.

When she approached the gunman, he was busy trying to sort out his gun, which had jammed. He glanced up at her with a wolfish smile. "Hey, there, baby doll! Who are you supposed to-"

He never finished his sentence, for right at that moment, Batgirl bashed him across the face with the baton. The blow sent him staggering through the smoke, dropping his gun, and Batgirl followed up with another hit from her baton. This second blow sent him right to the floor, and a still-furious Batgirl raised the baton above her head, ready to give him a third and most likely lethal strike.

But someone's hand grabbed hold of her baton while Batgirl held it above her head, staying her attack. She glanced over and was surprised to see that it was Robin.

"He's down. You got him," he said somberly. "No need to get overzealous…."

She flipped her baton back up, reholstered it and then gave him a warm hug. "I thought you were shot!"

He urgently pushed her away from him and said, "Save that thought! Company's coming!"

Robin punched a man just as he was about to attack them, and as Batgirl whirled around, she kicked a second assailant in the groin, which stopped him cold.

'Stay focused, stay focused, stay focused,' Batgirl thought over and over again, like a mantra, as she and Robin fought back the attack from this new group of thugs. Staying focused on the task before you was one of the first things that Bruce had taught them, and he couldn't stress hard enough just how important it was for them to maintain their focus. Batgirl had let her anger get the better of her just then, and that was something that she wasn't going to allow again.

Still, she was concerned for Robin's well-being; Batgirl had seen blood on his arms and face, and hoped that he hadn't really been shot.

Once the attack was over, Batgirl stood there, panting heavily, as she regarded the thugs who lay groaning all around them with a perplexed look. "Who the hell are _these_ guys, now?"

"Late to the party," Robin said with a heavy sigh. "Are you all right?"

"Fine, but what about you?" Batgirl said, pointing at the blood on his arms. "You're bleeding!"

"This is from concrete chips that got blown off from the column, and scratched me," he explained with an easy smile. "You think it'll leave any scars? I hear chicks dig scars."

Before Batgirl could even answer, another thug, who looked like one of the Joker's crew, came running for his life through the thinning smoke. He ran right past Batgirl and Robin as if they weren't even there. "BOMB!" he cried hysterically. "Joker's setting off the bomb!"

Batgirl watched as the thugs whom she and Robin had just beaten abruptly got up and started running. One of them turned to another and said, "Two-Face didn't say anything about there being a bomb!"

"Two-Face?" a wide-eyed Batgirl said, stunned. "This party's getting a little overcrowded…."

"Tell me about it," Robin muttered, as he brought his hand up to his right ear and flicked the hidden button that switched on the private comm-link between the three of them. "Batman, where are you? Over."

"Robin," Batman's voice responded, "is Batgirl with you?"

"Yeah, Batman, she is. Hey what's-"

"Get to the Prowler, both of you, right now," Batman ordered.

"What about you, Batman?" Batgirl asked. "Do you need-"

"DO NOT ARGUE!" he roared. "JUST GET MOVING!"

"Whoa, um, we'd better…" Batgirl started to say.

"Right with you," Robin replied, as they both started running. "You wanna do the honors and call her down? I see she's still airborne."

'You mean Batman wasn't calling from the Prowler?' Batgirl wondered. Yet before she could speak that question openly, they were already outside, and she raised her left gauntlet to her mouth and said, "Come here."

The Prowler was so quiet as it descended that Batgirl didn't even know it was there until it landed right next to them. When the canopy opened, they got in. The empty pilot's seat looked rather conspicuous.

"Where's Batman?" Batgirl asked.

Before Robin could answer, they were both startled when the roof of the old chemical factory suddenly exploded violently.

"Oh my gawd!" Batgirl cried. "You don't think Batman's still-"

She couldn't even bring herself to speak the terrifying thought aloud.

Instead, she and Robin carefully, and desperately, watched from the landed Prowler for any sign of the Dark Knight.

**B&B**

Batman leapt to safety behind a stone column just as Two-Face brought his machine gun to bear on him. The empty ground where Batman was just a second ago was now riddled with bullets.

"Harvey!" Batman called, as he slowly circled around the back of the column. He was careful to throw his voice in the opposite direction of where he moved. "I don't want to fight you!"

"That's good to hear, Batman," he replied. "Because that will make it easier for me to kill you. Now come out and make yourself a more presentable target for me. I promise I'll make it quick."

"Killing me won't resolve your issues, Harvey," Batman said.

"Pop psychology from a guy who wears a bat costume," Two-Face said with a hearty laugh. "You gotta love this city! Believe it or not, it's not all about you, Batman. I actually came here to bump off my rivals, the Joker and that little brat Thorne. But doing you will be a bonus."

Batman kept circling around the column, listening for where Harvey's voice emitted from within the smoke, until he found him. Two-Face was directly in front of him, barely three feet away.

Batman lashed out with a kick to the back of Two-Face's knee that knocked the man down to the floor. But just as he was about to deliver the knockout blow, Two-Face blocked him and punched Batman in the face.

Batman blocked the second punch from Two-Face by kicking the man away from him. Two-Face slid across the floor for several feet, until he stopped and lay there momentarily. Batman rose up in the mist and snarled, "It's over, Harvey!"

"Oh no, no, no, my friend," the Joker abruptly said to his left. Batman turned and saw that the Clown Prince of Crime held what looked like a detonator in his hand. "My _dear _Batman, the fun's just beginning…."

Batman dove for him, just as one of the Joker's goons tackled Batman to the floor before he could stop the Joker. While the Batman fought with the crazed man, the Joker clicked the detonator, as an evil grin spread across his face. The Joker's goon, seeing this, ceased fighting with Batman and ran off. "BOMB!" he cried hysterically. "Joker's setting off the bomb!"

Batman got up and charged towards the Joker…only to realize that he was no longer standing there. The Joker just used the very smoke created by Batman to make his escape. And a brief glance around told him that Harvey was gone, as well.

"Damn it!" Batman snarled. It was amazing just how quickly a night could go so very wrong.

"Batman, where are you?" Robin called over the comm. "Over."

"Robin," he said in response, "is Batgirl with you?"

"Yeah, Batman, she is. Hey what's-"

"Get to the Prowler, both of you, right now," Batman ordered.

"What about you, Batman?" Batgirl's voice cut in. "Do you need-"

"DO NOT ARGUE!" he roared. "JUST GET MOVING!"

Batman raced towards the nearest exit, hoping that Robin and Batgirl did the same. When the explosion ripped the factory apart, he was outside, diving for cover behind a row of rusted barrels just in the nick of time.

**B&B**

'It's always something,' the Joker thought, as he quickly made his way towards the nearest door. He had memorized the position of the columns, and used them as landmarks to navigate through the dense white wall of smoke that Batman had set off.

The Batman was a monkey wrench that the Joker had been expecting, hence the bomb. But Two-Face? After the big break out at Arkham, the Joker had tracked down and finally contacted Two-Face via phone. The Clown Prince Of Crime had wanted Two-Face to join his gang; he thought Two-Face would have made a great lieutenant…and, besides, he was such a snazzy dresser, as well. But when Two-Face had declined to join his gang, the Joker made him swear on a stack of bibles that he would not interfere with the Joker's plans to take over the Gotham City underworld. And Two-Face had given his solemn word that he would not.

'And yet, here he is, breaking his solemn vow, as well as disrupting my fun,' Joker thought, miffed. 'Oh, well…what did I expect, dealing with a guy who calls himself Two-Face?'

"Yet another one to add to the 'must-kill' list," Joker muttered, as he found the side door. He was surprised to see the vague outline of a person standing in front of it. When he saw that it was Harley, who had stumbled her way out of the smoke, the Joker grinned broadly. "Speaking of the 'must-kill' list…."

"What?" Harley asked, looking anxiously around her in the smoke. "Did somebody say something? Who's there?"

Putting on his best lovey-dovey face, the Joker said, "Just me, pumpkin…."

"Mister J!" She flew into his arms. "I was so worried about you!"

'And I have my doubts about you,' the Joker thought, as they embraced. He never believed her when she told him that said she killed Poison Ivy. The Joker knew full well that Harley had let Ivy go, against his orders, and for that she would just have to pay the price.

"Come, love," the Joker said, as he took her hand and led her through the doorway. "The bomb's about to blow any second now."

"We'd better run, Mister J!" Harley replied, once they were outside.

"Oh, no need, my dear." The Joker pulled her close up against the exterior wall, right beside the doorway. "This wall is reinforced concrete beneath the brick façade, it will offer adequate protection against the bomb blast. We can remain here until it goes off."

"I saw Scott Thorne escape with one of his men, Joker," Harley said somberly. "Sorry you didn't get him. Darn that Batman!"

"We have Two-Face to thank for also crashing the party," the Joker replied. "That's what I get for dealing with traitors. Speaking of which, there's a little something I need to do."

"What?"

"This." The Joker abruptly shoved Harley so that she stumbled out from behind the protection of the wall. She briefly stared wide-eyed at him, when she found herself standing in front of the opened doorway…just as the bomb exploded within. The bomb blast shot out through the doorway and slammed into Harley, sending her careening off the dock and into the water.

The Joker, who had remained behind the thick wall, let out a triumphant whoop after the blast had subdued. He was originally going to shoot the little back-stabbing bitch, but this was so much better! Much more along the lines of his artful kills.

He walked to the edge of the dock and regarded Harley with a smile. She half floated in the water like a discarded doll. "M-mister J?" she weakly said, holding up one badly burnt hand. "W-why did you do that?"

"You should have killed Poison Ivy like I wanted you to," the Joker replied.

"You should _always_ do what daddy tells you. Because, when you don't, _this_ is what happens. Goodbye, Harley."

He then strolled down the dock, whistling a happy tune while ignoring Harley's pathetic pleads for help.

**B&B**

After he had been hit by Robin, Matty stayed down; even though he wasn't knocked out, nor injured. In the hellacious chaos that followed, he crawled across the floor in the thick smoke like a soldier on a battlefield, and searched the knocked out bodies around him for either Mickey or Scotty. He found Scotty, who was also out cold, and woke him up with a gentle slap to the face.

"Uh, wha-" Scotty came to in a full-blown panic.

"Shh, Scotty, shhh! It's me, Matty! Have you seen Mickey?"

Scotty suddenly began crawling away, and Matty started crawling just to keep up. Maybe Scotty saw Mickey lying somewhere, and was going over to him now.

But once they were near a wall, Scotty got to his feet and began running. Matty could barely make him out in the thick smoke, and had spent so much energy keeping Scott's vague outline in sight that he never saw the woman until she bumped into him. It turned out to be the Joker's girlfriend, the equally crazy Harley Quinn.

"Hey! Watch it!" she cried, as she defensively swung her fist at him.

Matty ducked her blows (he was a lover, not a fighter) and continued running after Scott, who had taken shelter in a stairwell.

There wasn't any smoke in here, and once Matty saw that Scottty was running up the steps, he realized that Scotty had never seen Mickey; Scotty was simply making a run for it.

"Scotty, hey, Scotty, wait!" Matty called, as he went up the steps after him. He paused when he heard some guy shouting something from the smoke-filled storage area behind him.

"Joker's setting off the bomb!" the man shouted in a panic.

Frightened for his life, Matty took the steps two at a time, hoping that he and Scotty could get to safety quickly enough before the bomb blew.

The stairs led to a rusted catwalk that ran over a row of large metal vats, some of which were still filled to the brim with what looked like stagnant chemicals. Scotty was already halfway down the catwalk, and when Matty started running after him, he was stunned at just how shaky and perilous the whole structure felt.

"Hey, Scotty," Matty called in warning, "watch out for the-"

The explosion that came had shook the building to its foundations, and knocked Matty into the catwalk's railing…which easily gave way under his weight, allowing Matty to topple over the side.

Matty let out a wail of fear as he desperately grabbed onto the edge of the catwalk. He glanced down wide-eyed beneath him at the orange-brownish vat of chemicals. He might have saved himself from falling off the catwalk, but Matty would have preferred hitting the floor two stories down rather than falling into that disgusting-looking gunk.

Matty tried lifting himself back onto the catwalk, but he lacked the upper body strength needed to do so. He was relieved when Scotty suddenly appeared, staring down at him on the catwalk.

"Scotty, thank God, man!" Matty said with relief. "Hey, give me a hand, huh?"

Yet Scotty continued to just glare at him hatefully. "How much did he pay you, Mat?"

Matty just stared at him in disbelief. "What? Who?"

"The Joker, you rat-bastard!" Scotty yelled.

"I swear I don't know what you're talking about!" Matty's arms felt like they were going to snap loose from his shoulders. "Hey, look…please, just let me back up, huh? W-We can talk about it."

Scotty just sneered at him. "I've said all I ever want to say to you, you traitorous son of a bitch."

"No, Scotty, no!" Matty cried, as Scotty raised his foot and bashed it against his head.

The blow knocked him from the edge of the catwalk, and Matty helplessly fell right into the vat of chemicals. He'd tried holding his breath, but once his body was immersed in the still-potent mix, his skin began to be burned right off of his body.

And in that moment of sheer agony, Matt Hagen didn't care about holding his breath, because he'd let out a long, hard scream of pain.

**B&B**

"M-Mister J!" Harley cried, as she swallowed a mouthful of water. She struggled to stay afloat, but it was hard, so very hard. Her entire body hurt, and her arms and legs felt like lead weights.

Harley stared up at the darkness, and wondered where the stars had gone. Then she realized that you couldn't see the stars when you were in the city.

'How ironic that the stars would seemingly be snuffed out…just like our relationship,' she thought bitterly. 'Perhaps it's best if I die….'

But once her face slipped beneath the water, Harley began to panic and thrash wildly. In that instant, she realized that she wasn't ready to die just yet, but she was already sinking below the surface of the brackish waters.

Then a hand grabbed her own, and Harley was relieved when she felt herself be pulled out of the water. She knew the Joker wouldn't just leave her here.

But her smile faded when Harley saw who had rescued her.

Poison Ivy smiled at her as she hauled an exhausted and wounded Harley onto the dock. Harley was too weak to even move as Ivy knelt down and brought Harley close for a tight hug.

Harley, still in shock from her injuries, as well as the Joker's betrayal, tried to say something. But her mouth could not form words, and all that came out were hurt whimpers.

"There, there," Ivy said soothingly, as she gently caressed Harley's face. "I've got you, now. And now that I've finally got you in my arms, Harley, I'm never letting go."

**B&B**

When Olivia and Alex arrived at Wayne Manor, both Rachel and Alfred looked very happy to see them. Olivia was pleased to see the both of them, as well as being back at Wayne Manor, but something told her that there was something different about this welcome. Then she realized what it was: Alfred and Rachel also shared a look of relief at seeing her and Alex.

After the hellos were over, Rachel's smile faded and she just gazed nervously at Olivia. Barefoot, Rachel was clad in a comfortable looking pair of tennis shorts with a matching style polo shirt. With her dark hair swept back and up from her face, she had a nice, refreshed, summery look. However, Rachel didn't appear to be the least bit comfortable. She kept staring apprehensively at Olivia, until Olivia finally said, "Rachel, what's wrong?"

"We've had an intruder on the premises," Alfred said grimly.

"Oh, dear God," Alex cried. "Are you two all right?"

"He never approached the house," Alfred said. "He stayed in the North woods, then turned around and went back through there."

"He was watching me," Rachel said nervously, "while I was swimming in the pool."

"You call the police?" Olivia asked.

"I did one better," Rachel replied, with a slight smile. "I told Bruce. He was out with Dick and Barbra in the Prowler."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, I just saw them. They wrapped up the King Tut case pretty neatly." Olivia then frowned as she instantly regretted her choice of words.

Alex let out a low groan of mock-disgust, and Alfred, with a broad smile, asked, "I assume they placed the good pharaoh back in his sarcophagus?"

"After they wrapped him back up, of course," Alex added.

"Of course!" Alfred said with a twinkle in his eye.

Olivia just grinned as she slowly shook her head. "Yeah, I know…that didn't come out right. Thanks for pointing that out, you wise guys!"

But Olivia was pleased to see that Rachel was now giggling, and so she didn't mind being made the brunt of a joke, as long as it was for a good cause.

Alex and Rachel went into the kitchen and began a round of lawyer shop talk while Olivia went out by the pool. She glanced out at the North woods, but night had fallen, and it was just too dark to see anything.

"Rest assured, Olivia, there is no one there, now," Alfred said, as he strode up and stood beside her. "We would know otherwise."

"Did you get a good look at him?"

"There are no cameras that far out, only motion detectors that are designed to sound the alert if they detect a human figure."

Olivia shook her head. "Bruce should really beef up the security here…."

Alfred just smiled at her. "He has, especially in light of the kidnap attempt on Ms. Rachel by Two-Face's goons. The ones who pretended to be police? The motion detectors in the woods are merely an advanced warning. Master Bruce has reinforced the security measures in and around the manor itself quite sufficiently."

But Olivia wasn't convinced. "Still, it'll take some time for the police, or even Batman, to get out here when your alarm goes off. What would you do to fend off an attacker?"

"The security measures that Master Bruce has added are far more than just alarms, Olivia," Alfred said. "Once an intruder steps onto the manor grounds itself, they will have to contend with some well-hidden traps. Along with a few other nasty surprises that Master Bruce has cooked up."

"Sweet Jesus," Olivia said with a shudder. She could only imagine what scary traps that the Batman had created to deal with intruders at his home. "You know, Bruce would make a pretty frightening super villain. Thank God he's on the side of the angels!"

"We should indeed be grateful," Alfred agreed. "Are you joining us for dinner, Olivia?"

"Yeah, in a moment," she said, with a longing look at the pool. "Think I might have time for a quick swim, first?"

"Of course, my dear," Alfred replied with a smile. "We're having turkey burgers. Would you like yours with cheese?"

"I love it that way! Thanks Alfred." Olivia went back inside and grabbed the bags that she and Alex had left in the spacious foyer. She went up to their usual living suite, which was essentially a cozy apartment that Bruce had set up for them with its own bathroom and completely stocked kitchen. There was even a fireplace in their living room and main bedroom.

Yet Olivia could not take total comfort in her snug surroundings. Her mind raced with questions regarding who could have been in the woods earlier today. She hoped that it was just an innocent hiker who was lost in the woods, but it didn't seem very likely. Olivia knew there were plenty of warning signs in the surrounding woods that told of it being private property, and the North woods, which ran along a highway on its opposite end, was even protected by a tall fence that ran for miles. If whoever that was in the woods had come from that direction, he would have deliberately scaled the fence and ignored all the warning signs.

Once in the bedroom, Olivia quickly changed out of her clothes and put on her black bikini. She then reached for a t-shirt to wear over the bikini in her overnight bag, but stopped when she got a good look at what was written on the front.

'I fought Cadmus,' the shirt stated on the front. Then Olivia turned it around to read the writing on the back, which said, 'And we kicked their ass!'

"Oh, Alex…." Olivia said with a chuckle. She recalled Alex talking about making up a special t-shirt for all of the people who stood fast against Cadmus here in Gotham City. But Olivia never knew Alex had went through with it until now. She should have realized something was up when Alex had brought along an extra bag. Olivia tucked the shirt, along with a towel, under her arm and left the suite.

Barefoot, Olivia padded back downstairs and outside to the pool. She smiled at the glittering water, which looked so inviting. Placing the folded up t-shirt and towel on a lounge chair, she began a running sprint towards the deep end of the pool.

"OLIVIA! STOP!"

Stopping short, Olivia turned around to see who had shouted at her. It was Rachel, who frantically came running up to her.

"Please don't swim here," Rachel said, with an anxious glance out at the darkened woods that surrounded them. "There's a perfectly good in-door pool; you can use that."

'Poor thing,' Olivia thought sympathetically. She recalled how harrowing the attempted kidnapping by Two-Face's thugs had been on her. They had badly injured Alfred, and practically had Rachel all helplessly bound and gagged; they would have easily made off with her, had Dick not shown up in his Robin guise and stopped them. Unfortunately, Two-Face would later succeed in abducting both Rachel and Bruce Wayne.

Olivia gently grasped her by the shoulders and said, "Whoever that intruder was, Rachel. He's long gone by now. And Bruce has made this place a sanctuary. You're safe, here, sweetie."

"Didn't stop Two-Face from almost abducting me," Rachel said nervously. "And he eventually did. I know I should know better, but I can't stop thinking about that, Liv. It's silly, right?"

"No, it's not," Olivia honestly replied. "You have every right to feel what you're feeling, especially after the Joker's busting out all of the inmates at Arkham. But Alfred was just telling me how much more secure Bruce has made Wayne Manor since your kidnap attempt. If that intruder was somebody who meant you harm, the extra security measures that Bruce installed more than likely scared him off."

When a strong wind suddenly blew up, Olivia frowned and glanced to her right. The wind kept blowing, yet the trees directly across from them were still. Olivia walked over to see what could be causing the abrupt breeze, with Rachel tightly holding her hand.

Both women exhaled a sigh of relief when they saw the Prowler quickly descend into the hidden hanger on the grounds. Once it was below ground, the grass-covered roof of the hanger slid back in place, hiding it from prying eyes.

'Damn, that thing is really quiet!' Olivia thought with amazement. 'Had it not been for the draft from the turbines, I never would have known it was here.'

She turned to Rachel and said, "Batman's back. Feel better?"

Rachel nodded with a relieved look. "Much. C'mon, let's go greet them in the Batcave!"

'So much for swimming,' Olivia thought, as she grabbed her t-shirt and put it on just as she and Rachel ran back into the house. 'Maybe later….'

When they emerged from the elevator in the Batcave, Olivia and Rachel found themselves in the midst of a uneasy scene. Bruce sat brooding on a bench by the workshop, while Barbara and Dick stood by him.

"Two out of three ain't bad," Barbra said.

When Bruce just glared at them, Dick tugged on Barbra's arm and said, "C'mon, let's go…."

"Are you guys all right?" Olivia asked them as they passed her and Rachel on their way to the elevator.

"One of those nights, Liv," Dick said with a heavy sigh. "You win some, you lose some…."

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"We stopped an armored pyromaniac," Barbara replied. "Then we put King Tut back in Arkham, where he belongs. But, after that…well, things didn't go so good…."

"Get something to eat, the both of you," Bruce called to them. His tone was now more amiable. "I'll see you upstairs."

After Dick and Barbara left, Olivia and Rachel walked over to where Bruce sat. Olivia noted that he was still brooding over what happened tonight…in fact, his mood was so dark, she was almost afraid to ask what went wrong.

When Bruce glanced up at Olivia, he surprised her with a slight smile. "Nice t-shirt, Sis."

Olivia forgot that she was wearing her specially made 'I fought Cadmus' shirt and chuckled as she gave him a shy shrug. "This thing was Alex's idea. Don't worry, I'm not wearing it on the street."

"She had that made up?" Bruce asked.

Olivia nodded. "She's wants to give one to everybody involved with fighting Cadmus here in Gotham City, including you two. Alex told me that she planned to give the t-shirt place the cover story that she was an ADA involved with the Cadmus prosecution, and she was getting them made up for her comrades in the DA's office."

That made Bruce smile. "Typical of Alex, always thinking of everybody. I appreciate it. But I'm really not worthy of any awards…not after tonight."

"What happened, Bruce?" Rachel asked.

"After dealing with McElroy, we followed Scott Thorne and his boys to the old Millar chemical plant," Bruce replied, sounding downbeat. "And it turns out he was planning an attack on the Joker. But the Joker was already there, waiting for him. I deployed myself, along with Robin and Batgirl, in strategic positions and we set our own trap for both Thorne and the Joker. And then all hell broke loose."

Bruce got up from the bench and walked over to Rachel. He was clad only in jeans and a t-shirt. "It was Harvey Dent, Rachel. He's back. And he caught me completely off guard."

'Oh, good Christ,' Olivia thought, when she saw the renewed look of terror on Rachel's face. 'Just what she needs to hear right now….'

Still, Olivia tried to reach for whatever hope there was. "When you say Harvey, I take it that he wasn't really-"

"He was in full-blown Two-Face mode, Sis," Bruce told her. "Gaudy two-styled suit and all. He was there to blow away both the Joker and Thorne. Apparently this mob turf war now has a third participant."

"That's who was in the woods earlier," Rachel cried, her voice rising as she grew more panicked. "It was Two-Face, wasn't it?"

Bruce held her gently and said, "Rachel, please listen to me. We scanned the woods surrounding the manor before we landed. There's nothing out there, now. And there was no way that that could have been Two-Face himself out there earlier. He wouldn't have had been able to get back in the city by the time I saw him."

"It didn't have to be Two-Face himself," Rachel frantically said. "He could have sent somebody else, just to make sure I was still here. He hates me, Bruce! And he'll come after me again, I know he will!"

She had burst into tears at that moment, and Bruce hugged her tightly. Olivia felt very out of place being here right now. And so when Bruce glanced over at her, Olivia quickly said, "Um, I'm gonna tell Alfred you two will be late for dinner, ok?"

"Thanks, Liv," Bruce said, as he continued to try and console a sobbing Rachel.

'Oh, God,' Olivia thought, as she rode up in the Batcave elevator to the second floor. 'When it rains, it pours….first the Joker is back, and now Two-Face! And all this just a few months after we fought off Cadmus! Jesus, you'd think we'd get a break every once in a while!'

Once back inside the manor itself, Olivia walked into the kitchen, and found Dick, Barbara, Alex and Alfred all sitting solemnly around the table. Alex glanced up at Olivia and said, "You hear that Harvey's back?"

"Yeah," Olivia replied, as she sat down next to her lover. "And I also hear he's in full psycho mode, as well."

"How's Rachel taking it?" Alex asked.

"Not well. I left Bruce with her just now, he's trying to calm her down." Olivia glanced at Alfred and added, "Bruce told me to tell you that they'll be late for dinner."

"Which reminds me," Alfred said, as he got up from the table, "I've got turkey burgers cooking."

Alex gestured across the table at Dick and Barbara. "They were saying that it looked like Harvey has joined in on this mob war between the Joker and Scott Thorne. Maybe, seeing how he's too busy fighting to be crime boss, Harvey may no longer be interested in vengeance against Rachel?"

"I really hope that's true, Alex," Olivia said. "But what happens if Harvey wins and becomes the new mob boss?"

"He may well turn his attention to other affairs then," Alfred said from the stove. "Including seeking vengeance against Rachel."

"But she didn't _do_ anything to him," Barbara said, sounding offended. "I mean, it's simply outrageous for him to hate her so!"

"Harvey Dent has had some very serious mental problems, Babs," Olivia replied.

"Harvey was seriously disturbed even back when he was the district attorney," Alex added. "And since he's created this Two-Face persona, his insanity has become even worse."

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence just then, as everyone each somberly considered the implications of Harvey "Two-Face" Dent having reared his half ugly face once more.

"Nice shirt, Liv," Dick suddenly muttered with a grin.

Olivia smiled at him. "Like it? Alex had it made for me."

"Ooo, wait right there!" Alex cried, as she ran out of the kitchen.

"You didn't tell me you brought them tonight," Olivia said, when Alex returned with more 'I fought Cadmus' t-shirts.

"I wanted yours to be just as much of a surprise, too," Alex replied, as she presented a t-shirt to Dick, Barbara and even Alfred.

Olivia was pleased to see that the shirts had brightened the mood of both Dick and Barbara considerably. Even Alfred was deeply touched; although Olivia wondered when he would ever wear it, since all he wore were dapper black suits.

Bruce and Rachel came up just then, and they were pleasantly surprised when Alex presented them with their 'I fought Cadmus' shirts. Rachel was so taken with her shirt that she slipped it on right over her polo shirt.

"How many of these did you get made up?" Olivia asked, when she saw that Alex's bag contained even more.

"Thirty," Alex somberly answered. "I wanted to make sure I had enough to give to everybody who was involved. That includes Lana Lang and Chloe Sullivan, Clark Kent, the Lone Gunmen…."

"This is really important to you, isn't it?" Barbara asked.

Alex grew thoughtful. "In spite of the fact that the sleazes behind Cadmus may be working on their little deals to avoid justice, I just wanted to give all of the heroes who fought them a reminder that _we_ really won this battle. Cadmus is now lying flat on its face, thanks to al of you guys."

Olivia leaned over and grasped her hand. "You should save one of these shirts for yourself, sweetheart, because nobody sacrificed more in the fight against Cadmus than you."

They kissed and hugged then, and just when Olivia thought this moment couldn't get any better, Alfred had placed her dinner on the table. The turkey cheese burger was served on a toasted roll with a side order of onion rings, French fries and salad.

After consuming the delicious meal and enjoying some pleasant dinner conversation, the group broke up as Olivia went back out to the pool, where she found Bruce glaring out into the night. He stood facing the North woods, and knowing him as well as she did, Olivia figured Bruce was trying to figure out who the intruder was earlier.

"Do you think he's gonna come after her again?" Olivia asked him. "Two-Face, I mean…."

"If he tries it, I'll make Two-Face regret it," Bruce said. And the way he said that, the intensity with which he spoke those words, sent shivers down Olivia's spine. "The problem, Sis, is that Batman can only come out at night. And Two-Face is not above operating during the day."

"You want me to keep an eye on Rachel?" Olivia nodded. "You got it. But bear in mind that she's already well-protected, with her own body guards. I may not be much help."

Bruce strode over to her and abruptly threw a punch at Olivia, which she instinctively dodged in one, swift motion. She backed off slightly and assumed a defensive posture at him…which again was pure instinct on Olivia's part; taught to her by Bruce himself.

Bruce then smiled at her. "Rachel may be protected by body guards, but I'd feel much better knowing the Huntress will also be watching out for her."

Olivia felt herself blush just then. "I'll gladly help keep Rachel safe. But I am _not_ the Huntress. You might as well burn that outfit, Bruce, because I'm not wearing it again."

"You can't deny who who truly are, Sis," Bruce replied.

"The Huntress?" Olivia asked warily.

"A member of my team," he told her. "You don't need to wear an outfit to prove yourself to me…or anybody else. But that Huntress outfit will always be there, waiting for you, should you ever need it."

He left her just then. And Olivia momentarily pondered what he'd said, until she realized that she'd have to be crazy to want to be a superhero.

'I don't have what it takes,' Olivia thought, as she stood on the edge of the pool and removed her t-shirt, exposing her bikini. 'Especially with all of these super villains that have been coming out of the woodwork, lately.'

She then dove into the water.

**B&B**

"Oh God," Matty said, his voice breaking.

He didn't know how he managed to get out of the vat filled with chemicals; he wasn't even sure where he was right now. He only knew that he was in a great deal of pain. He felt as if he had been flayed alive…yet was still somehow conscious.

He walked barefoot down the street…feeling hot, then cold, and then hot once more. It was a vicious circle that kept going 'round and 'round. It was still nighttime, but he didn't know if it was the same night, or where he was in Gotham…assuming he was still in Gotham City at all.

He brought his hands up to his face, and then let out a startled cry.

His hands were these massive claws that were covered with some kind of weird, thick clay. He glanced at his reflection the main display window of an abandoned store, and the sight that greeted him was so terrifying he let out a horrified gurgle.

The thing that the window had reflected back at him was a massive, hulking monstrosity with a drooping clay face.

"What happened to me?" Matty asked the clay faced reflection. "Oh, God, what happened to me?"

He wished he could be back to normal; he wished he would just look just like he did before Scotty kicked him into the vat of chemicals; he wished-

Matty was startled when, for a spilt second, the clay monster's features abruptly shifted into that of his own. He stared at his regular normal face, and the nice suit he'd worn before. And then, just as quickly, all of that faded away to be replaced once more by the horror show freak that stared back at him once more.

"NO!" Matty cried, as he slammed his fist into the glass, shattering it into a million pieces. He momentarily stared at his hand, which had smashed the glass…he could have sworn it had briefly turned into a hammer.

"What the hell's happening to me?" Matty cried.

The clay-faced creature then ran into the darkness of the night, shrieking.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

_Many thanks to ray1, Magician Girl Mirani and RebelByrdie for their kind words. _

**Batman & Benson 6**

**Chapter 7**

"Son of a bitch," Scott Thorne raged, as he angrily strode back and forth in the office of his penthouse. Outside, the sunny skies of early morning contrasted with his dark mood. "Bad enough we got the Joker to worry about, but now Two-Face has joined the battle!"

As Antonio Ruiz watched him carefully, he smiled slightly, satisfied at how things were going. He had initially cut a deal with the Joker to set up Thorne to be killed. But that plan went by the wayside, thanks to the fiasco at the Millar chemical plant, which saw Thorne walk away unscathed.

But there was a new development here, one that Ruiz realized he could take advantage of: namely the fact that Thorne's buddies, Matty and that scumbag Mickey, where now both missing. When Ruiz innocently asked Thorne about their whereabouts, Thorne had grumpily replied that Matty was dead, and that he didn't know where the hell Mickey was.

Thorne was adrift without his closest friends, which made it the perfect moment for Ruiz to step in and take over. Becoming Thorne's confidant might not be what the Joker had in mind for Ruiz, but to hell with that clownish freak…Ruiz saw a chance to increase his status within Thorne's gang. And who knows, if Ruiz saw a chance to bump off Thorne and take control of his gang, he would certainly go for it.

Right now, Ruiz made like he was the perfect friend, listening to little bratty Scotty and he ranted and raved about how unfair life was…as if there were supposed to be a code of ethics in the ruthless, back-stabbing criminal underworld.

Thorne's childish rants were interrupted by a call from Pete, one of the guards at the front door. When Ruiz answered it, he was surprised to hear Pete report that Matt Hagen was at the door. He relayed the information to Thorne, but instead of being happy that one of his old friends was here, Thorne looked very scared.

"Send him in," Thorne said, after a moment of fearful contemplation. "But have Pete and the boys come in with him, and make damn sure they watch him carefully. Any sudden moves, they shoot, understand?"

Ruiz relayed his orders back to Pete. Then he switched off his cell phone and stared at Thorne thoughtfully. "I take it you and Matty are on the outs?"

"I tried to kill him last night," Scott admitted. "I kicked him into a vat of chemicals. I thought it would be enough to kill him, but apparently not…."

Ruiz nodded in understanding as he pulled out his gun. "You want us to finish the job for you?"

Thorne held up a hand. "Let's just wait and see what he has to say, first. With Matty, this ought to be good…."

Ruiz holstered his weapon as the door opened. Matty entered, followed by Pete and two other men; they watched him carefully, their hands never far from their guns.

Ruiz stared at Matty with a surprised look. For a guy who just took a chemical bath, Matty was looking pretty chipper.

Matty threw his arms out wide and said, "Hey, Scotty…how's it hanging, huh?"

Yet Scott remained right where he was in front of his desk, staring at Matty warily. "You got a lot of balls coming back here."

"Scotty, Scotty, Scotty…." Matty said with a shake of his head. "You still think I'm the one who ratted on you?"

'Uh-oh,' Ruiz thought, as his hand grasped his gun in its holster. He considered shooting Hagen before he could say anything damaging: namely that it was Ruiz who had set up Scott Thorne at the Millar Chemical Plant.

"Is this why you've got me surrounded by this muscle?" Matty asked, as his hand gestured at Ruiz and the others. "Look at me, Scotty. It's me, Matty. Big, dumb old Matty, the guy who was content on riding your coattails. The guy who never had any designs on your job."

Then Matty paused as he grew thoughtful for a moment. "At least, not until now…."

"That's it," Thorne called. "Blow him away!"

Ruiz, Pete and the others pulled out their guns and opened fire. Matty was instantly riddled with bullets.

And to Ruiz's astonishment, Matty merely stood there and smiled at them.

"A vest!" Ruiz shouted. "He's wearing a vest! Aim for his melon!"

Ruiz wasn't sure if it was him or Pete, but he watched as a bullet from one of their guns hit Matty's forehead, smashing it open and bursting out the back of his head.

And all the while, Matty merely stood there and grinned at them.

Ruiz watched, horrified, as the gaping hole in Matt's forehead abruptly closed up within seconds. He and the rest of the guys, stunned at this sight, stopped shooting and simply stared at Matty.

At this point, Matty had begun to change in the most bizarre way. His skin, and even his clothes, lost all color as he shifted and bulged; his clothes melted away into his skin, which rippled and drooped, until a hulking monstrosity, whose skin was the color of limestone, stood before them.

"You guys done?" the monster asked in Matty's voice. "Because now it's my turn…."

Pete let out a scream of pain as Matty reached out and stabbed him through the heart with a razor-sharp lance that he'd created from his finger.

Matty bashed Alvarez into the floor with his other hand, which he'd turned into a sledgehammer, then flung it to the left and right, killing the remaining two men by slamming them into the walls.

Ruiz ducked for cover behind the sofa just as Matty turned towards him. "Hey, where're you going?"

Ruiz braced himself for another attack, until he realized that Matty wasn't speaking to him. He poked his head out from behind the sofa and saw Matty held a cringing Scott in a bear hug.

"Wha-what the hell are you?" Scott asked in a pained daze.

"The next crime lord of Gotham City," Matty replied. He then placed his hands on both sides of Scott's face in an almost tender gesture. "What's that line from The Godfather: Part 2? Oh, yeah: 'I know it was you, Fredo. You broke my heart. You broke my heart!' Now I guess I'm gonna break your head, Scotty."

Ruiz flinched in horror as Matty crushed Scott Thorne's head between his hands, killing him instantly. Then he flung Thorne's body to the floor and glanced in Ruiz's direction. "Ruiz!"

Ruiz tried to make a run for it, but a large, claw-like hand grabbed his shoulder and shoved him roughly to the floor. Ruiz rolled over and stared up in terror as the inhuman monster loomed over him.  
"Wait, don't kill me," Ruiz pleaded. "I can help you! Just like I helped Scott! I can help you in the same way!"

"Sorry, Antonio," Matty said, almost sounding regretful. "But I'm only accepting people whom I trust on my crew…you understand, right?"  
The last thing Ruiz saw, in the final moments of his life, was Matty's massive, sledgehammer-shaped fist just as it slammed down on his head.

He never felt the killing blow.

**B&B**

Pamela Lillian Isley was pleased to see that one of her old hideouts, an abandoned greenhouse located in a Gotham City suburb, remained intact; at least as far as she could see from the outside. She parked the SUV up at the front door and shut it off. She glanced in the backseat and was pleased to see Harley was still sound asleep.

Pamela got out of the SUV, which she had stolen from the front of the chemical plant. It had the keys tucked in the folded up sun visor, so it was easy enough to steal. And from the sound of the major battle that Pam had heard and seen, the SUV's prior owners were a little too busy to care what happened to their car…assuming they were even still alive.

Ignoring the front doors, which were sealed shut, Pam walked around to the side entrance, the true entrance to her hideout. It was a storm cellar door that was covered by vines that grew all along the side of the building. The vines did such a good job in hiding the storm door that Pam herself had almost walked right past it.

Pam then knelt down and made a gentle purring sound. "Hello, my darlings, did you miss mommy?"

The vines then undulated vibrantly at the mere sound of her voice, which made Pam smile. "Clear a path for me, my sweeties…."

In response, the vines parted, exposing the storm cellar door, which Pam opened. She descended the concrete steps barefooted; Pam was still clad in the meager halter top outfit that she had worn while she was a prisoner of the Joker.

'Joker,' Pam thought with barely restricted rage. She wondered if there was a special place in hell for vicious bastards like him.

Yet all thoughts of the Joker were pushed aside once Pam got a look at her former lair. The plants that she had kept here had grown wild; there were vines all over the walls, with plant roots spreading all across the floor. Lush tropical leaves, the size of small cars, hung from the corners. The place had become a virtual indoor jungle in her absence.

And Pam loved it!

She happily waltzed through the foliage like a princess in a fairy tale. It was such a pleasure to be back among wild, unruly nature; especially here, in the comfort of her own lair. Then, remembering poor Harley, Pam decided to get things set up for her.

The various lotions and potions she had created were still on the storage shelf above her lab work table. Pam selected a healing aloe and brought it over to one of the large tropical plants in the corner. She commanded it to lower a massive leaf, and when it did, Pam smothered it's surface with half of the aloe.

Pam then retrieved a still-unconscious Harley from the SUV and carried her down to the lair, where she placed Harley on the floor beside the leaf. Harley moaned and whimpered slightly as Pam quickly undressed her. When she was naked, Pam then placed her on the aloe-covered leaf, and then rubbed some more of the aloe into Harley's skin, giving special treatment to her wounds.

Once this was done, Pam stood up and gazed sadly down at Harley's body, which was covered with a multitude of bruises and black and blue marks. All of which were caused by the Joker. 'Good God, was that bastard even _capable_ of a kind thought?'

Pam pushed aside her hatred for the Clown Prince Of Crime long enough to close the edges of the leaf over Harley, wrapping her body as snugly as if she were tucked into a warm bed.

Harley began to whimper once more with her eyes still closed. "Joker, no," she pleaded, "please, don't…no…."

"Shhhh," Pam said, as she gently caressed Harley's face and head. "Sleep now, my love. Sleep…."

Pam was pleased to see Harley had quieted down as she fell into a deep, relaxing slumber. Leaving Harley to her well-deserved rest, Pam went into the adjoining room, which she had used as her private quarters.

Her stuff was still there, including the bundle of money that she'd kept hidden under the loose floorboard. It was wrapped in air-tight plastic, and was just enough to get them started with the basics in food and other supplies.

Pam got dressed in the clothing that still hung in her closet. It smelled of mildew, but would have to suffice for now. She retrieved the sunglasses from the closet shelf and put them on. They would hide her unnatural color eyes from any suspicious shoppers.

Just before she set out to do some rudimentary shopping, Pam paused before the sleeping Harley. Harley was just as much a victim of the Joker as she was. But starting right now, that had stopped. Neither of them would be a victim ever again; instead, they would now be the predators, and their first target would be the Joker.

"We'll get him, my dear," Pam promised Harley, her voice barely a whisper. "Oh yes, we'll both make the Joker pay in spades for what he's done to us. Hell, when I get through with him, that pale-faced hyena will be praying for death….."

**B&B**

J'onn awoke in his bed with a strange sensation of being crowded. Then he realized what it was: normally, he slept alone, but this morning there was somebody sleeping with him.

He glanced down at Katie, who was cuddled up next to him, sound asleep. Her wrists were still bandaged from the ligature marks she'd received while a bound captive of McElroy.

The doctors at the hospital had released Katie after treating her late last night. However, after J'onn drove her home, she did not want to stay there. She had no family in Gotham City, and she didn't want to spend the night alone. J'onn understood her feelings; she had been through a lot, and were it not for the Batman, Robin and Batgirl, Katie would be dead right now.

The thought of Katie being dead, the very thought of losing her, made him feel a sadness he had not felt in ages. And so when she had asked if she could stay with him, he quickly said yes. J'onn couldn't explain the feelings he had, but having so nearly lost her, he felt an inexplicable desire to keep her close to him right now.

He did not plan on sleeping with her in his bed, of course. That was Katie's idea. She didn't want to be left alone in the bedroom, and so J'onn had initially suggested he sit by her side in the easy chair. But that wasn't enough for her; Katie had wanted him by her side while she slept.

And so they slept together, with Katie snuggling up as close as she could get to him. They didn't do anything else but sleep, and J'onn wound up having the best sleep he could remember with her by his side.

He got out of bed gingerly, so as to not awaken Katie. They had both gotten in very late last night, and she'd needed her rest. He took his cell phone with him into the bathroom, so it would not disturb her should it ring.

J'onn stared at himself in the bathroom mirror…actually, he only stared at his human self, the visage he'd created so that he could mingle with the humans. He stared carefully at the human face that he had made up, and realized that this was the face that Katie had fallen in love with.

And that was when J'onn realized that he had fallen hard for Katie, because he felt the same way about her; he'd loved her dearly as a friend before, but now, the love he felt for her transcended mere friendship.

'But would she still love me if she knew who I truly was?' he wondered.

The cell phone rang, interrupting his musings, and he was glad to have brought it inside the bathroom with him.

When he answered, Inspector Benson spoke rapidly and urgently: "J'onn, we've tried calling Katie, but we haven't been able to reach her."

"She's with me, Inspector," he replied. J'onn almost felt guilty at even admitting this, for it was practically an admission that he and Katie were fraternizing while off duty…which was behavior that the GCPD officially frowned upon.

"Oh, good," Benson said with relief. "How is she?"

"Katie's sleeping now, Inspector, but she appears to be recuperating," he replied.

"Good, that's good news," Benson said. "When she wakes up, tell Katie that she's got the rest of the week off. Also, we've set up an appointment with a psychiatrist for her. It's mandatory for an officer who has been taken hostage to receive counseling."

"I understand, Inspector. When's the appointment?"

"Wednesday at 10:00. If that's not good for her, she can always reschedule. Let Katie know that I've texted her the doctor's name, address and phone number."

"I will, Inspector, thank you. Are you busy today?"

There was a pause on the line. "Excuse me?"

J'onn rubbed his face in exasperation. "Pardon me, that did not come out right. What I meant was, is the squad very busy today? The reason I ask is that I wish to take a personal day. If that's all right with you, of course, Inspector."

She abruptly chuckled. "John Jones, you have never taken a day off since you started working for me. You realize that? So, yeah, by all means, take a personal day; hell, take two, if you need it. You've earned it."

"Thank you, Inspector." J'onn was genuinely relieved to be able to remain home, today. He felt uneasy at the thought of leaving Katie alone.

"Got some news for you regarding McElroy," she added grimly. "He raped three of the kidnapped women, trying to impregnate them with his 'royal seed' or some damned craziness like that."

"I am sorry to hear that, Inspector."

"Yeah, well, because of the rapes, the whole King Tut case is now officially ours. I'd like Katie to make a statement sometime soon. Doesn't have to be now, of course; when she's feeling up to it. I know she wasn't raped, but we still need Katie's testimony regardless."

"I shall inform her, Inspector."

"Great. Gotta go. You kids enjoy your time off."

J'onn switched off his cell and emerged from the bathroom, only to find Katie standing there, staring warily at him. She was clad in pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, and her blond hair was tangled up in the worst case of 'bed hair' that J'onn had ever seen.

In short, she looked beautiful.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked. "Do we have to go in?"

"No," he replied gently. "That was the Inspector. She was merely asking after you, that's all. How are you feeling?"

"Still a bit tired," she replied with a yawn. "But hungry, too."

"Care for some breakfast?"

"Do I have to cook it?"

"No," he replied with a brief laugh. "I'm going to make it for you."

She shyly smiled at him. "In that case, John, I'd _love_ breakfast!"

**B&B**

"Did I hear correctly?" Alex asked. "John and Katie are hanging out together off duty?"

Olivia nodded as she sat back down at her desk and looked over the police reports that were filed by her detectives regarding the King Tut case. "Yeah. She's sleeping right now, but John says she's doing much better. He just asked for some personal time."

"To spend with Katie?" Alex asked, shocked.

Olivia stared at Alex with a frown. "Yes, Alex. Is something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing," Alex muttered, as she took a thoughtful stroll back and forth in Olivia's office. "You think she knows?"

"About what?"

Alex quickly glanced out the opened doorway before she whispered: "That John is really a Martian."

Olivia thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. "I dunno. They're very close, but I don't think they're _that_ close…."

Alex suddenly looked very uneasy. "Does John have the same…gear that human guys do?" When Olivia just shook her head and let out a chuckle, Alex defensively added, "What?"

"Only you would ask a question like that, Alex," Olivia said, now giggling full-bore.

"You mean you've never thought about it?" Alex said. "Honestly?"

"Not really, hon. He's not my type, and by that I mean he's a man. As far as John's relationship with Katie is concerned, that's none of my business, anyway."

"It's got to be rough on John," Alex said thoughtfully. "Being the last of your kind and all."

"Which is why I'm glad he's found a friend in Katie," Olivia replied.

Rachel and Commissioner Gordon entered Olivia's office just then. "Alex, how's the case against McElroy coming?" Rachel asked.

"Very solid," Alex replied with a smile. Then her smile faded. "Have you heard that he raped three of the women whom he kidnapped?"

Rachel nodded grimly. "All the more reason to lock him away in Arkham for the rest of his life."

"McElroy's now complaining about how his jail cell is unbecoming for a royal deity like himself," Gordon said derisively.

"He's lucky I don't go down there and beat the living shit out of him," Olivia said darkly. She recalled one of the captured women's testimony mentioning how McElroy had tied her down like an animal when he raped her.

"At least McElroy is safely locked up this time," Alex said. "He's permanently off the streets for good."

"That just leaves the rest of the escaped crazies," Rachel said dismally.

"As well as Scott Thorne," Gordon added.

Linda poked her head into the office. "Boss, I know you said 'no calls' but there's a very urgent call for you from Detective Harvey Bullock."

"I got it, Linda, thanks," Olivia said, as she picked up the phone and pushed the blinking button. "Yeah, Harvey, what's up?"

"Scott Thorne is dead," Bullock told her. "I'm staring at his body right now."

Olivia just sat there, stunned, for a moment. Then she regained her composure and said, "Hold on, Harvey. I've got Jim, Rachel and Alex here right now." Olivia glanced up at them and added, "You can scratch Scott Thorne off the list. Harvey just informed me that he's dead."

"I knew it," Gordon said with a slow shake of his head. "It was just a matter of time before the Joker got to him."

"Joker finally got him, huh, Harvey?" Olivia asked into the phone.

"Uh, I don't think it was the Joker that killed him," Harvey said. His voice sounded uncomfortable as he gave her the location of the crime scene, which Olivia scribbled down.

"If it wasn't the Joker that killed him, then who did?" Olivia asked.

"Um, look, maybe you should all just come and see for yourself," Harvey said, still sounding uneasy. "It's weird, Liv, real weird. And I really hate the weird ones…."

**B&B**

"Looks like the St. Valentine's Day Massacre," Samantha Spade said, when she walked up to the crime scene. There were a row of bodies, all male, and all well-dressed in suits, lined up on the ground by the dirty brick wall in the alleyway. The place was already beginning to smell in the stifling summer heat.

Jordan Cavanaugh and her forensics team were busy working the scene, and when she heard Sam's comment, the pretty medical examiner glanced up and said, "They weren't killed here, Detective Spade. This was just a body dump."

Harvey Bullock walked over to Sam just then and added, "And you'll never guess who they are: Scott Thorne and most of his crew. And hey, thanks for coming over on such short notice."

"No problem; is Renee feeling ok?"

"Yeah. She says she's got a bad cold, but I think Montoya's just a goldbricker, y'know?"

Sam smiled at his joke. Although she was happy to help, Sam thought it was a little ironic that she was called in to fill in for the sick Montoya, since she felt a little under the weather herself. She wasn't sick, per se; just very tired. Once again, Sam barely got any sleep last night, thanks to another surprise visit from Logan, who promptly showed his appreciation at seeing her with a rabid lovemaking session that lasted well into the early dawn hours.

The fact of the matter was, as much as Sam appreciated a good roll in the hay, this intense schedule that Logan was keeping with her was getting on Sam's nerves, big time. She barely saw Logan, thanks to his duties with the X-Men, and whenever she did see him, they barely talked. All he wanted to do was hit the sack with her, and once the lovemaking was done, Logan fell asleep. When Sam woke up the next day, usually running behind, Logan was already gone. God knows he was a great looking, muscular man who was great in the sack, but Sam longed for a little quality time with him; she wanted to have a real date, where they talked and got to know each other better. Instead, they seemed to be locked in this intense cycle of sex, sleep and long absences.

'This just wasn't what I expected,' Sam thought, as she and Harvey watched Jordan inspect the blunt force trauma on one of the corpses. 'I need more than this. I have to speak with Logan. We really need to talk….'

"Here they are," Harvey said, as he abruptly looked over at something behind Sam. When Sam glanced in that direction, she saw a sedan pull up with GCPD emergency lights on the dash. Olivia got out of the driver's side of the car, with Alex getting out of the passenger side. Gordon and the DA, Rachel Dawes, both got out of the back seat of the sedan.

"Ok, so what happened to Scott Thorne?" Olivia asked.

Harvey gestured at Jordan and said, "Care to show them, Doc?"

"Brace yourselves," Jordan warned. "It isn't pretty…."

When she pulled the sheet away, Sam's eyes grew wide with shock at the mere sight of Scott Thorne's remains.

"Oh, sweet Jesus," Olivia muttered, as she and Gordon gazed at the body with a mixture of shock and amazement. Both Alex and Rachel gave the body a brief glance, and then they turned away with sickened expressions.

Sam didn't blame them. Scott Thorne's head looked like it was…squished. His eyeballs had popped out from the great pressure that crushed his skull on both sides. "Was that done with a vise?" Sam asked.

"No," Jordan replied with a shake of her head. "There's a clear hand print pattern on both sides of his face. It looks like somebody with super strength had crushed his head to a pulp."

"Y'see what I mean?" Harvey said to Olivia. "Unless the Joker's been pumping a lotta iron lately, I sincerely doubt he was the killer."

"Maybe the Joker hired a meta-human to kill Thorne for him?" Rachel suggested. Both she and Alex stood well away from the bodies.

"Anything's possible," Gordon said. "Are all the bodies like this? Killed in the same way?"

"No," Jordon replied. "Three were killed by blunt force trauma, like they were hit by a massive sledgehammer, and one was stabbed through the torso."

"With a knife?" Olivia asked.

"With a sharp object," Jordan amended. "The wound is unlike anything I've seen. I'll need to examine him in the lab, but it looks like he was run through with a sword, but a really strong one. It pierced his heart and sliced clear through his spine; whoever did this, he had a lot of strenght."

Olivia grew very thoughtful. "Who do we know that has the ability to kill like this?"

"Mr. Freeze," Sam offered.

"He'd be my prime suspect," Harvey said. "He can manipulate ice into stabbing weapons, and can also turn his hands into sledgehammers."

When Sam saw Olivia shaking her head, she said, "You don't agree?"

"No, it fits Mr. Freeze's M.O., but what would be his motive?" Olivia said. "Last we heard of him, he was in the artic wilds. Why would he just come back here and kill Thorne and his crew?"

"Maybe Freeze wants in on the action," Harvey said. "There's a vacancy in the Gotham City crime lord spot, and everybody and their mother is presently gunning for it, including the Joker and Two-Face."

But Olivia just shook her head again. "No, I don't think so, Harvey."

"What's the matter with pure and simple greed as a motive?" Harvey persisted. "If youse remember, Freeze worked for the Penguin as an assassin."

"Mr. Freeze was never really about greed," Alex said quietly. She almost appeared sad. "Freeze was manipulated into becoming the Penguin's assassin by the Penguin himself. No, Liv's right; this doesn't track with Freeze's motives."

"Then we're looking at a new player in town," Sam said with dread. "Somebody with superpowers who really hated Scott Thorne."

"How do you figure that?" Rachel asked.

"Out of all the bodies, Thorne was the only one whose head was crushed by the perp's bare hands," Sam pointed out. "That's a very close up, intimate way of killing somebody."

"Somebody you really hated," Olivia agreed. "Right. That makes sense."

"Well," Gordon said with a sigh, "let's see if we can find out whoever killed this bunch. Harvey, Samantha, you start the canvass, yet?"

"We were just about to, right now, Commish," Harvey said. He glanced around the desolate alleyway and added, "But I wouldn't hold yer breath, if ya know what I mean…."

"Good police work is always dogged, even in the face of sheer hopelessness, Detective Bullock," Gordon replied. "If you need more people, just let me know."

"Sure thing, Commish," Harvey muttered. His tone told Sam that he really didn't expect to get any results. "C'mon, Spade, let's go act dogged."

Sam grinned as she started to follow him down the alleyway. It also occurred to her that Harvey didn't make one jive about her name the entire time. 'Could Harvey actually be warming up to me?' she wondered. 'Is this the beginning of a trend where he'll finally start treating me with a little respect?'

"You know how to act dogged, don't ya, Spade?" Harvey added. "Just pretend you're going after the Maltese Falcon."

'Then again, maybe not,' Sam thought, as she glowered at him.

When they emerged from the alleyway, they agreed to split up. Harvey went across the street to the dry cleaners to see if anybody there saw anything, while Sam did the same with the bodega that was just a few doors down from the alley.

The owner of the bodega was a plump older man with a mustache and a pleasant smile who unfortunately did not see anything out of the ordinary, and neither did his employees.

The bodega had a counter where customers could sit and have something to eat and drink. Sam asked the lone customer at the counter, an old woman who read a newspaper with her coffee and danish, if she had seen anything.

As the woman just shook her head, her expression was one of woe. "It's such a shame what these gangs are doing to this city."

"We're doing our best to stop them, ma'am," Sam assured her.

Yet as she was about to turn and leave, the old woman reached out and grasped Sam's arm. "What's a nice young girl like you doing chasing these horrid criminals? Do your parents know what you're doing, young lady?"

Sam chuckled slightly as she gently pulled her arm free of the old woman's grasp. She was about to respond that, not only did her parents know what she was doing, but that they heartily approved.

Yet before she could even reply, Sam saw something in the newspaper that the old woman had spread out on the counter. It was a picture of Logan Cade, otherwise known as Wolverine from the X-Men, and he was stepping out of a well-known restaurant in New York City with a gorgeous supermodel on his arm. The caption under the picture read: 'Wolverine takes the night off from superheroics for dinner with his date, international supermodel Eva Loggerina!'

Sam, in stunned disbelief, grabbed the paper and stared hard at the picture. It was indeed Logan. The picture was taken only two nights ago. That was when he had begged off being with Sam, with his excuse being that he had a very important task to perform for the X-Men.

'Since when did taking a whore out to dinner was part of X-Men duties?' Sam thought, as her shock slowly turned to anger.

"What is it, dear?" the old woman urgently asked. "Did you find a clue?"

"Oh, I've got a clue, all right," Sam muttered, as she left the counter. She grabbed another copy of the same newspaper from the rack in front of the store and made to pay for it, until the bodega owner simply waved his hand at her.

"You people in the GCPD put your lives on the line for us every day," he said. "The least I can do is give you a paper, gratis."

Normally, Sam would have balked at receiving preferential tretament like this, for it went against the integrity of the badge, which she held to be sacred. But she was still so hot over this new revelation that she merely nodded at him and quickly left the bodega. Once she was out on the sidewalk, Sam went to open the paper and stare at the picture once more, but she stopped herself.

'You're a member of the GCPD Major Case Squad on a canvass of the neighborhood,' she reminded herself. 'Get back to work!'

Yet as she strolled down to the next store, once again all business with her game face back on, Sam still couldn't shake the very thought that Logan was cheating on her. The bastard didn't even try to hide his face when his picture was taken with that stinking floozy. He didn't even look guilty.

"Logan, you son of a bitch," she murmured.

**B&B**

"Night, Linda," Olivia said, while on her way out the door. "Don't stay too late, ok?"

"I won't, Boss," Linda promised from her desk. "Have a good night."

"You too," Olivia replied. Once she left the familiar surroundings of the SVU, Olivia strolled down the bustling hallways of police headquarters, towards the Major Case Squad offices. There was something she wanted to do before she left for today. She was meeting Alex at the Major Case Squad's offices.

'But before I do even that,' Olivia thought, as she pulled out her cell. 'I'd better check on Rachel….'

Rachel answered after the first ring. "Olivia? What's up?"

"I'm calling it a day and heading back to the Manor with Alex," Olivia replied. "Thought you might like to ride back home with us."

"Thanks, but I'm going to go over to Wayne Tech, first," Rachel said. "So you can go home, if you want to, Liv."

Once she heard this, Olivia's warning radar began to ping. "Um, why are you stopping off at Wayne Tech, Rach? I thought Bruce was back at the house."

"He is. I'm actually checking out a hunch, Liv. You see, I understand that Nora Fries has some kind of psychic connection with Victor...Mr. Freeze, and I want to speak with her and see if she's sensed him in the area lately. I agree that it's not likely that Freeze was behind the murders of Thorne and his boys, but I just want to officially rule him out as a suspect."

Olivia shook her head. "There are these people called detectives who can do stuff like that for you, Rachel. You're the D.A., there's no need for you to go snooping around like Nancy Drew."

"But it's more fun this way," Rachel said with a laugh. "Besides, it might be better if I spoke with Nora personally, rather than have a pair of cops question her. The poor thing's been through so much in her life that I don't want her feeling like she's being treated like a suspect. I already called and told her that I'd be over."

Olivia was about to ask if she would be bringing her bodyguards. But knowing Rachel, she probably already had sent them home. "All right, but do me a favor and wait for me. I'll go over with you."

"Ok, thanks, Liv," Rachel said.

After she hung up, Olivia strode into the Major Case Squad offices and was pleased to see Alex and Sam were intently chatting at Sam's desk. Sam appeared to be the only detective presently working in the whole squad. "Hey, Sam."

Yet when Sam glanced up at her, Olivia was stunned to see that Sam's eyes were red; it looked as if she had been crying. Alex also had a sad look. "Sam, are you all right?"

"Just peachy," she replied in a flat tone.

Alex handed a newspaper to Olivia, and she was shocked to see a picture of Logan Cade with another woman. No, actually; it wasn't just any woman, but Eva Loggerina, the famous supermodel.

"The night he went out with her, he cancelled plans with me," Sam said, her voice sounding hurt. "He told me he had important business to conduct for the X-Men."

'Oh, you mutton-chopped son of a bitch,' Olivia angrily thought, as she glared at Logan's picture. "Sam, honey, I'm so sorry. Have you spoken with him, yet?

"No. I left several messages, but he hasn't responded. When I do finally speak with him, it'll be an epic argument!"

Alex leaned forward and grasped Sam's shoulder. "It's like I told you; you need to be completely calm when you confront him. No hysterics, just get to the bottom of it, you know?"

Olivia was about to suggest that perhaps Logan was protecting Loggerina by acting as her bodyguard. But the picture clearly showed that they were both pretty chummy with each other; too much to be just a bodyguard and his charge.

"Sam's coming home with us," Alex said to Olivia. "It's been a while since she's been at the Manor."

Olivia smiled at Sam. "Great idea. You look as if you could use some of Alfred's tender loving care right now."

Sam smiled back wanly. "I miss him, and all of you guys." She held up the 'I fought Cadmus' shirt, which Alex had given her, and said, "Thanks for this, by the way. I love it!"

"It was Alex's idea. Oh, drat, wait," Olivia said, when she remembered Rachel. She told Alex and Sam of Rachel's plans to speak with Nora. "Why don't you guys go ahead without me? Rachel and I will see you at the Manor."

After they parted ways, Olivia hurried over to the District Attorney's office, which was also mostly empty, thanks to the lateness of the hour. When she found Rachel in her office, the D.A. was all by herself. Her receptionist had even gone home.

Rachel had just hung up the phone when Olivia walked into the office. "Ok, I'm ready to go. Let's not keep Nora waiting any longer, shall we?"

"Yeah," Olivia said, as she gave Rachel an annoyed look. "But where are your bodyguards?"

"I sent them home, along with everybody else," Rachel said. She abruptly started nodding. "I know, I know, that probably wasn't the best thing to do. But our budget was slashed nearly in half this year, and we really can't afford the overtime for the bodyguards, Liv."

Olivia just shook her head. "Don't you think that somebody like Harvey Dent might be counting on an opening like this? He may be crazy, Rachel, but he's not stupid, and he's certainly not to be underestimated."

"But that's why you're here, isn't it?" Rachel asked with a smile. "I know Bruce asked you to keep an eye on me, Liv. And I really appreciate it. But, seriously, this is the District Attorney's Office, Liv. Outside of Wayne Manor, it's one of the safest places for me to be. Who's going to try and kill me right here?"

As if in response, the glass doors off to the side of Rachel's office shattered into a million pieces as a large, hulking greenish-grey creature sauntered inside. Olivia grabbed Rachel and stood protectively in front of her as the creature, whose bare chest was covered with scales, lifted Rachel's desk and easily flipped it over into the wall.

"Evening ladies," Killer Croc said, as he gave them a ghastly smile. "Nice night for a double rape/murder, ain't it?"

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

_I'd like to thank Ray1 and Magician Girl Mirani for their kind words. _

**Batman & Benson 6**

**Chapter Eight**

Olivia pulled out her police-issued gun and opened fire on Killer Croc. When she saw, after the first two shots, that he merely stood there, staring impassively at her and Rachel, Olivia then emptied the entire clip into the scaly bastard.

Yet the remaining barrage of bullets only made the monstrous half man/half crocodile chuckle slightly, as if being struck with nine millimeter slugs had merely tickled him.

'Wonderful, just frigging wonderful,' Olivia thought, as she grabbed Rachel's hand, 'of all the creeps in Batman's rogues gallery I've got to face down, it has to be the one bastard who's bulletproof!'

"Lose the shoes and run for your life!" Olivia told Rachel, as she led the D.A. out of her office, with Killer Croc in hot pursuit.

Rachel immediately kicked off her heels as she followed Olivia into the hallway, where Olivia abruptly pulled her into a sharp turn to the left. Killer Croc, who had just pounced upon them at that precise moment, misjudged their turn and slammed into the wall. Olivia was stunned to see that Croc's massive bulk had brought the wall down as he crashed straight through into the office beyond.

That at least gave them a few seconds head start to run down the length of the hallway, towards a row of elevators in the junction at the end. Yet when Olivia caught sight of a janitor's storeroom, she quickly opened the door and gestured for Rachel to get inside.

Once they were safely inside the storeroom, Olivia reloaded her gun with a fresh clip from her holster.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked in a breathless whisper. "That didn't work."

"I know; force of habit," Olivia replied, sotto voce. As she held the gun up at the closed door, Olivia remembered something that Bruce said concerning Killer Croc. He once told Olivia that while Croc was pure brute force and massive strength, he was essentially a low-grade moron, and that was his major weakness. "Hopefully, Croc will just run right past us, and then we can-"

Rachel let out a scream as the storeroom door was ripped off of its hinges and tossed away by Killer Croc like it was so much cardboard. "Forget that idea," Olivia muttered.

Yet as Olivia stood there, holding her gun up, she got an idea. 'His hide may be bulletproof, but what about his ugly mug? An insect bite doesn't kill, but if it's in the right place, it might just sting like a mother!'

Killer Croc appeared in the shattered doorway with a load roar, obviously enjoying this little game of cat and mouse. Olivia kept her gun pointed up at him, and when he swooped down right at her, his jaws open for the attack, Olivia then emptied the clip of the gun right into his face.

Croc's roar was suddenly stifled as he flinched in pain and took a few steps backwards, covering his face. Olivia was hoping she had hit one, if not both, of his eyes.

But this was no time to check for damage. Olivia grabbed Rachel and shoved her through the small opening in the doorway that had been created once Killer Croc had momentarily retreated. He was momentarily too busy tending to his injured face to notice that they had slipped past him.

As they continued running towards the elevators, Olivia saw that they were being repaired. There were little yellow cones on the floor in front of the elevator doors, with a sign on a stand that proclaimed they were out of order.

While she had no intention of actually using the elevators, seeing that they were out of order had given Olivia another idea. She glanced over her shoulder and was pleased to see saw that Croc was still raging over the damage she had done to his face with her gun. But she figured that this wouldn't last long; Croc was only momentarily stunned, but he would be on their tail once more. However, Olivia noted that he appeared to have another weakness; in addition to being dumber than a bag of hammers, Croc was also as clumsy as the proverbial bull in a china shop.

Sure enough, once Killer Croc had wiped the blood from his badly damaged face, Olivia saw that he could only see out of one eye. That same yellow eye now glared at Olivia with seething hatred. The chase was on once more.

"Rachel, get to the side and stay low!"

Rachel stared at her wide-eyed. "Why, what are you gonna-?"

"Rachel, just do it!" Olivia frantically ordered.

Rachel ran to the side, where she knelt down by the wall and watched what occurred next with a mixture of horror and awe. Standing alone in front of one of the out-of-order elevator doors, Olivia made a harried move to try and reload her gun. And she made sure that Croc clearly saw that she was out of bullets.

Seeing this, the hulking monster let out another roar as he started running at her like a freight train. "I GOT YOU NOW, YOU STINKING BITCH!"

Olivia, watching him as he came charging towards her at great speed, suddenly ducked to the side, right at the last minute.

Croc then helplessly rushed right past her, and slammed into the elevator doors…

…and then he crashed straight through them.

Olivia got to her feet and grinned broadly as she heard Killer Croc let out a terrified howl as he plunged several stories down the elevator shaft. His howling ended with a large crashing sound that seemingly shook the very foundation of the building itself.

She stood by the elevator doors and glanced down. Olivia faintly saw Killer Croc lying very still in a prone position at the bottom of the shaft. She was pleased to see that there weren't anybody working in the elevator shafts right about now.

Just as she stepped away from the smashed up doors, Olivia was tackled by a grateful Rachel, who hugged her tightly.

"Oh, sweetie," Olivia murmured, as she returned the hug. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Rachel said. "Thanks to you! Bruce sure knew what he was doing when he asked you to watch out for me!"

"Oh, no, it was just a lucky move on my part," Olivia said, her face turning red.

Rachel held Olivia by the arms and stared sternly into her eyes. "Liv, you've really got to stop selling yourself short. I mean it. What you just did was amazing and wonderful. Thank you."

The hallways suddenly became active with loud shouts as police officers appeared from the stairwells, their guns drawn. Olivia pulled her badge and ID and told the first bunch of cops who ran up to them about Killer Croc in the elevator shaft.

Gordon was there, and when he saw Olivia and Rachel, his eyes grew wide with alarm behind his glasses. "Are you two all right?"

"I'm fine, thanks to Olivia," Rachel replied. "Killer Croc was after me, but she tricked him into falling down the elevator shaft."Gordon stared at Olivia with renewed respect, which only served to make Olivia blush even more. "I made him come for me, and then I just ducked out of the way," she said with a shrug.

"You're leaving out the part where you kept that maniac at bay for a good five minutes beforehand," Rachel said. "I'm telling you, Jim, I'd be dead right now, were it not for Olivia."

Yet before Gordon could reply, one of the officers who stood by the opened elevator shaft shouted, "Hey, he's getting up again!"

"Then put him down again," Gordon commanded. "Use lethal force, if necessary!"

The trio of cops who stood on the elevator shaft ledge pulled out their guns and opened fire, but Olivia knew from first hand experience that this would be a futile gesture. The building shook once more as a rumbling sound echoed up through the shaft. Gordon and Olivia stepped over to the ledge of the shaft and peered down.

Olivia was both shocked and annoyed to see Killer Croc was gone, having plowed his way through a wall in the side of the shaft.

"You three, stay with the D.A. and the Inspector," Gordon ordered the cops who had shot down the shaft. He then turned to Olivia and said, "I already have SWAT on the way. Just stay put and we'll get that son of a bitch."

Yet as Olivia watched as Gordon left with several dozen police officers, she had a sinking feeling the Killer Croc was long gone. The elevator shafts ended in the sub basement, and from there, it would just be a short hop to the sewer, which served as a sanctuary for Croc before.

Even Rachel looked very anxious, as if, deep down, she also knew that this was not over, not by a long shot. Olivia gently rubbed Rachel's shoulder in a gesture of support, then turned to the police officers and said, "Let's escort the District Attorney back to her office, shall we?"

Once back in Rachel's office, with the trio of uniformed cops standing guard outside the door, Olivia answered her cell phone, which had begun ringing.

It was Alex. "Are you all right? We just heard about an attack at the D.A.'s office!"

"It was Killer Croc," Olivia replied. "He was after Rachel. But we're both fine, now, Alex."

Alex relayed what Olivia said to somebody, and Olivia thought she heard a startled gasp. "Bruce is on his way right now, honey," Alex told her. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," Olivia said, smiling. "I do."

"Where are you right now?"

"We're both in Rachel's office."

Alex then relayed what Olivia said, then: "Ok, just sit tight. Um, were you involved, Liv?"

Olivia nodded. "Uh, yeah, you can say that. Look, Alex, I'll give you all the details when we get back, ok?"

"Ok…um, why do I get the feeling this story is gonna be a doozey?"

"You know me, sweetie, I just can't stay out of trouble," Olivia said wryly.

"Oh, dear God, Liv…what happened?"

"Tell you later, Alex. I gotta go. Love you."

"Love you, too. You'd better tell me! And stay out of any more trouble!"

Olivia just smiled as she switched off her cell.

She walked over to Rachel, who stood staring at the damage that Killer Croc had done to her office with a look of dread on her face. Olivia placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder and gently said, "Batman's on his way."

Instantly, the look of dread on Rachel's face was replaced by one of contentment. She actually smiled. "Thanks, Liv, for everything."

Olivia hugged her again. "It was my pleasure, Rach."

Both women were startled when Gordon came rushing into the office. "We lost him," he reported with extreme annoyance. "He bashed his way into the sewer. Look, Rachel, we're getting an armored car, and I'm going to have you moved to a safe place. So pack up what-"

"That's all right Jim," a dark voice called out. "I'll take it from here."

Olivia was further startled to see the Batman standing in front of the windows. She was flooded with relief just at the mere sight of him.

"Batman," Gordon said, also sounding pleased to see him. "I didn't even have time to light up the Bat-signal."

"Olivia contacted me," Batman said. "She's arranged for Rachel to be taken by me to a safe place."

'I did?' Olivia thought, suddenly confused. Then she realized that Bruce must be covering for the fact that Alex had just called her. She quickly nodded in agreement at Gordon and the uniformed cops.

"Hot damn," one of the cops said, impressed. "She really _is_ Batman's Buddy!"

Gordon turned to the police officers and said, "Thank you gentlemen, that will be all."

After they left, Gordon said, "Looks like we know who killed Scott Thorne, Batman. It was obviously Killer Croc, probably hired by the Joker."

"Thorne's head was crushed in, Jim," Batman said. "If you'll check the hand prints on the skull, they weren't reptilian."

After briefly considering it, Gordon nodded. "So it wasn't Croc. Who could it be?"

"Whoever it is, I'll find him, Jim. And I'll also hunt down Croc," Batman promised. He glanced at Rachel. "Are you ready to leave, Ms. Dawes?"

When Rachel nodded, Batman picked her up in his arms and swept her over to the opened window, which he stepped through. Olivia saw that he had the new Batwing, the Prowler, hovering right outside. Batman then stepped back inside and gestured to Olivia. "Inspector?"

"You don't know how much I envy you," Gordon told Olivia, as he helped her to step up onto the windowsill. He glanced at Batman and added, "I'll do what I can from this end. It's getting a bit much to handle, what with the mob war between the Joker and Two-Face, and now Killer Croc coming back."

"The Arkham mass escape is keeping us all busy," Batman agreed. "But we'll manage, Jim. We always do."

'Oh, don't look down,' Olivia nervously told herself as she stepped out onto the wing of the Prowler several dozen stories above the street. Thankfully, it was just a short distance to the cockpit, and Batman's firm and steady hand guided her all the way.

Once they were all inside the cockpit, which sealed protectively over them, Olivia took a seat in back with Rachel and marveled at the new Batwing. The interior looked as roomy and comfy as that of a small plane. "Lucius really outdid himself," Olivia said, with admiration. "This is almost like a mini Lear Jet!"

"You're the one who outdid herself tonight, Liv," Rachel said. She then proceeded to tell Batman everything that Olivia did while he flew them back to Wayne Manor.

When she was finished, Batman glanced over his shoulder and said, "Taking on Killer Croc isn't easy, and I know this from personal experience. Marvelous work, Sis."

Olivia just feebly nodded as she once again felt her whole face turn red.

"Whoops, there she goes again!" Rachel said with a giggle, as she affectionately hugged Olivia from behind. "The blushing hero!"

**B&B**

Mickey woke up with a start.

He immediately cursed himself for having fallen asleep in front of the TV. Night had fallen in the old, darkened house, which once belonged to his grandmother. The place had been empty of any residents since she had passed away several years ago. She had willed it to Mickey, her only grandchild, and he had kept this modest home as his own private safe house. It came in very handy after he had escaped the chaos of the Millar chemical plant, offering him a safe haven right here in Gotham City.

Mickey reached over and turned on the light, and was stunned to see a man was standing in the doorway of the living room. He instinctively grabbed his gun on the table and stood up, pointing the weapon at the intruder, who smiled broadly at him.

It turned out to be Matty.

"Son of a gun, Matty," Mickey said, as he put the gun down and hugged his best friend. Despite the fact that Matt wore a suit with a topcoat in this unbearable heat, he felt oddly cold. "Where've you been?"

"Getting things set up, Mickey," Matt replied, still smiling.

"Getting _what _set up? The news is saying that Scotty's dead."

"Yeah, I know. I killed him."

That startled Mickey, and his feelings must have been pretty apparent, because Matty abruptly broke into laughter. "Why so shocked, Mickey? The son of a bitch had it coming. He tried to kill me…well, he _might_ have killed me, for all I know."

"What're you talking about, Matty?"

"Scott thought that I was the one who betrayed him, so he shoved me into a vat of chemicals while we were at the plant. I thought I was a goner, Mickey. I mean, like I said before, for all I know, I could well have been. But I survived it, somehow. And I gained some interesting powers in the process."

Mickey stared at him nervously. "Powers?"

"Sure. Watch."

The sight of Matt, as his body began to melt and change shape, was so shocking to Mickey that he grabbed the gun once more and took several steps away from him. "What the hell?"

"Easy Mickey, take it easy," the monstrous figure spoke in Matty's calm voice. "It's me, Matty. Like I told you, I've now got powers. Shape-shifting powers that I've only yet begun to explore."

Mickey watched, stunned, as the monstrous figure shape-shifted back into the normal-looking guise of Matty, complete with suit. "Sweet Jesus, what are you?"

"Scotty asked me that, just before I killed him," Matty replied. "I told him that I was the new crime lord of the Gotham City underworld. And with these powers, nothing's gonna stop me. I'd like for you to join my gang, Mickey. I could use your help."

Mickey just shook his head. This was all just too much to process. "If you fell into a vat of chemicals, and it did _that _to you, Matty, then you should seriously think about going to the hospital."

"And wind up in some special mutant prison like those Cadmus freaks? No way," Matty said firmly. "I'm taking advantage of this golden opportunity by becoming the new Boss Thorne, only they'll be calling _me_ Boss Hagen. And I'll start by taking out the Joker. Ruiz was working for that hyena, Mickey. I found the Joker's number on his cell phone."

"How did you get Ruiz's cell?"

"From his dead body," Matty said with a grin. "I killed him, along with a few of the other guys, as a way of starting with a clean slate. Looks like I made the right choice, huh?""I'm not sorry that son of a bitch is dead," Mickey muttered derisively. "But are you in any shape to seriously take on the Joker, right along with Two-Face?"

Matty just smiled at him once more. "Just watch me. So, what's it gonna be, Mickey, you in or out?"

Mickey didn't see much choice other than to join up. Matty may have been trying very hard to try and act like he was his old self, but nothing could be further from the truth. In addition to his bizarre powers, there was now a viciousness that lurked just under the surface of his persona. Mickey got the distinct feeling that it would be much better for him to be with Matty, then be against him…at least, for now.

"I'm in," he answered. "I'm in with you all the way, Matty.""That's good to hear, Mickey." Matty nodded his head. "Now, let's go use Ruiz's phone to bait the Joker into a trap…."

**B&B**

The Joker sat on his throne, gloomily listening to a recording of the late, great Luciano Pavarotti as he sang his heart out on 'Nessun dorma!' from Puccini's Turandot. Normally, listening to his majestic voice was a source of great comfort and serenity for the Joker. However, as Pavarotti's voice rose in a crescendo with the orchestra, it almost felt to the Joker like a black-hearted accusation that was aimed right at him.

The Joker pulled out a gun and shot the CD player; the force of the bullet cutting off the song and exploding the device into a dozen shattered pieces.

"Shut up!" the Joker screamed at the remnants of the CD player. "I had to cut her loose, don't you see? She was a traitor!"

Just then, Pug, one of the Joker's henchmen, had come running into the room. He flinched when the Joker instinctively aimed the gun at him. "Whoa, take it easy, Joker, I'm on your side, remember?"

"Are you?" the Joker asked. "Are you truly? For if I can be betrayed by that dull-eyed twit, then how can I trust anybody?"

Pug anxiously held up a ringing cell phone. "B-But your phone is ringing?"

"What phone?" the Joker asked suspiciously.

"The one you used to contact Ruiz!"

"Ruiz, he's still alive?" the Joker said, intrigued.

He grabbed the phone from Pug and saw there was a text message on it from Ruiz. The message read: 'Two-Face at the Showcase Square mall right now! In food court. Ruiz.'

"What's it say, Joker?" Pug asked.

"It's supposed to be from Ruiz, but he never signed his text messages," the Joker replied. "Somebody's trying to get me to go to the food court in the Showcase Square Mall tonight. It's a trap."

Pug nodded. "So I guess we'll just ignore it, then."

The Joker leaned so close to Pug that he pushed the man up against the wall. "On the contrary, my dear Pug; we have to go to the mall, because, as luck would have it, I happen to need a new copy of Puccini's Turnadot."

Pug shrugged. "Oh, well, why not see if you can just get it direct from this Puccini guy?"

The Joker was sorely tempted to shoot him, just for being such a flaming dullard, but then thought the better of it. After all, maybe he'll get lucky and Pug will wind up taking a bullet for him, later. If he did that, then at least Pug would have finally justified his miserable existence.

"No, I'm looking forward to going out," the Joker said, as he stuffed extra clips for his gun into his suit. He then carefully picked up his collection of knives and stashed them in the usual places on his person. "Besides, I could do with a little murder and mayhem right about now….

**B&B**

When Pam finished drying off after her shower, she got dressed in the clothes that she'd bought from the store a while ago. She had washed them, first, before she showered, and it felt so good to finally be wearing fresh, clean clothing.

She eyed the folded clothes that remained on top of the washer and dryer; these were for Harley. Pam had checked on the poor darling, just before her shower, and Harley was still sleeping soundly, wrapped tightly in the giant leaf.

Pam smiled as she picked up a cute little red lace teddy that she had also purchased for Harley. She couldn't wait to see Harley wearing this, and nothing else. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to wait too-

Pam's eyes abruptly grew wide when she heard a high, constant keening.

It was Harley!

Grabbing the terrycloth robe that she had bought for Harley, Pam ran out to where she had left the injured woman. Harley was awake, and wailing loudly, as if in pain. Pam didn't understand it; the healing aloe lotion, along with being wrapped within the massive leaf, should have been more than enough to have healed Harley of her wounds by now. Perhaps the leaf was wrapped too tight for her?

Pam expertly rubbed her hand along the edges of the massive leaf, which made it automatically open up.

'No, it wasn't too tight at all,' Pam thought, as she checked over Harley's nude body. 'And she's already completely healed! So what's the problem?'

Harley sat up crying, and Pam gently placed the robe around her shoulders and wrapped her up in it. Harley then stared up at Pam and said, "H-He left me to die! Mister J left m-me to die!"

She had burst into tears again, and Pam held her tightly in a comforting hug. "He's an evil man who didn't know what he had," Pam told her in a soothing tone. "But I do, Harley, I do."

They broke their embrace and stared at each other for a moment, their lips just inches away from each other. "You saved me," Harley whispered, with a renewed tone of respect in her voice. "You saved my life…."

"Yes," Pam replied, as she reluctantly backed away. As tempting as it was for her to kiss Harley just then, it would not have been right. She was just too vulnerable right now, and to kiss her would have been taking advantage of Harley's delicate state. "And it was my pleasure."

"Why?" Harley asked, confused.

"Because you're worth it," Pam replied. She smiled when she saw Harley shyly cast her eyes downward in response. "Tell you what, how about we go shopping, if you're up to it."

"Oh, I love shopping," Harley said, with a bright smile. "You got money?"

Pam just grinned at her. "For the kind of shopping trip I have in mind, we won't need money."

Harley grinned back. "Oh, I think I'm gonna like this!"

**B&B**

"You sure this is a good idea, Matty?" Mickey asked, as he cast a nervous glance at the crowds. The food court at the Showcase Square Mall was filled to the brim with shoppers. "This place is really packed with people."

"Which makes it the perfect place for the Joker," Matty replied. "He'll come here, letting his guard down, and them BAM! Bye, bye, clown!"

"What if an innocent bystander gets hurt?"

Matty grinned broadly. "I'm working to make myself the crime lord of the Gotham City underworld, Mickey. Sometimes, you've got to break a few eggs in order to make an omelet."

That response chilled Mickey's blood. It was bad enough that he was willing to drag their mob war out into the open, but this recklessness, and the complete disregard for human life, was so unlike Matty. He was now so unusually bold. Mickey wondered, not for the first time today, if his new powers had affected Matty in ways that he could not have anticipated. Maybe the new powers gave him a sense of invulnerability which has gone to his head.

'Scotty was a pretty cold-blooded bastard,' Mickey thought, as he sipped his iced tea, 'but the way Matty's now acting, he's making Scotty look like a cute little kitten in comparison!'

"Relax, Mickey," Matty assured him. "No matter what happens here, I can handle it."They were both startled when the water fountain suddenly exploded, sending a cascade of water shooting all over the diners. People screamed and ran away as a huge, hulking creature emerged from the water like an exotic sea creature.

Killer Croc stood dripping in the water as he looked around him in annoyance. "Wait a minute," he muttered, "this isn't the river…."

"Killer Croc?" Mickey exclaimed with fear. "The hell is he doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious, Mickey?" Matty replied, as he got up from the table. "He's working for the Joker. The clown probably sent him to scout out the meet."

"Matt, wait, let's just get out of here," Mickey pleaded.

But it was too late. Matty was already changing into that bulky, limestone-colored clay-face creature as he strode up to Killer Croc. "Where's the Joker?" he demanded.

"Who the hell are you?" Croc replied, puzzled.

Clayface bashed him in the face, the blow sending Killer Croc careening into a column. The impact knocked most of the tiles off of the column.

"Wrong answer, asshole," Clayface said.

Killer Croc quickly got up, and with a loud roar of fury, he charged right at Clayface.

Mickey could only watch in horror as the food court had erupted into sheer pandemonium all around him.

**B&B**

The Joker and his boys had arrived at the Showcase Square Mall through a side entrance that cut through a storage area for the maintenance workers. He opened the twin metal doors with a flourish, expecting to hear screams of horror from the dim-witted shoppers at the very sight of the Clown Prince Of Crime being in their precious mall, their treasured temple to blind consumerism.

But when he emerged into the mall itself, it was the Joker who was surprised. He looked around in amazement at the hordes of screaming people who were running for their lives right past him.

"What's happening, Joker?" Pug asked, looking equally taken aback.

"Chaos, pure chaos," the Joker replied. A broad smile stretched across his alabaster face. "Now _this_ is music that I can dance to!"

**B&B**

"Boss, we got a hit," Carlyle said from the doorway. "The Joker's at the Showcase Square Mall."

Two-Face nodded at him as he closed his laptop. Carlyle had been charged with monitoring the police radio and giving a heads up if there was any mention of the Joker. "What, is he trying to rob the place?"

"It's not just the Joker," Carlye reported. "They're saying there's a major battle going there on between two metas. Killer Croc has been IDed as one of the combatants, but the other guy is unknown. Sounds more like a full-blown riot than anything else. You sure you wanna even bother going?"

"Well, let's see," Two-Face replied. He took out his coin and flipped it in the air. He expertly caught it with his hand. "Heads says we go."

Two-Face placed his hand palm down on his left arm, and when he removed his hand, revealing the coin, he smiled.

"Get the rest of the gang together and tell them to gear up," Two-Face ordered Carlyle. "We're going clown hunting tonight!"

**B&B**

Batman was on the final approach to Wayne Manor when they received a call from Alfred in the Prowler. There was an incident being reported at the Showcase Square Mall involving Killer Croc and another meta-human of equal size and strength.

"And as if that weren't enough," the elderly butler added, "the Joker has also been spotted there, as well."

"We're coming back in right now, Alfred," Batman said. "See you in a few minutes."

"Jeez, it's turning out to be one of those crazy nights," Rachel commented.

"Which is pretty much an average night in Gotham City, anyway," Olivia said.

Once he landed the Prowler in the hanger, Batman immediately descended the steps to the Batcave proper with Olivia and Rachel right behind him. The Batcomputer was fired up and showing multiple images of a major knock-down, drag-out battle in the food court of the mall between Killer Croc and a large, sandy colored creature that was human in shape, but reminded Olivia somewhat of the Blob.

"Good God, just who, or what, is that thing supposed to be?" she asked.

"Don't know," Dick said. He stood clad in his Robin outfit. "But whatever he is, he's giving Croc the fight of his life."

"I think we've just met Scott Thorne's killer," Batman said, as he pointed at the large creature that battled Croc. He grew thoughtful for a moment, then said, "We need to get there as fast as possible, but I'd really like the Tumbler with me when I tackle these two. We'll need its weight and heavy armor."

"Fastest way there is by air in the Prowler," Robin said. He had just put on his mask. "Bringing the Tumbler will only delay our response."

Batman nodded. "Which is why I'm splitting the team up. You and I will get there via the Prowler, Robin. While Batgirl brings the Tumbler."

"I will?" Barbra said with wide, fearful eyes. "Um, but, uh…I-I don't have my driver's license yet! I-I don't even know how to drive!"

"No you don't," Batman said. Then he stared at Olivia. "But _you_ do, Sis. You can drive Batgirl into the city in the Tumbler."

Olivia was instinctively about to turn him down, when a glance at the mayhem and destruction on the screens muted her protestations. 'There are lives at stake,' she told herself. 'And if I can help save them, then let's do it.'

"Very well," she said with a nod.

Barbra, who was clad only in a t-shirt and shorts, quickly got up from her seat at the Batcomputer. As she ran off in a panic, Barbra said, "I gotta go change!"

"I'd tell you to be careful," Batman told Olivia. "But since you took on Killer Croc, you already know the score. See you in the city, Sis."

As Batman and Robin ran up the steps to the Prowler's hanger, Robin gave an amazed look at Olivia, before he turned to Batman and asked, "_She_ took on Killer Croc? Really?"

"Stay focused, Robin," Batman commanded.

Olivia turned to see the stunned faces of both Alex and Sam Spade. "It's been a busy day, what can I say?" Olivia said sheepishly. "And it looks like it's going to be a busy night, too…."

Alex pulled her into a tight hug. "If Batman won't say it, then I will: you be careful out there, Liv."

"Always, sweetie," Olivia replied, as she rubbed Alex's back. "Always."

"Olivia," Alfred called from the dressing area. "May I speak with you?"

"Sure, Alfred." After she excused herself from Alex, Rachel and Sam, Olivia walked over to where the butler stood and asked, "What is it?"

"Since you're about to perform a special task for the Batman," Alfred said, as he gestured to the right, "I was just wondering if we should make it official?"

Olivia glanced over in the direction where Alfred had gestured, and saw her Huntress outfit standing in its alcove.

Once again Olivia was tempted to say no…and once again, she stopped herself. She had just promised Alex that she would be careful. And being careful also meant she needed to protect her identity; what better way to do that than as the Huntress?

"Good point, Alfred," she said, with a nod.

Alfred excused himself while Olivia got dressed in the Huntress outfit. She made sure to keep her watch. It was a special watch that was given to her by Bruce, and with it, she could command the Tumbler via remote control. She hoped she wouldn't need it tonight; but Olivia would rather have it, and not need it, then need it and not have it.

When she emerged from the dressing rooms, fully clad in her Huntress outfit, complete with mask, assorted equipment and gear, a teary-eyed Alex clasped her hands to her face and blew her a kiss. Both Rachel and Sam gave Alex a comforting hug on either side, while Sam stared at Olivia with a mixture of awe and shock. Alfred stood beaming with pride.

Batgirl stood waiting for her, and Olivia said, "Ready, Batgirl?"

"Ready, Huntress," Batgirl replied with a smile.

"To the Tumbler!" Olivia proclaimed. But as they walked over and got into the massive vehicle, Olivia shook her head at how geeky that sounded. 'Sheesh, Benson,' she told herself, 'get a grip...'

"Good hunting, ladies," Alfred called to them, just before the Tumbler's canopy closed over Olivia and Batgirl.

"All right, let's get this show on the road," Olivia said, as she started up the engine. The Tumbler rumbled to life, and Olivia drove it out of the Batcave and onto the tree-lined, lonely dirt road.

Soon, they were moving at a good clip on the highway, which was empty of cars; although that would change once they got closer to the city. Olivia heard Batman's voice on the radio. "Prowler to Tumbler, what's your status?"

"On the highway, about ten minutes out from the city," Batgirl responded.

"Approach on the North side of the mall," Batman said. "There's no police presence there. I'll talk you through the details when you arrive, copy."

Olivia spoke up. "Copy that, Batman. Huntress out."

Off in the distance, the glittering lights of the city loomed before them. "Here we go," Olivia muttered, "about to enjoy another wild night in Gotham City…."

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

_I'd like to thank Magician Girl Miri and RebelByrdie for their reviews, as always. _

**Batman & Benson 6**

**Chapter Nine**

As Batman glided the Prowler over the Showcase Square Mall, he noted that the North end of the mall was now cordoned off by the Gotham City police. Realizing that Olivia now had no entry point in which to bring the Tumbler through, Batman pushed a special, unmarked button on the console, which automatically sped-dialed James Gordon's personal cell phone.

"Gordon here," the commissioner said over the speakers in the Prowler. He sounded understandably harried.

"Commissioner, what's the situation?"

"Killer Croc and another, unknown meta are battling it out in the food court," Gordon reported. "We've managed to evacuate most of the mall, but we believe there are still a few stragglers left in there. I've got SWAT units sweeping through the rest of the mall, clearing anybody left behind."

"Is the food court empty of innocent bystanders?"

"Completely, Batman. Those two maniacs have the food court all to themselves. I was waiting to see what you wanted to do with them."

"I'm bringing in the Tumbler, Commissioner. It will be coming in through the North end of the mall. I'd appreciate it if you'd clear a path for it."

They heard Gordon shout an order at someone off of the phone. Then Gordon came back on the line: "Consider it done, Batman. Anything else you need?"

"I'll keep you advised, Jim." After hanging up with Gordon, Batman called the Tumbler and informed Huntress that the North end of the mall was cleared for her.

"They keeping the doors open for me?" Huntress asked.

"If they're not, just run right through the doors, Huntress."

"Woo, this is turning into one of those really wild nights huh?"

That actually made Batman smirk slightly. "This is Gotham City. It's always one of those really wild nights, Huntress. Let me know when you've arrived."

"Will do, Huntress out."

Batman brought the Prowler into hover mode directly above the glass ceiling over the food court. It silently hung in midair like a great dark predator as he and Robin disembarked and landed on the steel framework of the glass ceiling.

Using a service entrance, they stepped into the mall via a catwalk. Robin took one look at the raging battle below them and said, "Holy monster mash, Batman!"

Normally, Batman frowned on these corny exclamations of his, but for once, Robin's reaction was right on the money; the battle that waged beneath them was an impressive sight to see. Killer Croc had bashed his fist into the face of the unknown creature, who looked like some sort of bulky, shapeless mass that resembled a human being. The impact of Croc's blow had shattered the head of Croc's opponent, turning it into a distorted mess…yet both Batman, and Croc, were shocked to see the clay man's head pop back up from another portion of his body. He then returned an equally shattering blow to Croc that sent the lizard-man crashing straight into a wall.

Batman watched carefully, trying to discern how best to take down these two formidable adversaries. He noted that the clay man appeared to be a bit wobbly on his feet. Despite his strength, which easily matched that of Killer Croc's, there was a slight hesitation on the part of the clay man, as if he was uncertain; it looked as though he were quickly learning as he went.

'He's never fought anyone in a battle like this before,' Batman realized. 'Could he have just recently acquired his powers?'

Batman's tactical planning was interrupted by the sight of a man standing nearby the battle. The man was young, looking to be in his early to mid twenties, and he wore a dapper suit. He stood with his hands over his mouth, calling out to the combatants. "Matty! Hey, Matty, come on!"

The clay man that fought Killer Croc paused momentarily to stare angrily at the man. "Damn it, Mickey, keep your yap shut! Can't you see I'm busy, here?"

'Mickey and Matty?' Batman thought with a frown. Those two names were oddly familiar to him. He pulled out his binoculars and got a better look at the man's face. Sure enough, it was Michael "Mickey" Turftman, close friend and adviser to the late Scott Thorne. And the monster, Turftman had called him Matty; could that somehow be Matthew Hagen? Since the death of Scott Thorne, Turftman and Hagen were presumed to have gone into hiding.

Batman stared hard at the clay man that presently fought Killer Croc to a standstill. If this were truly Matt Hagen, then that would explain a lot of things, such as who killed Scott Thorne. This creature would easily have the strength to crush Thorne's head. And now there was a motive for killing Thorne: possibly revenge.

"You know, Batman," Robin said, "I was just thinking: maybe we can take them down with sleep gas pellets."

Batman was about to nix that idea, due to the fact that the food court was too large an area for the gas pellets to be effective, but he was interrupted by a burst of gunfire from somewhere within the mall.

Robin did a double take at the food court. "That gunfire didn't come from them, did it?"

"No, it came from this way," Batman said, as he pointed down a large concourse.

Then they heard it again: another burst of what sounded like automatic weapons fire. "What's going on down there?" Robin wondered.

"We'd better check it out," Batman said, as he prepared to shoot a grappling line down to the floor. "These two will keep themselves busy bashing each other in the meantime."

Robin pointed at Turftman. "What about the other guy? He's leaving."

Batman paused, then he immediately holstered his grappling gun as his mind quickly changed tactics. "I'll get him. You head over to where the commotion is and report back to me via comm. Do not engage, Robin, just report."

"Got it," Robin said, as he swung down to the floor on his own grapple line.

With a flick of his wrists, Batman's cape had solidified into wings which carried him airborne as he leapt off the catwalk and straight over to where Turftman was running.

Batman timed it perfectly, waiting until he was directly behind Turftman before he switched off the flight mode and his wings dissolved back into his cape once more. He landed deftly on his feet, using the forward momentum to plow straight into Turftman, knocking him to the floor.

Batman picked a stunned Turftman up by the collar and snarled, "Who is that fighting Killer Croc? You know him, so tell me his name!"

"Holy Jesus!" Turftman cried, as he stared wide-eyed into Batman's dark countenance.

"Wrong," the Dark Knight replied. He pulled Turftman closer, so that they were nearly eye to eye. "But if you don't tell me what I want to know, then you'd better start praying to Jesus!"

"It's Matty! I mean, it's Matthew Hagen," Turftman quickly said.

"What happened to him?" Batman demanded.

"H-He told me he got dumped into a vat of chemicals; he was pushed into them by Scotty!"

"Scott Thorne tried to kill him? Why?"

"Because Thorne thought Matty was the one who ratted him out at the chemical factory," Turftman said. "But it wasn't Matt. He never turned on Scotty. But now, I don't know…he's not like he used to be. I mean, deep down, he ain't the same guy no more, you know? He used to be a good, descent guy, but Matty's different now. He wants to be the next crime boss of Gotham City."

"He's going to have to get in line," Batman replied, just before he belted Turftman across the face. The blow knocked him out instantly. Batman lowered him to the floor, where he'll be picked up by the police.

'So Hagen kills Thorne out of revenge, and winds up doing everybody a favor,' Batman thought, as he gazed back at the battle. 'Only now, his new-found powers have made him overconfident, cocky…which may well be his downfall.'

"Batman," Robin said over the comm, "it's the Joker and his boys. They're in a music store…oh damn…."

"Robin, what is it?" Batman asked.

"The Joker, he's about to kill somebody, Batman," Robin replied in a rush. "I gotta go!"

"Damn it!" Batman muttered, as he turned away from the battle and started running towards where Robin had gone. "Robin-"

Batman flinched when the unconscious body of Killer Croc was slammed into the wall right where he stood. He spun around and found himself face to face with Hagen.

"What are you doing, beating up my good friend, Mickey, Batman?" Hagen asked, as his fist formed into the shape of a sledgehammer. "Looks like I'm gonna have to teach you some manners…."

As Batman just barely dived out of the way of the massive stone fist that slammed into the floor, he was grimly reminded of something that Olivia had just said: _Woo, this is turning into one of those really wild nights huh? _

'You got that right, Sis,' Batman thought, as he braced himself for another assault from the thing that used to be Matthew Hagen. 'This is turning into an extremely wild night, even by Gotham City standards….'

**B&B**

The gentle strains of Mozart waltzed through the classical music section of The Hit Factory while Mindy scanned the latest issue of Classical Music Monthly. Mindy was considered by her fellow workers to be something of a stick in the mud. Judy, Kyle and the other employees of The Hit Factory were all edgy, angst-ridden, oh-so-hip lovers of the latest in music, mainly alternate rock and the underground music scene in Gotham City. Each of them was an expert in their own field of music, and had good relations with the customers who sought their opinions on what to buy.

In contrast, Mindy was left pretty much alone day by day in the classical music section, which very rarely had any customers, but was kept open by the managers, who wisely realized that The Hit Factory needed to serve all musical tastes if it were to continue to thrive in today's tough economical times.

Besides, Mindy rather liked it this way. The classical music section was in its own room in the back, with large glass walls that kept it, and the music that Mindy played, separate from the rest of the store. While Kyle and the others were usually rocking out to the latest noisy song, Mindy was blissfully minding her own little realm in the back, which usually had Bach, Strauss, Beethoven or one of the other masters playing on its speakers.

Yet today, Mindy's normal reverie of ecstasy was interrupted by what sounded like firecrackers being set off in the outer store. Flinging her magazine down in frustration, Mindy got up and stormed out of the classical music section.

"What's going on out here?" Mindy demanded.

She stopped short when Debra, a Goth-obsessed clerk who always wore black and who insisted everybody call her by the name of Raven, ran up to Mindy and hugged her fearfully. Over in the next isle, Judy was hugging Kyle like there was no tomorrow. And Mindy soon saw why.

The Joker stood in the center of the store, surrounded by a group of armed men. At first Mindy couldn't believe that the Clown Prince Of Crime could be standing right here, in their store. But there he was. Outside the store, Mindy saw shoppers running for their lives by the front windows.

Mindy really wished she was running away with them.

"Ok, so, who do I talk to about classical music?" the Joker asked.

Kyle, Judy and even Raven all instantly pointed at Mindy. Her eyes grew wide behind her glasses as Mindy watched the Joker approach her. Raven cleared out of the way as the Joker grabbed Mindy tightly and placed what had to be the largest knife she had ever seen against Mindy's face.

"Hello...Mindy," the Joker said casually, reading her name card. "I'm looking for Pavarotti's 'Nessun dorma!' from Puccini's Turandot. Perhaps you can help me?"

"Um, are you looking for a recording of the opera, Turndot?" Mindy asked. It took everything she had just to keep her voice normal. "Or would you like the Three Tenors version?"

The Joker thought about it for a moment before he said, "I'll go with the Three Tenors. You got that in stock?"

"Y-Yes we do," Mindy replied. "In the back…."

When the Joker released her, he gestured for Mindy to go first. Mindy was hoping he would go get it himself, but at least he was no longer holding the knife on her. With shaking hands, Mindy pulled the CD from the shelf and gave it to him.

As the Joker glanced at the tunes on the back, Mindy was struck at how he appeared to be just another shopper browsing her classical section. Of course, he was as pale as a ghost and had green hair, along with a ghastly, unnatural smile. Not many shoppers looked like him; not even the Goth crowd, who came in occasionally to speak to Raven, looked as weird as this guy did.

Mindy, hoping that this ordeal was finally over, meekly asked, "Is that ok?"

"Yes, it's fine," the Joker casually replied, as he produced a gun and stuck it right at her head. "Thank you, Mindy. You can die now."

Mindy could only stare helplessly at the gun that was pointed in her face. She thought she was a goner…until a bat-shaped, metallic dart abruptly stuck itself into the back of the Joker's hand.

The Joker let out a roar of pain as he dropped the gun. "Oh, you little son of a bitch!"

Robin suddenly jumped right over the CD racks, stood in front of the Joker, and punched him in the face. "Nice to see you, too!"

Mindy stood and stared at Robin, who was the most gorgeous young man she had ever seen. She smiled as he reached out for her…but instead of giving her a kiss, Robin roughly shoved Mindy to the floor as a barrage of bullets were sprayed all over the walls, right where they stood. Mindy's plaster bust of Mozart exploded from the impact of the bullets.

"Looks like the Joker's boys weren't too happy that I slugged big daddy," Robin said, with an air of levity that stunned Mindy.

"How do you remain so calm in the midst of this chaos?" she asked.

"It's sort of the same way how you get to Carnegie Hall," Robin replied, "practice, plenty of practice…."

And that was when Mindy heard the explosion.

**B&B**

"Ok, here we go," Olivia said, as she steered the Tumbler into the North parking lot of the Showcase Square Mall. "You wanna let them know we're here?"

"Batman, we've arrived," Batgirl called over their comm units. "Batman?"

"A little busy right now," Batman answered. He sounded out of breath. "Huntress, bring the Tumbler over to the music store. Robin needs your help more than I do right now. He's taking on the Joker."

"Got it," Olivia said. She smiled when she saw the police had made an opening in their cordon for her.

Olivia then cringed as she drove right past Commissioner Gordon, who waved her on through. It wasn't that Olivia was uncomfortable at helping the Batman in her Huntress guise, far from it. She was happy to be of help. But she was mortified to be even in the presence of her boss right now.

'Oh jeez, I wonder what he'd think if he knew I was moonlighting as a superhero!' she thought, embarrassed.

"Hey, dad!" Batgirl cheerfully said, with a big melodramatic wave.

"Oh, no!" Olivia cried in horror. "Don't do that!"

Batgirl exploded in laughter. "Relax, he can't see us in this thing!"

"You rotten kid," Olivia muttered, half-jokingly, as she drove the Tumbler into the mall via a vehicle entry point in the glass wall that was left opened for them. "Where's this music store?"

"The Hit Factory," Batgirl said, pointing. "It's just down through here. It's on the left at the end. You can't miss it."

"How does a place like this even stay open in this age of downloading music?" Olivia wondered aloud.

"They're an independent music store, always have been," Batgirl replied. "They promote a lot of local and big name bands, and some of them even perform and sign CDs right in the store. This was where I saw the Giggling Guppies play for the first time."

"The Giggling Guppies?" Olivia stared at Batgirl as if she were insane. Yet just as she was about to make a caustic comment, Olivia saw that they'd arrived at the music store…and she also saw something else.

Robin was in the back of the store, grabbing a woman and diving with her to the floor, just as a bunch of goons opened fire on them with automatic weapons.

There was no way to get to him in time, other than to go straight through the front doors. "Hold on, sweetie," Olivia said to Batgirl, "it's gonna get rough…."

Olivia pushed the pedal to the metal and drove the Tumbler straight through the front doors, and into the store. She smiled fiendishly as the Tumbler plowed over a life-size cardboard cut out of Lady Gaga and sent a rack containing the pop diva's CDs flying all over.

The armed men spun around and gaped at the oncoming Tumbler with looks of sheer horror. Several of them opened fire on the armored behemoth, while Olivia rammed the Tumbler into an rack of CDs, pushing it up against the gunmen and pinning them in-between two racks of CDs.

Batgirl slapped a button on the console, which opened up the Tumbler. She then got out and joined the battle. Batgirl tackled two of the pinned thugs, making them drop their guns and effectively knocking them out of the fight.

Olivia was almost temped to just sit and watch. But when one of the other pinned thugs tried to shoot Batgirl with a handgun, Olivia rose from the Tumbler, pulled out her baton, and whacked the gun out of his hand.

Soon, the entire gang of Joker's goons, all helplessly pinned in-between the racks, had surrendered.

Robin popped up in back with a woman by his side. He smiled broadly at Batgirl and the Huntress. "The Calvary arrives!"

"You all right?" Batgirl asked.

Robin grew serious. "We're fine, but the Joker got away. He crawled out through a back door."

Olivia walked over to where a trio of store clerks lay on the ground. "You guys ok?"

"Uh, yeah," the male clerk said, as he stared at Olivia in her Huntress outfit with amazement. "Thanks so much!"

"Guys!" Robin called. "Behind you!"

Olivia was startled to see another group of armed goons appear through the smashed-in front of the store. Yet before she, Batgirl and Robin could do anything, the goons aimed their weapons at them. Olivia found herself wondering just how many men did the Joker have in his employ…until she saw Two-Face stride into the wrecked store.

"Well, well, well," he said, flipping his coin up in the air with one hand. "I came looking for the Joker, but found Batman's friends, instead. What to do with them, I wonder?"

"That's easy, boss," one of the men replied. "Let's kill 'em!"

"Hold your horses, Carlyle," Two-Face told him. "We could just kill them…or we could take the women back with us and have some fun with them."

'Oh, Harvey,' Olivia thought with a mixture of disgust and pity. The former district attorney had sunk so low now that she barely recognized the man whom she used to know.

"Why don't we let the coin decide?" Two-Face asked, as he tossed it up in the air.

Olivia helplessly watched, as all of their fates were left to a thin sliver of metal that presently flipped through the air.

**B&B**

Batman ducked out of the way as Hagen sliced through the air above him with his hand, which was formed into a large knife. Batman had previously tried smoke and even his mini explosive pellets, but nothing appeared to work against this over-sized clay man. And he was running out of options.

As Hagen reached out to grab him with a massive claw, Batman pulled a taser from his belt and shot into Hagen's hand.

The Dark Knight watched as the taser's needles struck home into Hagen's livid flesh, and the electricity caused it to quiver for a moment. Hagen flinched violently, taking a step back, and when he did this he pulled the taser out of Batman's hand.

'Interesting,' Batman thought. This gave him an idea.

Batman ran over to a wall, making sure he stood right in front of an electrical control box. Hagen, enraged at the slight pain in his hand, ran over to him and swung his massive, hammer-like fist right at the Batman.

Batman dived to the floor and rolled away just as Hagen's fist slammed into the electrical control box.

The lights in the food court momentarily flickered as Hagen received a far larger shock than he did from the taser. His entire body shuddered as he let out a gasping sound, his hand stuck in the box, which glowed with a live wire intensity.

With great force, Hagen ripped his arm free, leaving a small portion of melting clay still cooking in the box. He stood uneasily for a moment, still shuddering, then he turned and smashed his way through a wall. In no time, he was outside, running through the parking lot.

Batman was tempted to give pursuit, but he realized that Robin, Batgirl and Huntress were dealing with the Joker in the music store. Just before he left, Batman saw a SWAT team slowly advance on his position. Their leader, whom he recognized as Margaret Preen, stared at him with admiration.

"Superb work dealing with that…whatever it was," she said.

"His name is Matthew Hagen, and he killed Scott Thorne. He has the ability to change his shape. But his weakness appears to be electricity." Batman pointed at the unconscious Michael Turftman. "And that man is his accomplice. Arrest him. Also, Killer Croc needs medical attention, on the double."

Batman then turned and ran towards the music store. As he did, he overheard one of the SWAT team members say, "Hey, wait, isn't there a warrant out for Batman's arrest?"

"Batman?" Preen calmly replied. "I don't see Batman anywhere here. Do you?"

When Batman arrived at the music store, it looked like a smashed up battle zone. Sneaking up towards the opening, he overheard Two-Face speaking inside.

"Why don't we let the coin decide?" Two-Face asked. Then he tossed his coin up in the air.

Batman didn't wait for the outcome, he leapt into action.

Two-Face's men stood in a semi-circle around their leader, and when Batman tackled the man on the end, he shoved him into the next guy, which caused a domino effect that kept knocking down the line of thugs…until it was broken about halfway down, when one thug stepped out of the line and shouted, "Batman!"

Before he could even raise his gun, Batgirl charged at him, kicking him in the stomach. Robin assaulted two more men in the line, while Huntress hit the last man standing with her baton.

Batman slugged the man whom he tackled, then grabbed the man next to him. The second man had tried to get up with his weapon, but Batman slammed his foot into the side of the man's knee, and the man let out a scream of pain as his leg was instantly broken from the blow.

Batman grabbed him by the nape of the neck and slammed the man's face into the floor, knocking him out, then delivered a kick to a third man who tried to get up. While he fought, he kept an eye out for both the Joker and Two-Face…instead, he saw Huntress tackle a man from behind. The man was twice her size, and he responded to her attack by throwing himself up against his back into a column, which knocked Huntress down to the floor.

Batman flung himself at the man, just before he could attack Huntress. Batman brought Huntress' assailant down with a one-two punch to the ribs and the back of his neck.

Once the thug was down, Batman scanned the store. The other gunmen were also taken out of action. Batman then bent before Huntress, who looked a little dazed. "You all right?"

"I'm getting too old for this shit," she dismally muttered.

Batman affectionately grasped both sides of her face, then said, "Get the Tumbler out of here. We no longer need it. You and Batgirl can head back home."

"Got it," Huntress replied, as she got to her feet with the aid of Batman.

"Batman," Robin called. "I don't see Two-Face anywhere here!"

As Batman glanced around the wrecked music store, he asked, "Where's the Joker?"

"By the time Two-Face and his boys showed up, the Joker was already gone," Robin reported. "What happened with the clay guy?"

"He escaped, leaving Killer Croc in critical condition. But I may have discovered a way to take him down," Batman replied. He did a double take when he saw a door abruptly open in the back. "There he goes!"

Robin ran to the thick metal door and was about to open it when Batman called, "Robin, wait!"

Expecting Two-Face to be waiting for them, with his automatic weapon, to come through the door, Batman pulled out a flash pellet from his utility belt. He opened the door just barely enough to toss the flash pellet through. Sure enough, Two-Face was indeed waiting to ambush them. He opened fire just as Batman slammed the metal fire door shut once more. The bullets hitting the door made dented bulge marks in the metal.

There was a muffled explosion as the flash pellet went off. The firing ceased, followed by a string of cruses that came from Two-Face. "Now he's blind for the moment," Batman told Robin. "But remain on guard; he's still armed."

He warily opened the door, then charged into the back room, which was a massive space that served as storage for inventory. Two-Face stumbled around, rubbing his eyes with one hand, while holding the gun with the other. In his frenzy to escape, he accidentally knocked over a pile of boxes.

"I got this," Batman said to Robin.

Batman skulked over to Two-Face, who was still blinded from the flash pellet, and produced a Bat-dart. Batman then threw the metallic dart against a concrete support column, where it made a light clanging sound.

Still unable to see, Two-Face whirled in that direction and raised his gun to fire, just as Batman came up from behind him and tackled Two-Face to the ground. Batman kicked the automatic weapon out of Two-Face's hand, then straddled the insane man on the floor. "It's over, Harvey!"

Despite the fact that he had been caught, Two-Face grinned merrily up at Batman. "And so I return to Arkham Asylum once more. Be that as it may, you really need to heed my warning, Batman. For I swear that I shall-"

Batman, growing tired of Two-Face's mouth, slugged him hard across the face. The blow instantly silenced him.

"You really need to shut the hell up," the Dark Knight grumbled down at the unconscious man.

"Good work, Batman," Robin said, as he came over to them. He picked up the dart that Batman had thrown. "I guess we can call it a night, now, huh?"

"This evening is far from over, Robin," Batman replied, as he got to his feet. "Now I'm going after the Joker."

**B&B**

Batgirl was about to run after Batman and Robin through the back door when Olivia stopped her. "No. He wants us to clear out of here."

Batgirl looked momentarily disappointed, yet she still turned and walked back to the Tumbler with Olivia.

Olivia stepped into the Tumbler and was just about to give Batgirl a hand getting in, when one of the store clerks ran up to them. She was clad in Goth garb, complete with black eyeliner. "Do you guys dress like that all the time?"

The Goth girl didn't mean any disrespect by it; if anything, she looked pretty excited to see them. But Olivia was so taken aback by the question, she didn't know what to say.

"We're the Bat family," Batgirl casually shot back, "it's how we roll."

Smiling broadly, Olivia just nodded her head in agreement as she sat down with Batgirl and sealed up the Tumbler. She backed the massive machine out of the store and drove it down the mall, back towards the North entrance that they came in through.

Olivia stopped the Tumbler abruptly when she saw something very strange. The front windows of a jewelry store were all smashed out and filled to the brim by what appeared to be overgrown plants.

"See that jewelry store right there?" Olivia pointed.

"Yeah, let's check it out," Batgirl replied, as she opened the canopy of the Tumbler.

"But Batman wanted us to go home," Olivia argued.

"He'll also need to know about whatever happened here," Batgirl said. "If it's even worth reporting. That's why we should check it out."

'She's got a point,' Olivia realized. She got out of the Tumbler and walked over to the display windows of the jewelry store with Batgirl. It was the oddest sight she'd ever seen; the windows were smashed out, and in their place was a thicket of wildly overgrowing plants. It looked as if the plants in the display window had gone nuts and grew out of control.

But then Olivia noticed that there was no shattered glass on the ground outside of the jewelry store. The windows had been smashed inwards. She was then shocked to see that the plants were still growing at what appeared to be an accelerated rate; they pushed into the store from the display window, creating a thick green curtain that blocked all view of the store inside.

Then Olivia realized that that was what the plants were supposed to do, block all view of what was happening inside the store. And who would have this kind of mastery over plants? "Poison Ivy," she said aloud. "I think she was here, Batgirl."

"And that's not our only problem," Batgirl said.

She pointed at something, and when Olivia looked, her eyes grew wide behind her mask at the sight of a team of uniformed police rapidly approaching them. Olivia almost started to call out her ID as a police inspector to the approaching cops, but stopped herself. She remembered that, for now, she wasn't Olivia, but the Huntress.

And the Huntress had to get the heck out of Dodge.

Olivia was about to run to the Tumbler, but in their examination of Poison Ivy's crime scene, they had walked quite a distance from the car. She held up her hand to her face and spoke into her watch, which was under her gauntlet: "Come here."

The Tumbler rumbled over to them like an obedient animal, and Olivia and Batgirl climbed inside and shut the canopy, just as the cops were almost right on top of them.

Yet just when Olivia was afraid she would have to plow through them, the police officers were abruptly called off by none other than Harvey and Renee. They both gestured for the uniformed officers to back away from the Tumbler, allowing Olivia to pull out and drive away safely.

"Thanks, guys," Olivia muttered, as she drove past Renee and Harvey, who both gave her a thumbs up. Of course, they had no way of knowing that it was Olivia who was driving the Tumbler, and that was just how Olivia wanted it.

Olivia finally relaxed once they were out of the mall and back on the highway, streaking back home to Wayne Manor. She called Batman and told him about the jewelry store. "It looked like the work of Poison Ivy."

"We'll check into it when we can," Batman replied. "Thanks for the information, Huntress."

Olivia frowned. "Wait, aren't you heading back home, too?"

"No, we're staying in the city for now," Batman said. "We're tracking down the Joker. Talk to you later."

When he switched off, Batgirl said, "Boy, this is turning out to be a long night for him and Robin."

"Yeah," Olivia agreed. The truth was that she now felt a little guilty about returning home while they were still on the case. But Olivia was getting tired; even Batgirl looked exhausted, as well.

Besides, knowing Bruce as well as she did, Olivia knew he just couldn't rest…not with the Joker still on the loose.

**B&B**

The Joker stopped off at the abandoned clinic for the last time that night because he needed to pick up a few supplies…as well as a few toys. Joker had no intention of staying; he knew full well that his nimrod henchmen were all captured by the Batman, and it would just be a matter of time before they squealed the location of this hideout to the Dark Knight.

As he gathered what he needed into a bag, the Joker checked his injured hand, which had been stuck by a Bat-dart, thanks to the Boy Blunder. As he examined his still-bleeding wound, the Joker swore that he would make the little bastard pay for this…somehow, someway….

He wrapped a new bandage on the wound, being careful to take the old, bloody bandage with him. The Joker didn't want to leave anything behind that could be used as evidence against him later. He knew the Batman oh so well….

As he made one final scan of his soon-to-be-former headquarters, the Joker spotted a small TV that had been left on in the corner of one of the rooms. On the screen, a handsome man appeared and said, "I'm Thomas R. Enrick, and I approve of this message."

The TV then showed the usual lame political ad, which depicted Enrick in nice, homey settings with his family and friends. The Joker knew he was trying to beat that Batman brown-noser, Dawes, out of the District Attorney job. 'Well, good luck….'

And then something happened right at that moment.

The Joker got an idea.

Watching Enrick sprout the usual litany of lies that wannabe politicians said in order to get themselves elected, the Joker removed from his pocket the Bat-dart that Robin had stuck into his hand and held it up before him.

As the idea congealed and took hold in his mind, the Joker slowly smiled one of his ghastly smiles. Oh, yes, this was a very good idea…in fact, it probably ranked among the top ten of his ideas.

The Joker stared at the pleasantly smiling Enrick on the TV and murmured, "It's high time we upped the ante in this little game…."

Long after he had left, the Joker's wild laugher seemingly still echoed off of the walls of the abandoned clinic.

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

_I'd like to thank Aaron W, RebelByrdie, Magician Girl Mirani and KiD'Jonnz for their kind and thoughtful reviews. _

**Batman & Benson 6**

**Chapter Ten**

Pug just kept smiling, as if it were all no big deal, while he and the rest of the Joker's boys were being led away in handcuffs. Pug had been in prison before, and while it was a major bother, it was something he could easily handle, as long as he didn't talk.

"Give 'em nothing!" was always his best piece of advice to other criminals. Pug prided himself on being a professional criminal, and pros never squealed, especially to the cops.

When he and the other criminals were led out to the mall parking lot, Pug took a deep breath of the cool night air. It might be a while before he got out of the slammer this time. He was looking at probably five years max, if not more…but that was all right; Pug could do that kind of time standing on his head. What was important that the Joker knew that Pug was trustworthy, even while behind bars.

Yet just before he was about to step into the paddy wagon, a man's voice called out, "Hold it. I've got this one."

Pug was stunned to see none other than Commissioner Gordon walk over and then lead him away from the others who boarded the paddy wagon. He was accompanied by two detectives, a hot looking Latina chick, and a big, burly guy who looked like he had an attitude problem.

Pug figured they were going to try and sweet talk some information out of him. But he was more than ready to stonewall them. The four of them walked around the corner of a building, well away from the cordon of cops that surrounded the mall. Pug soon found himself standing in a narrow alleyway with his three potential interrogators.

"Take the cuffs off," Gordon ordered the detectives.

The burly guy looked at Gordon as if he thought this wasn't a good idea. "Hey, Commish, you sure?"

"Positive, Harvey," Gordon replied with a nod. "Remove the cuffs."

Harvey grumbled something about "what's this world coming to" as he removed the handcuffs from Pug's wrists.

Gordon then waved his hand in a gesture for them to leave. "Let's go."

But before he left with the detectives, Gordon turned to Pug and said, "You might want to just make it easy on yourself and tell him what he wants to know right away."

Pug stared incredulously after them as they left him alone in the alleyway. He just couldn't bring himself to believe that the commissioner of the Gotham City police department had just set him loose in an alleyway. And just who the hell was Gordon talking about, anyway? Who was Pug supposed to be talking to?

As he turned to run down the alleyway, Pug muttered, "They're nuts if they think I'm just gonna stand here and-"

Pug let out a horrified shout of fear as something grabbed him by his right ankle and effortlessly hauled him up into the air. Pug's legs and arms flailed as he was lifted several stories high; the ground fell away from him at such a rapid pace he thought he was going to be sick.

"OH SWEET JESUS!" Pug screamed.

He spun around, and saw that his foot had been caught by some kind of shackle that was attached to a cable. Once the cable pulled him up to the roof, Pug found himself staring face to face with the Batman.

"I heard you say Jesus' name," the Dark Knight said. "Are you a religious man, Pug?" With that, he pulled out a bat dart and held the sharpened end against the cable. "Because, if you wish, I can send you to meet Jesus right now."

Pug stared with horror down at the ground below. The cable didn't look like it was strong enough to hold him to begin with. But cutting it would only mean certain doom at this point.

"DON'T CUT IT, PLEASE!" he pleaded.

Batman pulled him close so that they were face to face once more. Even while staring at him upside-down, Batman's countenance was a fearsome sight to behold. "THEN TELL ME WHERE THE JOKER'S HIDEOUT IS RIGHT NOW," Batman roared. "AND YOU'LL LIVE TO SEE THE DAWN."

Pug gladly told the Batman everything he wanted to know…and then some.

**B&B**

Sam stood with the others in the Batcave, mesmerized, as she watched the surveillance footage from the Showcase Square Mall. The mall's cameras showed the Tumbler was leaving the mall, after having stopped in front of a jewelry store. Batgirl and Huntress had examined the damaged storefront windows before they quickly got back into the Tumbler and drove off.

"It appears that they are leaving," Alfred said. He sat in the main chair in front of the computer, working the controls. He switched the monitor to a view showing the Tumbler exiting the mall and racing through the empty parking lot. "Indeed, they _are_ leaving."

"But they never even helped Batman. What happened?" Rachel asked. "And what about Bruce and Dick? Are they leaving as well?"

"My apologies, Rachel," Alfred said, as he searched the console. "But I am unable to locate the Prowler anywhere in the night sky above the mall…which, I suppose, is the whole point behind its design."

"Can we call and find out if they're coming back?" a worried-looking Alex suggested.

Alfred gestured to a flashing light on the Batcomputer console. "It would appear they are calling us."

Olivia's voice could be heard in the Batcave over the Batcomputer's speakers: "Hey, guys, just wanted to let you know that Babs and I will be home soon."

"Oh, thank God!" a relieved Alex said with a sigh.

"We were watching Batman battle that…that thing, whatever the hell it was…in the food court," Rachel spoke up. "But the Tumbler never arrived. We were so worried about you guys."

"That's because Batman diverted me to The Hit Factory, the music store, to help Robin fight the Joker…and Two-Face."

"Oh, my God," Alex said with renewed horror. "Are you two all right?"

There was a slight chuckle on the other line. "Considering we've just turned The Hit Factory into a drive in with the Tumbler? Yeah, Alex, we're doing fine."

Alex exchanged a wide-eyed look of puzzlement with Sam. "You drove the Tumbler _through_ The Hit factory?" Alex said, stunned. "Why'd you do that, Liv?"

"They were all out of the Giggling Guppies, and I just hate that!" Olivia replied. "From now on, Alex, it's downloading music for me, or nothing!"

Sam burst into a smile as she listened to the speakers emit hysterical laughter from both Olivia and Barbra.

"Superhero humor," Barbara said, by way of explanation.

"Sorry, Alex, but it's been a long night, and we both needed a laugh," Olivia confessed. "Or, at least, I did. I'll give you all the details when we get back. Oh, and Rachel: Batman and Robin are staying in the city for a while longer. Batman is determined to get the Joker."

"Why did you stop in front of the jewelry store just now?" Rachel asked.

"Jeez, you guys can see everything, can you?" Olivia said with mock annoyance. "It looks like the jewelry store was just robbed…by Poison Ivy. I'll fill you in on all the details when I arrive later."

"Thanks, Liv, see you in a while," Rachel said. After they switched off, she slowly shook her head. "Killer Croc, the Joker, Two-Face, Poison Ivy, and that strange silly putty guy, all in one place at the same time. Bruce must be exhausted."

"That big prisoner escape at Arkham Asylum sure is coming back to haunt us," Alex commented.

"It's over, for now," Sam said, "at least, for Olivia and Barbra."

When the Batcomputer emitted a pinging sound, Alfred checked the console and reported: "There's someone at the main gate."

Sam frowned. "Olivia wouldn't be coming in through there, would she?"

"No," the butler replied. He gave her a solemn look. "It's Logan Cade. He's requesting entry."

Sam's eyes momentarily flared in shock at this news. She glanced up at the screen that showed the front gate and saw Logan sitting in his beloved Pontiac GTO.

"Samantha," Alfred said gently, "shall I permit him to enter?"

"Yes," she replied, without a second thought. "I'd like to speak to him in private, if that would be all right?"

Alfred nodded. "Of course, I shall direct him to wait in the main study."

Sam turned to leave, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Alex, who gazed at her with concern.

"I'm all right," she told Alex. "Really. I think I'd rather just get this conversation over with. The sooner the better."

Sam took the elevator up to the main mansion, then walked to the study on the ground floor. While she waited for Logan, Sam began to nervously pace back and forth, until she stopped herself.

'I'm not the one who has some explaining to do here,' she reminded herself. 'He does.'

"Samantha?"

Sam glanced up to see Alfred standing by the doorway. "He's here."

Sam nodded by way of saying to let Logan in. She gritted herself for the blowout to come. 'I should have brought the picture in the newspaper with me,' she realized. 'Would have been good evidence to wave in his face!'

"Thanks, Alfred," Logan said, as the butler showed him into the room. When Alfred left them alone, closing the door behind him, Logan gazed at her with a sheepish look. "Hey, babe…."

And when she heard him say 'babe', that was when the smoldering volcano within Sam finally erupted. "Don't you dare call me babe!"

Logan held his hands up, almost as if to ward off a blow, and said, "Sam, wait…."

"For what? For you to tell me that you were out with Eva Loggerina?" Sam snapped. "It's too late, Logan. I already found out…thanks to the local newspaper!"

"Honey, just hold on," he pleaded.

"And I don't want to hear the word 'honey' from you, either! What, did you seriously think that I wouldn't have heard about it?"

"It's not what you think," Logan told her. "For one thing, I wasn't out with Eva Loggerina."

Sam gasped in shock at the very notion that he would even try to lie his way out of this right now. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare treat me like I'm some kind of a dumb floozy who'll just accept anything that you tell me. Because, I'm not! And aside from that, Logan, I _saw_ you in a picture with that…that woman!"

He nodded. "I know. I saw the photographer take our picture. Jean warned me later that you might see it and get the wrong idea, and so that's why I came over as soon as I could. To explain to you what really went down."

Knowing that she'd finally cornered him, Sam put her hands on her hips. "So you admit it. You were out with Eva Loggerina?"

"I was out with someone who was pretending to be Eva Loggerina," Logan replied. "You remember I once told you about a mutant, one of Magneto's gang, named Mystique?"

Sam nodded, her eyes growing wide. It suddenly dawned on her where this was going. "Yeah, you said she was a shape-shifter…."

"That's who I was really with last night. That's who you actually saw me with in the photo. Mystique," Logan said. "We tracked her to the restaurant, where she was meeting with somebody while in the guise of Loggerina. When I confronted her, Mystique threatened to raise holy hell in the restaurant, which would have injured, or killed, dozens of innocent bystanders. We couldn't have that, so I escorted her outside, where that moron photographer took our picture, and I wound up in the damn society page with a crazy bitch posing as a famous fashion model."

"What happened once you got outside?"

"Mystique ran me through with claws that she grew out of her hand, then she got past the others by impersonating me," Logan said, with an irritated look. "It probably wasn't our finest moment. But at least we prevented the meeting, whatever was supposed to happen. Loggerina has an uncle who's a diplomat in the French embassy. That was who Mystique was meeting with there."

Sam felt her rage towards him slowly diminish as the realization struck her that his story made perfect sense. That, and the obvious fact that he wasn't lying to her right now. "Are you all right?"

"I'm good. I'd offer to show you the scars as proof, but they already healed. You can call Jean, or Scott, if you want; they'll back me up."

"No," Sam said sadly. Now she felt like a complete idiot. "I believe you, Logan. And I'm so sorry. It's just that, when I saw that picture of you and Log…uh, Mystique, I went a little nuts."

"I know." He gently grasped her by the arms. "But I would never do that to you, Sam. I'm with _you_, and nobody else. Understand?"

"Yes!" Sam said, as she tightly hugged him. "Oh, I feel like such a flaming twit."

"Nonsense, I'm the idiot," he said. "I should have contacted you the first chance I had, but things were a little crazy for us."

After they had kissed, something occurred to Sam. "What happened to the real Eva Loggerina?"

"She's alive and well. Professor X found her tied up and gagged in a motel room. That was where Loggerina said Mystique had left her. We still don't know why Mystique took over for Loggerina, or why she wanted to meet with her uncle, but it couldn't have been for good reasons."

A chill rose up Sam's spine when she thought about dealing with a shape shifter, and she realized that, no matter how crazy things got with her in the MCS here in Gotham City, Logan usually dealt with even more bizarre situations on a daily basis with the X-Men.

"So," Logan said, as he affectionately rubbed his hand under Sam's chin, "what's been cooking here in Gotham?"

A smile crossed her lips when Sam thought about the evening that the Dark Knight just had to contend with. Logan actually had it pretty easy in comparison. "Well, for starters, Olivia went out as the Huntress once again, and she helped Batman battle Killer Croc, the Joker, Two-Face, Poison Ivy and a new guy who looks like a walking blob of putty."

Logan started laughing, until he saw that she was wasn't joking.

"Seriously?" he asked.

She nodded. "Seriously."

"Cripes," Logan muttered, "and I thought I had it rough…."

"Come down to the Batcave. Liv and Barbara should be returning anytime, now. We'll get the full story from them."

"Ok," he said, smiling slightly. "Hey, does this mean I can call you 'babe' and 'honey' again?"

"You can call me whatever you want," Sam replied with a grin.

**B&B**

Olivia smiled as she brought the Tumbler to a halt on its pad and parked it. The massive engine ceased rumbling when she switched it off. She glanced over at Batgirl, who just smiled broadly at her and said, "Now tell me that you didn't have fun."

Olivia instantly flashed back to a fearful moment in the music store, when Two-Face had gotten the drop on them, and things looked very bleak…until the Batman had charged in and saved them all. But just before she had been rescued, Olivia had been thinking about how much she wished she had her gun with her just then.

"Yes," Olivia lied. She had a forced smile. "It's been a blast."

She kept the forced smile on her face while she hugged Alex and greeted the others. The smile abruptly faded when she saw Logan standing there with Sam.

"It's ok, Liv," Sam quickly said. "Logan explained everything."

"That was Mystique with me in the picture," Logan told her. He then held up his hands, as if to commence a mock battle with her. "We square, Huntress?"

Olivia smiled, and this time, it was genuine. "Just keep treating her right," she said, with a gesture at Sam, "and we will be."

"Not a problem," Logan replied as he hugged Sam.

Satisfied that Sam appeared to be doing better, Olivia retreated to her private changing room to remove the Huntress outfit. She then stood in front of the ceiling-to-wall mirror, clad only in her bra and panties, and stared at herself carefully. The realization had occurred to Olivia that, standing there in the music store, with Two-Face having just gotten the drop on them, she had felt naked and vulnerable without her gun.

'What am I doing?' she suddenly thought. 'This isn't who I really am.'

There was a knock at her door. "Liv?" Alex called.

"Come in, sweetie," Olivia called, as she quickly got dressed. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. After wearing the Huntress boots all night, Olivia had decided to give her feet a rest by going barefoot.

Alex entered and regarded her with concern. "You all right?"

Olivia smiled. Only Alex could see past her mask, both the literal, as well as the figurative kind, into the depths of her very soul. Remembering back to when Two-Face had gotten the drop on them, Olivia had grimly realized at that moment how she would never see Alex's beautiful face again.

And so she now gently pulled Alex into a loving kiss and a hug. And while Alex seemed to have gratefully accepted this show of affection, she pulled away and still gazed with concern at Olivia. "You're scaring me, Olivia," she said warily. "What happened out there tonight?"

"I'll tell you all the details later," Olivia thoughtfully replied. "But I think I've come to the realization tonight that I'm just not cut out to be a superhero, Alex. It's just not me."

Alex stared at her in wide-eyed shock behind her glasses. But before she could say anything, there was another knock at the door.

"LIV!" Barbara said excitedly. "YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!"

'What's wrong now?' Olivia wearily thought, as she and Alex were led over to the Batcomputer by an excited Barbra, who had exchanged her Batgirl outfit for shorts with a sequin-decorated t-shirt that read: 'Excuse me for being a DIVA!'

"What is it, Babs?" Olivia asked, as Barbra sat down before the Batcomputer.

"I checked the security video from the jewelry store that we investigated," Barbra said, as she rapidly typed something on the keyboard. Olivia was amused to see that Babs was expertly typing without even looking at the keys. "And I found footage of Poison Ivy! I wanted to wait until you and Alex were here before we finished playing it."

Olivia watched, fascinated, as Poison Ivy slinked around the jewelry store, collecting various necklaces, rings and other assorted glittering items.

"Man, you folks really had a busy night on your hands," Logan muttered. "No wonder Bats had everybody out in force tonight."

"And it was still all they could do to contain the situation," Sam added.

"Whoa!" Olivia said, startled, when she saw Harley Quinn join Poison Ivy on the security footage. Olivia was stunned to see the Joker's girlfriend was working side by side with Ivy.

"Ok, so this is a new development," Rachel said, intrigued.

"Could Ivy be working with the Joker?" Alex suggested.

"You'd would assume so," Olivia said, as she watched as Quinn and Ivy cleaned out the jewelry store. "This could be another diversion set up by the Joker."

Then, what Olivia saw next made her gasp in shock.

On the security footage, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn stopped what they were doing so they could embrace each other passionately. And Olivia could clearly see that this wasn't just a friendly hug. Then, almost as if not to leave any doubt, Ivy and Quinn kissed each other on the lips.

"Oh, my…." Alfred said, stunned.

"All right," Rachel whispered, her eyes comically wide. "Now _this_ is an extremely new development…."

Olivia carefully watched the hungry, almost panicked manner in which the two women groped each other while they kissed. For a moment, it actually looked as if they would just forget everything and go down on each other right then and there. But Harley suddenly waved a finger in Ivy's face as she broke their embrace and started to collect the stolen jewelry they had put down in the heat of the moment. Ivy reluctantly went about collecting her share of the jewelry, as well…but not before giving Harley a little slap on her behind.

"I might be wrong," Olivia said, as she watched Ivy and Harley leave while holding hands through a back door, "but somehow, I don't think the Joker has any part in _this_ equation."

**B&B**

Gordon and his people raced over to the abandoned clinic as fast as they could, with emergency lights flashing and sirens blaring. Harvey and Renee, both wearing bulletproof vests, followed right on the heels of Margret Preen and her SWAT team as they bashed in the door.

"Clear!" the SWAT personnel shouted, as they checked each room.

"Clea-what?" Preen said, startled by something she found.

When Gordon, who also wore a vest, saw what it was, he really wasn't surprised to find the Batman was already in the room, carefully examining a stretcher.

"Keep clearing the building," Gordon ordered Preen. "It looks like the place is abandoned, but let's make sure, shall we?"

"The Joker left behind several booby trapped devices," Batman said, as he still intently examined the stretcher. "I disarmed them. You'll find them in the back room."

"Might as well call the bomb squad, while we're at it, to take care of them," Harvey said, as he took out his police dispatch radio.

"We'll clear the rest of the building, sir," Preen said with a nod. Then she led her team further down the hallway, leaving Gordon, Bullock and Montoya alone with the Batman.

"I suppose it was too much to ask," Renee said, "to have the Joker still be here, waiting for us."

"The Joker knew this place would be compromised," Batman replied. He was busy removing something from the stretcher with a cotton swab. Once he had what he wanted, Batman then sealed the swab within a small plastic container. "He's long gone. Other than the bombs he left behind, there's nothing here that we can use."

Gordon pointed at the container that Batman had just placed in his utility belt. "What's that?"

"Blood, from this stretcher," Batman replied.

"Blood?" Renee said, as she regarded the stretcher with a frown. "But it looks green."

"That's because it's blood from Poison Ivy," Batman replied.

"She slept here?" Gordon asked.

"She was kept bound here, Jim," Batman explained. "There's a greater concentration of blood on the wrist and ankle straps, which suggest someone was struggling against them."

"The Joker kept Poison Ivy prisoner?" Gordon asked, taken aback. "Why?"

"That's what I intend to find out," Batman said.

Preen returned. "The building's completely clear, sir. No further nasty surprises left by the Joker. And we found the bombs right where Batman said they were."

"Bomb squad's on their way," Harvey reported, as he put his radio away. "I told them what to expect."

"Good, the Batman was just telling us that he thinks Poison Ivy had been held captive here," Gordon said. He pointed at the stretcher. "I want this secured. It's evidence."

"Will do, sir," Preen said. Then she stared past Gordon with a puzzled look. "But, um, sir, the Batman….."

"Yeah, don't tell me…I know," Gordon said with a weary sigh, "he's already gone…."

**B&B**

As he pulled into the parking area of the Hartford family compound, Tom Enrick thought it strange that the front gate had been left ajar. But nothing was more stranger than the frantic phone call he had received from his benefactors, who requested that he'd come over immediately.

When Tom had asked what was the matter, Joseph Hartford, the family patriarch, would not say…only that Tom's presence was required at their home pronto.

As Tom walked over to the main doors, he wondered what the problem could be. He knew that he had been trailing Rachel Dawes in the polls, but the elections were still far enough away for him to pull an upset. Besides, he knew that the Hartfords also had an army of private investigators who were busy trying to dig up whatever dirt they could find on Dawes.

But Joseph had sounded urgent, almost panicked, on the phone. And Tom wondered if there might have been a problem they'd encountered.

He rang the doorbell, and the door opened. But instead of Hadley, the family butler, Tom was stunned to find himself face to face with the Joker.

"Tom old boy, come in, come in!" the Joker said, as he stuck a gun right into Tom's face and pulled him inside. "Please, I insist!"

"W-What's going on?" Tom asked, dazed, as he allowed the Joker to manhandle him right into the living room.

There, Tom saw Joseph and Missy Hartford, along with Hadley. They were all bound to chairs with tape. Missy Hartford, despite being a trussed up and gagged hostage, bore a look of absolute displeasure, if as she simply did not abide this behavior.

The Joker had Tom sit down in an empty chair, where he was taped up securely. "I don't understand," Tom said, still stunned. "What's happening?"

"We're playing a new kind of parlor game, Tommy boy," the Joker replied. He appeared to be downright casual and friendly. "I promise that it'll be even more fun than charades and 'Guess That Song'!"

The Joker then held up the biggest knife Tom had ever seen and then added, "We get to find out who screams the loudest…right before they die."

Tom didn't wait until the Joker began cutting into him, he began screaming wildly in a high, shrill crescendo the moment the Clown Prince of Crime raised the knife right above his head.

And although he wouldn't live long enough to know it, Tom had easily won the contest.

**B&B**

They arrived back at Wayne Manor just before dawn. As Batman piloted the Prowler into its hanger bay, he could see faint sunlight forming in the eastern skies. Once the hanger bay doors shut above them, the Dark Knight finally allowed himself to relax.

'Both Two-Face and Killer Croc have been taken down,' he told himself. 'Not a bad night, considering. Now we've just got to capture the Joker, as well as this new threat…this Clay Face character.'

"Oh, man," Robin said, as he stood up next to the Prowler and stretched. "What a night! And it's not really over, is it?"

"It is for now," Batman told him. He got out of the Prowler and stepped down into the hanger bay. "Just take it easy and get some sleep. We'll take up the chase once more tomorrow."

"I think it _is_ tomorrow already," Robin said. "I'm gonna grab a bite to eat, first. Want to join me?"

"You go ahead," Batman told him. He produced the container filled with green blood from his utility belt. "I need to get this checked, just to make certain that it's from Poison Ivy."

"What could the Joker have been doing with her?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, Robin." Thinking back to the amount of blood on the stretcher, Batman actually couldn't help but felt sorry for Posion Ivy. Being a prisoner of the Joker was no easy thing to handle.

Robin looked deeply affected by the forlorn crime scene that they'd encountered in the Joker's former lair. He was so affected that, once the building has been cleared of any threats, he'd excused himself and waited by the Prowler. "You think he killed her?"

Bruce pulled off the cowl and let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know that, either, Dick. But even if he did, you need to understand that, sometimes we just can't save them all."

Dick had removed his Robin mask. "Yeah, I know. It's just that I can't stop thinking about what she might have gone through, what she might have suffered, at the Joker's hands."

"I always tell you and Barbra to stay focused, to keep your mind on the task at hand," Bruce said. "But now you need to learn to switch it off. If the Joker did kill Ivy, then we'll make sure that he pays for that. But we're off the clock, now, Dick. We've done everything that we could do tonight. It's time to give it a rest. Understand?"

Dicked nodded. "Got it. I'm going to go change."

"See you later." Bruce headed towards the lab, where he deposited the blood sample on a tray. Then he went to go change into his civvies. By the time he emerged from his private dressing room, he saw Dick was already headed upstairs.

It was obvious that Dick was deeply bothered by the sight of the blood-stained stretcher, not that Bruce could blame him. Like Bruce himself, Dick had been exposed to some of the worst violence and gore that the streets of Gotham City had to offer. But sometimes, all it took was a small patch of blood to get the imagination going, making one wonder what horrors a victim might have suffered…or is still suffering.

Bruce realized that it was hard to maintain your sanity in an insane environment like this. And while he was extremely grateful for the help that Dick, Barbra and Olivia often provided, he wondered-not for the first time-if he did the right thing by bringing them into this dark world. At least Olivia was already a cop; she'd already built up a thick skin against the daily horrors of the streets. But Dick and Barbara, especially Barbra, were still just kids.

"Hello, stranger," a familiar voice called out.

Bruce smiled when he saw Rachel emerge from the elevator. Barefoot, she was clad only in an oversize pajama top with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

They embraced and kissed lovingly, and for a brief moment Bruce forgot all about testing the blood sample. It had been a while since he'd felt the tender touch of his lover and best friend, and all he wanted to do right now was to fall into bed with her and sleep for a thousand years while in her arms.

"You'll be happy to know that Killer Croc has been apprehended," Bruce informed her once they ceased their kiss.

She nodded. "I saw on the security footage from the mall. It was nerve-wracking to watch you take on that big clay guy."

"His name's Matthew Hagen, and he used to be an underling for Scott Thorne," Bruce told her. "He killed Thorne."

Rachel shook her head, frightened. "It's easy to imagine his hands squashing Scott Thorne's head to a pulp."

"There's more good news," Bruce added. "Harvey Dent is also in custody."

Rachel was so relieved to hear that, she smiled broadly at him. "Why do I get the feeling that the Batman might have had a hand in his capture?"

"He might have helped, a little," Bruce said. "You'll have to excuse me, Rachel, but I need to test a sample of blood that I believe comes from Poison Ivy. We found it at the Joker's hideout. Apparently, it looks like he's been keeping her prisoner there."

"Oh, God," Rachel replied, with a shocked looked. "That explains a lot!"

"What do you mean?"

She grabbed his hand and led him over to the Batcomputer. "You really need to see this video."

When Bruce saw the video of Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn robbing the jewelry store, everything fell into place. Seeing Ivy working alongside Harley was still something of a shocker for him, because he had Ivy pegged as being a loner. But when he saw them kiss passionately, Bruce nodded in understanding.

"She's finally found her true love," Bruce said, as he paused the video on their kiss.

"Who?" Rachel asked. "Ivy?"

He nodded. "I just wonder if Ivy realizes just how unstable Harley truly is."

"Olivia seems to think that they're working independently of the Joker," Rachel said.

"She's right. They are. That kiss only proves it. Well, there's no urgent need to test the blood now, since I've just now discovered that Ivy's still alive and is presently active."

"Looks like she's getting pretty active with Harley right there," Rachel said, as she gazed at the image of them kissing. "If these two truly found true love, you'd think they'd just run off into the sunset together, or something."

"They need money for their revenge against the Joker," Bruce said.

"How do you know that?"

"I don't, but I'm willing to bet on it. If Ivy's being aided by Harley like this, they must have a very good motivational force: which is usually revenge. For Ivy, it would be revenge for being held captive by the Joker. And for Harley, who's a classic case of a battered woman, her revenge might be because she's simply had enough of the Joker's abuse."

"Just when we thought things were cooling down with the capture of Harvey and Killer Croc," Rachel said dismally, "it's actually only heating up again."

Bruce gently rubbed her back. "Is anybody else still awake?"

She shook her head. "Just me. I sent Alfred to bed. I waited for you guys on the sofa upstairs, but wound up falling asleep. Dick inadvertently woke me up when he started making something to eat in the kitchen."

"You wanted to tell me something earlier tonight," Bruce said. "What was it?"

Rachel looked momentarily uneasy. "Um, Vince Sezary has come up with an idea of having you appear in one of my political ads. But I'd understand if you'd really rather not-"

"Yes," Bruce said simply. "If you need me, I'll do it."

A great wave of relief appeared to have washed over Rachel's features. "Really?"

"Really," Bruce conformed with a nod. "You've been a hell of a district attorney, Rachel, and this town needs you now, more than ever. If it takes me appearing in your ad to help get you reelected, then just say where and when."

"Thank you so much!" Rachel said, as she kissed him. "You hungry?"

Bruce swept her up in his arms. "Just for you."

They went upstairs to the master bedroom and went to bed. An hour later, after some delicious lovemaking, they were fast asleep.

**B&B**

_~ The Following Day ~_

Alex glanced at her watch as she walked into the small courtyard in front of the District Attorney's office. She had maybe forty five minutes for lunch, and wondered if she'd had time to make it to that little Thai place over on Broadhurst.

Today was a typical day for the Gotham City SVU ADA: starting with a meeting with a rape victim about her upcoming court case, then taking the pre-trial deposition from a scumbag rapist, who had his attorney present. Yet despite the usual busy day, Alex's mind kept coming back to what Olivia had told her after they had retreated to their private suite at Wayne Manor last night. Olivia made it clear that she loved helping out Bruce whenever and however she could as The Huntress, but she told Alex that she didn't really see herself doing it on a full-time basis.

"I don't want to be cruising the streets as The Huntress," Olivia had said, "looking for trouble every night, you know? I think I can be of even better help to Bruce on a daily basis right where I am, as a police inspector."

As much as Alex loved seeing Olivia live out her potential as a superhero, there was a part of her that still felt relieved to hear Olivia say this. It was hard enough being the life partner of a cop, but the thought of Olivia going out every night, looking for rough trade as The Huntress, frightened Alex to no end. She still wasn't very comfortable with the idea of Barbra doing it. But at least Bruce always made sure Barbra teamed up with someone, like she did with Olivia last night.

Olivia had no plans to make any great announcements, for she wore the Huntress outfit infrequently to begin with. But she expressed her desire to only go out as the Huntress on very special occassions, such as last night, or back when she had rescued Alex when she was captured by Cadmus. Alex really had no problems with this decision, and showed her support for her lover by giving Olivia a comprehensive back massage to work out the aches and pangs from her night as The Huntress.

It was while firmly kneading Olivia's bare shoulders that Alex was pleased to see a prone Olivia was already out like a light, just barely ten minutes into the massage. She had kissed her sleeping beauty on the cheek and whispered, "You'll always be my hero."

Alex smiled warmly at that pleasant memory as she checked her cell phone for the directions to the Thai restaurant. She might want to also check to see whether or not they're too busy; that way, she can-

"Alex!"

She glanced up in the direction where she heard her name being called. But all Alex saw were a row of columns that guarded a narrow walkway. Then she saw a man in a baseball cap peer out from behind one of the columns at her. He waved furtively at her, calling her name again.

Alex, who had been abducted more times than she'd cared to remember, was understandably wary as she slowly walked over to the man, who remained hidden in the shadows. She made sure to stand well enough away from him, so she could easily break into a run should things go south. "Yes? What do you want?"

The man pulled the cap off of his head, and Alex was both surprised and relieved to see that it was Bruce Banner.

"Bruce!" she said, stepping behind the column with him. "How are you? Is something wrong?"

"You could say that," he replied, in his usual gentle tone. "Are you still running the Cadmus Underground?"

Alex stared at him, stunned. "No, of course not. That's been pretty much disbanded, ever since Cadmus itself collapsed."

"That's really too bad," Banner said, disappointed.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Because things really haven't changed too much, Alex," he told her. "We're still being hunted…."

Alex just stared at him in horror.

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

_My thanks to RebelByrdie and Magician Girl Mirani for their kind words. _

**Batman & Benson 6**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Who's hunting you?" Alex asked, as she retrieved her cell.

"Army agents," Banner replied. "They look like special forces guys."

"You said before that 'we' were being hunted. Who exactly is that? You and who else?"

"My girlfriend, Betty Ross, and myself," Banner told her. "There are also several others whom we've encountered in our travels, meta-humans who're also being hunted, as well. But, for now, it's just the two of us: Betty and myself."

Alex hesitated in making her phone call as a cold stab of fear sliced through her insides. This was sounding very scarily like the bad old days of Cadmus. But that organization had been vanquished, its top leaders in jail, facing prison. 'But then again,' Alex reminded herself, 'I was only just recently told that my testimony wouldn't be needed, because of some shady backroom deals that were being made with Hardcastle and the others. Perhaps the same old Cadmus tactics are still being used, only now under a new name.'

Alex called Rachel, just to see if she had heard anything about metas being hunted on the streets of Gotham City once more. But Rachel's secretary cut in and told Alex that her boss had been called out of the office for a special meeting with the mayor.

'Damn it,' Alex thought. She was trying to get an assessment of who or what Bruce and Betty were up against, yet she had no choice but to hold off on that for now. Giving Bruce a 'hold on' gesture, Alex sped-dialed another number, one for her friend and comrade in arms, Marguerite Pena.

When Alex first arrived in Gotham City, it was back when she was still with the Witness Protection Program. Unable to work as an ADA, she had begun a battered women's shelter on the South Side of the city. It became a safe haven for abused women and their children from their abusive spouses. Marguerite was one of Alex's first residents at the shelter, and the young woman had blossomed in the protected environment to the point where she had become a trusted helper and ally. Once the Batman had scared off Alex's would-be assassins for good, allowing her to return work as an ADA, Marguerite took over running the shelter full-time.

Alex's connections to the shelter proved to be very helpful when the Cadmus nightmare had descended down around all of them. During that battle, Marguerite once more became a valuable ally in helping Alex to hide fugitive metas in essentially the same manner that they hid battered women.

Marguerite answered after the first ring, and when Alex asked about a possible opening in the shelter for two, Marguerite said she had a place for them. Alex told her that they would be right over.

She ended the call, hating like hell to have deliberately kept certain details vague from Marguerite, but her experience with Cadmus taught Alex that she couldn't be too careful. She'll tell her everything once they arrived.

"You need to come with me, and we'll get you set up," Alex told Bruce. "Where's Betty?"

"At the hotel. I didn't want to risk her getting caught along with me," Banner said.

"You took a big risk just coming here," Alex replied, with a glance at the exterior of the DA's office. "This place is crawling with security cameras."

"Not this part of the courtyard," Banner pointed out. "There are no cameras in this walkway, nor on the stairwell leading up here. I'm going back down that way. Look, how about I'll meet you on the corner of Broadhurst in five minutes?"

"Make it ten," she said. "That'll give me enough time to bring the car around."

As she turned and walked briskly towards the garage, Alex shook her head miserably and thought, 'And here I figured I was all done with this paranoid stuff!'

She called her secretary and tried to see if she could either cancel or postpone her only appointment for the afternoon, with Mike and Andrea from the SVU. They were supposed to discuss their strategy for an ongoing case they had against a suspected rapist who had targeted a local high school. But Alex was pleased to discover that Mike and Andrea had left a message saying they had to cancel their meeting, due to being called out to another crime scene. This left Alex free for the rest of the day.

She drove her car around to the corner, and looked for Banner. Then she spotted him. He was leaning against the side of the building, with his head down and cap pulled over his face, looking for all the world like a drunk begging for change. He even held a paper cup in one hand.

When Alex beeped once on her horn, Banner tossed the cup in the garbage and raced over to her car, getting in on the passenger side. He slinked down in the seat, pulling the cap over his face and pretending to be asleep.

"Where'd you get the cup?" Alex asked.  
"Found it on my way there," Banner replied. "Figured it might help me to look the part of a derelict."

He gave her the address of the hotel where Betty was staying, and as Alex drove over there, she asked Banner to tell her exactly what happened since they left Gotham City.

Banner told her about how, after the Cadmus mess was over, he and Betty had settled into a nice little cottage in a college town-where he'd been hired to help conduct research into abnormal mutations of human DNA. For several weeks, he and Betty had put their days of being fugitives from Cadmus behind them as they lived a blissfully peaceful life in the little town. Until one night, when a team of special forces soldiers stormed their house. They were both in bed, and Banner told Alex that, when he awoke, the soldiers had already knocked Betty unconscious, and had just shot him with a sedative dart when he had abruptly "Hulked-out" on them.

When Banner reverted back to human form hours later, he saw that, as the Hulk, he had taken Betty and escaped from the dragnet that had descended on their home. Betty had later called her father, General "Thunderbolt" Ross, for help…only to discover that he had not only approved of the operation, but helped to set up Bruce in the town as a way of baiting them so they could be captured. Ross pleaded with his daughter over the phone to leave Bruce and come home.

"What'd she say?" Alex asked.

"Told him in so many words to 'get stuffed'," Banner replied with a smile.

"Smart girl," Alex said, grinning.

"That was when we decided to come back to Gotham City," Banner said. "We'd figured since you'd protected us once before, you could again."

"Good move." Then Alex thought of something that instantly sobered her up. "These soldiers who invaded your home, what'd they look like?"

"They wore these fully armored suits," Banner said. "You couldn't even see their faces."

"Did the face mask have these big, owl-like goggles that glowed blue?"

Banner nodded with a surprised look on his face. "Yeah, that's them. You've seen that type of armor before?"

"Only on the troops that Cadmus employed to be their muscle," Alex said with disgust. She was all too familiar with them. "Damn it, you'd think it was just business as usual with these bastards! That the whole fight to bring them down was for naught."

"You _did_ bring them down," Banner told her. "But it looks like they rose up again, under a different guise."

They stopped off at the hotel and got Betty, who had dyed her hair from a brunette to a blonde. Alex then took them directly over to meet with Marguerite at her office on the south side. After being set up with a new place to stay in a safe house in Gotham City, both Bruce and Betty thanked Alex and Marguerite profusely.

"Don't worry. Just sit tight for now, and I'll try and see what I can find out about this situation," Alex told them. She did a double take at the small TV that Marguerite had in her office. It showed what looked like a major crime scene unfolding somewhere in the city. "What's this?"

"Oh, it's terrible," Marguerite said sadly. "The news just broke, now. They found a bunch of dead bodies in one of those big mansions. The man who was running against Ms. Dawes in the election has been identified as one of the dead."

"Thomas Enrick? They found him dead?" Alex said with alarm.

Marguerite nodded solemnly. "And they're saying, unofficially, that it was the Batman who killed them."

Just when Alex thought she couldn't be any more startled than she already was, she felt her eyes bulge out behind her glasses in shock. "Um, excuse me, I've gotta go make a few calls…."

**B&B**

"Dear God in heaven," Renee muttered, when she saw the body of Thomas Enrick. His bloody corpse sat up in a chair, still bound to it, with something wedged between his teeth.

She stood at the crime scene with Harvey and Sam Spade. The MCS was called out the very moment a frantic maid called 911 about seeing dead bodies in the living room. Jordan Cavanaugh had also arrived with her forensics team and they were just setting up.

"You see what's jammed between his teeth?" Harvey asked her.

As much as she didn't want to, Renee took a closer look at the corpse's mouth. When she saw that the metallic object that had been rammed between his teeth had a familiar Bat-shaped design, she stared at both Harvey and Sam in disbelief. "No way this is possible!"  
"It's a frame job," Harvey said. "Has to be."

"Or maybe that psycho who likes to dress up as a bat has finally snapped," a uniformed officer said derisively from the corner.

"Batman doesn't kill people," Renee angrily told him.

"What are you, Batman's girlfriend?" the uniform asked her, with obvious contempt. "I thought that was Benson's job…."

Harvey leaned over the smaller man with his hefty bulk and roared, "No, she's your superior officer, you fricking dipstick! And you don't say _squat_ unless she asks you a question! Now get out of my sight!"

"Actually, Detective Bullock, I wouldn't mind a little more room in here to work," Jordan spoke up.

As Harvey loudly cleared the crime scene of nonessential personnel, Sam came over to Renee and said, "I really don't like the looks of this. I mean, it's a frame up of the Batman, for sure. But why make it look like Batman killed Enrick?"

"Why not?" Renee replied. "Quite frankly, Sam, I'm surprised this hasn't happened more often."

Harvey started walking back over to them, until his cell rang. He answered it, spoke for a few brief seconds, then ended the call. "That was the Commish. He's busy with some kind of a meeting right now, so he can't get here right away."

"The only other candidate for the Gotham City district attorney race is found dead in the home of his financial backers. This is as hot as it gets," Renee said, stunned. "And the Commissioner can't come over because he's in a meeting?"

"Must be one hell of a meeting," Sam muttered.

**B&B**

Rachel was surprised to see Vincent Sezary was waiting for her in her office. They weren't supposed to meet until later that afternoon. But perhaps this was just as well, because Rachel couldn't wait to tell him about how Bruce was on board with appearing in the ad.

"Rachel, I've already taken the liberty of preparing a public statement for you," Vincent said, his tone very grave. "You can look it over and tell me what you think."

Rachel stared at him in puzzlement. "A public statement? For what?"

Vincent somberly nodded in understanding. "You haven't heard yet."

He took the remote from her desk and switched on the TV. Rachel watched, her eyes steadily growing wide with shock, as she learned of the deaths of Thomas Enrick and his backers, the Hartfords. "Good God."

"You might see a dip in the polls from this," Vincent said. "But, in the long run, you can easily count on getting a second term, now."

"Oh, Jesus, Vincent, no!" Rachel cried. "Not like this! I didn't want it to be like _this_!"

Her phone rang, and when she picked it up, it turned out to be Jim Gordon. "Jim, are you watching the news?"

"I've got Harvey, Renee and Samantha down there now, overseeing the crime scene," he said.

"You mind if I come with you?"

"We're not going to the crime scene just yet. Our presence has been requested at the Mayor's office. Right now. I'll meet you there."

"Great, just great," Rachel said with disgust as she hung up. Instead of doing her job by going to the crime scene of a newly developing major case, Rachel and Jim were now being called before Garcia like a pair of errant school kids. She glanced sheepishly at Vincent and said, "Sorry I blew up at you just now, Vince."

He waved it off. "No worries, kid. You leaving?"

Rachel nodded. "I gotta go meet with Jim and the Mayor right now. Talk to you later."

She took her limousine over to City Hall, where she met with Jim on the front steps. "Thought I fill you in on what little details we have so far," he said, as they ascended the steps. "Just spoke with Harvey, and he tells me that the bodies were discovered by a maid about an hour ago. There are four bodies in all, Enrick, the Hartfords and their butler. All of them were tied to chairs and tortured to death with what looks like a knife."

"Dear God," Rachel said with a disgusted moan.

"That's not everything," Jim solemnly said. "They found what looks like a Batdart lodged in Enrick's mouth."

Rachel went completely cold inside with fear when she heard that. "Oh, Jim, you don't seriously believe that Batman would…."

"Of course not," he angrily snapped. "But whoever killed Enrick and the Hartfords is obviously trying to blame it on the Batman."

Rachel just shook her head at the absurdity of it all. Just when it looked like they were gaining on the darkness, it threatened once more to consume them all. Gotham City was simply immersed in it.

They were ushered into the Mayor's office, where he sat with a short, stocky black woman in a business suit. She looked to be in her forties, maybe fifties, and had a stern, unyielding expression on her face.

Garcia made the introductions. "Rachel, Jim, this is Amanda Waller, head of the OHMR."

"OHMR?" Jim asked.

"Office of Human-Meta Relations," Waller said. "We're a newly formed organization that operates within Homeland Security."

Jim exchanged a wary look with Rachel as they took their seats. "I don't wish to be rude," Jim said. "But there's been a major crime committed, and the District Attorney and I are really needed at the scene."

"That's exactly why I'm here," Waller said, "to discuss this latest crime committed by the Batman."

"Wait one minute, here," Rachel said, with a flash of anger. "Nobody said Batman was the perpetrator of this crime."

"You haven't seen the video?" Garcia asked Rachel and Jim.

"What video?" Jim asked.

Waller got up and presented them with a laptop. "This was posted to the internet at precisely 4:10 this morning, eastern standard time. We weren't able to track where it came from, or who posted it. Just hit 'enter' to start it."

Rachel watched, horrified, as the video from a hand-held camera showed all four of the bodies at the Hartford crime scene in great detail. It even made a point of showing the Batdart that was lodged in Enrick's mouth. The image then changed to that of an official-looking black Bat symbol on a yellow background, with a typed notation on the bottom that listed the time and date, and the words, 'Latest kill. Mission successful.'

The video ended at that moment, and when it did, Rachel glanced up at Waller, who stared coolly back at her. "I find that last image to be very interesting," Waller said. "This appears to be some sort of a trophy video that Batman took for his own personal files. But somehow, it was leaked to the internet. Whoever did such a thing, to expose the Batman for the vicious killer that he truly is, should be commended."

Rachel was so livid, she wanted to scream her head off that it couldn't have been the Batman who killed these people…and she should know, because at four am this morning, Bruce was in bed, making wonderful love to her. It killed Rachel that she could easily clear Batman of this frame-up right now, but by doing so, she would have to reveal his true identity.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jim exclaimed. He stood up and placed the laptop on the Mayor's desk. "This entire crime just screams the Joker!"

"I understand that the Joker is given to making manifestos in his videos," Waller said. "How could this be the Joker's work, if he did not even appear in this one?"

"The Joker is obviously trying to frame the Batman, Ms. Waller," Rachel said. "It would stand to reason that he would suppress his usual M.O. in order to blame it on the Dark Knight, right?"

Waller gave them a disapproving look. "You've already made up your mind regarding the Batman's innocence without even visiting the crime scene."

"They would be there right now, if it weren't for your insistence that they be here," Garcia reminded her. "And you still haven't stated the reason you wanted to meet with all of us, yet."

"I simply wished to offer the services of the OHMR to Gotham City," Waller said, her tone softer. "Our specialty is dealing humanely with rogue meta-humans. Believe it or not, but we are all on the same side here."

"The last government group that 'dealt' with meta-humans locked them up without a trial, or without even charging them with a crime," Rachel said. "And many of those meta-humans who were locked away were children."

Waller made a disgusted face. "What General Hardcastle and Cadmus did was reprehensible. And, I assure you that the OHMR is not in the business of locking up anybody without just cause. We are only out to apprehend the criminal element of the Meta community. Unlike Cadmus, we are bound to obey the law, just like everyone else."

Waller's voice grew soft once more. "Please believe me when I say that it was not my intention to come here to start a fight. I just figured that, since the OHMR is already here, trying to locate a fugitive meta, I'd also offer our help with the Batman."

"Who are you hunting?" Jim wanted to know.

"They're after the Hulk," Garcia replied. "Bruce Banner has been spotted here, in the city."

Jim glared at Waller. "Shouldn't you be giving us the common courtesy of letting us know of your operations _before_ you get set up in our fair city?"

"The case against Bruce Banner is a federal one, and we're a federal agency," Waller said, as if that explained everything. "There's also been a sighting of another meta in your Showcase Square Mall last night, Mayor Garcia. A large, clay-like gentleman. It would appear that Gotham City is rife with fugitive metas. You really could use our help."

"Thank you for the offer, Ms. Waller," Garcia said carefully. "But I must decline at this time. The Gotham City Police is well-versed in dealing with meta-crimes. However, should the need arise, I will consult with you."

Waller nodded as she stood up. "Very well, Mr. Mayor, Ms. Dawes, Commisioner. I'd like to thank all of you for your time."

As she turned to leave, Rachel called after her: "Back to the hunt for the Hulk, I take it? Will he be receiving a fair trial once you've captured him?"

Waller paused at the door. "I understand your reluctance to trust the OHMR, Ms. Dawes, I really do. If I were in your shoes, I'd feel the same way. All I ask is that you please give us a chance to earn your trust."

When she left, Rachel turned back to Jim and Mayor Garcia, who both also had skeptical expressions. "You believe her?" Rachel asked them.

"Hell no!" Jim said.

"I trust Waller about as far as I can throw her," Garcia muttered with contempt. "But we really need to be very careful in our dealings with the Batman from this point on."

"What do you mean?" Jim asked.

"Officially, he's wanted for questioning by the Gotham City Police," Garcia said. "Now, we know he's _never _going to politely come in to police headquarters and answer our questions. Therefore, we must distance ourselves from the Dark Knight as much as possible."

"Did you see the security footage from the Showcase Square Mall, sir?" Jim asked. "Because it showed Batman was fighting for Gotham City all the way through. And thanks directly to him, Harvey Dent is back behind bars."

"I don't ned to be reminded of what Batman has done for this city, or what he's continuing to do on a nightly basis," the mayor shot back. He gestured at where Waller once stood. "But trust me when I say that this _was_ a courtesy call by the OHMR. Waller essentially let us know that her agency is now watching Gotham City under a microscope."

"But she can't just step in whenever she pleases," Jim said stubbornly.

"Just the fact that we've got this clay face guy running around would be enough motive for her to do so, Jim," Rachel replied. "The feds usually aren't obligated to let us know of any operations they're running in the city, especially if they're undercover in nature. She's clearly using that precedent to let her boys hunt the Hulk as we speak."

"And if Waller sees fit to step in to go after Clay Face, she will," Garcia added. "But let's not give her that opening. I want this Clay Face character to be caught, pronto. Not to mention the Joker, Poison Ivy and whatever other crazies are presently roaming the streets. If we can show the OHMR that we can manage our own house, then maybe they'll stay out of it."

"And what about Batman?" Rachel asked. "We now treat him like he's an outlaw?"

Garcia nodded. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

"That really sucks," Rachel said dismally.

"It's politics, Rachel," Garcia said. "Oh, and by the way, speaking of which, congratulations on the elimination of your opponent. I look forward to your new term as our DA."

Rachel still had a repulsed look on her face as she and Jim left the Mayor's office to go to the crime scene. As they rode down in the elevator, Jim said, "You know, I'm very sorry for what happened to him, but don't shed any tears for Enrick; he was a major idiot with no qualifications whatsoever to do your job."

"I know that, but to congratulate me because my opponent is killed?" Rachel said with a shake of her head. "What's this world coming to, Jim?"

"Politicians," Jim said with a heavy sigh, "you gotta love 'em…."

**B&B**

Logan awoke that morning to find Sam was already gone, having left for work. She left him a hand-written note that expressed her love for him, as well as her half-joking hope that he'd still be naked when she came back. Smiling, he got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen, where he found Alfred busy working by himself. For Logan, it was great being back at Wayne Manor, for no other reason than to enjoy Alfred's superb cooking. After breakfast, and an enjoyable time spent catching up with the elderly butler, Logan was about to go down to the Batcave, where Alfred said Bruce was, until he heard a commotion from down the hall.

He peered in through the dooway of the gym and spied on Dick Grayson and Barbra Gordon as they practiced martial arts moves on a padded mat. Both barefoot, they were clad in just sweats and t-shirts. When he saw Barbra block a move by Dick, Logan shook his head and called out: "Higher, always bring your hand up higher."

When Barbara gave him a confused look, Logan stepped onto the mat and showed her, grasping her hand and holding it up where he thought it should be. "If you're fighting somebody bigger than you, and with a little thing like yourself, that's going to be every time, it's always best to keep aiming high. That way, you'll always land on target. Got it?"

"Yes," Barbra said in an overly gushing manner. She looked really pleased to see him. "Thank you!"

'Whoa, major crush alert!' Logan thought, as he quickly released her hand and stepped away. He glanced at Dick and saw the young man stood there glaring at him as if Logan was interrupting a private party.

"You done?" Dick asked curtly.

"Uh, yeah, carry on," Logan replied.

"Wait Logan!" Barbara excitedly said. "You could watch me, and make sure I'm doing it right."

The annoyed look that Dick gave Barbra right at that moment told Logan that _he _had a major crush on _her_. And that Logan's presence was seriously crimping his style. "That's ok, I need to talk to your boss about something right now. Have fun."

Just as Logan started walking towards the door, he watched as Dick tried to tackle Barbara from behind, only to be expertly blocked by her with a swift kick to the groin. Logan flinched at the ferocity of the attack.

"OH GAWD!" Barbara cried in horror, when she realized what she had done. "I-I'm so sorry! I should have pulled the kick! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Dick replied, his voice slightly higher in pitch. He crouched down on the mat in pain. "Just need a second…or an hour…."

'Well, it's safe to say that he won't be making any moves on her for a while,' Logan thought, grinning, as he left the gym.

He found Bruce down in the Batcave, staring at something intently on the Batcomputer. Logan was stunned to see it was a video that showed a quartet of bodies, all tied to chairs. One had what looked like a Batdart stuck in his mouth. "What the hell is this?"

"Thomas Enrick, the canditate running for district Attorney against Rachel, was found dead in the home of his backers, the Hartfords," Bruce said, sounding like this was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen. "The Joker killed them, but he's trying to set it up to make it look like Batman did it. He posted this video on the net, complete with fake bat symbol."

Logan frowned when the video ended with a Bat symbol. Bruce just chuckled softly. "It's brilliant work, really," Bruce said. "That little Bat design at the end really sells it."

"No doubt it's there for the morons too dense to notice that he's sitting there with a Batdart wedged between his teeth," Logan said, puzzled. "Hey, Bruce, hope you don't mind me saying this, but for a guy who just got framed, you're taking this awfully calmly."

"For one thing, I'm not the one being framed, Batman is," Bruce replied. "And Batman has never let public opinion of him affect the job. Besides, we've got another problem. You ever hear of the OHMR?"

"Can't say that I have."

"The Office for Human-Meta Relations," Bruce said, as he called up some information on the screen. "Rachel just called me. She just had a meeting with their leader, Amanda Waller. Rachel seems to think it's a new group that's replacing Cadmus. I also just got a call from Alex, and apparently, the OHMR are already on the hunt here in Gotham City for Bruce Banner. And, thanks to the Joker's frame-job, they now appear to be getting ready to move against the Batman, as well."

Logan was enraged to hear this. He shook his head. "What the hell just happened? Did they let Hardcastle out of prison entirely?"

"No, actually, despite all the bluster he's made in the media, Hardcastle's looking at serving at least twenty five years…which, for a man his age, might as well be a life sentence," Bruce replied. He gestured at the screen. "From what I've been able to find out about them online, the OHMR are completely open and above board. Their goal is better relations between the human and meta communities."

"By hunting them down just like Cadmus?"

"They say they're only going after the criminal element of the meta community."

"Bruce Banner is no criminal," Logan said. "He can barely control himself when he's the Hulk, and he doesn't have _any_ control over when he hulks out."

"I know. I'm just repeating what it says on their website. But I have my suspicions about them, as well. Usually, when the government starts a new agency, there's always a lot of pomp and circumstance about it in the media. But if the OHMR is truly supposed to be so open and honest, then why have they quietly begun operations without anybody ever hearing about them?"

"Because, underneath the flowery rhetoric, it's still Cadmus," Logan said with a snarl. "They tried it with a military man in charge, and that didn't work, so now they're coming back with a meek little pencil-pusher in charge, like that will make all the difference."

Bruce grew thoughtful. "Cadmus' heavy-handed tactics alienated a lot of people. It cost the last President, as well as a lot of other politicos, their jobs. And they're still not even out of the woods, legally speaking. If this is another attempt to reign in the Meta population, it would make sense to try a more kinder, gentler approach. But there's something you should know about, Logan. Something about one of the advisors on the board of OHMR. I think you may know him."

When Logan glared at the all too familiar name that Bruce pointed out on the screen, he said the first thing that came to his mind: "You traitorous son of a bitch!"

**B&B**

"Excuse me," Logan said, as he raced towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Bruce called after him.

"To beat some sense into somebody who I thought was my friend," Logan growled.

Bruce was about to caution him not to do anything foolish, but then realized that he was talking to Wolverine, and telling him to be calm was about a futile as trying to talk a hurricane down to a tropical storm.

Lucius Fox entered the Batcave just then, looking concerned.

"Did you just run into Wolverine?" Bruce asked him with a grin.

"Yeah, he's really…intense, isn't he?" Lucius asked.

"You caught him in a good mood," Bruce replied.

"The message you left, about how you wanted to see me," Lucius said, "it wasn't about _him_, was it?"

"Not at all, Lucius." Bruce then spoke of his desire to create a beefed-up version of the taser. This was so that Batman would have a more effective weapon the next time he came up against Clay Face.

Lucius nodded, as he stared thoughtfully at the standard taser which he'd picked up from the workbench. "It cold work. Of course, we'd have to amp up the voltage, and that would require much bigger power pack…probably way too big than what you're looking for. I've seen this guy, this Clay Face dude, on the news, Bruce, and in order to take him down, you're gonna need a cannon that's powered by a dedicated car battery."

"Makes it a bit hard for me to lug around," Bruce said.

"Not unless you've got a tank." With that, Lucius pointed at the Tumbler. "And there it is."

Bruce eyed the Tumbler critically. "I'd have to be sure to get him out in the open, in a place where the Tumbler would have easy access for a clear shot at him. Could you attach it to the Prowler?"

Lucius shook his head. "No room. And the added weight would throw off the balance. Sorry, Bruce. Speaking of which, how is the Prowler working for you?"

"Fantastic, just fantastic," Bruce replied with sincere enthusiasm. "You truly outdid yourself, Lucius."

"I aim to please," he said with a smile.

"Very well," Bruce said with a nod. "Let's work it up and get it attached to the Tumbler. I'll figure out a way to corner Clay Face with it the next time I see him."

"There's something else, Bruce." Lucius was grim as he put down the taser. "We just got some bad news…."

**B&B**

When Olivia walked out of her office and into the SVU bullpen, she was startled to see Katie sitting at her desk. The young woman still wore bandages on her wrists from the ligature marks she had from when she was a bound captive of MacElroy.

"The hell are you doing here?" Olivia asked her.

Katie stared up at her, taken aback. "What? I do something wrong?"

"You're on sick leave, Katie, remember?"

"Oh, I came in to give my deposition for the DA's office," she replied.

Olivia leaned over her and said, "Ok, great, but you should have just went home, sweetie. You should be resting and taking it easy."

Katie held up a paper bag. "But John forgot his lunch, so I thought I'd stop by and…."

Katie ceased talking when she saw the strange look Olivia gave her. Then Katie abruptly grew very sheepish. "Oooo, I probably shouldn't have mentioned that John and I were staying together, huh?"

"No, actually, you didn't mention that at all," Olivia said, her hands on her hips, "until just now."

The look of horror on Katie's face was simply too precious for Olivia not to enjoy. Katie turned out to be one of Olivia's best detectives, yet she was still such a geeky little kid at heart, which charmed Olivia to no end.

"Relax, Katie," Olivia assured her. "I'm just kidding with you."

"But I thought the regs stated that-"

Olivia nodded. "Yes, yes, police officers aren't allowed to fraternize, I know. But I'm not a Nazi about it. John's your partner. There's nothing wrong with just spending the night at his place."

When Katie's face suddenly turned a bright red in color, Olivia realized right then and there that they were doing a lot more with each other than just sleeping in the same house.

Luckily, before things got too awkward, Linda came over to tell Olivia that she got a phone call. When she answered the phone in her office, it turned out to be Bruce.

"I'm in the city," he said, his tone urgent. "I need to see you right away. Can we meet for lunch?"

Olivia didn't like the tone in his voice, nor the fact that he needed to see her so soon. No doubt it had something to do with the Hartford crime scene that the Joker had tried to frame on the Batman. "Yes, Bruce. I'll be more than happy to meet you."

Olivia quickly set up a lunch date with him at Romero's, the renowned Italian place in the city. Once she hung up with Bruce, Linda appeared at Olivia's doorway with another message. "While you were on the phone, we just got a call. Cops have found a young woman bound and gagged in a motel room. She unconscious, and they think she might be the victim of a sexual assualt."

"Oh, great," Olivia muttered. Most of her detectives in the SVU bullpen were out right now, including Mike and Andrea, who were pulled off their usual caseload to help work the Hartford crime scene.

She didn't believe the rumors that Batman had killed them for a second, and was only too happy to send two of her detectives to help with the scene when Gordon called, requesting them. He said it looked as if the lone female victim might have been sexually abused either before or after her death. Olivia shook her head at the mere thought. Leave it to the Joker, that sick bastard, to truly sink to the lowest depths of depravity.

But right now, the only detectives she had available were John and Katie. Even if she sent John by himself, Olivia just knew Katie would try to tag along. She got the address from Linda and handed it to John, then explained the situation to him.

"I wouldn't even consider this if we weren't so shorthanded. But how is she?" Olivia asked John. "You think she can handle something like this so soon?"

"She has violent nightmares, for which she's talked about with the psychiatrist," he explained. "But I think she is still capable of handling this."

"Do me a favor and just keep an eye on her, ok?" Olivia asked. "If she appears tired, or if there's even the slightest thing wrong…."

"I'll take her home," he assured her. "And I'll make sure she gets to bed, even if I have to tuck her in myself."

Then John abruptly looked sheepish…much like how Katie just did before. "Perhaps I should not have worded it like that, Inspector. I did not mean to imply that we were…well, we _are_, actually, but officially, what we did last night is frowned upon by the GCPD, because-"

Olivia stopped him by holding up a hand. "John, I understand. Just take your partner and go, all right?"

Katie looked overjoyed to be going out on a case when John told her. She held up the paper bag. "Don't forget your lunch."

"I don't eat lunch," he reminded her. "Remember?"

"Oh, yeah, right." Katie then stared hungrily at the paper bag in her hands. "You mind if I have it?"

"Bon appetit," John muttered, as he and a grinning Katie walked out of the bullpen.

Olivia stared after them with a slight smile on her face. It was wonderful to see someone like John, who was all alone in this world, finally find somebody. She just hoped they did a much better job at keeping their relationship discreetly under wraps.

Linda walked up to Olivia and said, "You think those two are bumping uglies, or what?"

"Oh, Christ, so…um, on _that_ pleasant note, I'm outa here!" Olivia said, with a little wave at her assistant. "Hold down the fort, Linda. I'll bring you something back from Romero's."

"How about one of those hunky Italian waiters?" Linda asked, grinning.

Olivia just shot her a wide-eyed look as she left the SVU bullpen. 'Is it me, or is everybody unsually horny lately?' she wondered.

When she arrived at Romero's, she was led to a private table in the back, where Bruce was already seated. He sat all alone in this section of the restaurant, and Olivia had no doubt that Bruce used his influence to get this sort of privacy.

"Ok, so what's the crisis this time?" Olivia asked, as she sat down with a weary sigh.

"Lucius has been contacted by the federal government," Bruce said. "There's a new agency, the Office of Human-Meta Relations, and they want Wayne Tech to consult on a special project they're working on; where a computer program can read a face beneath a mask. Lex Corp was doing the initial R&D work for the government, but they've run into a stone wall. The government now wants Wayne Tech to take a shot at it."

"Good God," Olivia said, shocked. "If this works, they can see who you are right under your cowl."

"Not just me, Sis," Bruce told her. "But you, as well. The OHMR have the security footage of all of us from the Showcase Square Mall, and Lucius tells me they're using that to try and determine our real identities."

Olivia was so stunned at this news, at the fact that she might be exposed publicly as the Huntress, that she simply sat back in her chair and stared in horror at Bruce.

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Batman & Benson 6**

**Chapter Twelve **

Olivia just sat there in stunned silence as what Bruce had just told her, as well as the implications, sank deeper within her psyche like a great dead weight. Olivia had spent the last few years building up a wonderful new life for herself and Alex here in Gotham City, and being outed as the Huntress would certainly destroy everything that she'd worked so hard for.

Of course, the damage wouldn't just be limited to her; Alex would also feel the brunt of it…not to mention Bruce, Dick, Barbra and Alfred. Everything that Bruce had done in the past several years as the Batman, all of the goodwill and justice that the Dark Knight's actions had restored to the city, would be unraveled.

Would they be arrested? Would Gordon show mercy by letting them escape? What would they be escaping to, a life on the run? But what happened if Gordon found out that his beloved daughter was also a member of the Bat-family? Barbra might be the only one who would enjoy mercy from her father. It would be most likely that there would be no place safe for Bruce, Olivia and the others to hide; not in Gotham City, not anywhere.

Bruce reached across the table and squeezed Olivia's hand in support. "But don't worry about it."

"That's easy for you to say," Olivia said with a bitter laugh. "Is the Office Of Human-Meta Relations a new name for Cadmus? Because, if that's the case, then we're royally screwed."

"I sent the Question a text message regarding the OHMR, and received a curt response stating that he was already busy investigating them with the Lone Gunmen, and would contact me when he had news."

Olivia thought of John Munch, her conspiracy-loving friend and former comrade at the Special Victims Unit in New York City. "I might have somebody who I can call for info about them."

"Munch," Bruce said with a smile. "Right?"

"You read my mind, Bruce," Olivia replied with a weak smile of her own. Then it faded. "Did everything we fought for against Cadmus come to naught? I mean, here we are again, facing the threat of being hunted once more."

"Here's what I know about the OHMR so far: Unlike Cadmus, they're completely above board, with an official government website and everything."

"Fascism goes legit, how nice," Olivia derisively muttered.

"Rachel has already met with their leader, Amanda Waller, who extended an official offer to Gotham City for the OHMR to aid the police in hunting down the Batman. The fact that the Joker made it look like Batman killed Enrick and the others was no big help for us."

"Sounds like the OHMR is just waiting to pounce on Gotham City, using any excuse they can get."

"Rachel found out that they're already here in force, hunting down Bruce Banner. She said Jim was livid that the OHMR never officially contacted city government regarding their presence."

"This is just like frigging Cadmus all over again, Bruce!" Olivia said with disgust. "Nothing's changed, except the faces."

"Well, Rachel says that Waller claims the OHMR will only go after the criminal element in the meta community. They won't kidnap entire families like Cadmus did. Take that how you will, Sis."

"With a grain of salt," Olivia said, shaking her head. "We need to try and get in touch with Bruce Banner somehow. Maybe Alex can help hide him."  
Bruce smiled at her. "She already has. Alex also called and told me that she's basically started up the old Cadmus underground railroad once more. She's found a safe house for Banner and his girlfriend."

"That's my girl," Olivia said with a smile. "So where does this leave us with regards to our identities being exposed, up the creek?"

"Not if I can help it," Bruce said, with determination in his voice. "The STAR labs right here in Gotham has taken over the research from Lex Corp. I've been planning on paying them a little visit. But the problem is, I don't know what to look for, or where it's even located within STAR labs. I've already contacted Clark about this situation, and he suggested somebody, a computer expert with plenty of experience dealing with Lex Corp tech, who might just be what we need, here."

"Who is he?" Olivia asked.

Bruce smiled. "Actually, it's a 'she'."

**B&B**

After a monorail ride through Metropolis, where she spent the entire time listening to a pair of bratty kids endlessly squabbling, a frazzled Chloe Sullivan walked into Lana Lang's penthouse with some much-needed printer ink that she'd bought from the local office supply store. She'd also decided to stop off and pick up some Chinese food for her and Lana, and the glorious smells that wafted up from the bag made her mouth water. She couldn't wait to dig into the Chinese food, and considered leaving off reloading the printer until after she had eaten.

But all pleasant thoughts of egg rolls and sweet and sour chicken were put on hold when Chloe entered the living room, where she saw Lana speaking intently with Clark. Seeing Chloe standing there, Lana said, "She's here…."

As Lana and Clark walked over, Chloe's hunger was replaced by a cold, clammy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Hello, Chloe," Clark said, smiling. "We were just talking about you."

"Only good things, I hope," Chloe replied, with a nervous smile. "What's going on?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to do a special favor for me," Clark said.

"Of course!" Chloe quickly said. "For you, Clark, anything!"

"Whoa, just wait until you hear what he wants you to do, first," Lana warned.

"Which is?" Chloe asked.

Clark hesitated for a moment, as if not really sure what to say. Then, he took a deep breath and got it out: "Help the Batman to hack into the Gotham City STAR labs' computer system."

"Oboy…." Chloe said, taken aback.

"See?" Lana said, nodding. "What'd I tell you?"

"It involves Lex Corp technology that STAR labs has in its possession," Clark explained. "They're working on a way to try and see what a person's face looks like beneath a mask."

"Yes, I heard about that program," Chloe said. "But Lex Corp abandoned it because they couldn't get it to work."

"Well, they now have security camera footage of Batman, Robin, Batgirl, and even the Huntress, and, if they're successful…well, this would pretty much end the careers of a _lot_ of superheroes, not just the Batman's." Clark gazed at Chloe solemnly. "The only reason I hesitated to ask was because it's obviously illegal."

"But the invasion of privacy that will occur should this program be made operational is also unethical." Chloe nodded firmly at Clark. "I'll do it."

"You will?" Lana asked, surprised.

"Sure. it's for a good cause," Chloe told her. Then she bounced up and down excitedly. "And, besides, I'll get to spend time on the Batcomputer again! How could I turn that down?"

**B&B **

"Hi, Logan!" the group of children cheerily greeted.

Logan sidetracked his rage long enough to nod and smile at them as he passed the kids, who all wore swimsuits, in the hallway at the X Mansion. He made a beeline towards a particular office on the main floor, the one that belonged to Dr. Henry Philip "Hank" McCoy, otherwise known as "Beast," the blue-hued, muscular, fur-covered mutant who was one of the founding members of the team.

Beast's door was open, and the man himself sat reading a folder at his desk when he noted Logan had entered. "Ah, Wolverine, I'm glad you're here! I've been meaning to-"

His words were cut off when Logan walked around the desk, grabbed him by the collar, and hauled him up against the wall. As he removed his reading glasses and tucked them into his suit vest's pocket, Beast gave Logan a puzzled look. "I take it there's a problem?"  
"You bet your blue furry ass there's a problem," Logan snarled at him. "I've just found out that you're on the board of the Office for Human-Meta Relations!"

"Now, Logan, I can explain…."

"Yeah, try explaining it to my fist!"

*LOGAN!*

It was a psychic blast so powerful that it almost made Logan faint right then and there. He released Beast and staggered a few feet away from him. When he regained his composure, Logan spun around and saw who had attacked him in such a manner. He wasn't surprised to see that it was Professor X.

"My apologies, Logan," the bald man said, as he wheeled into the room. "But it was the only way to get your attention."

When they heard a huddled mass of whispers, they glanced over at the opened door and saw a group of the younger students all staring in at them with looks of wonder and fascination.

"That will be all, children," Professor X calmly told them. "Please return to your studies."

The group of children quickly left as Beast went over and shut the door.

"I will not tolerate fighting between the members of this team," Professor X firmly told Logan. "What kind of a message does it send to the younger students here, if we adults can't resolve an issue without resorting to violence?"

"Would you tolerate having a traitor in our midst?" Logan asked the Professor, as he gestured at Beast.

"I beg your pardon!" Beast said, annoyed. "I've never betrayed anyone!"  
"He's on the board of this Office for Human-Meta Relations group!" Logan told the Professor. "I saw his name on the damn website!"

"Yes," Professor X said solemnly, "I know."

Logan gave him a double take. "You knew? And you're ok with the fact that the Beast is working hand in hand with the new Cadmus?"

"The OHMR isn't Cadmus, Logan," Beast said. "I never would have agreed to join it if it were anything like the organization that General Hardcastle commanded!"

"Why join them at all?" Logan asked him. "What's in it for you?"

"Amanda Waller contacted us," Professor X said. "She assured us that the OHMR was a straight-forward, above board group with none of the malicious intent of Cadmus. And to prove it, she invited one of the X-Men to come serve in the OHMR in an advisory role."

"Which I gladly accepted," Beast added.

"What, you think that by having Beast act like their token mutant it will make everything all right?" Logan said with a shake of his head. "The OHMR is just another version of Cadmus, Professor. Outwardly, it may be more kinder and politically correct, but the goal is the same: the subjugation of the Meta community."

"You may well be right, Logan," he said. "And if the enemy's tactics change, then we must change _our_ tactics in order to fight them. But before we can even fight, we need information; we need to gather intelligence on what they're really up to, if they are up to anything. That is the principle reason why Hank joined their board: to keep an eye on the OHMR and report back to us."

"You're a spy?" Logan asked Beast with renewed admiration.

Beast nodded with a wry look. "That was what I tried to tell you when you were throttling me."

"Yeah, uh, about that," Logan said sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Water under the bridge," Beast said with a wave of his claw-like hand. "And let me assure you, Logan, that the OHMR have not begun a systematic hunt of meta humans, like Cadmus once did."

"Oh, yeah? Tell that to Bruce Banner, Hank. He and Betty both sought refuge in Gotham City once again because OHMR agents drove them out of their home." When Beast gave him a surprised look, Logan added, "What's the matter? Your good buddies at the OHMR forgot to tell you that little detail?"

"This is disconcerting," Beast admitted. He glanced down at Xavier and shrugged helplessly. "I was not told of this, Professor."

"They're also moving against the Batman, too," Logan informed them. "He's been framed for a series of murders by the Joker. And the OHMR might use this to go after him, now."

"Waller made it clear that she never liked the Batman," Beast said. "He was the only one of the major superheroes whom she openly spoke out against."

"Perhaps that was because the Dark Knight led the fight which brought down Cadmus," Xavier said thoughtfully. "In any event, Gotham City appears to be shaping up as the first major battleground in this new war."

"What do you want us to do?" Beast asked him.

"You continue working alongside your good 'friends' at the OHMR, Hank," Xavier said. He glanced up at Logan. "Oh, I meant to ask you, Logan, how is Samantha doing? Have you cleared up the Mystique situation with her?"

"Yes," he replied, confused at his sudden change of topic. "In fact, she's looking forward to visiting with me here at the X Mansion."

"Perhaps it might be better if you were to visit with _her_ for a few days, Logan," Xavier told him in an overly conversational manner. "You know, kick back, relax, enjoy all that Gotham City has to offer. I hear it's quite lovely this time of year."

A slow smile spread across Logan's face when he realized what Xavier was actually telling him. "You want me to hang out in Gotham City, just in case the Batman needs a hand with the OHMR?"

"What you do on your own personal time is entirely up to you, of course, Logan," Xavier said innocently.

"You got it, Professor," Logan said, as he left the office. "I'll send you guys postcards."

He had walked through the main hall, on his way back to the garage, to his GTO, when Logan heard his name being urgently called.

He glanced up and saw Rogue, who stared down at him from the staircase. Barefoot, she wore only a bikini. A beach towel was slung over one of her shoulders.

"You just got here," she said, confused. "Where're you going?"

"Back to Gotham," he replied. "I'm taking the weekend."

"But it's Wednesday!" Rogue said, looking even more puzzled.

"It's gonna be a long weekend," Logan told her, before he resumed walking.

'And hopefully,' he thought, 'it'll be a real productive one, too.'

**B&B**

"Sorry detectives," the uniformed officer said. "It doesn't look like you're needed after all."

J'onn felt a panicked reaction within his gut when he heard that. For a second there, he thought the cop was going to tell Katie and him that their victim was dead. But he relaxed when he saw the woman seated on the bed in the hotel room, wrapped in a blanket, speaking to a black female uniformed officer.

"When we found her, she was unconscious and tied up, wearing only her underwear," the male cop continued. His name tag read Emerson. "We'd assumed she was raped. But now it turns out she was robbed. All her valuables, including her clothes, were stolen."

"Did she get a good look at the perp?" Katie asked.

Emerson nodded. "Get this: she says it was a woman with blue skin, and that she could change her shape." He made a furtive crazy gesture with his hand. "Sounds like she's still a little out of it."

"Perhaps…perhaps not," J'onn said.

He gave a questioning glance at Katie, who just nodded her head. Armed with her affirmation to continue the case, despite the fact that it was not technically a sex crime, J'onn walked over to the victim.

Katie asked something of Emerson, and when she came back over to J'onn, she whispered, "Her name's Margie Scott."

J'onn nodded. He was pleasantly surprised at how well Katie got back into the groove of things so soon after her ordeal at the hands of McElroy. He was genuinely pleased to have her back, if only for this one case. J'onn fully planned to have Katie resume her vacation once this was over.

"Margie," J'onn said gently. "I'm Detective John Jones and this is my partner, Kate Farlane. We're from the Special Victims Unit. Would it be all right if we asked you some questions?"

"Y-Yes," Margie said, still looking distraught.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Katie asked.

"This woman came to the door, and she was naked! She was crying and pleading, saying she needed help, that a man was after her, so I let her in. I was just about to call the police when she attacked me from behind!"

"Did you get a good look at her?" Katie asked.

"She was a white woman, with dark hair, and she even had what looked like rope burns…you know, ligature marks, on her wrists. And…and….forgive me, but it's hard for me to go on…."

Out of the corner of his eye, J'onn saw Katie absently rub her bandaged wrists. Now he instantly regretted his decision to bring her along. He now realized that it was just too soon for Katie to be getting involved in this dark world again.

"Margie," Katie replied, her voice shaking slightly. Taking a deep breath, she continued in a much calmer tone, as she held up her bandaged wrists for her to see. "Believe me, I know what it's like to be taken captive by a psycho. It wasn't so very long ago that I was just as helpless a captive as you were. And I know exactly what you're feeling right now, Margie. How this is the very last thing you would want to talk about. But it's important that you tell us your story. So we can catch this madwoman as soon as possible."

That appeared to harden Margie's resolve. She nodded at Katie, giving her an appreciative look. "When she attacked me, the woman knocked me out. I came to a little bit later, and I was laying on the bed, tied up and gagged, and she was standing over me. She had stripped me of my clothes, and she had my purse, along with my ID. She was very angry at something. She said, 'You're not her.' Like it was all my fault."

"'You're not her'?" J'onn repeated thoughtfully. "Did she say who she thought you were?"

Margie just shook her head. "That was when she…this may sound crazy, but she changed shape just then. Her entire body became blue, and then she was somebody else. She became another woman who was fully dressed, right before my eyes! I must have fainted just then…."

The medics arrived to take Margie to the hospital, and after they looked over the hotel room and did a basic canvass that turned up nothing, J'onn and Katie left the crime scene to check in on Margie at the hospital.

"Our perp is a Meta," Katie said softly, as they rode down in the elevator.

"So it would appear," J'onn replied.

"If nothing else, somebody with her talents should be easy to find on VICAP."

"I have a hunch I already know who this might be," J'onn said. "Remember there was a similar case in New York City just the other day? With the NYPD finding Eva Loggerina similarly tied up in a motel room?"

Katie's eyes grew wide when it struck her. "Mystique! The shape-shifter whom the X-Men were tracking!"

"Her skin is blue, which matches Margie's description."

"But if this _is_ Mystique, what's she doing here in Gotham?"

"That, my dear Katie, is a very good question."

**B&B**

'BATMAN A KILLER?' the headline of one of the late edition newspapers blared out from a corner newsstand.

The Joker chuckled as he strode past, tipping his fedora further down so the customers at the newsstand would not see him. It always amused him at just how gullible people were. But what choice did they have, really? The media was nothing more than a vast collection of greedy buffoons who were so eager for a money-making headline that they would blame their own mothers for murder if they thought they could make a buck from it. Given that pedigree of news-gathering finesse, is it any wonder that the people of this sad excuse for a country were nothing more than vacant-eyed morons?

Hopefully this little monkey wrench that the Joker had thrown into the works should foul things up for the Batman to the point where he'll be out of the Joker's hair for a while. That left the Joker free to concentrate on installing himself as the new crime lord of Gotham City. And the first step towards that goal was to recruit himself a new gang. He had fallen out of touch with good old Lenny in the past few months (planning massacres on a full scale can be _so_ time consuming, after all), and had decided to drop by his place and catch up. Lenny had been a loyal henchman in the past, and the Joker figured he'd probably got nothing better to do than to ride his coattails once more.

When the Joker knocked on Lenny's front door, he heard the man shout, "Come in, it's open!"

"Interesting," the Joker muttered, as he warily entered the ground floor apartment. He produced a gun and held it in his hand as he walked into the hallway. "Lenny boy! You know it's a bad idea to keep your door unlocked, don't you? You never know what might come strolling inside! Like me, for instance."

The Joker found Lenny seated in the center of the living room, tied to a chair with what looked like green rope. Lenny just stared at the Joker in exasperation.

"Interrupting something, am I?" the Joker asked. "Shall I come back later?"

Lenny's wide eyes glanced over to his right at something…or at someone, who stood just out of sight behind the doorframe.

Poison Ivy stepped out just then, only to find herself staring wide-eyed down the barrel of Joker's gun, which he'd aimed right in her face. The Joker had to admit, Ivy was looking pretty good, clad as she was in just cut off denim shorts and a slinky little halter top number.

"You can take the girl out of the trailer park," the Joker started to say, "but you can't take the trailer park out-"

He was rudely interrupted when someone else attacked him from behind with what felt like a wooden bat. Joker had instinctively ducked when he felt the rush of air, but whoever swung the bat had still clipped him on the back of the head. He went down, dropping the gun.

The Joker glanced up from the floor at a sight that managed to stun even him. Harley Quinn stood there, triumphantly holding the bat in her hands.

"Hello Joker," she said, giving him a cruel smile. "Remember me?"

"Well, if it isn't my dear, sweet girl, Harley!" the Joker said, in his most gentle, loving manner possible. "No hard feelings, precious?"

Poison Ivy walked over and placed her arm over Harley's shoulders. "She's _my_ girl, now, Joker."

The Joker rolled over on his side, making sure to block any view of his left hand slipping into the folds of his jacket with the dexterity of a magician. "Sworn off the old stick shift, have we, Harley? You're breaking my heart…say it isn't so!"

"You know it, Joker," Harley said firmly. "You done us both wrong, and now it's time for you to pay!"

"I have? Really?" He frowned in puzzlement at Ivy. "What'd I do to you?"

"You only kept me a captive while you sucked me dry of my life essence," Ivy said hatefully. "Now it's our turn to send you straight to hell, Joker!"

"If I'm going to hell," the Joker said, as he pulled out the grenade from his jacket and popped the pin, "then how about you two come along with me?"

"You're crazy, not stupid," Ivy said, with a slight smile. "You won't really-"

"Oh yes, he will!" Harley cried, as she ran for her life. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

The Joker rolled the grenade across the floor after them as they both ran through the living room. Lenny let out a high pitched scream as the grenade rolled right under the chair he was helplessly tied to.

The Joker ducked behind a wall just as the grenade went off, blowing apart the living room and silencing Lenny forever. He strode back into the living room, knife in hand, only to see that both Harley and Ivy had managed to escape…for now.

"This game has become much more interesting," the Joker muttered, as he stared out the shattered window. "Well, when I kill Harley this time, I'll make sure it sticks."

As he turned and walked out of the apartment, the Joker casually strolled past Lenny's mangled corpse, which had been blown apart by the grenade blast. "Came here to ask if you wanted to join my team, Lenny," the Joker said over his shoulder to the still-smoking carcass. "Looks like the answer's no, huh? Oh well. I'll just leave you to smoke in peace…."

**B&B**

'Chloe Sullivan, what the heck have you gotten yourself into?' she wondered, as she sat wide-eyed in the passenger seat of the Tumbler, which presently rumbled through the darkened streets of Gotham City.

She had gladly come over to Gotham City with Lana this afternoon in an attempt to hack into the STAR labs' computer system, so she could try and sabotage Luthor's facial recognition program. And it had been a great deal of fun for Chloe to be reunited with the Batcomputer in the Batcave while Bruce Wayne worked on upgrading the Tumbler with Lucius Fox.

But despite the fact that she was using the Rolls Royce of computers, Chloe still hit a dead end when she encountered the mother of all firewalls. It was a hardcore anti-hacking system, very similar to the virtual blocks imposed by Cadmus…which made sense, since the OHMR was starting to look to Chloe more and more like a reborn Cadmus in every way but its name.

Chloe had decided right then and there that the only way to handle the problem would be to break into the Gotham City STAR labs herself and try and access the program through their own computer system. But this would be no small feat to accomplish. While Chloe had plenty of experience breaking into various places, thanks to her and Lana's constant fight against Lex Luthor, STAR labs would be a different animal altogether.

When she explained what she needed to do to Bruce, he just nodded and said, "Very well, we'll both go later tonight."

Chloe had innocently figured that Bruce himself would be taking her over to STAR labs. She had no idea that he actually meant she'd be going with the Batman. She glanced over at the Dark Knight, who sat intently driving the Tumbler through the dark, dank side streets, and wondered what had happened to the pleasant, funny Bruce Wayne. Once he put on that outfit, it was like Bruce _became_ the Batman: a dark, brooding, intensely fierce creature who lived in the shadows.

'But then again, if I lived here full-time, I'd probably be just as grim,' Chloe realized, as she gazed out at the street they drove down. With the sky covered by an elevated railway line, the cavernous street was in perpetual darkness, even during the day. But now, at night, it was especially spooky, with deep, dark nooks and crannies, where anyone, or anything, could hide.

'Look out, Toto,' Chloe thought, 'cause we're not in Metroplis anymore!'

The Tumbler abruptly pulled into one of these dark nooks, which turned out to be an alleyway, and then it came to a halt.

"We're here," Batman told her.

Chloe felt unnerved when the Tumbler's canopy opened above her, exposing them to the creepy alleyway, which looked like a pretty scary place. Yet Chloe took solace in the fact that she was presently being escorted by the scariest man in all of Gotham City. Still, regardless of how grateful she was to be under the Dark Knight's protection, Chloe found herself really missing Superman right now. She missed his natural cheerfulness.

'He never smiles,' she noted, as she watched the Batman stand up and shoot a grappling line into the blackness above them. 'At least, not when he's wearing _that_ suit….'

"Is your blocker working?" Batman asked her.

Chloe stood up in the Tumbler's cockpit next to Batman and checked the small dish-shaped device that Lucius had given her. Chloe had clipped it to her belt, and when she flicked the cover off, she nodded when she saw the green light was on. She snapped the cover back into place. "It says it's on."

"Keep it that way from this point onward," Batman told her. He reached down and clicked his blocker into the 'on' position as well.

Chloe nodded. This was a new invention by Lucius, one he said would create a distortion field that would block the signal of any surveillance device they would encounter. It was a brillant but simple design that made Chloe green with envy; she wished she'd thought of it. "Do you think this'll work?"

"One way to find out," Batman said, as he grabbed her in a one-armed hug. "Hold on."

"Whoa," Chloe muttered. She held on for dear life against the Dark Knight's armor as the grapple gun rapidly pulled them both high above the ground.

The Batman swung them onto a third story ledge, where he gained access into the STAR Labs building by cutting through a ventilation grate with acid pellets.

As they both walked down the vetilation shaft, Chloe consulted her tablet computer, which displayed a layout of the place. It was found for them courtesy of Barbra Gordon, who was now busy monitoring them from back at the Batcave right now.

When they reached an interior grate that looked out over a hallway, Batman and Chloe hunkered down and he placed a gloved hand to one side of his cowl. "Oracle," Batman said, calling Barbara by her code-name whenever she ran interference for them on the Batcomputer, "do you read?"

When no answer came, Chloe shook her head slowly. "I think these blocker discs that Lucius made are working a little _too_ well."

"They're also blocking our comms back to the Batcave," the Dark Knight said with a nod. "Looks like we're on our own from here on."

Using extreme stealth, Batman removed the vent grate and lowered himself down to the floor, then he helped Chloe to get out of the vent. Once they were both standing in the darkened hallway, Chloe consulted her tablet computer once more, just so to get her bearing. She pointed to their left. "Kirkland's office is that way."

"Let's get moving," Batman said, as they ran in the direction Chloe had indicated. "The blocker discs will prevent the security cameras from taking our picture, but the distortion created in this area will still attract unwanted attention from the security team."

"In other words, I have to work fast before they get here," Chloe said, as they ran under a blinded surveillance camera. "Got it. It should take only a minute for me to load the worm."

Thankfully, the office of Dr. Robert Kirkland Langstrom, the admistrator of the Gotham City STAR Labs, was unlocked. So it was a simple task to just get in and switch on his personal desk top computer. As Chloe suspected, Kirkland had password protection, so she hooked up her tablet computer and ran the password breaker program.

Batman watched all of this with interest. "This isn't your first rodeo, I take it?"

Chloe just gave him a shrug and a shy smile. "Thanks to our dealings with Lex, breaking and entering into scientific labs has become something of a sideline in my job. I guess I _should_ be ashamed, but…."

"Sometimes true justice isn't recognized by the powers that be," Batman told her, "which forces us to do illegal things for the greater good."

"That's a pretty warped way of looking at it," Chloe said with a chuckle.

"Welcome to Gotham City, Chloe. It can be a pretty warped place."

"I know. It's not the first time I've been here, either. I also helped you in the fight against Cadmus, too, remember?"

"Yes. And back then, just as now, your help is always most appreciated."

When Chloe's tablet beeped, she saw that it had found the password he'd used to unlock his computer. "Francine?" Chloe asked, as she typed it into the password screen. "Who's that?"

"That's the name of Kirkland's wife, who also helps out with running the place," Batman replied.

"Aw, how romantic," Chloe said, smiling. Then she nodded when the computer's operating system came on. "I'm in. It'll just take a minute to load the worm, then we can leave. Once inside the computer, the worm will take care of everything for us, acting on a delayed…."

When they heard shouting in the hallways outside, Batman murmured, "The best laid plans. Keep working, Chloe. Get that worm loaded, no matter what."

"What are you gonna do?" Chloe asked.

Not answering her, Batman charged at the doorway just in time to tackle a security guard right into the wall across the hall. Two savage belts to the man's head were all it took to drop him.

"I had to ask…." Chloe muttered, with a shake of her head. She watched as the worm started to unload. "C'mon, c'mon…."

"Hey!" a man shouted outside. "What the…"

That was as far as he got before Chloe heard more punching. A glance at the doorway showed smoke billowing in from the hall. 'Are we on fire?' Chloe thought, panicked. Then she calmed down when she realized it was probably caused by Batman using one of his smoke pellets. 'Welcome to Gotham City, indeed!'

Chloe grinned when she saw that the worm she'd created had finally finished loading. She disconnected her tablet and shut it down, then she turned off Kirkland's computer.

"I think we did it," Chloe called to the figure who emerged from the smoky doorway. "We can-"

Chloe stopped short when she found herself face to face with a security guard, who had his gun aimed right at her head. "Drop the stuff, and put your hands up, now!" he commanded.

A dazed Chloe was about to dumbly ask where Batman was, but she stopped herself and did what he told her to do. Placing her tablet on the floor, she stood back up and held up her hands.

"Turn around, keeping your hands up," the guard ordered frantically.

"Ok, ok," Chloe said, as she turned her back to him. Her eyes grew wide with fear when he grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back, where they were cuffed together at the wrists.

'Oboy,' Chloe nervously thought, 'looks like I might be spending a little more time in Gotham City than I had originally planned!'

**B&B**

Sgt. Fernando Cortez stifled a yawn as he manned the front desk at Police Headquarters. It was usualy very quiet this time of night, which was how Cortez liked it. Yet, as hard as he tired, the long hours of boredom eventually made him want to go to sleep.

He forced himself to wake up as he watched a well-dressed young man enter the vast public lobby of Police Headquarters. Cortez knew the guy would be coming straight over to the main desk, since there was little else open in the lobby at this time of night.

Sure enough, the guy, a young man in his twenties, casually strolled over to the main desk and asked, "A friend of mine was arrested today. You know where he might be held?"

"What's the name?" Cortez asked.

"Michael Turftman," the man repied. "I heard he was arrested at the Showcase Square Mall."

Cortez shook his head grimly when the information about Turftman came up on his computer screen. "Yeah, he's being held by the Major Case Squad for questioning. He's not receiving any visitors right now."

The man leaned forward. "But he's here?"

"Yes, he is, sir," Cortez said, with a weary sigh. "But, like I told you, he's not allowed any visitors right now."

"Oh, we'll see about that."

The man smiled just then, and Cortez stared at him in shock when he saw that all of the color drained from the man's face and clothes. His suit blended into his skin as his body took on a limestone hue.

"If you'll excuse me," the bulky, formless figure said. It now loomed menacingly over Cortez. "I'm gonna pay my buddy Mickey a little visit."

The strange man's fist abruptly shifted into what looked like a large sledgehammer, and this was the very last thing Fernando Cortez saw before he was slammed in the face with it.

**B&B**

"That's all I got for now, Liv," Munch said over the phone. "So far, nobody really has a whole lot of information on the OHMR."

"But you don't trust them?" Olivia asked.

"Let's put it this way: they're crossing their t's and dotting their i's; in other words, they're being very careful to follow this law this time. But do I trust them? No. As far as I'm concerned, the OHMR is simply Cadmus wearing a happy face mask."

"Ok, thanks, John," Olivia said, when she saw Alex walk into her office. "If I get anymore info on them, I'll let you know."

"Same here, Liv. Hey, watch your back, ok?"

"Will do. Bye."

"Was that Munch?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Olivia replied, as she got up from her chair and walked around the desk. "Just checking him with him to see what he knows about this OHMR group. Not much, from what he's admitted. They're still pretty new on the scene."

"Apparently, they've come out swinging," Alex said caustically. "You hear about Bruce Banner? He's being hunted again, just like with Cadmus."

"I know, I heard from Bruce…our Bruce." Olivia gave Alex a warm hug. "I also heard what you did for Bruce Banner and his girlfriend. Did I ever tell you what a wonderful person you are, Alex Cabot?"

"All the time," Alex replied, grinning. "But I don't mind hearing it again. And I'm really loving this hug. I need it right now."

As she held her lover and best friend in her arms, Olivia felt a slight vibration under her feet. When she felt it again, she released Alex and asked, "You feel that? Felt like the building just shook."

"And here I thought it was the everlasting aura of our love," Alex said, deadpan. "Expanding out into the universe."

"That's what I love about you, Alex, you're a hopeless romantic," Olivia said with a chuckle.

Then there was another vibration, and this time, it was more violent. The whole office shuddered, causing a glass paperweight to fall from Olivia's desk and shatter on the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" Olivia muttered, as she picked up the phone and called Gordon. When he answered after the first ring, she asked, "Sir, are you feeling these vibrations?"

"That big clay guy from the mall last night is back," Gordon responded. "And he's here, attacking police headquarters! I want every cop in the building to meet us downstairs, in the lobby, and bring your gun."

"Oh, great," Olivia muttered, as she hung up. With most of her kids out right now, she was the only member of the SVU who could respond to this latest crisis.

"What is it?" Alex asked. "Liv, what's wrong?"

"The building's shaking because that big clay guy from the mall is here. He's attacking us," Olivia told her. She took out her gun and checked the clip to make sure that it was full. Then she took out extra clips from her desk and placed them in the storage slips on her holster. "Ok, um, you just stay here, and-"

"No," Alex said firmly. "I'm coming with you."

"Alex…." Olivia said with annoyance.

"Olivia…." Alex shot back with equal irritation. "I'm not a babe in the woods who needs to be protected. If you're facing danger, then I'm going to be right by your side, helping you anyway I can."

"All right, fine," Olivia muttered, as she threw her hands up in exasperation. She knew better than to argue with Alex once she had made her mind up. Olivia only hoped that she wouldn't regret her decision to bring her along. "Just, no matter what happens, stay by me, ok?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Alex said, as she took Olivia's hand in her own.

Hand in hand, Olivia and Alex took the stairwell down to the lobby. "Did Jim say why Clayface is attacking the police station?" Alex asked.

"No," Olivia grimly said. They paused when the entire building rattled ominously once more. "But between Killer Croc and now Clayface, this is really turning into my week for dealing with hulking psycho brutes…."

**To Be Continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

_My thanks to lovesfemslash and Magician Girl Mirani for their kind words. _

**Batman & Benson 6**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"So," Logan said, as he glanced at the menu, "what looks good?"

"Everything," Sam told him, as she glanced at him over the top of her own menu. "They're renowned for their seafood, too. But I think I'm going with the Chicken Parmesan."

"Excellent choice," the waiter said. "And you, sir?"

Logan closed his menu and handed it to the waiter. "Make that two, along with a bottle of your best red wine."

"Very good, sir," the waiter replied. "I shall return with your wine shortly."

"So this is the legendary Romero's, huh?" Logan said, as he gazed about the swanky restaurant.

"The one and only," Sam said. "The waiting list for a table is at least a month long."

"Really?" Logan gave her a frown. "So how'd we manage to snag a table at the last minute like this?"

Sam smiled at him. "It helps to have friends in high places here in Gotham City. Especially if his last name is Wayne."

Logan raised his water in a toast. "To friends in high places…."

"To Bruce," Sam said, grinning, as she clinked her water glass with his. "This is really nice, Logan."

"Isn't it?" he said, after a sip of his water. "Who knew we'd have so much fun with our clothes on?"

Sam burst into giggles at that. "Yeah, who knew?"

The waiter suddenly arrived with their wine, and when Sam stared at him anxiously, Logan realized she was probably wondering if the waiter had overheard his remark.

Sure enough, after the waiter served them the wine and then left, Sam whispered, "You think he heard your comment?"

"Maybe, but who cares?" Logan replied. "After all, somebody like him must overhear a lot of wild stuff. Hey, you said Romero's was renowned for their seafood. If that's so, why didn't you order any?"

Sam then visibly shuddered as she firmly shook her head and waved her hands frantically. "Nuh-uh."

This made Logan laugh. "What the hell was that? You looked like you were having a fit."

"I hate seafood," Sam said. "It's so icky!"

"Icky?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, fish are just too slimy for me," Sam admitted. "Plus, lobsters, crabs and shrimp are all bottom feeders." She shook her head in distaste once more. "They're nothing more than big bugs!"

"Shrimp aren't bottom feeders," Logan told her. "They swim around like fish."

"But they're still slimy, and look like big buggy worms."

"Big buggy worms?" Logan repeated with a chuckle. "Unbelievable."

"What?"

"That a big, tough Major Case Squad detective like you can be so squeamish about fish."

"I'm very picky about what I eat," Sam said. "What can I say?"

"Actually, I think it's very adorable." Logan sat back and admired her for a moment. "_You're_ very adorable, you know that?"

A blushing Sam was about to respond when a beeping sound interrupted her. She pulled out her cell phone and stared in horror at the text message.

"What is it?" Logan asked, concerned.

"I'm being called in to duty," she said, still stunned. "It's an emergency. They're saying that Police Headquarters is under attack!"

"Looks like Gotham City's living up to its reputation as a place where there's never a dull moment," Logan commented. When the waiter arrived with their dinner, Logan turned to him and said, "Hey, can we get those in doggy bags, bub? We gotta split."

**B&B**

Chloe stood staring helplessly at the security guard with her hands cuffed behind her back. He still held the gun at pointed her, as if she were still somehow a threat to him. The thick smoke pouring in from the doorway, along with standing there in cuffs, gave Chloe the odd feeling of being an unwilling assistant in a really bizarre magic show.

'If only that was really the case,' she thought anxiously. Hoping to break the tension, Chloe said, "Excuse me, but I'm-"

"SHUT IT!" the guard shouted at her in a nervous rage. His hands were trembling as he held the gun on her. "Don't you try anything!"

"You shouldn't worry so much about her," a deathly cold voice intoned. "Instead, you should be concerned about me."

The guard, his eyes wide with fear, swung around in the direction the voice came, taking the gun off of Chloe. "WHO THE HELL SAID THAT?"

The answer came in the form of a shadowy shape that arose up behind him. The guard let out a frightened yelp as the shadow pulled him into the thick smoke. Then there was no further sound.

A frightened Chloe took an involuntary step backwards when the shadowy form arose again, and even after she clearly saw that it was the Batman, she was still rattled.

"Are you all right?" the Dark Knight asked, as he took a narrow metal rod from his utility belt and used it to unlock her cuffs.

"I'm fine. You know, what they say about you is right. You sure know how to make an entrance," Chloe said. She let out a relieved sigh once her wrists were free. "Thanks."

Batman handed Chloe her tablet computer. "The worm loaded?"

She nodded. "It's wiggling around as we speak."

"Then let's go."

Chloe couldn't see past her nose in the thick smoke; however, Batman could somehow make his way easily through it, and he led her by the hand. They arrived at the same vent grating through which they had entered, and Batman hoisted her up into it. Then he followed her through the vent until they were back on the ledge.

Batman lowered Chloe and himself back down to the Tumbler on another grapple line. Once they were back inside the vehicle and safely sealed up, Batman switched off his blocker disc. Chloe did the same with hers.

"Guess these worked really great," she said.

An alarm sounded on the dashboard with the words "Urgent Message" flashing continuously. Batman touched a button on the panel, and Barbara's frantic face appeared on the screen. "Batman, what happened? We lost contact with you!"

"Lucius' blocker discs work," Batman said. "They work _so_ well, in fact, that they blocked our comms."

"Damn!" they heard Lucius mutter in frustration from behind Barbara. "I've got to tweak those…."

"Liv called from Police Headquarters," Barbara said. "Clayface has been spotted on the rampage once more…at Police Headquarters! He's in the main lobby, trashing the place right now."

"Hagen's attacking Police Headquarters," Batman said thoughtfully. "Why?"

Dick leaned in over Barbara's shoulder. "It's now all over the news. He just walked right in through the main lobby and then started tearing everything up. He's like a one-man wrecking crew."

Batman abruptly nodded. "They arrested Hagen's friend, Michael Turftman, last night. Hagen might be trying to break him out."

"That's a really devoted friend," Chloe remarked.

"You need us to come out for backup?" Dick asked.

Chloe watched as Batman started up the Tumbler and drove it back down the alleyway. "Just you, Robin," Batman said, after the briefest of pauses. "Come to the city in the Batmobile and take up position near Police Headquarters. Find a place to watch, but stay well clear. Oracle, you remain on the Batcomputer. I'll be using the blocker disc once I'm inside Police Headquarters. That will cut me off from the Batcave once more. Robin, you'll act as a communications relay between Oracle and myself. You be letting Oracle know everything's that going down."

"You got it, Batman," Dick said, before he ran off.

Lucius then craned his head over Barbara's shoulder. "You've got enough juice in the Tumbler Taser for at least five good shots at him, Batman."

"When I fire, I'll be sure to make them count," the Dark Knight promised.

Barbara looked panicked. "Just how powerful is this clay guy, anyway?"

"There's no telling, Oracle. Better to be safe than sorry. I'll let you know once I'm outside Police Headquarters."

Chloe realized that, while he had started up the Tumbler and drove off, Batman had also effortlessly thought out the tactical situation at the same time. Chloe found herself wishing that she could multi-task like that; she was amazed that Batman could even think straight, what with everything happening all at once around him like this.

As they thundered through the streets of Gotham City, Chloe cleared her throat and meekly said, "Well, I guess we'll be taking a side trip on the way back to Wayne Manor, huh?"

Batman glanced sharply at her, as if noticing Chloe for the first time. "Yes, sorry about that. But duty calls. Hope you don't mind."

"You kidding?" Chloe said, smiling, as she securely fastened her four point seat belt over her body. "I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

**B&B**

When she and Alex reached the bottom of the stairwell, which led to the main lobby, Olivia had just put her cell phone away after calling Wayne Manor and warning them about this situation. Barbra had anxiously told her that they had mysteriously lost contact with Batman, which was something that did not bode well.

When she and Alex walked into the main lobby of Police Headquarters, they were both stunned to see a large, sand-colored, man-shaped creature flinging a concrete divider around as if it were made of Styrofoam. It looked to Olivia like a scene from out of one of those big-monster movies, with the monster going on a rampage through Tokyo. It had been shocking enough to be told by Jim Gordon that they were under siege by a giant clay man, but it was even more stunning to see it.

James Gordon led a cadre of police officers, who were made up of uniformed, SWAT and plainclothes detectives, as they all fired at the creature. Maggie Preen was leading her SWAT kids, and Olivia also could see Harvey and Renee in the crowd of officers. But despite the large volume of lead that was being shot at him, the clay man looked as if he barely noticed it.

"Dear God," Alex exclaimed. "He's huge!"

Olivia saw what she meant. The clay creature was formerly a man named Matt Hagen, but he was now easily twice the size of a regular human being. He flung the concrete divider at the small army of cops, who all ducked out of the way before it smashed into the ground where they just stood.

A large concrete piece that had broken off slid over to where they stood, and Olivia quickly pushed Alex out of the way.

"Hey, Salt and Pepper!" a man's voice called.

Olivia looked up and saw that Clayface now stared right at them. "You're in my way!"

"Oh, great," Olivia muttered, when she realized that they were still standing in front of the staircase, which was apparently where this big lug wanted to go.

"Prepare to have your world rocked, ladies!" Clayface said, as he began to charge at them.

A frightened Alex huddled close to Olivia as she brought up her gun and aimed it at Clayface. 'Little good this pop shooter of mine will do,' Olivia grimly thought. 'We could really use some heavy artillery here….'

Just then the Tumbler came crashing through the front doors.

"Looks like they solved the communications problem," Olivia said with a smile.

This startled Clayface to the point where he stopped in his tracks. But instead of plowing right into his legs, as Olivia had expected, Batman stopped the Tumbler short. Then a large volume of electricity shot out from between the front prongs of the Tumbler. The twin bolts of crackling lightning hit Clayface in the chest, causing him to reel back into the information desk. His massive bulk crushed the stone counter into jagged slabs beneath him.

"Oooo, neat new addition to the Tumbler," Olivia marveled, as she led Alex by the hand to a safer hiding spot under a balcony, located off to the side of the battle.

The Tumbler stopped firing once Clayface fell out of range. But Olivia could see that Batman was repositioning the massive vehicle for another shot at the monster.

But just then, Clayface abruptly sat up, holding a large ball of clay in his hand. He flung this heavy slab of clay right at the Tumbler. His aim was true, for the clay splattered across the front of the Tumbler.

Olivia saw that the Batman had backed the Tumbler away. The vehicle was undamaged, but the newly installed electrical array that had shot the electric bolts was now by a massive blob of clay. Olivia could tell that Batman was trying to shoot the blob of clay off, as it sparked and popped. But nothing further than that happened. The new weapon was still hopelessly covered.

When she saw this, Olivia muttered, "Oh shit…."

"What? _WHAT?_"Alex asked in a wild panic. "What's wrong?"

"The electric thinga-ma-jing is useless," Olivia said.

Alex just looked at Olivia as if she were insane. "Huh? English, please?"

"In short, Alex, I think we're all screwed," Olivia told her.

**B&B**

"The best laid plans," Batman muttered for the second time that night.

A wide-eyed Chloe stared at him. "That's it? The taser's broken? Not very sturdy, is it?"

"Well, Lucius warned me I only had five good shots, and I just used those trying to get the clay off the Tumbler," the Dark Knight replied, as he un-strapped himself from the seat. He then pressed several buttons, which fired a volley of mini-missiles at Clayface as he charged towards the Tumbler.

Chloe was aghast to see the missiles didn't even make a dent in Clayface, who just grinned broadly as he kept coming at them.

"Stay here," Batman told her, as he opened the canopy of the Tumbler and got out. "You'll be safe."

"But what about you?" Chloe cried, as the canopy closed over on her.

**B&B**

'This should be interesting,' Batman thought, as he stood on the top of the Tumbler. He dived off the vehicle and rolled along on the floor, until he got up and broke into a full run. Batman smiled in satisfaction as a glance over his shoulder confirmed that Clayface was now giving chase to him.

Chloe was safe inside the Tumbler, but what would Batman do with this monstrous creature hot on his tail? He needed a power source, an electrical box, something. But it was hard to look while he was running. He needed to stall Clayface's advance, if only for a few seconds.

Batman halted. Then, retrieving a hand-held taser from his utility belt, he aimed it at the oncoming Clayface. It should slow him down enough for Batman to-

"Not this time, Batboy!" Clayface shouted. He then stopped short and tossed another large ball of clay right at Batman.

Batman tried to duck, but it was too late. The ball of clay, which was roughly the same size as him, slammed Batman into the wall, where its dead weight helplessly pinned him there.

"Oh yeah! Batman is down for the count!" Clayface said, as he held up his fists triumphantly. "And now, I'm gonna put him out of the game for good!"

**B&B**

"Oh, damn it!" Olivia cried, when she saw Clayface had pinned Batman against the wall with a blob of clay.

"I didn't know he could even _do_ that!" Alex said.

"Yeah, well, that's always the fun in dealing with a new super villain, Alex. Learning their little tricks the hard way," Olivia muttered, as she carefully watched the Batman. The Dark Knight struggled to get free while Clayface lumbered over to him. "Come on, Batman, come on…hurry up and get out of there!"

"He can't!" Alex pointed out. "He's trapped!"

"So he is," Olivia conceded. She quickly glanced around for some way that she could help Batman. But the only thing nearby was the Tumbler….

'….wait a minute!' Olivia realized. She stared down at her watch, the one that Bruce gave her. The very same watch with which she could call the Tumbler over to her.

Olivia stared at the Tumbler, and saw that Clayface was now walking directly between her and the massive vehicle.

"It's now or never," she muttered.

"What?" Alex urgently asked. "What do you mean?"

Olivia raised her watch to her mouth and said, "Come here."

The Tumbler abruptly came to life as it roared straight over to Olivia. Clayface, who happened to be in the way of the armored, tank-like vehicle, made the fatal mistake of stopping to see what was going on. This caused the Tumbler to plow right into him, and the impact flipped him up and smashed him right back down into the floor.

"Oh, good boy!" Olivia cooed, as the Tumbler came to an obedient halt right in front of her and Alex. "That's a _good_ Tumbler!"

The canopy opened just then, and Olivia was surprised to see a black-garbed Chloe Sullivan stick her head out. "I think this thing's possessed!"

**B&B**

'Thank you, Sis!' Batman thought, as he finally burst out of the mound of clay. Spotting a power junction box on the wall beside him, Batman retrieved an explosive pellet from his utility belt and placed it on the box's lock. When the pellet blew, the metal door swung open, exposing the live power cables within.

Batman glanced over at Clayface, who was just getting to his feet, and pulled out a grapple gun. He fired the grapple directly at Clayface, who easily caught it with both hands.

"What the hell you think you're gonna do to me with this?" Clayface sneered, as he defiantly held the grapple in his hands. "I'm invincible, you asshole!"

"Keep thinking that, Junior," the Dark Knight told him.

Batman then flung the grapple gun into the power junction box, where it landed amidst the glowing beehive of live wires, causing a connection. The box exploded, frying the grapple gun and shooting several thousand volts of electricity through the slender steel grapple line…where it shot directly into Clayface's massive body.

Batman could not help but smirk as he watched Clayface violently shake and twist as the electricity raged through him. Then, the power having been either spent, or shut off, Clayface stopped shaking as he just stood there momentarily. He was literally smoking all over.

"Oh…." Clayface quietly said, his face crackling, "it hurts…."

Then he just wearily leaned forward until he slammed facedown into the floor. And then he was still.

'A bit more hap-hazard than I would have liked,' Batman thought, as he regarded Clayface's take-down, 'but the job got done all the same.'

Gordon ran over with a group of SWAT members. "Helluva job, Batman!"

"Is he dead?" Renee asked.

"Does anybody care?" Harvey shot back. Renee slapped him in the shoulder.

"He's still alive," Batman replied, with a glance down at the unconscious form of Matthew Hagen. "I suggest you keep him contained within an electrified cage, Jim."

Gordon nodded. "Will do. And may _I_ suggest you get out of here as soon as possible? It's not that I don't appreciate what you've just done, but there are some feds in town, major heavy-hitters, who're on the hunt for you."

"So I've heard."

"You think this new group is Cadmus, back from the dead?" Gordon asked.

"If they truly are Cadmus, then I'll make them regret ever having crawled out of the grave," Batman snarled, as he climbed back into the Tumbler. He did a double take when he saw Chloe wasn't there.

When someone waved at him in the corner of his eye, Batman looked over and saw Chloe standing with Olivia and Alex over by a wall, hidden under a balcony. Chloe cheerfully gave him a thumbs up gesture as Olivia mouthed the words: "We got her."

Batman nodded furtively at her as he slid down in the seat and closed up the canopy. He drove the Tumbler out the way he had smashed in through, and once he hit the streets, he switched off the blocker disc. "Robin, do you read?"

"Loud and clear, Batman," he joyfully responded. "And, might I say: way to go! Mr. Silly Putty never saw it coming."

"Yeah!" Oracle excitedly chimed in on the video screen. "Robin gave me the blow by blow. Great job!"

Batman just grunted. "Thanks, you two. Come on home, Robin. We're wrapping it up for tonight."

"With pleasure, Batman. It'll be nice to just kick back for once, what with Putty Boy finally out of the picture."

Batman was going to remind them both that the Joker was still on the loose, along with Poison Ivy and Harley, who were now working as a team. Yet he stopped himself. It was so rare lately that they'd won a victory, he didn't want to rain on their parade.

'Let them have their celebration tonight,' Batman thought. 'The on-going battle begins anew tomorrow.'

**B&B**

"Who are you supposed to be?" Alex asked Chloe. "Stealth Girl?"

"That _was_ the idea," Chloe replied, as she removed the black fleece hat that covered her head, unfurling her blond locks. "It didn't seem right going into action alongside the Batman dressed in just jeans and a casual top, you know?"

"Yeah, well, your Emma Peel outfit looks a little conspicuous," Olivia said, "and the central lobby of Police Headquarters is the last place you'd want to attract attention right now."

Chloe shrugged helplessly. "OK, so I didn't bring a change of clothes, sorry!"

"Let's get her out of here, pronto," Alex said to Olivia.

Olivia nodded her head in agreement. If only Chloe didn't get so freaked out over the Tumbler apparently starting up and driving by itself before. Olivia had explained that it was her who had activated the vehicle; yet by then Chloe had already vacated the Tumbler. When Batman got back inside, there was too much attention on the Dark Knight from Gordon and the other cops for Olivia to feel comfortable letting Chloe go back with him. There would have been too many questions that would have been way too awkward to try and answer.

As the three of them walked briskly outside, Chloe glanced over at Olivia and asked, "Um…who's Emma Peel?"

"The Avengers," Olivia replied.

Chloe looked puzzled. "You mean she's in the superhero group that Tony Stark's leading?"

"No, she's in the old TV show from England," Olivia corrected her. "The Avengers. John Steed? I referred to you as Emma Peel because she played Steed's partner and wore cat suits like the one you've got on now."

"Right…." Chloe said, with a look that clearly showed she had no idea what Olivia was talking about.

"Oh, for Christ's sakes, just how old are you, anyway?" Olivia asked Chloe in annoyance. "Six?"

"Well excuse me for not being born when your favorite TV show was airing!" Chloe shot back.

"_I_ wasn't even born when that first started airing. At least, I don't think so," Olivia added with an uneasy look. "I didn't see it until I was a kid much later. But even so, would it kill you to watch a little classic TV every now and then?"

"Of course I do!" Chloe said. "Just the other day, I was watching a _really_ old show: 21 Jump Street."

"Oh, jeez…." Olivia put her hands over her face. "Alex, talk some sense into this girl, huh? Alex?"

When Olivia removed her hands, she saw both Alex and Chloe were staring fearfully at something ahead of them. Olivia glanced in the direction that they stared, and she let out a gasp of horror.

A platoon of armored troops were making their way up the steps. With their owl-like visors glowing blue, they were a very eerie sight to behold. Olivia last saw these troops in the Cadmus stronghold in Indiana, and to watch them casually stroll up the steps of police headquarters right now was both bizarre and disconcerting.

"What the _hell_ are they doing here?" Alex asked. Her eyes were wide behind her glasses, and she spoke with a barely restrained, seething rage.

"Let's not find out right this instant, shall we?" Olivia said, as she grabbed both Alex's and Chloe's shoulders. "Let's just get out of-"

"Inspector Benson?" a woman's voice called out.

"Oh shit," Olivia muttered. She took a deep breath and turned to face whoever had called her name. It turned out to be a black woman in her forties. "Yes?"

"Inspector Olivia Benson," the woman said with a smile. "My name is Amanda Waller. I'm in charge of the Office for Human/Meta Relations, and I was wondering if I could have a word with you."

**B&B**

"Looks like whatever the emergency was, it's over," Logan said, as he and Sam walked up to police headquarters. It was clear from the casual way people were dispersing that the crisis, whatever it was, had passed.

Sam grabbed his arm just then, and just from the tight grip that she held him with, Logan knew there was trouble. Yet before he could even ask what the problem was, he saw them.

They marched up the steps in two neat lines, all armored clad, with owl-shaped eyes on their masks that glowed blue. Cadmus troops were marching right into Gotham City Police Headquarters.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Logan wondered.

When Sam reached behind and started rubbing the back of her neck, Logan realized she was having a flashback to that dark time in the bookstore when she had been shot with a tick-like device that had burrowed its way into the back of her neck. There was still a small scar on the nape of Sam's neck from that little bastard device, which had sent a continious electric shock through her body. Sam now absently rubbed that scar as she anxiously stared at the Cadmus troops before them.

Logan grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed it gently. "Don't ever show them fear; don't give the bastards anything," he firmly told her. Then he leaned in and kissed her on the lips gently. "And just because they're still running around don't mean they can't be taken down again. Understand?"

Sam smiled at him, her eyes aglow with love. "I always feel so safe with you. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Sam's smile faded as she glanced at something. "Look, Katie and John. Maybe they know something."

When they approached the SVU detectives, Logan noted that John had his hand over Katie's shoulders in such a way that belied the true nature of their relationship. Sam noticed it, as well. She turned to Logan and whispered, "Me thinks that they're more than just friends." Turning to Katie and John, she called, "Hey, guys!"

"Hello, Sam," John said with a pleasant smile, as he quickly released Katie. Logan grinned at how normal Katie tried to appear just then. She was overdoing it badly.

"What happened here?" Sam asked. "I got a text, calling me to duty, saying that headquarters was under attack."

"We did, too," Katie replied. "That Clayface guy got a little too big for his britches and attacked the main lobby. But Batman stopped him cold."

Logan gestured at the Cadmus troops, who had now all converged inside the building. "What about _these_ guys? What're they doing here?"

"They're with the Office for Human/Meta Relations," John said. "Apparently, they're here to lend a hand. At least, that was what one of them told me when I asked."

"Does Batman know they're here?" Sam nervously asked.

"He's already long gone," Katie said.

"Which is probably why those Cadmus punks were strutting around like the little armored bullies they truly are," Logan said derisively. "They know the Dark Knight's not around to kick their collective ass."

John smiled at that, and looked as if he were about to respond when his cell phone went off. "Excuse me," he said, as he placed it to his ear. "Yes. Detective Jones speaking. Ah, yes, Officer Emerson! Yes, I remember you. What's up?"

"Hey, there's Liv," Logan said, as he pointed her out.

Olivia Benson walked in a solemn manner alongside a stocky black woman until they reached a black SUV. Alex and Chloe Sullivan followed behind them, both looking very anxious, even after Olivia got into the back seat of he SUV with the black woman.

"What's going on?" Katie wondered.

"I don't know," Logan said. "C'mon, let's go find out."

"Wait a minute, Katie," John said to his partner, just as she was about to leave with Logan and Sam. He held up his cell phone. "Officer Emerson, whom we met on the Margie Scott case, just called. There's been another assault on yet another woman."

"Anything like what happened with Margie?" Katie asked.

"The details are exactly the same," John told her. "Same manner of attack, with the woman left tied up in her underwear. Emerson just called me from the crime scene. And, get this, the new victim is GCPD."

"A cop?" Katie said, stunned. "Come on, what're we waiting for?"

John turned to Logan and said, "We have to go, now. But I'd really like to ask you some questions about a mutant whom you've dealt with, Mystique."

"Really?" Logan asked, his inner alarm ringing. "You think she's here?"

John shrugged. "It's a long shot. But it's the only lead we have. I'd love to talk to you some more, but I really have to go, now."

"I'll be in town all weekend," Logan told him. He gave John his cell phone number.

"You can also call me when you want to talk to him, John," Sam said. "I'll put you guys in touch."

"Great, thanks." John rushed off with Katie.

'Mystique, here? Why?' Logan wondered, as he and Sam walked over to where Alex and Chloe stood. 'Could Mystique have anything to do with all of this? And if Mystique is working in Gotham City, could Magneto be far behind?'

"Hey!" Alex said, smiling broadly. She looked extremely grateful to see Logan and Sam. "I heard you guys were in the city tonight. You want to come back to Wayne Manor with us?"

"Sure," Sam said. "What's Olivia doing?"

"That woman is Amanda Waller, the head of the OHMR," Alex replied. "She stopped us just as we were leaving police headquarters and said she just wanted a word with Liv."

'So _that's _Waller,' Logan thought with a nod. He recalled Beast saying that Waller really had it in for the Batman. "Everything all right?"

"Both Waller and Liv assured us that everything was ok," Chloe said. "But that hasn't stopped Alex and me from being nervous wrecks!"

"I'm scared to death that they're just gonna drive off with Liv still trapped in the car," Alex said, wringing her hands.

Logan firmly shook his head. "Don't worry; they won't."

"How do you know? Alex asked.

"Because if they try leaving here with Olivia, then I'll rip the damn car apart and take Liv out myself," Logan promised. "And I'm not moving from this spot until I know Liv is safe and coming home with us."

That answer satisfied Alex, who just nodded and whispered her thanks. Sam rubbed herself up against Logan's side, which was a pretty good sensation, and said, "See? Just like what I told you before, Logan. You make me feel so safe."

While they waited for Olivia, Logan glanced at Chloe's all-black ensemble and asked, "And what are you supposed to be dressed up as, Spy Girl?"

To his surprise, Chloe nodded. "Yep."

"I almost hate to ask what _you_ were doing tonight," Sam warily said to Chloe.

Chloe just gave an overly casual shrug and said, "Oh, nothing much. Just sneaking into STAR labs with the Batman and planting a worm into their computer system."

"Whoa," Logan said, genuinely impressed. "And here I thought _I_ had all the fun…."

**B&B**

"Thank you for you time, Inspector Benson," Waller said. "I promise not to take up too much of it."

'Well, she's certainly a lot more polite than Leslie Curnow ever was,' Olivia thought, as she quietly sized up the leader of the OHMR. "No problem, Ms. Waller. How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you would please give Batman a message from me," Waller said.

Olivia shook her head. "I haven't been in touch with the Batman in almost-"

Waller surprised Olivia by bursting into laughter. "Oh, please, Inspector, don't insult my intelligence! I mean…I get it. I understand your situation perfectly. You can't admit that you're still in contact with a man who's wanted by the police. But you don't honestly expect me to believe that, do you?"

"Believe what you want," Olivia told her. "I haven't been in touch with him for a long time, now."

Waller nodded. She watched Olivia carefully. "There's no need for you to hear my personal message to the Batman then, is there?"

'Oh, damn, she's good,' Olivia realized, as she gazed at Waller with renewed respect. 'If I ask her to tell me, then I'd be admitting to being in contact with the Batman.'

Olivia decided to try a different tactic. "What's your beef with the Batman, anyway?"

"He's a wanted criminal, Inspector," Waller replied. "You of all people should know that."

Olivia shook her head. "Last I heard, he was a person of interest who was wanted for questioning, nothing more."

"Oh, yes, of course," Waller said sarcastically. "And I'm sure Batman will just drop by police headquarters the first chance he gets…."

"He was just here tonight, doing what a hundred cops couldn't do by schooling that Play-Dough moron."

"And what makes you think the Batman didn't set the whole thing up just to make himself look good?"

"Create a battle between himself and the clay guy?" Now it was Olivia's turn to laugh. "Oh, I don't think so, Ms. Waller."

Waller shook her head dismally. "You're all so quick to jump to the defense of a psychopath who dresses up as a bat."

Olivia thought her choice of words was interesting, and decided to pounce on them. "I thought your organization only dealt with metas, Ms. Waller. If you think Batman is nothing more than a psycho, then why should you even care about him? A psychopath dressed in a bat outfit shouldn't even _be_ your problem, right?"

Waller sat back just then, and gave Olivia a renewed look of respect. "You're interrogating me, aren't you, Inspector? Looking to see what information you can find out about me, and my organization?"

'Drat, she caught me,' Olivia angrily thought. But still, despite being caught, Olivia didn't want to reveal her hand. "What are you talking about? I thought we were just chatting, here."

"I think our little chat is over, Inspector," Waller said, her tone growing cold. "And you've just shown me that it's not just the Batman who's a major problem here in Gotham City, it's also a big, nasty nest of vipers. Thank you for your time, Inspector. It's been a pleasure."

"The pleasure was all mine," Olivia said curtly, as she got out of the SUV.

Yet before she could shut the door, Waller said, "And be sure to give your 'buddy' this message: if he stops now, if he retires for good, there will be no further investigation. We will consider the matter closed. But if the Batman continues his career, then the OHMR will have no choice but to hunt him down."

Olivia just slammed the door shut in Waller's face. It was more out of frustration than anything else. The fact was, Waller had just rattled Olivia very badly.

She smiled as she walked over to Alex and Chloe, who had been joined by Sam and Logan. "Hi guys! Come to watch the fights in the lobby?"

"Just checking out the action," Logan shot back, "as usual."

"You all right?" Alex asked.

Olivia nodded. "I'm fine, my love."

When she heard Waller speaking behind her, Olivia gazed back as the leader of the OHMR stood by the SUV, listening to a report given to her by two of her armored troops. Then, with a regal nod, Waller began to walk towards police headquarters, with the two armored troopers flanking her at a respectful distance.

'She's no Leslie Curnow, that's for sure,' Olivia realized, as she watched Waller stride away from them. 'She's much more dangerous. And, in many ways, Waller and her OHMR are turning out to be even more dangerous than Hardcastle and Cadmus ever were.'

She turned back to the others and said, "I think that we're all in deep, deep trouble, guys."

**To Be Continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Batman & Benson 6**

**Chapter Fourteen**

The latest victim was a GCPD policewoman by the name of Harriet Marley. J'onn knew of her; she worked undercover for Vice in their prostitute stings. However, when J'onn and Katie arrived at her home, they found half of the detectives from the Vice squad milling about, rummaging through her apartment.

"So much for an uncontaminated crime scene," Katie said derisively to J'onn. "I guess Vice is handling this case…."

"Let's see if we can at least find out who did this," J'onn told her. He spotted Officer Emerson standing off to the side and waved him over. "Thanks for giving us a call. What's the situation?"

"She was found bound and gagged, clad in her underwear, just like the other," Emerson said, sotto voce. He looked like he was trying not to be overheard by the Vice detectives. "She told me that her assailant was a woman with blue skin who shape-shifted."

J'onn exchanged a knowing glance with Katie at this. "That certainly sounds like Mystique," she said.

"HEY, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" a man's voice bellowed.

Emerson cringed, as if he were caught in the act. "Oh, damn, Gardena…."

A bull-like Vice detective stormed over to them and stuck his finger into J'onn's face. J'onn did not flinch; instead he merely stared impassively at the agitated man.

"I asked you a question," the detective said. "Who the hell are you?"

"Detective John Jones," J'onn said calmly. He gestured at Katie. "This is my partner, Kate Farlane. We're from the Special Victim's Unit."

"We don't need the panty police here!" the detective roared at them. "This is a Vice case! So get the hell out!"

"Excuse me," Katie said sharply. "But you mind giving us some ID?"

"Detective Gardena, Vice," he said, flashing his badge at them. "Harriet's my partner, and I got her back on this. So, you two can hit the bricks!"

"We're just trying to help, Detective," John said. "If your partner was sexually assaulted-"

"It ain't none of your Goddamned business!" Gardena yelled at him. "One of these stinking mutants attacked her! And _we're_ going to find the bitch and take her down!"

"Damn mutant bastards," one of the other Vice detectives grumbled. "They ought to have just left Cadmus the hell alone and let them lock up all of these mutant animals for good!"

"Now get lost, SVU," Gardena snarled at J'onn. "Go run along and hold somebody's hand and talk with them about their precious feelings…that's all you damned SVU pansies are good for, anyway…."

"You son of a bitch," Katie said, livid. "Is your commanding officer here?"

John grabbed her arm and gently pulled her away from Gardena. "Forget it, Katie. You said so yourself: the crime scene's contaminated."

"Yeah, but they can't just kick us out like this," she argued.

"And we can't work in this hostile environment, anyway," J'onn pointed out. As they walked out the door, he added, "We'll start fresh again in the morning and see about interviewing Detective Marley ourselves. Besides, we found out something very important, anyway: that this was indeed the work of Mystique."

"She was definitely here," Katie agreed, as they walked to their car. "But what the hell is she doing? From all appearances, Mystique is just assaulting random women here in Gotham City. Why? Has she gone nuts?"

After they got into the car, and J'onn started it up, he said, "I don't think so, Katie. Call it a hunch, but I get the feeling she's looking for something."

"What?"

"I don't know. But something tells me it might be a very good idea for us to find Mystique before she finds whatever she's searching for."

Katie slowly shook her head. "You know, as heated as I got over those Vice morons, I have to say I can't really blame them for losing their cool. I mean, dealing with a shape-shifter like this is pretty scary. They can be anybody…hell, John, for all I know _you_ could be a shape-shifter!"

That comment gave him pause. Because it was true. Although he was not the same type as Mystique, and he more powers than she did, J'onn was also a shape-shifter. It was this ability that enabled him to be with Katie right now. Perhaps this was why he was so determined to catch Mystique and put a stop to her strange rampage. J'onn wanted to stop her before she damaged human/meta relations even more than she already had.

As he drove, J'onn gave Katie a furtive gaze, and wondered what would she think if she knew the truth about him: that the man whom she loved and worked by side by side all day was in fact the last Martian, an alien from another planet.

He had felt guilty about not telling Katie. But now his guilt had been over-ridden by fear. He was afraid of what she would think if she had found out about his real identity. J'onn loved Katie with all his heart, and the thought of her no longer in his life chilled him to the bone.

'I need advice,' he realized, as he drove in silence. 'I need to speak with someone about this….'

**B&B**

"I was scared out of my mind," Alex said. She sat on the edge of the bed with a weary look on her face. She wore only a night shirt and panties. "I thought for sure that you'd be dragged off to whatever new secret prison Waller has built."

"I had no such fear," Olivia told her. Clad in just a tank top and panties, she sat down beside Alex and affectionately rubbed her lover's arm. "For one thing, like I told Bruce before, Waller isn't stupid. She never would have done something so brazen like that."

Alex grimly nodded. "Right. If Waller wants us so bad, she'll just have her glowy, owl-eyed troops invade the Manor while we're all asleep."

"Are you kidding me?" Olivia said with a laugh. "Can you imagine the OHMR troops going up against the defenses that Bruce has got set up here? Man, I'd hate to be in their shoes! In any case, we'd have ample warning of their attack. But I still don't think that will ever happen, Alex."

Alex looked surprised. "Really?"

"No, they learned their lesson with Cadmus. They're not coming out in force, with guns blazing. They're being much more subtle this time, much more careful, by working within the law."

"But they're still coming," Alex said despondently. "They simply changed names, and their attitude, yet they're still advancing on us…looks like all we've done to fight Cadmus was for nothing."

"No, we _did_ defeat them," Olivia insisted. She picked up one of Alex's 'I fought Cadmus' shirts and held it up for her to see. "This is still true, Alex. We stopped Cadmus cold. If we hadn't made our stand, Cadmus would have had half the country in jail right now…including all of us. This is just a new battle with a different enemy using different tactics, that's all. Little victories; remember, Alex?"

Alex frowned. "That sounds familiar. Who said that?"

"You did," Olivia reminded her. "Back when we were chasing after that scumbag, Honnerbeck."

"The rapist who slashed those hookers?" Alex shook her head. "How could I forget _him_?"

"We were never able to prove that he was the one who slashed those girls, but you still got him jailed for a crime he committed while on the run from Mike and Andrea: auto theft. When you sent him up the river for that, you told me at the time that it was just a little victory…but that, in the end, the little victories were just as important. That we should celebrate and cherish them just as much as the big victories. Remember?"

"Yeah," Alex said softly. "That's right."

"We still defeated Cadmus," Olivia told her firmly, as she held up the 'I fought Cadmus' t-shirt once more. "So celebrate that victory, Alex. Cherish it. And let the joy you feel from that little victory fuel you for the next fight."

Alex nodded, as she glanced up at Olivia with a smile. "Because, if we could take down Cadmus…."

"….then Waller and her boys had better watch out!" a grinning Olivia finished.

"You're right," Alex replied. She took the 'I fought Cadmus' t-shirt from Olivia and examined it with a critical eye. "It would really be nice to have t-shirts made up that say, 'I defeated the OHMR' wouldn't it?"

"You might as well put the order in now, sweetie," Olivia told her, as she hugged her lover in an embrace, "because it's just a matter of time before that happens."

They kissed passionately just then, then Alex dropped the t-shirt on the floor as she and Olivia quickly got into bed. An hour later, both exhausted and satisfied, they were finally asleep.

**B&B**

"You going to be down here all night?"

Bruce glanced up from the Batcomputer to see Rachel standing there with her hands on her hips. He did a double take when he saw that she wore only her 'I fought Cadmus' t-shirt. "You going to bed?"

"Yes. And I'd like for you to join me, if you're not too busy."

Bruce was sorely tempted to say no, that he was, in fact, too busy. But the sight of Rachel's bare, slender legs stirred something within him just now. But given the recent development with the Joker, sleep was a luxury that he could not afford right now. "Sorry, Rache. But the Joker has just released a new video."

Bruce tapped a button on the Batcomputer's console, and played the video for her. The Joker appeared on screen in an undisclosed location. He sat in a chair that looked like a throne of some kind, with his hands clasped before him. He looked like a demented talk show host.

"Since recently becoming the Crime Lord of all of Gotham City, I've noticed there have been some minor irritants floating that have been somewhat mildly annoying for me. They are Harley Quinn, and Poison Ivy."

The Joker leaned into the camera so that his alabaster face took up the entire frame. "As your new Crime Boss, my first order is for the deaths of Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. I don't care how they're killed, I just want the little bitches dead. A reward of half of million dollars is being offered…that's half a mill, each. That's right, kiddies, killing the both of them will net you a cool million dollars. But I need to see proof. I need to see that they are dead in person. Email me with the details. Batman and the Gotham City police need not apply." An email address flashed on the bottom of the screen.

Rachel looked stunned when the video ended. "I don't know what's more startling," she finally said. "The fact that the Joker just ordered a hit on his girlfriend, or the fact that he's now referring to himself as the new crime boss!"

"With Two-Face now in jail, we've basically eliminated the Joker's main competition for the crime boss job," Bruce said.

"But what the hell happened between him and Harley?"

Bruce tapped the keyboard again, and brought up an image of a badly blown up apartment building. "This happened earlier today in the South side. The authorities thought at first that it might have been a gas leak, but now they know it was caused by a grenade."

"A grenade?" Rachel asked.

"When they canvassed the area, police found witnesses who saw Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy fleeing the scene. Other people saw the Joker making his escape across the rooftops. The blown up apartment belonged to Lenny Carlen, although he did not use that name on the lease. Lenny worked for the Joker in the past, mainly as a chauffeur, until he was let go by the Joker for some reason. I was keeping tabs on Lenny, just in case the Joker should ever contact him again."

"The Joker found out you were spying on Lenny and killed him?"

"I think it's more likely that Lenny was just caught in the crossfire between the Joker and Harley," Bruce said. "We know Harley's now working with Poison Ivy. I'd be willing to bet that they might have tried taking on the Joker, by using Lenny as bait. The Joker's looking for new employees, after all."

Rachel's eyes grew wide. "Of course! The Joker's entire gang was captured at the Showcase Square Mall; he has no henchmen right now!"

"And Harley and Ivy know he's recruiting, and chose Lenny's hideout to try to corner the Joker in a trap," Bruce said. "This is more than just a lover's spat, Rachel, this is all-out war between them."

"I'd be sorely tempted to just let them kill each other," Rachel said. "But more innocent people will wind up in their crossfire."

"I'm not letting it get to that point," Bruce assured her. "Whether the Joker likes it or not, the Batman _will_ be responding to his message; incognito, of course."

"What're you going to say?"

"Simply set it up to look like that I have Quinn and Ivy, still alive, and find out where I can meet with the Joker. I'm writing up the message to him now. I just have to wait a bit before I send it. It wouldn't look right to send it so soon after he posted his message."

Rachel shook her head with a mixture of fear and awe. "You're the only person I know who would willingly want to meet with the Joker."

"This has gone on long enough, Rachel," Bruce said firmly. "I have to stop the Joker, permanently."

Rachel nodded in understanding, even though she still looked uneasy. Then she saw something on the massive computer screen that made her groan with disgust. "There's Waller again. She's everywhere, lately!"

Bruce tapped a button, which transferred Waller's talking face to the main screen. "…more than happy to help," she was saying in an impromptu press conference on the street. "The OHMR has the proper facilities to keep a dangerous meta like Mr. Hagen properly contained."

"The OHMR's taking custody of Hagen?" Bruce said with surprise.

Waller held up her hands to quell the blast of questions being shouted at her from the mob of reporters. "I must leave right now," she said, "as there's urgent business for me to attend to, but let me assure you all that the containment facility that is run by the OHMR is _nothing_ like the prison that Cadmus ran. For one thing, Mr. Hagen will receive a fair trial. It will soon be open for a complete tour by the press, as well as all concerned citizens. Thank you, that is all I can say right now. Good night."

The reporters tried shouting more questions at her, but Waller ignored them as she turned and got into the back seat of her vehicle.

"I can't imagine Jim Gordon giving up a prisoner like this," Rachel said. "Unless he was overruled by Garcia."

"Chances are, that was what happened," Bruce told her. He switched off the news image. "Perhaps Garcia just wanted to be rid of Clayface once and for all. This way, keeping him locked up is now the feds' problem."

Rachel gazed thoughtfully at him and said, "I don't suppose you'll be taking Waller up on her offer, huh? The one Liv told us about before?"

"You mean just pack it in and retire?" Bruce said with a grin. "I'll admit, it's tempting. But there's just too much work to do. Batman is still very much needed by Gotham City."

"I have a feeling that Waller probably wouldn't like that answer."

"To hell with Waller, and her little alphabet agency," Bruce said. "The Batman is fighting for Gotham City, first and foremost. If she can't see that, and if she tries to get in my way, it'll be her big mistake. I'll deal with her, if I have to. Time will tell. At least it looks like you'll no longer have a fight on your hands in getting a second term. It doesn't appear as if the other side will run any new challengers to oppose you."

"Who would want to run, now? They'll just get killed." Rachel looked very troubled just then. "I really didn't want it to be like this, Bruce. It may sound crazy, but I genuinely wanted this election. I wanted to win it fair and square."

He gently caressed her neck. "I know, Rache."

"It always seems like, for every step forward we take, we wind up taking five steps backwards," she added, sounding frustrated. "Cleaning up this crazy city is just a never-ending, up-hill battle, isn't it?"

"We knew going in that it wouldn't be an easy job," Bruce told her. "But, we've actually made plenty of progress. And with you as the district attorney, life has certainly been much easier for the Batman. I hope you realize that."

"Thanks. But it was you who really lit the spark, Bruce," she said. "You were the one who inspired me, and everyone else, to take back our home."

She stood on tiptoe and gave him a kiss. "Since you're not coming to bed, you mind if I stayed here with you?"

Bruce smiled. "I was just about to suggest that very thing. Pull up a chair."

**B&B**

"What's the damage?" Amanda Waller asked, the moment she stormed into the office. She arrived with a large group of grim-looking men in dark suits.

Francine glowered with hatred at the woman. She had just managed to calm Kirk down. Her husband had been insane with worry once he'd received word that the STAR labs facility, which he administrated along with Francine, had suffered a major break in tonight.

But once they got to Kirk's office and examined the computer system, as well as the security systems, he was relieved to see that everything looked all right. He had just let out a sigh of relief and smiled up at her when Waller came in.

"Nothing," Kirk replied. "No damage at all. At least, not as far as we can see."

"It was the Batman who broke in, yes?" Waller asked.

"So it would seem," Francine answered icily. She never liked Waller, who always came barreling at them like this self-important bulldog.

Waller gave her a puzzled look. "So it would seem?" she repeated, with an annoyed tone. "Don't you have security cameras?"

"Yes, but they were all down, and only in the breeched areas," Kirk replied. "We think the Batman may be using some sort of jamming device. There was also very thick smoke, which made it hard for the security guards to see who they were fighting."

"One of the guards did get a good look at the Batman," Francine said. She gestured over to the young man who was being treated by a medic on the couch in the corner. "He also saw a woman who was working with the Batman."

"A woman?" Waller exclaimed in shock. She turned to one of the suits, and said, "Get me Benson's picture."

Francine walked over to them as the suit dug into a suitcase and produced a file filled with what looked like black and white photographs of Inspector Olivia Benson. Waller spread these photos on the coffee table in front of the security guard and said, "Was this the woman you saw working with the Batman?"

"No," the young man said. Although he was physically all right, he was still very badly shaken by his encounter with the Dark Knight.

"Are you sure?" Waller persisted.

"I'm positive," he said firmly. "That wasn't her."

"Damn it," Waller muttered.

Francine stared at the black and white photos on the table, and with growing horror she realized that Benson had no idea that these pictures had been taken of her. They were surveillance photos, taken of Benson as she walked down a street with canvas grocery bags in her hands. Francine glared at Waller. "Are you spying on this woman?"

"You have a problem, Doctor?"

"Benson isn't a meta," Francine said, outraged. "The OHMR shouldn't even be concerned with her!"

"Olivia Benson is Batman's Buddy," Waller shot back. "And Batman, as you well know, is the cause of a great deal of mischief here in Gotham City."

"Nobody really knows for sure if Batman's even a meta!" Francine angrily said.

Waller ignored her by turning to the security guard and the medic. "Would you two kindly excuse us, please?"

As the two men got up to leave, Kirk came over to Francine and whispered, "Honey, please, it's all right. Benson made her choice; she's on the side of the enemy."

"And what about us, Kirk?" Francine asked. "What side did _we_ choose?"

"The side of the righteous," Waller answered from the doorway. She had just seen the security guard and the medic out the door. "The side of true patriots, that's who Kirk has allied himself with. Are you sure _you're_ thinking clearly, Francine? After all, you're defending a man who had just broken into your lab."

"Don't play that game with me," Francine said, shaking her head. "You know I don't condone what the Batman did here tonight, whatever he was up to."

"Then please spare me your bleeding heart whining," Waller said. She turned to Kirk. "We know why the Batman was really here tonight, don't we, Kirk? He was after the serum."

"The serum is safe," Kirk quickly assured her. "Batman never even reached that level. I checked it myself."

"Does the serum work?" Waller asked.

"It's been refined, and given to lab mice," Kirk replied. "There's been no effect on them so far."

"I don't care about mice," Waller said. "I want to know if it works on humans."

"We still need to run further tests," Francine told her.

"I have your test subjects right here." Waller gestured to the group of strapping young men in suits she'd brought with her. "They're all young, strong and healthy men who will be perfect test subjects."

"Are you insane?" Francine cried out. "We're nowhere _near_ testing the serum on humans!"

"And even if the serum works," Kirk added, "we still don't know how the test subject would be affected."

Francine turned to the men and said, "There could be a great deal of danger involved for anyone who takes the serum. You could lose control…."

"These men were former Cadmus field agents who are loyal to me," Waller told Francine, cutting her off. "They are the best of the best, and I can assure you that, no matter what happens, they will _never_ lose control."

"You don't understand," Kirk said. "The serum could still turn them into uncontrollable monsters, despite their loyalty and training."

Waller just shook her head. "The serum doesn't appear to be working at all, Dr. Langstrom. You've said yourself it has no effect on the mice."

"What we've been saying is that it needs far more testing before it can be suitable to try out on a human test subject," Francine said, speaking in a slow, deliberate manner, as if Waller were a complete idiot.

From the look on her face, it was clear Waller caught that, and didn't appreciate the jab. "The both of you need to understand that time is running out for us. The Batman has tried once to get the serum, and, chances are, he will try again. We need this serum to work if we are to mount an effective defense against the metas."

"You're creating a meta army to fight other metas?" Francine said, with a shake of her head.

"Not all metas are evil," Waller told her. "Especially the ones whom we create, who shall remain loyal to us no matter what the situation. We _need_ these metas, Doctors, and it's up to you to give them to us…or else I shall be forced to replace the both of you."

Those chilling words lingered within Francine as she watched Waller and her entourage leave the room. She glanced at Kirk, who also looked worried, and said, "You still think she's different than Hardcastle?"

"She's under a lot of stress," Kirk muttered, as he walked over to the desk.

"No, Kirk, _we_ are under a lot of stress," Francine said, as she placed her hand on her forehead in a weary fashion. "What the hell are we going to do?"

"Stop it, Frannie. It will be all right. You'll see. We'll get the serum to work."

"What do you think she meant by that, by replacing us? Will we just be fired? Or will they find our bodies in the woods?"

"You're blowing this all out of proportion again," Kirk said. "Waller's not a monster, Frannie. Not at all."

"That's what we said about General Hardcastle when we first met him. Remember that, Kirk? Hardcastle was so nice and pleasant too, and he wound up being an even bigger monster than the ones he was hunting. What if we're wrong again about Waller?"

The haunted look on his face told Francine that Kirk had indeed been thinking the very notions she had spoken aloud. But in spite of this, he said, "We're not wrong. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work on the serum."

"It's the middle of the night, Kirk!"

"Look, Waller was right!" he snapped. "The Batman broke in here, looking for the serum. This has now become a race, Francine, one that may very well determine the survival of homo sapiens."

"So you're on Waller's side?"

"We've been talking recently about having a baby," Kirk said. "And when we do, I just want to make sure our kid will have a fighting chance in this crazy world, that's all. If Amanda Waller is going to help me to insure that goal, then I'll gladly work with her."

Enraged at her husband's reluctance to see the truth, Francine just shook her head in disgust as she stormed out of the office.

**B&B**

"That bastard!" Harley screamed. "That stinking bastard!"

Ivy sat on the bed, the one she shared with Harley…at least until Harley saw the video the Joker had posted about them online. Then she got up and started pacing the room while ranting and raving. As she watched her lover angrily strut around, Ivy had to admit that Harley wore the Baby Doll teddy ensemble that she'd gotten for her very well.

Ivy glanced back at the Joker's preening face on the screen of her laptop. She had been waiting for the Clown Prince Of Crime to strike back and now he had. But, she had to admit, this was actually a brilliant move on his part. By turning the Gotham City underworld against her and Harley, the Joker was actually limiting their movements, since they now couldn't show their faces on the streets for fear of being killed.

'Since we can't make a move without dealing that damned hyena, first, it looks like we'll just have to respond with a direct assault,' Ivy thought. She smiled when the idea formed in her head. It was devastatingly simple, and it should kill two birds with one stone; first, by revealing the Joker's hideout, and then by finally killing the son of a bitch.

"Harley? Har?" Ivy shouted. Yet Harley ignored her. "HARLEY!"

Harley finally stopped her enraged pacing to stare at her. "What?"

"I've got an idea," Ivy said, as she got off the bed.

"To kill Joker?" Harley asked, as she followed with a smile.

"Yes, to kill the Joker," Ivy replied. She padded out their bedroom and into the kitchen, where she started digging in one of the cupboards.

"But we need to find him, first," Harley said. "And Mister J ain't using any of the old hideouts that I know."

"We'll find the Joker easily enough." Ivy found what she was looking for, and placed the rope and duct tape on the counter. "By turning ourselves over to him."

"Oh, ok," Harley said. She stared momentarily at the rope and roll of duct tape in puzzlement. "Wait…_what?_"

**B&B**

It was ten o'clock when Olivia arrived at the evidence room. She smiled warmly at the clerk. "Hey, Donnie!"

"Inspector!" the gruff cop said with a smile. "Haven't seen you down here in a while."

"I know," Olivia said sheepishly. "Sorry. Been real busy."

"You involved in that monster attack last night?" Donnie asked. "I heard that was a full-scale riot."

Olivia nodded grimly. "Saw the whole thing myself. Glad the Batman was there."

"I'm glad the OHMR was able to take that monster off of our hands," Donnie said. "I saw that Waller lady on the news. Good thing _they_ were here, too!"

Olivia flinched at this, both surprised and annoyed to hear Donnie was actually grateful for the OHMR. 'But this was what the bastards were after all along,' she reminded herself. 'Acceptance of their very existence, and then of their agenda. It's a far more insidious, and smart, approach than the full-on assault of Cadmus.'

"What can I get ya, Inspector?"

"I would just like to examine some evidence, some personal items that belonged to Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy," Olivia said. "I'll just be looking at them right here on the premises."

"Oh, so there's no need for you to sign them out, then." Donnie waved at her. "Come on back."

Olivia waited while Donnie got the boxes and then placed them on a table for her. Donnie left her in private, and when he did, Olivia took out her cell phone and placed it on the table.

She then removed from the box Harley Quinn's old costume, the one she wore back when she was last arrested, and then did the same with Poison Ivy's old outfit. When she had both costumes lying on the table side by side, Olivia picked up her cell phone to take a picture of them…until she realized that something was wrong.

'Too neat,' Olivia thought. She glanced at a corner of the room, then nodded. 'Laying them there would look much better.'

Olivia placed the outfits side by side in front of the cinder block wall and snapped off a few pictures of them. When she was done, she placed the outfits back in their respective boxes and closed them. She left the boxes on the table for Donnie to put back.

"Take it easy, Donnie," Olivia called, as she walked past the counter.

"You too, Inspector!" he called back. "And stay away from those super villains, huh? Leave them for your buddy, the Batman."

"Words to live by!"

Olivia walked out into the main lobby, which was packed with far more people than usual, thanks to the construction workers who were busy cleaning up and repairing the damage caused by Clayface. She brought up the pictures she had just taken on her cell, and looked them over.

'To hell with it,' Olivia thought, as she sent all of the photos to Bruce. 'Let him choose the best one….'

**B&B**

"Very nice," Bruce said with a nod, as he looked over the photographs that Olivia had just emailed him. He chose the best one and pasted it within another email, one that he was sending to the Joker. "Thanks, Sis."

"Is that supposed to be the evidence for the Joker showing that you've killed Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, well, I don't mention that I've killed them in my email," Bruce said, as he sent the message to the address the Joker had indicated in his video. "I just say that I have the both of them, that's all. But it remains to be seen if this fish will take the bait, Alfred."

"Might I remind you, sir, that the Joker is not a fish," Alfred said solemnly. "But, rather, he's more like a great white shark. You would do well to remember that when dealing with him in his lair…should he bite, that is."

"You can count on it, Alfred," Bruce said, as he sat back from the Batcomputer. "Now we wait…."

**B&B**

The Joker chuckled as he sorted through the emails that had arrived since posting his video last night. Most of them were death threats; invites to parties, and one request for marriage from a rabid-eyed woman who was kind enough to include a photo of herself, naked, on a bed.

The Joker deleted all of these (although he saved the picture of the naked woman; she looked to be a real cutie) and kept running through the emails, until he came to another with a picture.

When he opened the picture, the Joker let out a giggle at the sight of Harley and Ivy. The women sat back to back on a table, barefoot and clad only in skimpy bedclothes, and were both bound and gagged. Their eyes were wide and fearful over their gags. The message simply read: 'We have them.'

"Oh, yes," the Joker muttered, as an unnatural smile slid across his face. "It worked! The stupid bitches are coming straight to me!"

As he typed up the response, giving the instructions on where to meet, the Joker let out a barrage of laughter. 'They probably think they're being so clever, getting themselves up all tied up like this, thinking that they'll surprise me. But they'll be the ones who will be surprised.'

Once the email was done and sent, the Joker was just about to close his laptop, until he saw another email with a picture attachment. Thinking it might be another naked babe, the Joker opened it.

He was surprised to see it was a photo of Harley and Ivy's empty outfits lying on the floor of what looked like a basement of some kind. The message here was also simple and right to the point: 'I have them both. Want them? Contact me.'

"Oh, Batman, you naughty boy," the Joker said with a devilish grin. "This was supposed to be a private party with me and the girls…but why not?"

The Joker then responded to the second email, giving the same instructions on where to meet.

Laughing uproariously, the Clown Prince Of Crime then merrily went to his armament room and checked out his stock of explosives and claymore mines.

'If Batman wants to come to my party, the more the merrier,' the Joker happily thought. 'And I'm gonna make sure this will be a party to end all parties!'

**To Be Continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Batman & Benson 6**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"I suppose the best way to ask you this is: how do you do it?" J'onn asked. "You and Lois, your relationship looks so easy."

Superman paused thoughtfully as he gazed out at what little of Metropolis they could see. It was unusually foggy in the city today; with the buildings surrounding the Daily Planet half submerged in the milky white mist. They were on the roof, standing just under the massive sphere with the flashing Daily Planet logo.

"I didn't set out to do it on purpose," Superman finally replied. "It just happened on its own. And if I said things were always easy between Lois and myself, I'd be lying. But from what you've told me, J'onn, your relationship with Katie sounds great. I'm not sure I understand what the problem is."

"I love Katie dearly, Kal-el. And while she loves me equally, the fact of the matter is, she truly loves John Jones, a detective with the Special Victims Unit in the Gotham City police force."

Superman nodded in understanding. "She only knows your alter-ego. She doesn't know the real you. I've been fortunate in that regard. Lois initially fell in love with me, while she barely knew that Clark Kent was even alive."

"But she now knows the truth about you?"

"Yes, and that's something you should consider doing with Katie, telling her the truth. If you truly believe this is the love of your life, J'onn, then you should tell her who you really are."

J'onn stared back out at the fog in despair. It seemed to reflect the haze he felt himself to be in. "I must admit that I am afraid. I fear what Katie's reaction would be, if she saw me as I truly am."

Superman placed a hand on J'onn's shoulder. "If Katie is really the special woman whom you've described to me, and I have no doubt that she is, then she will accept you no matter what. But the longer you live with this lie, the more it will harm your relationship. If you truly love this woman, J'onn, you're better off admitting the truth to her. The sooner, the better."

J'onn nodded. What Kal-el said made perfect sense.

However, that fact did not make what he would have to do next any easier.

**B&B**

Olivia was busy with the usual workday routine when she got the call from Bruce. "He took the bait. We've got a location, an old cement plant in the Iron View section, where he wants us to go. We could use your help."

'Another big confrontation in the Iron View Section, what a surprise,' Olivia wryly thought. 'The city council should really consider tearing that whole place down for good.'

"You got it," Olivia said. "What's the plant's name? I can meet you there."

"It's Veldt Cement Works. But you'll need to come back and suit up, Sis."

That gave Olivia pause. Bruce wanted her help as the Huntress. Very well. It wasn't as if she had retired completely from the superhero job. "Ok, I'm heading back right now."

Olivia ended the call, then got up from her desk. After telling Linda that she would be gone for the rest of the day, Olivia took the elevator down to the parking garage. While she walked over to her car in the garage, Olivia gave Alex a call.

When Alex answered, Olivia said, "Listen, honey, I just got a call from our 'mutual friend,' and he told me that the Joker took his bait. He left directions to meet him at old Veldt Cement Works, in the Iron View Section."

"The Iron View Section?" Alex said with annoyance. "Again? They should just tear that whole place down."

Olivia laughed. "I know! I was just thinking the same…."

The sight of two men seated in an unmarked sedan that was parked across from her had stopped Olivia in her tracks. One of them held what looked like a weird little radar dish in his hand.

And he had it pointed directly at Olivia.

Olivia turned away from them and deliberately dropped her car keys on the floor. "Oh, damn, I just dropped my keys!" she said to Alex, trying to make herself sound really annoyed. "Wait a sec, I'll call you back…."

"How hard is it to both talk and pick up keys?" a puzzled Alex said, just before Olivia abruptly ended the call on her and switched off her phone.

When Olivia bent over to retrieve the keys, she ducked behind the cover of a car. Staying bent over, so as not to be seen by the two men who spied on her, Olivia put away her cell phone and pulled out her gun. She circled around three parked cars, staying bent over, until she came up on the car with the two men who were spying on her.

They were now craning their necks in an attempt to see where she had gone. One of them turned to the other and asked, "Where'd she go?"

"Right here!" Olivia called, as she stood up behind a car with her gun drawn on them. "Show me your hands! Show them to me now!"

One man uttered a curse as he stuck an automatic weapon at her through the opened window of his car. Olivia barely had time to duck back down behind the car as a barrage of bullets shot past her.

The car the men were in started up and screeched out of its parking space, clumsily hitting one of the cars that was parked across from it as its driver frantically tried to get out of the garage as fast as he could.

No longer in range of the automatic, Olivia stood up and returned fire. The car had already driven past her, but she still managed to hit the right rear tire, flattening it with her own barrage of bullets.

She tried to empty the rest of her clip into the other rear tire, but the passenger stuck his own gun back out the window and aimed it at Olivia. She ducked back behind the safety of a parked car just as another spray of bullets erupted all over the scene.

The car had screeched down the nearest ramp…which turned out to be an up ramp. They were headed the wrong way. It wasn't long after they disappeared down the up ramp that Olivia heard an ear-shattering crashing sound.

"Olivia!" Harvey Bullock shouted, as he, Renee, Sam, Mike, Andrea and Katie all ran up to her with their own guns drawn. More cops, both uniformed and detectives, all came streaming out the doors. "What the hell's going on?"

"We heard an exchange of gunfire," Mike said. "Then that crash!"

Andrea quickly looked Olivia over for injuries. "You ok, boss?"

"I'm fine," Olivia said, as she started running to the ramp. "Everybody follow me. And keep your guns drawn! These guys in the car are armed and dangerous!"

When she got to the ramp, Olivia saw the car had crashed head-on with an armored SWAT truck. Maggie Preen and her SWAT team were out and inspecting the wrecked car. There was very little damage to the armored truck, other than some paint scratches.

"We were just coming back from a training drill," Maggie said to Olivia. "Then we see these maniacs coming down the wrong way on the ramp! There was no way we could avoid them!"

"Who are they?" Katie asked.

Olivia glanced into the smashed car, and saw the airbags had deployed. While that saved the men from being killed, it didn't prevent them from being knocked out.

"They were spying on me," Olivia told the group. "One of them had some kind of an audio dish pointed at me. When I confronted them, they just opened fire and tried to take off. I shot out their tire. The rest you know. Somebody call an ambulance."

"It's already being done," Mike assured her.

"Spying on you in the parking garage of police headquarters?" Harvey said, impressed. "Man, what balls! Who are these guys?"

"That's a good question," Sam said. "Who are they, and how did they get access to our private parking area?"

"Let's find out, shall we?" Olivia reached in and removed the wallet from the unconscious passenger's breast pocket in his suit. When she flipped it open, she just shook her head. "Son of a bitch….."

When Olivia held up the ID for all to see, a shocked Katie said, "They're feds?"

"Not just feds," Olivia said grimly. "But OHMR agents. Looks like Amanda Waller's been spying on me."

Then a really scary thought occurred to Olivia: the agents clearly overheard her conversation with Alex. Which meant they must have overheard what she was saying about the upcoming confrontation with the Joker. She had spoken the name of the Veldt Cement Works aloud.

Olivia glanced back into the car. They couldn't have possibly sent word back to Waller about where the Batman would be, could they? Still, she couldn't take a chance.

"Excuse me a minute," Olivia said, as she stepped away from the car. "I have an urgent phone call to make."

She then took out her cell and sped dialed Bruce Wayne.

**B&B**

"Damn it," Waller said, as she switched off her cell. Her agents who were tailing Benson had just called with news that the Batman would be squaring off against the Joker at the old Veldt Cement factory…yet no sooner did they give her this information than they were apparently caught in the act.

Judging from the sounds of gunfire that followed, Waller could only surmise that things went very badly for her agents, and that Benson may now know that she had been under surveillance. It was at least prudent to assume so; the OHMR's entire operations in Gotham City may now be compromised by the media firestorm to come.

'But that doesn't really matter at this moment,' she excitedly realized. 'We finally got a lead on where Batman will be tonight. Let the media firestorm come; things will go a lot better for us if we can publicly display the Batman and the Joker as prisoners of the OHMR…dead or alive.'

When Captain Cyril Warsen, the commander of her troops, entered her office, he stood at attention and said, "You called, Ma'am?"

"Yes, Captain," Waller said, as she grabbed her coat. "Your entire team is to go to full tactical alert. Batman and the Joker will be meeting at the old Veldt Cement factory, in the Iron View Section. I intend to end this nonsense in Gotham City once and for all."

**B&B**

"The Huntress won't be coming with us," Batman said, after he ended the call with Olivia.

Alfred had been in the process of helping Robin and Batgirl get ready with a few last minute preparations. When Batman broke the news, all three of them stared at him in shock.

"What happened?" Batgirl asked.

"The OHMR was spying on Liv, hoping to get information on me," Batman said. "She caught two of their agents in the police parking garage, listening in on her phone conversation with Alex with an audio capture device. Liv was speaking to Alex about the Veldt Cement factory right at that moment, so there's a very good chance that the OHMR knows about the meet tonight and will be there in force."

"The OHMR agents admitted to contacting their boss with the news?" Robin asked.

"They're unconscious," Batman answered. "When Liv confronted them, it turned into a running gun battle, which led to the agents crashing their car."

"Dear God," Alfred murmured. "How is Olivia?"

"A little shaken up, but just fine," Batman replied. "She's angry at herself that the OHMR might have received this information. I tried to assure her that it was in no way her fault, but you know Liv."

Robin shook his head. "So we don't really know for sure if the OHMR will even be there tonight."

"We have to assume the worst, Robin," Batman told him. "And prepare for them, all the same. Let's get to the Prowler."

"Good luck, sir!" Alfred called after them as they ran to the hanger. "Here's hoping you end the Joker's reign as crime boss tonight."

That made Batman stop dead in his tracks. "Wait one minute…."

Both Robin and Batgirl halted and stared back at him with puzzlement. "What's wrong, Batman?" Robin asked.

"It's what Alfred just said now, about the Joker's reign as crime boss," Batman muttered, as he ran back over to the Batcomputer. Once at the console, he called up the video that the Joker had posted on the internet and ran it again.

"Since recently becoming the Crime Lord of all of Gotham City," the Joker said in his video, "I've noticed there have been some minor irritants floating that have been somewhat mildly annoying for me. They are Harley Quinn, and Poison Ivy."

Batman hit the pause button. Yes, that was it. "For all intents and purposes, he's acting as if _he's_ the new crime boss of Gotham City," Batman said thoughtfully.

"He's either killed or scared off everybody else," Batgirl said. "So I guess he feels he won the job by default."

Batman shook his head as he sat back in his seat. "But that's not it, Batgirl. You see, he's revealing his thought process here."

"He is?" Robin asked incredulously.

"He's now _thinking_ like a crime boss," Batman said. "And what's the first thing a crime boss does to assure himself that he will remain in power?"

"Eliminate the competition," Alfred said softly.

"Which is what the Joker is hoping to do tonight at the Veldt Cement Works," Batman added. "I'm sure of it."

"We figured it would be a trap in the first place," Robin said. "So it's all the more reason to get over there and stop the Joker."

Batman gazed hard at the image of his enemy on the main screen of the Batcomputer. The Joker had proven himself to be quite adept at using technology, as well as explosives, in the past. And if that were the case, then why should he expose himself to unnecessary harm at the cement factory?

Batman rose from the Batcomputer. "Yes, we need to get over there, Robin. But Batgirl, I need you to stay here and research something for me; it's a matter of life and death."

"What do you need?"

"Research the range of a two-way audio set up that would enable the Joker to interact with his prey at the cement factory, allowing him to taunt them and draw them further inside, without having the Joker himself to actually be there. If we can determine the range of such a device, that will give us an idea of where the Joker's true location is."

"You don't think the Joker will even be there tonight?"

"Why should he be, Robin? Especially if he's got the place rigged to blow."

"He may be counting on Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn to show up themselves," Alfred suggested. "All the better to eliminate his competition, so that his reign as crime lord proceeds smoothly."

"He'd also have a video set up," Batgirl said. "Something that can visually tell him his prey are right where he wants them, so he'll know exactly when to blow the place. I can also scan for that, too."

Batman ran for the vehicle platforms. "Robin and I will be in the Tumbler, Batgirl."

"We're not taking the Prowler?" Robin asked, as he ran behind Batman.

"I have a sinking feeling we'll need the Tumbler's heavy armor, Robin." When they got in the Tumbler, Batman started up the massive vehicle and drove it out the Batcave. "Batgirl, you read?"

"Loud and clear, Batman," her voice came in over the speakers. "Running the research right now. I'll let you know what I know as soon as I know it. And, oh, hey…the name's Oracle, now, boys!"

"A name for every occasion? I swear, you are such a prima donna," Robin said jokingly.

As he drove, Batman reached out and pressed the button to sped-dial a telephone call.

"Who're you calling?" Robin asked.

"Liv," the Dark Knight answered. "In light of my suspicions, I'm going to need her to give Gordon a special message for me."

**B&B**

'Oh, Christ,' Olivia dismally thought, when she ended the cell phone call. 'It's always something in this frigging city….'

She glanced up and saw Alex running towards her. "Are you all right?"

Olivia smiled as they hugged. "I'm fine, sweetie. It's the other guys who didn't fare too well."

Alex nodded as they watched the OHMR agents being carefully loaded onto the ambulance. It took the GCPD Emergency Squad, using the Jaws Of Life, to pry them loose from their mangled car. "I don't believe this!" Alex cried. "They actually shot at you, right here, in the police parking lot?"

"Yeah, can you imagine the fine they're gonna get?" Olivia said good-naturedly.

Alex just grasped Olivia's head in her hands in an exasperated manner and whispered, "You really have _way_ too much excitement in your life, Liv!"

When she saw Gordon arrive with Rachel, Olivia clasped Alex's hands together and kissed them. "And it's about to get even worse, I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a message for Jim, from the Batman," Olivia told her, as they turned to Gordon and Rachel.

"You all right?" Gordon asked, concerned.

"Fine, sir. But I have a message for you, from our 'mutual friend.'" She told them about the meeting between the Batman and the Joker at the Iron View cement factory, and how the OHMR might know all about it. "He wants you to get there as fast as you can," Olivia said, concluding her message, "with as many troops as you can muster. Batman thinks the entire thing is being set up by the Joker to be a massacre, to get rid of as many of his rivals in one place as possible."

Gordon didn't waste a second. Seeing Margaret Preen standing nearby, chatting with several other cops about what had happened, Gordon said, "Maggie!"

Preen immediately perked up. "Sir?"

"Get your boys and girls together," Gordon said. "We're hitting the old Veldt Cement factory in the Iron View section. Word has it the Joker's hiding out there. We may also be squaring off against OHMR troops, and there's most likely a bomb, so pass the word it might be a real hot one."

"Yes sir!" Preen dashed off to assemble her team.

Rachel leaned into Olivia and asked, "Batman's not going in?"

"Oh, he's still going in," Olivia told her. "He's said the OHMR's not going to stop him from getting the Joker. I would have been going with them, too, if it weren't for this craziness here."

"Olivia, get yourself a vest," Gordon said, as he walked by them. "I want you there, too."

"Looks like I'm _still _going," Olivia muttered with a shrug at Alex.

Alex nodded, with a look of determination. "Fine. Then get me a vest, too. Because I'm coming with you."

"No, Alex," Rachel abruptly said. "You're coming with me."

"Where are _we _going?" Alex asked.

"To see Judge Leiden."

"Why?"

"So we can get a warrant for the arrest of Amanda Waller," Rachel coolly replied. "If Waller really wants to play these little games with us, fine. I can play them, too."

**B&B**

Dusk had settled in on the Iron View section when Ivy and Harley arrived at where the message told them to go. The Veldt Cement factory stood dark and empty before them. Ivy looked it over with a pair of binoculars, but as far as she could see, there was no life there.

'Of course, that could be exactly what the Joker wants us to think,' Ivy realized. 'Better to not take any chances….'

"Is it clear?" Harley asked. She was crouched down next to Ivy behind a fallen concrete column that they used as cover.

"Yes." Ivy was annoyed at how Harley had insisted on wearing that damned Harlequin costume of hers, despite Ivy's earlier heated objections.

"It's your slave outfit," Ivy had derisively told her. "It marks you as Joker's patsy. You're liberated from all of that, now, and should wear something that reflects your new-found freedom."

"I'll get a Statue Of Liberty costume as soon as I can find one on eBay," Harley had jokingly replied. "But until then, I'm wearing this. I feel comfortable in it. And, besides, when I kill the Joker, I want him to know for sure that it was _me_ who killed him."

Ivy had to admit, Harley had a point there. What better way to celebrate your freedom than killing the bastard who had enslaved you in the first place?

"Ok, then let's go!" Harley said, as she got up from behind the column.

Ivy pulled her back down. "We tried it your way at Lenny's place, and look where that got us! This time, we're going in my way. Stay close to me."

Ivy got up from behind the column and walked across the open field that lay before the abandoned factory. She dug into the canvas bag that was slung over her bare shoulder and spread a handful of seeds into the ground. She kept doing this as they slowly approached the building.

"What's with the Johnny Appleseed routine?" Harley asked.

"We'll need allies for the coming battle," Ivy replied. "That's who I'm planting now."

"We ain't got till the harvest season to wait for them to sprout up, Ivy."

"Silly girl," Ivy said with a smile.

"Trix are for kids!" Harley happily said.

Ivy stared at her blandly. "What?"

"That's what you said," Harley told her, smiling. "Silly girl, Trix are for kids!"

Ivy, who had no idea what Harley was talking about, was about to argue that that wasn't what she had meant…until she thought the better of it. With a glance at the ground, Ivy was pleased to see her seedlings were already growing into thin green vines that sprouted up quickly.

Still smiling, Ivy kicked off the simple slip-on shoes she wore and stood barefoot on the ground. The feeling was immensely satisfying, and not just because she usually preferred to go sans shoes, but because being barefoot enabled her to feel her beloved Mother Earth right underneath her, and this very sensation was empowering. For it gave Ivy the ability to control her growing plant army with just a thought.

"I am nature girl, hear me roar," Harley muttered derisively.

"You're a fine one to talk, wearing _that_ get up," Ivy shot back. "Shall we?

With a wave of her hand, Ivy commanded several of the vines to twist and bend together into a larger, more powerful version. Then she commanded the large vine to go through the opened doorway that was on the side of the factory. Ivy carefully watched the vine as it entered the building like a long, slithering green snake. She half expected it to be shot at, or blown up.

"Nothing happened," Ivy said, taken aback. "I'm surprised Joker didn't booby trap this entrance."

"That's because Mr. J wants us to come in," Harley said with dread. "This is his fun house, and we have to enter before he can have the fun…."

"Then let's not deny him the pleasure of our company," Ivy said.

"But you'll no longer be in touch with Mother Earth, once we're indoors," Harley pointed out.

Ivy smiled down on the bare concrete floors. "Au contraire, my darling, for what is concrete, but a mixture of elements found in the earth? Besides," she added, as she planted another seed in the crack between two concrete slabs, "my army is very hardy; they can sprout anywhere."

"Welcome, ladies!" the Joker's voice echoed off of the walls of the factory complex. "Looks like that picture you sent was a lie; you're not the prey, but the predators, eh?"

"Correct, Joker!" Harley shouted back. "And you're the prey!"

"Come and get me, then," the Joker replied. "And we shall see who truly is the prey, and who's truly the predator!"

Harley grew enraged at the Joker's hysterical laughter, which echoed off the walls. Before Ivy could pinpoint where the laughter was coming from, there was an explosion off to her left. The vine that she had sent in as an advance guard had set off one of Joker's traps, which blew two feet off of its tip.

"Let the fun begin!" the Joker said, before he erupted into another frenzy of laughter.

**B&B**

"And I'm telling you, I need to speak with Amanda Waller," Gordon said angrily into his cell.

Olivia, who rode alongside of him in the SWAT truck, had finished securing her bulletproof vest. She was surprised when Maggie held out a helmet for her to wear. Like the rest of her SWAT team, Maggie was fully armored up.

"Oh, no thanks," Olivia said, shaking her head.

"We're facing the Joker, and all that entails," Maggie told her. "You should put the helmet on, Inspector. Because I'd really hate to face Alex if you got your head blown off."

"Um, yeah, good point," Olivia muttered, as she strapped the helmet on her head. "Good Christ, I feel like I'm gearing up for combat…."

"Welcome to my world," Maggie said with a smile.

"Damn it, you don't understand!" Gordon shouted into the phone. "This is a matter of….oh, those dumb sons of bitches, they cut me off!"

"You couldn't get through to the OHMR?" Olivia asked.

"No, I got through," Gordon said. "But they wouldn't connect me to Waller. They kept saying she was out, and wasn't accepting any calls."

"That must mean she's rolling on the cement factory with her troops," Olivia said. She felt an icy feeling of dread shoot up her spine. 'Things really aren't looking too good, here….'

Maggie held out a bulletproof vest and helmet for Gordon to wear. "Sir? If you would please put these on?"

Gordon waved her off. "That's all right, Maggie. Thanks, but I don't need them."

"We're facing the Joker, sir," Maggie reminded him. "I really wouldn't want to have to face Mrs. Gordon, if you should-"

"All right, all right," Gordon said, annoyed, as he grabbed the armor from her and quickly put it on. "I hate it when you do that, Maggie."

"She just pulled the same shtick on me," Olivia said, with a smile at Maggie.

"Besides, Batman should be there ahead of us," Gordon said. "Hopefully, he'll got it all wrapped up for us."

"Assuming Waller and her thugs don't get in his way," Maggie said.

"Waller and her boys are crazy enough to stick their collective nose into a fight between Batman and the Joker," Olivia said. "God help them!"

**B&B**

Despite the fact that they took the Tumbler, which was the slowest of all of Batman's vehicles, they made it into the city in record time. It helped that the Iron View Section, being on the outskirts of Gotham City, was actually closest to Wayne Manor.

"There it is," Robin said. "Straight ahead."

"Ivy's already here," Batman said. "Look at the lot next to the main building."

Robin nodded when he saw the thick, twisting vines. Some of which where running straight into a doorway. "Her special brand of killer plants. Great…hey, what're you doing? You're driving right past the place."

"That's the idea; if the Joker has the place under surveillance, I don't want him to see us. At least, not yet." Batman parked the Tumbler in an alley across the street. "Oracle, how are you doing?"

"There are plenty of radio signals in your area," she replied over the speakers. "But telling which one of them belongs to the Joker will be tricky."

"Have you figured out the Joker's range?" Robin asked. "You know, where he might be?"

"Some of these surveillance devices have a range of several hundred miles, Robin," Oracle said with exasperation. "But it's more than likely he's hiding out somewhere in the Iron View Section, and that place is a labyrinth even on a good day. And there are just too many signals blasting all over that place to get a proper fix on any one of them."

Robin glanced sideways at Batman. "What're the chances that an abandoned place like this would abruptly be so busy with comms traffic right at this very moment?"

"The Joker obviously set up extra signals to mask his own," Batman said, as he opened the canopy of the Tumbler. "You stay here, Robin. If you don't hear back from me in ten minutes, bring the Tumbler inside. Crash the party."

Robin was about to point out that the door on the side of the building wasn't large enough for the Tumbler to fit through…until he realized that the Tumbler usually made it's own doors. And that was what Batman meant by 'crash the party.'

"You got it, Batman," Robin said. "Be careful."

**B&B**

The Batman shot a grapple line at the building across from the cement works and then swung up to the roof. Once there, he made a quick visual inspection of the target building before swinging down to it. If the Joker had set up a doomsday bomb, one powerful enough to bring down the building, he would need a large, empty space for it, preferably out of the way from prying eyes. Batman entered the basement through a window near the ground, and he immediately saw what he had been looking for the moment he stepped inside.

Batman was faced with several dozen drums, no doubt containing explosives of some kind, all rigged together with wires. Here was the Joker's doomsday bomb, with which he had hoped to end the lives of whoever was left to challenge his rule as the new crime boss of Gotham City.

He looked for a way to defuse the bombs, but quicky saw that they were rigged with booby traps. So much for that idea.

"Hello, Batman," the Joker's voice boomed through speakers that were mounted on the wall. "Are you ready to have a blast?"

"Not quite yet," Batman replied.

Then he pulled his cape away from his utility belt, exposing Lucius' blocker disc. When he switched it on and placed it on the first drum nearest to him, nothing but static erupted from the speakers.

"Good luck blowing your fuse," Batman muttered, as he turned to go upstairs.

**B&B**

"Are you ready to have a blast?"

The Joker chuckled as he reached over to hit the detonator. He would have been happy just getting rid of Harley and Ivy, but killing his old foe the Batman was an added bonus that was just too juicy to pass up.

"Not quite yet," Batman replied on the screen.

And then the screen burst into static.

"What?" the Joker muttered, as he switched cameras, but all of them appeared to be down.

The Joker pressed the detonator button, waiting for the blast of the explosion that would shake the very foundations of the whole Iron View Section. He didn't need a camera to hear that.

But when no explosion came, the Joker ran to the window in the next room. He was in an abandoned toy factory down the road, and the Veldt Cement Works could be easily seen from this distance.

And it was still standing.

The Joker ran back to the detonator button and hit it several more times. He then ran back to the window and let out an enraged roar of anger when he saw the Veldt Cement Works still stood. What the hell happened to the explosives that he'd set up in the basement?

"Batman." He spat the name out like it was a curse. "Damn you…."

**B&B**

Batman ran up the steps, taking two at a time. With the radio signal for the bombs blocked, he should be able to find Harley and Ivy and get them out before….

When he heard a sound, Batman warily paused on the steps and listened. There it was again. A strange slithering sound that-

Batman let out a pained grunt when something wrapped itself around his neck and effortlessly pulled him up off the steps. He quickly realized that it was the very same type of vine used by Poison Ivy that he and Robin had seen growing in the field directly outside the factory.

As he helplessly hung in mid-air by the neck, the Batman watched as Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn both walked up to him on the steps. Harley wore her usual harlequinn outfit, while the barefoot Ivy was clad in a slinky green dress trimmed with little flowers.

"Well, well, well," Ivy said, as she smiled up at the struggling Batman, "looks like we've found another old enemy to kill…."

**To be continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Batman & Benson 6**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Alex was still busy catching her breath from the frantic drive over here as she and Alex stood on the stoop of Judge Irving Leiden's townhouse. "We must have broken every traffic law in the book," she commented.

"It'll be worth it just to get this warrant," Rachel said. She rung the doorbell again. "C'mon, c'mon…."

"You realize that, at best, this warrant may only keep Waller locked up for just a few hours before the feds bust her out," Alex warned.

"I know, and I don't care. If we lock up Waller for even an hour, that's an hour of her life that she'll lose, thanks to us. She's been nothing but a pain in the neck since she first arrived in Gotham City, Alex. And I just want to bust her right back, however I can."

"That's assuming Judge Leiden even deigns to give us this warrant," Alex added.

"Oh, he'll give us the warrant," Rachel said with extreme confidence. "Trust me."

Alex frowned at her. "You _that_ good friends with Leiden?"

"No," Rachel said, with a sheepish look at Alex, "you are."

"What the f-?" Alex started to say, until she was stopped when the front door was opened by a butler who looked to be at least a hundred years old.

Rachel announced themselves to him, and he escorted them to a fancy parlor where they were told to wait one moment.

Once they were alone, Rachel turned to Alex and whispered into her ear: "Judge Leiden has a major crush on you, Alex. That's why I asked you to come with me. Hopefully your presence will help convince him to give us the warrant; especially if I say that you're the one who really needs it."

Alex, stunned at this news, just shook her head. "Does Leiden know I'm spoken for?"

Rachel solemnly nodded. "And he doesn't care. He's quite taken with you."

Alex was about to say no; that the very idea of playing on a judge's infatuation of her was the worst example of the farce that the American justice system was becoming these days. Yet the butler returned to tell them they could speak with the judge in his office.

As they walked down the hall to the office, Rachel leaned over and whispered into Alex's ear: "Try and look demure."

'Oh, I just don't frigging believe this!' Alex thought, outraged, as they were ushered into Leiden's office.

"Rachel?" the elderly man said with a disapproving look. He sat behind his desk. "This is highly unusual…."

"I know, and I apologize, Irving. But I wouldn't ask for this warrant if we didn't need it so badly."

"We?" Leiden asked. "Who's we?"

Just then Alex stepped out from behind Rachel and smiled as shyly as she could at Leiden.

When he saw her, Leiden's stern expression was replaced by a broad smile of pleasure. "Why hello, Ms. Cabot. How nice it is to see you again!"

"The pleasure's all mine, sir," Alex said, with just the hint of a smile. Inwardly, she dismally thought, 'Good Christ, the things I do for this frigging job….'

**B&B**

"Hey, what happened?" Barbara said in a panic, as she stared at the static-filled screen of the Batcomputer before her. "I lost them! Alfred, I just lost them!"

"Are you sure it's not a glitch on our end?" the butler called, as he came over with a plate filled with cookies and a glass of chocolate milk.

Barbara, who sat clad in her Batgirl outfit with the cowl pulled down, frantically ran a check of the Batcomputer. "No, everything's working fine here. The signal was just cut off." She stared up at Alfred in wide-eyed horror. "You don't think that the bomb went off, and Bruce and Dick were…."

After placing the snack tray on a table, Alfred gently grabbed Barbara by her slender shoulders and said, "Let's not be hasty, shall we? When has something like this occurred before? Do you remember?"

Barbara thought for a moment, then her face lit up. "Back when Batman was with Chloe! They switched on their blocker discs, and it wound up cutting us off."

"Exactly!" Alfred said with a smile. "Perhaps Master Bruce turned the blocker disc on again because it also blocked the radio signal for the Joker's bomb."

"Oh, wow," Barbara replied with a grin. "You think it might be all over, now?"

"I wouldn't be the least bit surprised," Alfred assured her. "Knowing the Batman, he's probably got the situation well in hand right about now…."

**B&B**

Batman grunted in pain as the vine hauled him up higher in the air by his neck. He reached down to his utility belt for a Batdart, but Ivy had split the damn vine into smaller tendrils, all of which now grabbed both of his wrists and prevented him from reaching his belt.

"Naughty boy," Ivy said, as she gazed up at him with a broad grin. "Wouldn't want you to cheat, now, would we?"

"There's a bomb," Batman tried to say through clenched teeth. But the vine around his neck grew ever tighter, cutting off even more of his air. "The Joker…has this place…rigged…to explode…."

Ivy just laughed at that. "The old 'look out, there's a bomb' trick, eh? Nice try, Batman. But we're not falling for that."

Yet Harley wasn't laughing. "Actually, Ivy, he might be right. Knowing the Joker, this whole place may well be rigged."

Ivy paused to consider that for a moment. Then she nodded. "In that case, thanks for the heads up, Batman. We'll be sure to be real careful when dealing with the Joker…right after we kill you, of course."

Batman let out another pained grunt as the vine grew even more tighter around his neck. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

**B&B**

"Damn," Robin muttered under his breath.

Across the street from where he sat in the Tumbler, several armored trucks pulled up at the Veldt Cement Works, and it was clear that they weren't GCPD SWAT.

'OHMR,' Robin thought with annoyance, once he saw the owl-eyed, armored troops come pouring out the back of the trucks. 'Looks like Waller's hell-bent on capturing both the Batman and Joker, tonight. Yeah, well, good luck with _that_, lady….'

Ten minutes had passed; it was time for Robin to crash the party. Although the cement works was now blocked on all sides by the OHMR trucks, that really shouldn't be a problem for the Tumbler.

Robin flicked a button, which placed the big beast into assault mode. Her armored plates shifted and readjusted as the rear thruster rocket flared up. He didn't want to ram the OHMR, so this big monster would just have to leap right over them.

Robin backed up further down the alley to get more of a running start, then he gunned the engine and let loose with all the fury the Tumbler had to offer.

**B&B**

"We're getting some sort of jamming on our comms," Warsen reported. "We're cut off from each other, as well as from headquarters."

"It's probably a trick of the Batman's," Waller said with disgust. She examined the perimeter with a critical eye. "I want a cordon all around this area. Nothing comes in or goes out, is that clear?"

"Not to worry, ma'am," Warsen said confidently. "We've got this place locked down tighter than a drum. Nothing's coming through us!"

It was right at that moment that Waller heard what sounded like the growling of an enraged dragon coming from the alleyway across from them.

Waller's eyes went wide with fear when she saw the black, monstrous creature as it roared out from the alley and headed straight for them. But before they could even take cover, the monster, which turned out to be the Tumbler, leapt up into the air right over them.

Waller watched, stunned, as the Tumbler landed on the field beside the cement works and fired several missiles at the wall. The explosion from the missiles created a gaping hole on the wall large enough for the Tumbler to fit through. The vehicle had never even slowed down the entire time; it careened straight into the old factory, well ahead of them all.

Waller stared in frustration at her troops, who all stood around awkwardly. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" she screamed at them. "THAT WAS THE BATMAN! GET AFTER HIM, NOW!"

**B&B**

When Batman heard the explosion and felt the entire building tremble, he was momentarily fearful that the Joker had somehow managed to set off the bombs in the basement. But then he realized that this new excitement must have been caused by the Tumbler.

In other words, Robin had crashed the party.

Ivy was briefly startled by the explosion, and when Harley had grabbed her in a panicked hug, Batman abruptly felt the pressure from the vines grow slack. And that was all he needed. Calling upon all of his strength, he wrestled himself free of the vines and fell to the floor.

Once Ivy had recovered from the distraction, the vines, which were attuned to her very thoughts, came after Batman again. But this time he was able to pull something out of his utility belt: an explosive pellet. When he tossed the pellet at the vines, it exploded, ripping them into splinters.

Still weakened from almost having been strangled, Batman quickly turned to deal with the women…until he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Harley had pointed a gun at him.

"The Joker's placed several dozen barrels of explosives in the basement," Batman urgently told her. While he spoke, Batman furtively reached for another pellet on his belt. "He's not here, Harley. He never was here; he just wanted to lure you here to kill you."

"We'll deal with that scum, Mr. J, in all good time," Harley said. "But, as for you, Batman, it's been a real-"

She never got to finish, for the Batman flung a flash bomb pellet at her, which exploded right in her face. Harley responded by firing blindly at him with the gun, but the Dark Knight had already ducked out of the line of fire. He swooped up top her left and belted Harley across the face.

That was all it took; an unconscious Harley sailed straight to the floor, but before she hit, Batman caught her. As he held the knocked out woman in his arms, Batman looked around for Ivy, but could not find her. She must have made a run for it.

'So much for true love,' Batman thought, as he slung Harley over his shoulder.

"Batman," Robin's concerned voice sounded in his ear, "where are you?"

"Heading for the main floor of the cement works right now," the Dark Knight responded. "I take it you crashed the party?"

"Yeah, I'm inside now, waiting for you," Robin reported. "And so are a legion of OHMR troops, as well. But they're all a little busy right now. Which direction are you coming from?"

"Southwest stairwell."

When Batman opened the stairwell door, he was pleased to see Robin had parked the Tumbler right in front of him. He also saw what Robin meant before when he said the OHMR troops were a little busy.

They were all battling a forest of killer vines that had swept up to attack them in one massive assault. Armed with automatic weapons, the OHMR troopers held the vines at bay easily enough, but seeing how they were definitely being held up by the vines, Batman couldn't help but wonder if this was a delaying tactic on Poison Ivy's part. He wouldn't be surprised to discover later that she'd made a clean escape.

"Oh, hello," Robin said, surprised, when Batman dumped Harley's limp body into the Tumbler's cockpit. "Didn't know we were picking up a hitchhiker."

"Neither did _she_ know she'd be getting a ride from us," Batman said. "I'll drive."

Yet before he closed the canopy, Batman saw an OHMR trooper glance their way. The Dark Knight placed his hands over his mouth and bellowed: "GET YOUR MEN OUT OF HERE! NOW! THIS PLACE IS RIGGED TO BLOW!"

The trooper momentarily stared at Batman, and it was hard to read his face under the armored suit he wore. But then the trooper turned to his men and began shouting orders for them to evacuate immediately.

Batman sealed the Tumbler's canopy and drove off.

"The OHMR have all the exits blocked," Robin told him, as he uneasily held onto an unconscious Harley in his lap.

"Then we'll make a new one," Batman grumbled. He aimed the Tumbler at the closest wall and fired the missiles.

They were through the gaping hole and back on the street before the OHMR troops, many of whom were running for their lives from the building, could even notice them. As Batman drove down the street, he saw the familiar SWAT trucks of the GCPD approaching and pulled over.

**B&B**

Inside the now empty Veldt Cement Works stood the massive trunk of a particularly large vine. It had managed to grow into a monster before the OHMR troopers killed it by pumping it full of bullets. Now dead, it simply stood there in the gathering quiet, it's trunk cracking and popping as it teetered slowly to one side.

Finally, gravity won the battle, and the huge dead trunk toppled over, its hefty weight slamming it into the floor and fatally breaking the already crumbling concrete.

The vine sailed through the floor and down towards the basement, where it landed right on top of the bomb, instantly crushing the blocker disc that Batman had left behind.

And with the blocker disc now no longer jamming its radio signal from the Joker, there was only one thing the massive basement bomb could do.

It exploded.

**B&B**

"Where the hell are all of you going?" Waller demanded, as she watched her troops all come running out of the cement works.

"Batman said there was a bomb," Warsen told her. "He said for me to get everybody out of here. Don't worry; everybody's safely out."

"Batman tells you there's a bomb, and you just believe him?" Waller just stared at him in disbelief. "You get your men back in there right this instant, Warsen, or else I'm going to-"

And the next thing Amanda Waller knew, she was laying flat on her back on the ground, staring up in a dazed haze at a huge fireball that shot up into the night sky. Warsen threw his body over her own, using his armor to protect her from the chunks of concrete that rained down like little meteorites. The windshield of one of their armored trucks was smashed by another chunk of concrete.

"Ma'am, you all right?" Warsen asked.

"Yes, thank you, Captain," Waller said, still somewhat dazed, as she accepted his help to stand up.

Warsen stared at the smoldering hole in the ground that used to be the Veldt Cement Works and said, "Guess the Batman wasn't lying, huh?"

Waller just glared at him hatefully.

**B&B**

"Damn, damn, damn," the Joker muttered, as he pulled some wires out of his makeshift circuit boards. "What the hell could be stopping you?"

He referred to the bomb that he had built in the basement of the abandoned Veldt Concrete Works. The Joker had spent hours designing and building that baby, and for it to just crap out like this was a real pain in the posterior.

"Batman must have done something," the Joker finally said, as he shook his head in frustration. "I really, really _hate_ that bat-loving son of a bitch…."

He glanced at the bomb switch, which was kept in the pressed-down position, thanks to the brick that he'd placed on it, and let out a weary sigh. Since Big Bettie won't be blowing her top, he might as well cut his losses and call it a night.

The Joker reached up and switched off the jamming transmitters. He'd had them running to mask his bomb's radio signal, and there was no sense in keeping them running if the-

The Joker's eyes grew wide when he both felt and heard the massive explosion. Letting out a joyful whoop, he ran to his vantage point and let out a roar of laughter when he saw the fiery mushroom rising up into the night sky.

'That explosion could have been seen and felt all over Gotham City,' the Joker realized, as he ran back inside. 'What better wake up call to the dim-witted dullards of Gotham City than this? I simply must make a video to capitalize on this…no, better yet, I have to make a live announcement on the internet! I have to do this right now, while the panic in the sheep is still fresh!'

The Joker switched on his laptop and hurriedly prepared a makeshift studio, and while he worked, he happily hummed the song 'We're in the money.'

**B&B**

"OH, GAWD!" Barbara screamed at the top of her lungs. "I FOUND HIM!"

For the second time that night, Alfred went running over to the Batcomputer. "You found the Batman?"

"No, I found the Joker!" Barbara said excitedly. She frantically pointed at a blinking line on the map of the Iron View Section. "There he is! It just cleared up! All the radio signals that were masking his bomb signal simply vanished!"

Alfred looked mortified as he gestured at the blinking signal on the screen. "But if this is the active bomb signal, then doesn't that mean that the Joker has just set off the bomb?"

"Oh, gawd! Barbara cried in horror, as she tapped her comm switch. "BATMAN! COME IN, BATMAN! BATMAN, PLEASE…OH, _PLEASE,_ COME IN, BATMAN!"

**B&B**

"A little present for you," the Batman said, as he held out the still-unconscious Harley Quinn in his arms to Jim Gordon and Olivia. "Poison Ivy escaped. We're still hunting the Joker. I warned the OHMR, and it looks like they managed to clear the cement works of their people; the bomb squad can go in anytime."

Margaret Preen ordered two of her SWAT team members to retrieve Harley from Batman. The Dark Knight glanced over at Olivia, who was clad in full SWAT armor, along with the helmet, and was about to make a remark on her bulky outfit when all hell abruptly broke loose.

The epic explosion that blasted up from down the street could only mean one thing: the Joker's mega-bomb went off. Batman truly hoped everybody was well clear of the place before-

"BATMAN! COME IN, BATMAN! BATMAN, PLEASE…OH, _PLEASE_, COME IN, BATMAN!"

Barbara's hysterical pleas were deafening in Batman's ear. He quickly said, "I'm _here_, Oracle! Calm down and tell me the situation."

"I found him," she said with an excited squeal. "I found the Joker! I'm relaying the address to the Tumbler's computer now!"

Batman glanced back at the Tumbler, where he saw Robin, who overheard their exchange on his own comm, nodding his head and giving the thumbs up sign.

"Is Robin all right, too?" Barbara anxiously asked.

"We're both fine," Batman replied. "We'll be in touch."

"Rachel just got a warrant for the arrest of Amanda Waller," Olivia said.

"She was still at the scene of Veldt Cement Works when I last looked," Batman told her, as he strode to the Tumbler. "We may have just got a lead on the Joker's current location."

"Good hunting," Olivia called.

"You too, Sis."

**B&B**

When Olivia arrived with the others at the inferno that used to be the old Veldt Cement Works, she clearly saw Amanda Waller sitting dejectedly on the back of one of her OHMR trucks. She was surrounded by her armored goons, who protectively surrounded Waller when Olivia, Gordon and the others approached them.

"Amanda Waller," Gordon called. "We have a warrant for your arrest."

Waller's armored goons started to go for their guns, until Maggie Preen and her SWAT team beat them to the punch. The SWAT personnel were quicker on the draw, and already had their weapons aimed at the OHMR troopers before they could even react.

"Don't you dare try it," Maggie warned them. "Or else we'll take you down right here!"

"No! Stop!" Waller wearily called. She stood up and waved her hands. "It's all right, Warsen. I was expecting this. Take the men back to base."

"But ma'am-"

"I'll be fine," Waller insisted. She gestured at Olivia and Gordon. "Let them have their fun. Once Senator Varlis finds out, I'll be released in no time."

"Olivia, care to do the honors?" Gordon asked, once Waller walked over to them.

"Be my pleasure, sir," Olivia replied with a smile. Removing her helmet, Olivia gestured to one of the SWAT vans. "This way, please, Ms. Waller."

Olivia noted that it looked as if Waller had suffered minor scratches from the blast. Although department regs called for it, Olivia actually decided to go easy on Waller and forgo putting on the cuffs. After she'd read Waller her rights, they both sat down across from each other in the back of the SWAT truck. "Do you require any medical attention?" Olivia asked.

"No, thank you," Waller replied with a smile. "I must admit that my ego's a little bruised. But I'm fine."

While they both watched the roaring blaze from afar, Olivia couldn't help but note that, although he was a crazed, sick psychopath, she had to admit that the Joker certainly knew how to build a bomb.

Remembering something that Waller said, Olivia turned to her and asked, "You know Senator James Varlis personally?"

"Oh yes," Waller coldly replied. "And so will you, very soon, Inspector."

Olivia just grinned at the implied threat. "You people never give up, do you?"

"Inspector, I'm not your enemy," Waller calmly said. "I care for Gotham City, and its people, just as much as you."

"You have a funny way of showing it," Olivia shot back. "Oh, by the way, those two agents who you sent to spy on me? They just couldn't stop talking about you, Waller. We got lots of information from them."

Now Waller grinned at her. "Oh, I don't think so, Inspector. Not _my _boys. Nice try, though."

'Damn,' Olivia thought. 'She didn't take the bait.' She easily shrugged. "Can't blame a girl for trying, now, can you?"

Waller leaned forward. "You really want to know what I think? I think you should enjoy this little victory of yours, Inspector Benson. Because it will be extremely short-lived. You may have won this round, but we're in this to win the war. And we have both the means and the will to see this conflict to its proper end."

Olivia just sat there glaring at Waller. Olivia wasn't sure if Waller knew it or not (or if she even cared), but she had just given away a great deal about herself and the organization she led. And it was obvious that while it may not be the all-out war that they fought with Cadmus, she felt in her bones that a new clash, an entirely different kind of war, was definitely brewing with the OHMR.

'In some ways, the OHMR may be even worse than Cadmus,' Olivia realized. 'Whereas Cadmus came at us full bore, making it easy to fight them, the OHMR is far more sneaky, and insidious.'

She glanced back out at the raging inferno. FDGC fire trucks were now pulling up, with firefighters rallying their equipment to fight the blaze. She saw Gordon talking with the Fire Chief. Olivia stared thoughtfully into that raging fire, and realized that she might well be staring at a possible future for Gotham City, if they all weren't very careful.

'I just hope we can put out this new fire,' she thought, with another glance at Waller, 'before it consumes us all.'

**B&B**

At 11:58 that evening, the Joker went online via a live broadcast to an audience of several thousand people. As the broadcast wore on, and word spread of the Joker's new message, the number of viewers quickly increased to several million.

Although the Joker sat in a simple folding chair, his regal bearing gave the impression that he could well have been seated on a throne. "Greetings, friends," he intoned. "You might have heard a rather large explosion tonight from the Iron View Section. Well, I'm pleased as punch to announce that it was set off by me."

Behind the Joker, an ominous black shape slowly arose from the shadows. Yet the Clown Prince Of Crime, completely unaware of this new event occurring behind him, blithely continued his message.

"I was just thinking, what better way to kick off my career as the new Crime Lord Of Gotham City, the de facto mayor of this little sleaze pit that we call home, than to kill as many of my rivals in the biggest explosion ever? But while I was also taking care of business, I'd like to think that this really big explosion also might serve as a message to those of you who may be stupid enough to try and get in my way."

The black shadow behind the Joker had the basic shape of a man, with tiny bat ears atop its head. And unbeknownst to the Joker, a pair of claw-like hands began to reach out for him.

The Joker leaned forward so that his alabaster face filled the camera. "In other words, friends, consider that explosion in the Iron View Section to be my message to anyone really witless enough to try and stop me, someone like…oh, say, the Batman! And that message is this…._holy shit_!"

The black shadowy figure in the background had hauled the Joker up by the neck and slammed him down on the floor. And what followed was a vicious, one-sided plummeting, with the black-garbed bat creature savagely punching the Joker, over and over again, until the Clown Prince Of Crime lay very still on the floor.

With his foe finally out for the count, the Dark Knight rose and turned towards the still-running camera.

"This show is _over_," he grumbled, just before bashing the camera to pieces with a kick of his leg.

**B&B**

When he heard about the explosion over in the Iron View Section, J'onn was about to leave the SVU bullpen and see if he could offer his services as the Martian Manhunter. Yet he was stopped when he received a call on his cell from Katie.

"I've managed to get Harriett Marley to talk with us," she told him. "I'm headed over to her house right now. You want to meet me there?"

This actually angered J'onn, because he had suddenly realized that Katie had still been working all day, when she should have been at home, resting. Yet before he could even chide her, he glumly agreed. This was a huge coup for Katie; until now, they had been unable to approach Harriett, thanks to her moron partner Gardena, who refused to even give them Harriett's contact information.

As J'onn drove over to Hariett Marley's house, he was filled with dread. Not for the interview, but because he would have to face Katie. He'd decided that he would tell her tonight that he was the Martian Manhunter. The apprehension he'd felt was all-consuming, because he was afraid that she would reject him. Perhaps she would be right in doing so. J'onn pushed these thoughts out of his mind and focused on driving. He still had to get through the interview with Harriett, first.

He met up with Katie outside Harriett's front door. "I know, I know," she said, holding up her hands. "I was supposed to be resting today. But I managed to find Detective Marley's office phone number, and from that I conned my way into getting her home phone. When I called her, she told me that she'd be happy to speak to us."

"Superb job," J'onn said, smiling. "Let's see what Harriett can tell us."

Harriett Marley was a pleasant women in her late thirties with blond hair who welcomed them inside with a smile. She easily and concisely recounted for them her frightening encounter with Mystique, who had stripped Harriett of all her clothing, save for her underwear, before tying her up.

"Then she touched me," Harriett said with a shudder. "She placed her hands on the sides of my face, and the next thing I knew, she looked just like me."

'Mystique must need tactile contact with her prey, before impersonating them,' J'onn realized. 'I'll have to contact Logan later, to confirm this with him.'

"What happened then?" Katie asked.

"Well, then, she started going through my personal things," Harriett replied, with a shake of her head. "And she then said, 'You're not her! You're the wrong damn cop!' And she got angry at me, like it was somehow _my_ fault that she got the wrong person!"

"What did she do after that, Harriett?"

"She left, then, and although I was all tied up, I was still glad she was gone!"

"No doubt," Katie said, nodding in sympathy. She glanced at J'onn and said, "She's looking for someone, a very specific person."

"A policewoman, from the sounds of it," J'onn said. He glanced at Harriett, to ask her another question, until he caught sight of her blond hair. That sparked something within him. "You have blond hair…."

There was an uneasy silence just then, which Katie broke when she jokingly said, "Yes. You're very perceptive, John."

J'onn turned to Katie and said, "Margie Scott also had blond hair."

Katie's eyes grew very wide just then. "Whoever Mystique is looking for, she has blond hair…."

"And she's a policewoman with the Gotham City Police force, someone who Mystique has some history with," J'onn said.

Katie shook her head. "But who on the Gotham City police force would have a beef with Mystique?"

"Maybe she's after this woman as a means of revenge on another person," Harriett suggested. "We see that in Vice all the time; if a pimp can't find a hooker he's got a beef with, he'll go after her family members."

"Oh, dear God," J'onn whispered, as he rose to his feet. "Damn it, why didn't I see it all along?"

"See what?" Katie anxiously asked, as she also stood up.

"Who does Mystique have a beef with?" J'onn asked. "Logan Cade, who just recently foiled her plans in New York City. And who is Logan dating? Who's a policewoman in the CGPD with blond hair?"

"Sam Spade!" Katie fearfully said. "Oh, my God! Call her, John, now!"

He pulled out his cell phone and called Samantha Spade's number. The answering machine picked up. "I'm just getting the machine."

"Let's get over there, now!" Katie cried. "Sam's place isn't far from here!"

"Just hope we're in time," J'onn said, as they both frantically ran out of the house and towards their car. "Please God, let us be in time…."

**B&B**

Sam let out a muffled scream from under her gag as she struggled against the ropes that held her tight against the chair that she'd been bound to. She glared over at her captor, at Mystique, who was calmly examining the various trinkets that Sam kept on a shelf.

"You don't know how hard it's been for me to find you," Mystique said. "It was a while before I even realized that you were a cop. And then I still had to find you within the GCPD, which is the size of a small army!"

She turned to Sam and smiled. With her blue skin, metallic reddish hair, and golden eyes, she was a frightening enough sight to behold. "But, at last, I've found you, Samantha Spade. And, through you, I will finally get close enough to Logan Cade to kill him."

This set Sam off on another hysterical frenzy, as she tried once more to free herself of the ropes that bound her. But Mystique, who had surprised Sam in her own bedroom, just after Sam had removed her clothes, had tied her up exceedingly well.

"They say that the Wolverine can not be killed," Mystique said, as she slowly walked over to the still struggling Sam. "That his healing abilities are such that he will survive even a mortal blow."

She reached out and grabbed Sam's shaking head with both hands, and when she did this, Mystique's body abruptly began to contort and change, until she became mirror image of the woman who sat tied to the chair. Mystique stood up, now looking exactly like Samantha Spade, and held out her hands. Her fingertips each turned into razor-sharp talons.

"But what if you can get close enough to him?" Mystique said, and now she even sounded exactly like Sam. "Close enough to hug him like a lover? That would also be close enough to rip out his still-beating heart. And then we shall see, Sam Spade, if the Wolverine can still heal, after I've finished gutting him and slicing him up into a thousand tiny pieces. But rest assured, you shall join your lover in death soon after I show you his severed head."

The real Sam, unable to speak, thanks to the gag that was stuffed into her mouth, just shook her head as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I wish I could take credit for this idea," Mystique said, as she retracted her talons. "But I'm merely following the orders of a great man. A true visionary who has grown tired of the constant interference in our affairs by the X-Men. It was his idea for me to hunt them down and kill them, one by one, starting with the Wolverine."

Mystique, who now wore Sam's face, bent over to the real Sam and whispered tenderly in her ear, "Magneto sends his regards."

Then she walked to the door, paused, and added, "Time to meet loverboy."

Once left alone in the room, a helpless Sam let out a high, keening wail of agony from under her gag.

**To be concluded in the next, and final, chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Batman & Benson 6**

**Chapter Seventeen**

'So long a wait, with so much preparation, and it all comes down to this moment,' Mystique thought, as she waited for Wolverine to show up at his ditzy girlfriend's apartment.

Mystique stared at herself in the full length mirror, and it was Samantha Spade who stared back. She had taken the woman's form and voice, and while they were both perfect, Mystique now spent a fair amount of time figuring out what she should be wearing when Wolverine arrived. Of course, being a shape-shifter, and a rather good one at that, Mystique didn't really need to physically change clothes. Her skin simply changed into whatever garment, in whatever color and style, that she thought of.

She tried a flimsy, scant negligee in every variation that she could imagine, until she realized it might be best to just approach Wolverine in just jeans and a sensible top. Rather than be a seductress, Mystique would prey on his sympathies by pretending to not feel well. That would get him close to her, as he offered his comfort, and tender loving care, and then Mystique would rip Wolverine's still-beating heart from his chest.

That was the main point that Erik had emphasized to her; that to mortally kill Wolverine would require a devastating blow, a brutal shock to the system that would leave him helpless long enough for her to eviscerate his body to the point where his healing powers would not matter. She had trained her assault on corpses, old enemies who had been eliminated by the Brotherhood Of Mutants, learning how to slice up through the stomach, so as to avoid his armored skeleton.

And now, she was ready for him, Mystique would finally pay back the X-Men for all of their self-righteous interference by assassinating one of their top people. Erik had promised that the shock alone from Wolverine's death may well be enough to badly cripple the X-Men, leaving them vulnerable for a full-on attack of their compound by the Brotherhood Of Mutants.

She heard the front door open, and then Wolverine's voice called, "Sam? You home?"

'Here we go,' Mystique excitedly thought. 'The opening volley in the new war will be fired right here!'

"Hi, hon," Mystique said, as she appeared in the doorway. She deliberately clogged her nasal passages, to make herself sound congested. "I'm really not feeling too hot…I think I caught a summer cold."

"Aw, that's too bad," Wolverine said, with a look of disappointment. "I'm sorry to hear about that, babe."

"Yeah, I think maybe we'll just stay in tonight, huh?"

Wolverine nodded. "Great idea. Hey, I'll tell you what: how about I go and get us some Chinese food, huh? I'll get that seafood platter that you love so much. Does that sound good?"

"Hmm, that sounds great!" Mystique said, giving him her best smile. Then she held out her arms. "But you think you could give me a hug, first?"

"Sure thing, babe," Wolverine replied.

Still smiling, he walked over to Mystique-

-and grabbed her by the throat and shoved her up against the wall. Before Mystique even knew what was happening, she found herself staring at Wolverine's famed claws, which he stuck right in her face.

Wolverine glared at her with such hateful fury that it was frightening. "My Sam _hates _seafood, you stupid bitch! Where is she? Where's Sam? You'd better tell me, or else I'm gonna claw the information right out of your gut!"

Just then, the front door burst open, and two detectives, a man and a woman, entered the room with their guns drawn. The woman stared at the situation with a look of horror and said, "Oh, damn, which one of them is really Mystique?"

Mystique, who was still posing as Sam, screamed, "HE'S MYSTIQUE! HE BROKE IN HERE AND ATTACKED ME! SHOOT HIM, NOW!"

"You shoot me and this psycho bitch here will kill the both of you!" Wolverine warned. "I may be able to heal from a barrage of bullets, but not in time to help you guys!"

That was when the male detective very calmly said, "Perhaps we should just shoot them both." When his female partner stared at him as if he were crazy, he added, "Think about it, Katie. If that's really Wolverine, then he has tremendous healing powers. He'll easily survive any gunshot wound, anyway."

Wolverine actually burst into a broad grin at this. "That's a great idea, John! Fire away!" He glanced back at Mystique and said, "Nice knowing you, Mystique…."

Both detectives raised their guns to fire.

"WAIT!" Mystique screamed in a panic. She quickly reverted back to her blue-skinned form. "I-I surrender! You got me! Don't shoot!"

Yet Wolverine still would not release her. "Where the hell is my Sam? So help me, if you've hurt her, I'll make you wish these two _did_ shoot you…."

"She's in the bedroom, tied up," Mystique told him. "She's fine! Go see for yourself!"

Wolverine finally released her. As he ran to the bedroom, he told the detectives: "Watch her very carefully! Even cuffed, she's a dangerous bitch!"

"We got her," the male detective, whom Wolverine called John, assured him. Turning to Mystique, he said, "Turn around, with your face to the wall. My partner here will handcuff you. No funny moves."

Mystique, seeing a possible opening developing where she could fight her way out of this situation, braced herself for battle. She smiled sweetly as she held out her hands. "As you can see, I don't have any pockets, detectives. So there's no need for a pat-down…unless you two are really into that sort of thing…."

John raised his gun and pointed it right at her face. "I know who and what you truly are," he said, his voice deathly serious. "I know what you are capable of, and if you try anything, if I so much as see a twitch from you, I will put a bullet right in your brainpan. Do you understand me?"

The cold calmness with which he delivered those words sent a chill up Mystique's spine. "Yes," she said, utterly convinced that if she tried anything now, she would die. Far better to surrender now, and live to fight another day. "I understand."

Katie cuffed her hands behind her back, under the watchful eye of her partner, who kept his gun aimed at Mystique's head. When she was done cuffing Mystique, Katie carefully backed away, all while John remained frozen, with his gun still aimed at Mystique.

"Kneel down, on the floor, with your legs crossed," John commanded.

When Mystique did this, John told Katie to bind her ankles together with plastic ties. "I know you can easily slip out of your bonds, Mystique. So that's why I shall stand here, with my gun aimed at you, at all times. If I see the slightest movement from you, I will shoot. Understand?"

It was at this point that Mystique realized that this John character was serious when he'd said he knew who and what she was. In fact, he knew her abilities so well John almost sounded like he was a shape-shifter himself. She glanced over her bare shoulder at him and asked, "Who _are_ you?"

"You are under arrest, Mystique," John formally said, ignoring her question. "You have the right to remain silent. If you do not remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

As John continued reading Mystique her Miranda rights, she closed her eyes and dismally thought: 'Oh, Erik, I am so sorry I failed you….'

**B&B**

Olivia was busy with booking Amanda Waller, so when she finally arrived at Sam's apartment building, it appeared to be over. She was just in time to see them transferring Mystique. And it was quite a show. Maggie's SWAT team were there in full force, and they had Mystique strapped down to a stretcher, where she was further trussed up with more straps on her legs and a straight-jacket that bound her arms completely. She even wore a muzzle for good measure, and as she was wheeled past Olivia, Mystique's golden eyes briefly gazed at her with mild interest.

"Ok, now, she's a shape-shifter, so watch her carefully, people!" Maggie warned her team. "Any sudden movement whatsoever, just taser her. If she should get past the taser people, the second squad takes her down for good with live rounds, got it?"

They either nodded or verbally spoke their acknowledgement of her orders as they carefully brought Mystique's stretcher into the elevator. At least two of them warily watched Mystique while aiming their tasers at her at all times.  
"Helluva day, huh, Maggie?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"At least it's been a productive one," she responded with a grin. She keyed her radio and said, "B-Team, we're coming down."

"Rodger, Top, we await you in the lobby," came the response.

Olivia walked into Sam's apartment and saw most of her SVU detectives were there, along with Gordon. John and Katie came up and gave her the run down of what happened. When they were finished, Olivia clasped them both on the shoulder and said, "You guys did a dynamite job!"

"We were almost too late," John said, looking annoyed.

"Yeah," Katie added, looking crestfallen. "Wolverine already had her."

"Believe me, you guys got here just in time," Logan said from the bedroom door. "Mystique was still impersonating Sam, and it was John's idea to shoot us both, which caused her to surrender. I really appreciate the help from you two. You're the real heroes, here."

John just nodded his thanks at him while Katie's cheeks blushed a bright red.

"How is she?" Olivia whispered to Logan.

"Rattled, which is completely understandable," he replied. "I'm getting her a glass of water right now."

"Can I see her?"

"Yeah, she's expecting you, Liv."

Olivia entered the bedroom to see Sam was seated on the bed, speaking with Renee and Harvey. Sam was clad in sweats, and had the look of having been crying. She wore bandages on her wrists and ankles. When she saw Olivia, she just got up and ran over to her.

"How are you?" Olivia asked, as they hugged tightly. "Are you ok?"

"Uh…no," Sam said in a little voice.

Olivia glanced at Harvey and Renee and said, "Um, would you guys be so kind and give us a moment?"

"Why?" Harvey asked, genuinely puzzled.

"Girl talk," Renee told him, as she pulled on his arm. "Let's go, bro."

Harvey glanced at Olivia and asked, "Hey, does it really count as girl talk if Benson is involved?"

An embarrassed Renee just shook her head wearily as she muttered something under her breath in Spanish.

"What?" Harvey said defensively, as he followed her out of the room. "What'd I say? Hey, Renee, stop shaking your head and tell me what I said that was so bad _this_ time!"

Olivia just slowly shook her head and smiled. God help her, but after living for several years now in Gotham City, and dealing with Bullock on a regular basis, it felt like she was actually getting used to Harvey's moronic remarks.

If nothing else, it made Sam laugh, and a good laugh appeared to be something she really needed right now. "Sorry, Liv, I didn't mean…."

"Oh, don't apologize, he's just being Harvey. You want to sit down again?"

"Actually, I'd like to get the hell out of here," Sam replied, with an anxious look around her bedroom. "This place doesn't feel safe for me anymore."

"Come to Wayne Manor," Olivia said. "Spend the night. Hell, spend a couple of nights."

Sam smiled at her. "Thanks, Liv. But Logan's invited me to stay with him at the X Mansion for a while. I've already accepted."

"Really? That's great!"

"It was the least I could do," Logan said, as he entered the room with a glass of water. He handed it to Sam. "Since I was the one who brought this mess down on her."

"I told you, this wasn't your fault!" Sam told him, after she took a sip.

"Mystique used you to try and kill me, honey," Logan said. "It's _my_ mess."

"It's _our_ mess," Sam said. "I've told you before, we deal with everything together, now, ok?"

He smiled. "Ok."

Olivia did a double take when she saw, through the open doorway, John and Katie kissing each other passionately. "Um, excuse me," she muttered, as she left the bedroom to deal with this flare up of romance between her detectives.

Olivia had no problem with her detectives falling in love with each other, but the fact remained that fraternizing between officers was still against the rules within the GCPD. And Olivia wanted to stop them before they were seen by Gordon.

Olivia frantically tried waving at John and Katie, but they were so embroiled in their kiss they never saw her. When Gordon noticed she was waving like a flight crew member on an aircraft carrier, Olivia just stood there and just grinned at him sheepishly.

"Olivia," Gordon said, puzzled, "why were you trying to stop me from seeing those two kiss?"

"Um, because of the regulation the GCPD has in place against fraternizing between cops?" Olivia reminded him.

"Oh, _that_ stupid thing," Gordon said with a wave of his hand. "That's an old rule left over from Commissioner Loeb's days. I've been meaning to get rid of it, but never got around to it. I'll make it official tomorrow, but, starting right now, consider it over and done. You two," he gestured at John and Katie, "kiss away! After the superb job you've done, you earned it."

"Thank you, sir," John and Katie both said. Katie looked positively glowing.

Olivia was shocked to see Mike and Andrea suddenly embrace each other warmly. "Hey," she called, "are you guys an item, too?"

Mike shared a smile with Andrea before he said, "Not only that, boss. But we're also married."

"Just over a year, now," Andrea added, as she and Mike took out their wedding rings and put them on. "And now we can _finally_ wear these on the job!"

"You learn something new everyday," a stunned Olivia told a smiling Gordon.

**B&B**

Katie was still floating on air when they arrived back at J'onn's apartment later that night. J'onn himself was extremely pleased at the outcome of their investigation. They'd stopped off and got a pizza, with all of the trimmings, for themselves, along with some DVD rentals, before arriving at the apartment.

J'onn was feeling so good that he seriously thought about putting off his announcement to Katie. He hated to ruin their night of celebration.

Katie knelt against the back of the sofa as she pumped her fist in the air. "Thank you, Commissioner Gordon!" she said with a laugh. "No more hiding our relationship in public! God, I was beginning to feel like a fugitive."

'Now you know how I felt at times,' J'onn ruefully thought. 'Especially during the Cadmus Dark Age….'

Katie's eyes lit up with an idea. "Hey, maybe we can finally move in together now, just like we've been talking about."

And that was when he'd decided that it was finally time to tell her. "I'd love that, Katie. But…." J'onn didn't know how to even say the words.

"But…what?" Katie stared at him with concern. "What's wrong?"

"There's something that you need to know about me," J'onn said. "Something very important. Earlier tonight, you and the others were all surprised at how well I handled Mystique."

"Yes, it looked like you dealt with shape-shifters before," Katie said. "Do you know Mystique? Is that what you wanted to tell me? That you dealt with her when you were in Boston?"

"No, this was the first time we've ever met." J'onn sighed. Might as well get it out. "But I know how to handle a shape-shifter so well, because I am one. I _am_ a shape-shifter, Katie."

Katie just stared at him, her eyes growing wide, until she just burst into laughter. "Good one, John! You really had me going for a…moment…there…oh God, you're not joking, are you?"

He shook his head. "No, I am not."

"Are you saying that you're a meta?"

"A meta is a human with extraordinary powers," he replied. "I am what you would consider a Martian by birth. I was born on the planet Mars and am the last of my kind. I was brought to earth by a private space expedition that was financed by Lex Luthor. I was held captive in his lab, until the Starro incident. That was when I was freed."

Katie shook her head as she slowly got up from the sofa. "Ok, you're scaring the hell out of me, here…."

"Katie, I love you with all my heart," he told her. "And the last thing I ever want to do would be to scare you. But if our relation is to continue to the next level, it must do so with complete trust between us, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, of course, but what you're saying…."

"Perhaps it would be better if I showed you."

Katie's eyes grew wide. "You're gonna change into a Martian?"

"I'm going to revert into my normal form," he said. "Are you ready?"

When he transformed into his natural Martian state, Katie let out a startled yelp as she backed up against the wall.

"Do not fear me," J'onn pleaded. "Please. Just hear me out. This is who I truly am, Katie. This is who I was all along. I am still your John, and I still love you dearly. And to prove my love for you, I wanted you to know my deepest secret."

Katie shook her head. "This is…um, this is a little bit much to take in all at once…."

"I understand," John said, downcast. "If you need to take some time…to think about us…I will understand. No matter what happens, no matter what you choose, I just want you to be happy."

He turned to the window and stared dejectedly out at the street. He expected to hear her walk out of the apartment behind him. Yet, instead of that, J'onn felt her hand on his arm.

He turned and saw Katie stood right beside him. She stared long and hard at his true face and said, "How did you wind up here? As a cop in Gotham City?"

"Inspector Benson was kind enough to give me a job," he replied with a smile.

Katie's eyes flared with shock. "You mean Benson really knows about you? About who you are?"

He nodded. "We first met in Luthor's lab during the Starro incident. I was a captive of Luthor, and she had been abducted by Mercy Graves. You could say we helped each other out. We were good friends before she even hired me on the SVU."

Katie stared at him thoughtfully. "Wait. I know you. You're the Martian Manhunter. Right?"

"Yes. I am." Within seconds, he had turned back into his human form of John Jones. "But I chose this identity so that I could live among humans in peace."

Katie glanced down at his body. "Your clothes didn't change."

"I can change my skin to create clothes, just like Mystique, but I find it's sometimes easier to just wear clothes and change only my body and face."

"You sure Mystique isn't from Mars, too?"

"No, she's a true meta, in that she's a human with extraordinary powers," he replied with a chuckle. "But unlike her, shape-shifting isn't my only power."

Katie folded her arms as she shook her head with amazement. "I always knew you were a very special person, John Jones. But I had no idea just _how_ special you were."

John felt like crying tears of joy. Katie's acceptance of him gave John an immense relief, as if a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He never loved Katie more than he did right now.

Katie stared up at him with renewed love. "I have so many more questions…."

"And I'd be extremely happy to answer them, all of them," J'onn said softly. "If you'd like me to."

After a moment's pause, Katie shrugged and said, "Well, we _did_ buy pizza and other goodies. Would be a shame to let it all go to waste…."

J'onn just smiled at her. "Yes, it would."

**B&B**

It was the next morning when Amanda Waller slumped down in the chair aboard the private jet and let out a heavy sigh. She didn't know what was worse: spending the night in a Gotham City lock up, or facing Senator Varlis right now. As expected, a federal judge had overthrown the trumped up warrant that Rachel Dawes had tried to keep Waller locked up on and Waller soon found herself aboard Varlis' private jet as it left Gotham City airspace.

James Varlis was an elderly man with a full head of white hair. He still wore an elegant three piece suit, even though it was no longer the style. He sat and stared pensively out the window while Waller waited for him to say something, feeling much like a misbehaving little girl who had been called to answer to the principal.

"We shall learn from these mistakes," Varlis abruptly said. "Much like we have learned from the mistakes of our comrades in arms in Cadmus. This evil we're battling is very devious and tenacious. And, in order to defeat it, we must not only be the same way, but tenfold."

Waller was surprised to hear him say this. Thanks to the fiasco that she had dragged her agency into in Gotham City, the OHMR was already being bashed in the media as being just another bunch of fascist thugs who were spying on innocent citizens. Quite frankly, Waller was at a loss regarding how to proceed from here. She had seriously considered tendering her resignation.

Sensing her confusion, Varlis smiled. "Fear not. A cover story has already been created, Amanda. You and your team were searching for the Hulk when you accidentally got tangled up in this psychotic battle between the Batman and the Joker."

"The Mayor, the police commissioner _and_ the district attorney of Gotham City will all dispute that in public," she countered.

Varlis shook his head. "And not everyone will believe them. As long as we continue to control the debate, as long as our media allies continue to paint the Gotham City government as being corrupt, we will prevail in the court of public opinion."

"What about the agents who were caught spying on Olivia Benson?"

"They were sloppy, and shouldn't have allowed themselves to be captured," Varlis said with regret. "That cover story is already set up: they both had a history of perverted behavior, and were secretly tailing this Benson woman, without your knowledge or sanction, for their own nefarious purposes."

Waller was irritated to discover that two of her best men were now being hung out to dry as perverts. "You sure that's a good idea? I mean, both of those men are extremely loyal to me, as well as to the cause, and they won't talk, no matter what."

"Pornographic material has already been placed on their computers," Varlis told her. "And, if they are smart, these men will remain silent. Their families will be well-taken care of right now, and they will receive special compensation down the road. Those boys are former Cadmus agents, Amanda, they know the score. They realize what we're fighting for here, and will gladly pay whatever price to ensure victory."

"This victory is coming at a pretty high cost," Amanda wearily said.

"These mutants are an abomination in the eyes of God," Varlis reminded her softly. "Remember, Amanda, God chose humans over the angels; we are His chosen ones, not the mutants. And where Cadmus failed, the OHMR will succeed. I know this for a fact, Amanda. Because, by removing the mutants as a threat, we are not only preserving the human race, we are also doing God's work. And all God asks of us is that we prevail in our efforts, and not waver in our belief."

Although Waller was herself a religious woman, she wasn't as deeply religious as her mentor was; Varlis often spoke of God's will as if he had been personally told about it by God himself. She respected and admired Varlis a great deal, for he was a man who knew how to get things done, and had the power and the means to do so. He was single-handedly responsible for the formation of the OHMR in the first place. Yet, despite this, his religious fervor often made her uneasy. Still, his message was clear: this was not the time to waver from their course.

"Speaking of the Hulk," Varlis said. "Any news to report on that hunt?"

"No," Waller said, shaking her head. "Bruce Banner just disappeared off the face of the earth once he reached Gotham City. I suspect the meta underground is back in play, and I strongly suspect that Alex Cabot is running it again."

"Do you have any hard evidence?"

"No, but-"

"Then leave it be."

Waller was stunned to hear this. "But Cabot was arrested by Cadmus! Hell, she even turned herself in because of this fact!"

"You know as well as I do that all arrests made by Cadmus are null and void, Amanda. I believe you. I don't doubt for a moment that Cabot is back doing her unholy deeds. But unless you have new evidence showing Cabot is guilty of hiding fugitives, there's little we can do about her, for now."

"So what's our next move?"

"Oversee the bat serum program in the Gotham City STAR labs. Continue putting their feet to the fire. While they work on making us a meta army, you busy yourself with capturing other metas across the country. Look for potential recruits among the captives. It's imperative that we have some of these metas working for us against the other side."

"What can I promise them in exchange for their help?"

"Promise them the moon, if you have to," Varlis said. "It doesn't matter. We won't honor it, anyway. Once the metas' usefulness to us is at an end, they shall be cast aside, just like the rest of their misbegotten race."

She later returned to the OHMR headquarters, located on the outskirts of Metropolis, and after taking a much needed shower in her private quarters, sat down to enjoy a hearty breakfast prepared for her by the chef. But even this moment of repose was interrupted by Gina, her secretary, who raced into her office and said, "You won't believe who's outside right now!"

Although she saw them on the security camera, it wasn't until Waller strode to the front gate and saw them with her own eyes that she believed it. Superman, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman all stood waiting to be let inside, just like any other visitor to OHMR headquarters.

"Good morning, Ms. Waller," Superman said. "We heard you were conducting tours of this facility. We'd like one, if you don't mind."

Waller plastered a fake smile on her face as she led the three superheroes on a complete tour of the entire OHMR facility, including the jail cells, which housed their one and only prisoner, Matthew Hagen. Hagen asked Waller when he would be able to speak to his attorney again, and she assured him that it would be soon.

It was during this visit that Waller noted Hagen had shape-shifted into his regular human form. And that sparked an idea within her mind, one she would have to look into later.

Superman made a point of scanning the entire facility with his X-Ray vision. When he was done, he simply smiled and said, "Just making sure you don't have a nuke in the basement, here."

Waller merely groaned inwardly at this. In some ways, Nathaniel Hardcastle did more damage to their cause than any of their enemies ever did. Still, she kept up her cheery role as their host until the superheroes were back outside, with all three satisfied that Waller didn't have any nukes, nor any children chained up in a hidden dungeon anywhere.

Once the tour was over, Superman and Green Lantern flew off, but Wonder Woman, who was silent the entire time during the tour, walked back over to Waller. She was a tall, intimidating person, easily standing well over six feet and looming over Waller with her piercing blue eyes.

"Superman may be too polite to say this," Wonder Woman said. "But I'm not. Heed my words well. We'll be watching you, and your group, very closely, Ms. Waller."

With that, the Amazonian Princess stormed off.

'We'll see who'll be watching who,' Waller thought, as she went back down to the jail level. She ordered the guards to leave her alone with Matthew Hagen. She would be talking to him through an electrified partition, anyway, so there was no chance of him harming her.

"Hey, when can I talk with my lawyer again?" Hagen asked her once more, as he sat on his bunk.

Waller saw that he was once more a misshapened mass of clay. "Can you do me a favor?" she asked. "Can you change back to your human form?"

Hagen did so within a split second. "There. You happy?"

"Is that the only shape you can imitate?" Waller asked.

"It's what I really look like, lady."

"But can you impersonate other people? Can you shape yourself to look like anybody else?"

"Not yet," he said with a coy smile. "But I'm working on it. Why you wanna know? Got a party you want me to entertain at?"

Waller thought about what Senator Varlis had told her. "I was just thinking that the OHMR might have need for a shape-shifter. You interested in a job?"

Now Hagen smiled broadly at her. "I might be."

**B&B**

It was after three straight nights of patrol, when absolutely nothing was happening in Gotham City, that Bruce Wayne had decided to take a rare day off as the Batman. The Batman's holiday coincided with Labor Day, and since Dick and Barbara would soon be taking their leave of Wayne Manor, to go back to their respective schools, Alfred suggested a 'last bash' kind of party to mark the occasion.

Once Olivia got involved in the process, the gathering became a grand pool party, which seemed apt to everyone, given this was the traditional end of the summer season. But before they knew it, word spread of Bruce's plans, and the quiet little pool party had turned into a major social gathering that featured friends from far and wide.

Alfred didn't mind; Wayne Manor was a vast place that was the scene of solemn silence on most days. The sounds of laughter, especially from children, were always welcome to him. That was why, when he opened the door to receive Samantha and Logan, Alfred was extremely pleased to see they had brought Anna Marie, Bobby Drake and Kitty Pryde.

"Hiya, Alfred!" Kitty said, with an enthusiastic wave. "Remember me?"

"How could I ever forget you, Kitty!" Alfred replied with a broad smile. "Come in!"

"Hope you don't mind that we brought over a few friends," Samantha said.

"Not at all," Alfred said, as he ushered them inside. "Lanna and Chloe have also arrived, and they've brought Kara with them."

"Sounds like it's turned into a real swinging party," Logan commented.

"It's become sort of a last bash of the summer," Alfred told them.

"Is it true what we've been hearing, that the level of crime has dropped over the last few nights to the point where Batman was coming home early?" Samantha asked.

Alfred nodded. "Yes! In fact, Olivia even reports that things have also been very quiet with the SVU, and the Major Case Squad, as well. And I think it has a lot to do with the video of the Batman capturing the Joker."

"Yeah, we saw that," Anna said, with a spooked look. "It was pretty intense!"

"It's getting about a million hits on Youtube," Bobby added. "Probably more, by now."

Alfred pointed at them with a smile. "Precisely my point. You see, I think that many of the people who saw that video online got their first good look at the Batman in action. And I believe that a good number of those who saw the video were criminals, or potential criminals, who were scared off of any future illegal deeds by seeing what they might be facing, namely, the Batman."

Logan laughed at this. "Nothing like some good publicity to help further the cause of law and order in this town."

"Whatever works," Alfred agreed.

"Has any leads on Poison Ivy's whereabouts turned up?" Samantha asked.

"No," Alfred replied. "Master Bruce has searched all over the city, but there's no sign of her. He suspects that she has left Gotham City altogether."

Sam had a thoughtful look as she nodded. "So that leaves only nine hundred and ninety eight Arkham Asylum escapees left, then, right?"

Now Alfred chuckled. "That sounds about right," he jokingly said. They had reached the massive swimming pool, and while Logan and the others were being greeted by Rachel and Olivia, Alfred took Sam aside and asked, "How are you, love?"

"Better, Alfred, thanks," she replied with a smile. "It's a very warm and inviting atmosphere at the X-Mansion. Professor Xavier, Jean and the others have all made me feel very welcome." Her smile faded slightly. "I've heard the OHMR wants to jail Mystique?"

"Yes, they say that only they have the proper facilities to contain someone as dangerous as her," Alfred said. "Mayor Garcia wants them to take her off the GCPD's hands. But Rachel fully intends to try Mystique here, and the OHMR has agreed that the case will still fall within Gotham City's jurisdiction. They will simply jail her for the time being."

That made Sam uneasy. "So I guess I'll still be facing her in court…."

Alfred gently grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "But not for a very long time. And, for now, we're all here to have a good time. So why don't you enjoy yourself?"

That made Sam smile again. "I will, Alfred. Thanks. It's great to be back home again."

"Good to have you back, Samantha."

"Hi there, Weasel-rine!" Kara jokingly greeted Logan.

"Well, well, if it ain't the little punk from Krypton," Logan replied, as he gave her a hug in greeting. "You been keeping out of trouble, kid?"

"No more than you, I hear!"

After checking with everyone at the party, and making sure they had what they needed, Alfred went back into the kitchen to finish preparing the shrimp salad and cold cut platter. Once he was finished, Olivia came in and offered to take the food out for him. Despite his protestations (he was the butler, after all), she still took the food out. Alfred glanced around the kitchen, making a mental checklist of what else the party might need, when a perplexed Rachel walked up to him.

Barefoot, she was clad only in a violet bikini and had her long dark hair pulled back into a sensible pony tail. "Alfred, have you see Bruce?"

"I last saw him downstairs," he replied. 'Downstairs' was their code word for the Batcave. Despite the fact that they had friends over, it was a new habit they still used all the time. A glance at the clock told him that it had been almost two hours since he'd left Master Bruce in the Batcave. "Oh, my, if you haven't seen him, then he must be-"

"-still down there," Rachel said with a sigh. "I'll get him."

Alfred, feeling oddly like this was his fault, accompanied her on the trip to the Batcave, where they found Bruce, still clad in his swim trunks, seated at the Batcomputer. On the main screen was a photo of a distinguished-looking older man who wore a black outfit and matching cape. He held a strange-looking helmet on his arm.

Logan Cade with with Bruce, and they were chatting quietly about the gentleman on the screen, whom the onscreen information identified as Erik Lehnsherr, A.K.A. Magneto. He was labeled a dangerous terrorist by the Department Of Homeland Security.

"Ok, enough!" Rachel called, as she stormed up to them. "You promised you were taking a day off, Bruce, and you will. Right now!"

"Hey, is it true you actually pimped Alex out to a judge?" Logan asked with a smile.

Rachel gave him a horrified look. "I never did any such thing! Alex just came along with me when I got the warrant from the judge. That's all."

"That's not how Alex tells it," Bruce said, grinning.

"Oh, well, she's wrong," Rachel replied, as she stormed back towards the elevator.

The men all chuckled. "You're bad," Bruce told Logan.

"Me? You're just as bad," Logan replied.

"If I may say, Miss Rachel actually does have a point, sir," Alfred told Bruce. "Unless this Magneto gentleman poses an imminent threat, might I suggest you rejoin your own party, Master Bruce?"

"Good point, as always, Alfred," Bruce said, as he switched off the computer. "We were discussing whether or not Magneto might try and break Mystique out of jail, but Logan was just telling me that he and the Brotherhood of Mutants have been extremely busy with other affairs, lately. So we seem to be safe, for now."

'Yet another potential problem looming on the horizon,' Alfred thought, as he rode back upstairs with the men. 'But that, as they say, is for another time. Today, everyone is here, safe and sound, and enjoying a good pool party.'

Well, almost everyone. When he returned to the kitchen, Alfred saw Dick and Barbara both engaged in a very solemn conversation. The moment they saw him enter, Barbara gave Dick a gentle caress on his face and then padded quickly outside to the pool party. Dick stared after her with a thoughtful look before he got himself a bottled water from the refridgerator.

"All is well, sir?" Alfred asked.

"It is now, Alfred." He took a sip. "I don't know if you know this, but I thought I was in love with Barbara for a while there."

Actually, it was hard not to notice how Dick swooned over Babara these past few weeks. "Really? I hadn't noticed. I do hope she let you down easy, sir."

"Actually, we both came to the same agreement that we'd be better off just being good friends," Dick said.

"May I ask how you came to reach that descision?"

Dick looked around first, to make sure they were alone, then he said, "I got her somewhere private and kissed her, passionately. She was all for it, too. Until…well, this is going to sound strange, but there was nothing to the kiss. I mean, there was no spark, no nothing. I might have been kissing my own sister, Alfred. And that's when I realized that perhaps we should just keep the relationship a platonic one. I do love her, but as a friend. Babs agreed."

They both gazed out the glass doors, at Barbara as she was engaged in an animated conversation with Kitty, Kara, Lana and Anna by the pool.

"One would say you dodged a very big bullet in your future, sir. After all, she _is_ the daughter of Gotham City's police comissioner," Alfred said. "Quite frankly, I feel sorry for any man whom Miss Barbara brings home to meet her father."

Dick, who was sipping his drink when Alfred said that, almost spit it out due to the laughter he'd burst into. "Good point as always, Alfred," he said, as he gave Alfred a fist bump. "You the man."

With all of the food and snacks having been served, Alfred decided to go out and check on everyone, to make certain they had everything. As he did this, Alfred walked past a heated conversation between Rachel and Alex.

"I was just kidding!" Alex kept insisting to an irritated Rachel. "Believe me, Rache, I was only joking when I said you pimped me out…even though that was what you actually did."

Rachel gasped at her in a mixture of shock and anger. Yet before she could respond, Olivia, who looked resplendent in an all-black bikini, came up from behind Rachel and tapped her on the shoulder. "What's this crap I'm hearing about you pimping out my girlfriend?"

Rachel went from indignation to a look of sheer horror as she now faced an angry Olivia. "Um, no, wait…ok, that's not how it really went down…."

"This judge had a thing for my girl, and so you brought her over there to help sweeten the deal?" Olivia asked, with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah," Alex said, nodding her head. "Pretty much."

Rachel glanced back and forth between them in a panic, completely at a loss for words, until she realized that Olivia had started laughing.

"Oh, God, you were just joking," Rachel said with relief.

"Of course I am, sweetie," Olivia told her, as she gave Rachel a hug. "Besides, I wanted to make sure you knew I was only joking before I did this."

Rachel stared at her warily. "Did what?"

"This." Olivia then shoved Rachel into the pool.

The high, shrill scream that Rachel let out, just as she plunged into the water, echoed throughout the pool area. Rachel broke the surface of the water and brushed her slick brown hair out of her face as she gave Olivia the stink eye. "I'm gonna get…." She paused to spit out a mouthful of water. "I'm gonna get you back for that!"

Bruce stepped over to Olivia just then. "That was really uncalled for, Sis," he said with mock-seriousness.

Olivia, knowing what was coming, just smiled broadly at him as she placed her hands on her hips. "And what're you gonna do about it?"

"This." He shoved Olivia into the water.

"Hey! Hey!" Alex called, as she ran over to Bruce.

Bruce just stood there, grinning, as he held his arms out. It looked as if he was just waiting for her to push him. But when Alex did shove him into the water, she let out a surprised scream as Bruce abruptly brought his arms down and ensnared her, and they both fell into the water together.

That became the invitation for everybody to jump into the pool, save for Logan, who sat on the edge with his feet in the water. Sam swum up to him, and asked, "Aren't you coming in?"

Logan just gestured at his body and said, "The adamantium in here doesn't make me a very floatable guy, if ya know what I mean."

Alfred noted that the only other person who wasn't swimming was Chloe Sullivan. She stood off to the side, barefoot and clad in just an oversized 'I fought Cadmus' shirt, as she stared off with concern at something in the distance.

When Alfred joined her, he asked what was wrong. Chloe pointed out several dark clouds in the northwest. "Hope they're not going to ruin the party," she said.

'No matter what we do, there's always the hint of the approaching darkness,' Alfred wearily thought, as he glared at the distant storm clouds. 'Always the grim reminder, it seems, of further troubles on the horizon….'

"Pay them no heed," he told her. "Just continue to enjoy the day."

"And if they should head in this direction?" Chloe asked warily.

"Then we shall deal with them if they do," Alfred said mildly.

She smiled at him. "I like your attitude, Alfred!"

"It does help to be rather resilient in a job like mine, Ms. Chloe."

"One could say the same thing about living in Gotham City in general," Chloe said.

Alfred could not help but chuckle at that. "Indeed it does, Ms. Chloe. Indeed it does."

**B&B**

"Afternoon, Dr. Langstrom," the security guard at the front desk of STAR labs said to her. "Working on the holiday weekend, eh?"

Francine just nodded at him as she raced into the elevator. He pushed the button for their private lab and waited for the thing to bring her to it. But it wasn't fast enough…damn it, she should have taken the stairs.

"C'mon, c'mon," she impatiently muttered, as the elevator slowly continued its upwards climb.

Kirk didn't come home at all last night. Normally, that fact wouldn't bother Francine, because their private lab in the STAR labs building had its own bunk beds, should they ever decide to work late. But Francine knew that Kirk was working on that damned serum for that Waller bitch. Her husband had been obsessed with it to the point where it just wasn't healthy.

When she called Kirk earlier, there was no answer. Francine wondered if Kirk, knowing that the STAR labs building would be virtually empty today, on the Labor Day weekend, had decided to get ambitious and push the experiments a little further along than he should.

'Please, God, let me be wrong,' she thought, as the elevator doors opened. She emerged into the labs, and saw nobody was there. But that didn't mean anything; for Kirk could be working in one of the test rooms, which were sealed off from the rest of the building.

When she peered through the glass of test lab one, Francine was horrified to see an empty bottle on the floor, and a figure, a man, huddled in the corner, as if in pain.

"Oh, dear God," she cried. "Kirk! You knew full well that the serum wasn't ready for human trials! Kirk! Where are you?"

'Where the hell did Kirk find this guy, and how did he convince him to volunteer for this?' Francine wondered, as she switched on the intercom. 'Unless it was one of Waller's super soldiers.'

"Hello?" she called through the intercom. "Are you all right, sir? Can you tell me what happened?"

The man stirred suddenly, and when he did, something clattered to the floor directly in front of him. Francine recognized it as being Kirk's ID badge. Then it all made sense; Kirk never had a volunteer test the serum for him.

He drank it himself.

"Oh, God, no," Francine cried, as she opened the door, using her own ID badge. "Oh, God, no, please…."

She entered the lab and stared in horror at the pitiful creature who was huddled in the corner. And she let out an agonized scream of dismay.

"Oh, Kirk, how could you do this?" Francine cried, as the awfulness of the situation robbed her of her strength, and she collapsed to the floor on her hands and knees. "Why couldn't you just leave enough alone, Kirk? Why did you have to do it?" WHY?"

In the corner, the creature that was once Dr. Robert Kirkland "Kirk" Langstrom just tilted its bat-like head in curiosity at her, and then it let out a high-pitched, inhuman screech.

**The End...for now. **

A/N: What you've just read is a work of fiction. Whatever simularities there might be to real persons, or situations, is not intended.

I would like to thank all of you who have favored this story. A big thanks also go out to those of you who favored me. And last, and certainly not least, I'd like to thank all of you kind folk who wrote reviews. It's this sort of feedback that helps keep me going, and I always appreciate it.

Once again, my thanks go out to Hans Zimmer and James Newton Howard for their remarkable soundtracks to Batman Begins, and The Dark Knight. Sometimes just listening to the opening bars of "Harvey Two-Face" on TDK was enough to pull me right back into the dark, gritty world of Gotham City. A world I plan to revisit once again very soon. I hope you'll be joining me on my visit.

Thanks.


End file.
